The Fox Lord
by MadHat886
Summary: Naruto been sent to a world of swords and magic before returning to his home world leading an army with him. But it isn't an army of the light. Base on the world of Warcraft and other fantasy games. Now is a harem.
1. Demon Fox Lord

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

I went and read the Warcraft crossover with Naruto so I thought I would have a go with it. It's loosely based on Warcraft and other fantasy games.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demon Fox Lord –

Dofsukel hated evenings. While the other women got their gear ready for the morning and kept their troops in line, she had to spend it keeping her immediate superior, Lt. Colonel Zokkul happy. An unpleasant experience was in store, as usual.

A year before, when she was a lieutenant, Dofsukel had lead her platoon into a very well planned ambush and nearly lost her entire command to Elven traps and arrows. She survived, but three quarters of her troops were lost. It was a disaster, but it shocked General Ploknag into finally taking the Elven threat seriously. However, such actions would have called for disciplinary action on Zokkul's part, and Dofsukel was expecting to lose a chevron and be flogged by the arrogant Lt. Colonel but he had other plans in mind.

The trial never happened.

Zokkul spun Ploknag some story about a desperate battle and the numerous Elven casualties that resulted in Dofsukel being promoted to Major. Quite a step for a shaky young female. Had she known what was in store for her, she would have gladly accepted the flogging and demotion.

But here she was, grudgingly heading for Zokkul's tent. Her troops had watched her enter and leave almost every night, but she had never smiled or looked the least bit enthusiastic about it. Zokkul was a wretched pile of troll-shit, and every grunt Ploknag's army knew it, they also knew he was poking a hot, young piece of Orc every evening and saw that as a definite reason to advance in rank.

She arrived in off-duty dress, a sack-cloth tunic and a pair of black leather breeches she'd had made by the head of the Engineer's unit under Ploknag. Her bare feet enjoyed the grass during the walk, even if the rest of her didn't. She never bothered to secure her thick mane of black hair since Zokkul's groping hands never left her hips, the pattern of scars where his nails had dug into her flesh could attest to that.

General Ploknag army had been sent out by their Demon Lord to draw away as much attention away from their Lord's real goal. For years hers and other so called 'evil' races have been hunted and looked down upon by the so called 'good' races.

Then came their leader who united all of the evil races together to stand united against the good races who wouldn't stop until all of their races were gone of the land. He was half human and half demon, part of two worlds but can never be accepted in either. He came out of nowhere killing every last human soldier who were attacking a goblin cave, gaining their following not out of fear like wizards or demon lords usually do. But by doing all he could in protecting them from the humans who hunted them, leading them to into many battles and victories. Other evil races quickly flocked under his banner, of a nine tail fox. He came up with a plan so that they would no longer have to fear attacks from raiding parties or being forced to live in the poor lands, caves or remote mountain tops. They would finally have a place where they could call home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, the unit received orders to advance on a small Human town. Scouts returned with news of a prepared army lying in wait. Ploknag decided against a simple raid, and decided to face the Humans with his entire army.

Messages were sent under flags of truce, and the two forces would meet on a plain south of the town. The rules of war were agreed to, something only a Ploknag would agree to, being a stickler for details, and felt the Humans needed to see that the Orcs could front as 'civilized' a face as their enemies could.

And so, the two armies massed and prepared to do combat south of the small town of Sutton's Corners, a crossroads that were a vital part of the land routes to Ajax, a mining city in the cold north, Onyx, a city to the west, and Djezzerak, a Dwarven outpost in the Krokmont Mountains. Such a move would cut the Dwarves off from the kingdom's trade caravans, isolate the frigid city of Ajax, and leave Onyx open to attack. Ploknag had to make sure it was a fair, even fight, so the Humans would learn just how organized the Orcs had become.

By the end of the day, the Orc strategy was prepared. Ploknag would assemble his army with his strongest troops on the flanks, weaker troops and archers in the center. He could draw the Human cavalry into the center, then attack their flanks, losing only the weakest part of his army, and then make a full charge at the regular infantry. He didn't like the idea of having to accept casualties.

Zokkul's command sat smack dab in the center of the army. He assumed he'd been placed there because his was the strongest, his arrogance not seeing the wisdom of Ploknag's plan. He didn't like having to put up with a hundred Hobgoblins with crossbows, but that was what he got. The units to his right and left received longbows, but he assumed that was because they were afraid of coming to blows. He re-read the orders to make sure the old goat didn't make any mistakes, and set himself to bed. He'd have a hard day ahead of him and would need to prepare himself for battle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dofsukel marched to the front of the unit under her command. Her chain mail was clean, her iron mask had new paint applied, her legs were bare except for the steel-toed boots she looted from a Dwarven caravan a season ago; they also had metal soles, something she found out when her company ran into some caltrops in the grass a moon or two ago. She would receive orders from him, as would Majors Krebble and Thrakodok, and Captains Frezlkil, Bosul, and Yok. Dofsukel was the only female officer with a company, but since it consisted entirely of females, only a female could lead it. And she's going to show what she and her unit are made out of.

The Human army was a neatly organized sight. The armor of the mounted knights gleamed in the sun; entire infantry units wore either chain mail or brigandine that was cleaned and shiny. Archers wore bright red tunics and feathered caps, and even the medical staff in the backfield had a crisp, unformed look. Overall, they were silent, composed, and rather stiff looking.

Dofsukel compared them to the seething mass of Orcs behind her. Her company was the only one that even looked like it was a unified group. The females in chain, facemasks and paired weapons looked out of place amongst ten times their number in males, no two of which looked alike. The entire Orc army chanted in unison, a great chorus of 'Koo-gra', which translated into the Human word for blood. It was overwhelming and even in her angered state she could not help but join in.

The Humans fidgeted across the field, uneasy that ten thousand Orcs were arrayed much in the way the Human army was.

The Humans started by sending wave after wave of arrows across the field. The Orcs tried to respond but the majority of their volleys fell short. Dofsukel guessed that maybe one in twenty Orcs were too wounded to be of value. She'd been fortunate to issue large wooden shields to her troops, and they became invaluable as the arrows rained down on them. She peeked out from her protection to see cavalry moving towards them. She glanced back and did a quick head count, she had maybe four of two hundred out of the fight, while Zokkul's troops tried to take cover under bucklers and small round shields they had for protection. She saw him pulling an arrow from his thigh, a small, meaningless wound, but every ounce of pain he felt made her feel better.

The Hobgoblins seemed able to dodge most of the incoming fire and made it through unscathed while looking up the chain mail at the rumps of Dofsukel's company. They joked in their own language and many made grabbing motions with their hands while standing behind their Orc counterparts.

Soon, the hail of arrows stopped and the cavalry thundered across the field. Ploknag's battle horn could be heard and the entire army surged forward.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across the field, General Answar Kerkemann watched from horseback, and noted the seemingly reckless actions the Orcs were taking. But then again they were mindless beast after all.

"I say, Richtov," are they charging our cavalry? Are they insane?"

Richtov, an officer who inherited his commission, gave a quick, smug laugh, and shifted his weight on the saddle. "It would appear so, sir. These creatures may try to imitate us, but they'll never pose a serious threat. I can't wait for the day when the last of these foul beasts, along with the rest of their evil races are gone from our land."

Content in his superiority, Kerkemann ordered his army forward. The cavalry would ride the center of their army down, then turn to charge the rear of whichever flank didn't rout. Archers unstrung their bows and sat upon the grass, producing hip flasks of the cheap potato alcohol the locals made with illegal stills, and waited to watch the Orcs die like flies.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The entire Orc line was pressing forward and as the cavalry went into full gallop, Dofsukel remembered the orders she'd given her company. She gave a shrill cry as the first of the horsemen crashed into Zokkul's troops and her entire company stopped, as did the Hobgoblins.

Zokkul's Orcs were trampled by horses and run through with lances, quickly becoming confused. They began to break, Zokkul himself leading the panicked retreat while the Human cavalry swooped down on those at the rear. Dofsukel saw the Lt. Colonel running and stood to bar his path.

"Get out of my way, bitch! Can'tcha see they got heavy horse?!" In his panic, he didn't recognize her.

Dofsukel waited for him to draw near and drove her longsword into his chest. As Zokkul staggered, his men stalled behind him in disbelief.

"Any of you sons of bitches that runs will be cut down by my company!" Her voice boomed over the din of combat, and a burly Captain, Zokkul's second in command stepped forward and demanded to know who she was.

Dofsukel pulled her mask off and showed him.

"You?! Move it, whore, or I'll.."

He never finished his sentence, Dofsukel's mask flew threw the air and collided with his face. In a spray of blood and teeth, the Captain fell to one knee, screaming in pain. Zokkul tried to stay on his feet, and began to level his weapon at Dofsukel. She was faster, whirling about and severing his head in one stroke. As his body hit the ground, she could see her company form up in a solid line with the Hobgoblins ahead of them.

The Captain, with one hand over his bloody face, raised his mace to attack the crazy bitch ahead of him, but was turned into a pincushion of crossbow bolts before he could swing. The remnants of Zokkul's company were stunned. Dofsukel ordered them to disperse to the right and left, and to let the human cavalry through. They ran to their brothers and quickly rallied.

The cavalry noticed that none of the flanks were moving against them, and prepared to charge the line of chain mail clad Orcs. As they picked up speed, the Hobgoblins formed into three ranks: One standing, one kneeling, and one lying down. Too late did the humans realize what was happening as the entire unit of crossbowmen began to fire volleys by rank.

The Hobgoblins were naturally talented with crossbows, trained to use them against Dwarves in the tunnels, but never with such organization. In all, three ranks of thirty each sent a volley every couple of seconds. The cavalry crumbled under withering fire and perhaps fifteen were left galloping across the field in retreat with crossbow bolts being fired at them right behind them.

Ploknag couldn't believe his eyes. Crossbows versus cavalry? The idea was insane to say the least! But it had worked and the human soldiers were still advancing without the benefit of horsemen, and were now outnumbered. His horn sounded and the line broke into a full run, howling and chanting, thirsty for blood.

The battle was over soon after. Most of the humans lay dead on the field, they never received orders to retreat despite being outnumbered, having underestimated the threat Orcs could pose. Hobgoblins looted the bodies of the dead, making neat piles of armor and weapons, keeping coins and jewelry to themselves. The paltry sum of such trinkets was outweighed by the amount of gold his army would save by using looted weapons instead of ordering new supplies from the guild's forges.

Ploknag found Dofsukel having a cut on her leg treated and stood before her, arms crossed. She looked unsure of what was about to happen, she wore no underwear and so her female charms was completely exposed to him. Ploknag wasn't in particularly good shape either, Dofsukel noticed, but damned if his weedy little medic had come through again. 

"So, Major, what do you 'have to say for yourself?"

"I.. I 'hope I didn't ruin your strategy, sir," she was slightly scared. Deviating from orders was one thing, but killing two officers was something else.

"Ruin me strategy? Are you kidding? I was worried them horses would kill every Orc in Zokkul's command! That bleeding' moron don't know 'strategy' from a 'ole in the ground!"

"Then, your not mad at me?" she asked, sheepishly.

"MAD!?" He reached down, grabbed her waist and held her high, "I'm frakking' amazed at what yew did! I'm bleeding' ecstatic!"

Dofsukel's spirits soared as Ploknag set her back down. He laughed out loud and hugged her tightly to his great chest.

"I, uh.. I was told 'how Zokkul treated you," he let her go and put his arms on her shoulders, "I really can't blame you for taking' 'his head off. Our Lord doesn't like that happening in his army you know. But, uh, now I got to fill a command spot. Do you know anyone I could, uh, promote to a Lieutenant Colonel?"

Dofsukel's jaw dropped. Ploknag wouldn't mention something like this unless he meant she was up for promotion. She was speechless.

"Report for your ink tomorrow, noon. And I'll put in a word to have 'them, uh, deal with any other problems ye might 'have. But our Lord did say that we should have more female leaders in the army." He nodded and winked at her, chuckled and walked away to deal with the many other issues he had to deal with.

Dofsukel fell back on the grass, raised her arms and let out a great cry of victory. She no longer had Zokkul to deal with, she had a battalion to command, and the old Orc had finally noticed her. Life was great! She could only hope that her Lord's plan was going as well as her life was going now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across the land –

In a small farming town of Ash, the local militia hadn't put up much of a fight in the face of Orcish regulars. Almost two hundred peasant levies armed with pitchforks and pikes tried to protect their town against a full company of Orcs with a mixed support squad of Ogres and Trolls, with expected results. The militia broke after the Trolls charged their line and were quickly mopped up by the Ogres. Only forty-three remained whole after the engagement, chained together and allowed to watch as their women were lead away in irons and their children taken in carts.

The only real target in the small town: three granaries, each filled to the brim with a harvest taken in not a week previous. The town's buildings were looted, every piece of coin taken, every scrap of clothing carried off. Now the Orcs had taken up residence, sleeping ten or twenty in a building, happy to have shelter from the cold night air.

Among them walked a small figure, concealed by a long robe; the Men knew it was a female by how it moved its lithe body and by its light steps. It was no Orc, but then why would it be here?

A large Orc barked orders to a subordinate, the prisoners recognized him as the captain of the invaders, and had come to know that his name was Ordak.

Ordak had been personable for an Orc, surprising them by even offering terms of surrender they had foolishly ignored. They could have just walked away, but these families had been here for generations, their roots prevented them from abandoning their lives, and so they simply threw them away by resisting.

He was a large specimen of Orcdom. He stood half a head taller than any other greenskin under his command, and even the Ogres flinched when he was angry. The excesses of command had not yet begun to show about his belly, and he was determined to keep it that way. He rallied his troops early the day after the battle, and had them muster for prayer at dawn. The Men had never even considered that Orcs had any gods, but here they watched from a crude prison as an aged Orc chanted in their rough language, but it seemed even more broken and jagged than the normal conversations the greenskins had.

A cloaked figure emerged from the house Ordak had chosen, and walked, no, slithered, to the side of the large Orc once the mass had concluded. The two made a very mismatched pair; he was nearly twice her height and breadth, towering over her like a giant carved of dull jade, covered in layers of chain mail and armour plating. A conversation began in the Common tongue, the language of Man.

"Touching, Ordak," the female began, a note of sarcasm in her voice, "watching you worship your crude gods makes me wonder how you even found them."

The Orc scowled at her, baring his pointed teeth and tusks.

"Watch your tongue, Black Elf, I never agreed to having' you along."

"You seemed pleased to have me around last night, while you drank yourself to sleep. Fortune favored me in that you had not the ability to carry out your intentions," she spun on one heel to face away from him and the Orc's eyes widened with barely concealed emotions. He made to grab her arm, but she smoothly dodged the large hand with its black-clawed fingers and was quickly a large stride away from him.

"You'll kindly keep those paws away from me, Orc, or I'll castrate you where you stand. Besides you know that our Lord wants our two races to work together for a change." Her words came from clenched teeth and a dagger seemed to appear in her hand as if by magic.

Ordak sneered and turned, walking away in a huff and muttering to himself in his own language. The troops watching were agape at having just seen an Orcish captain stymied by an Elf half his size.

Rhouzanthoun was well verse in the history of her people and the orcs. Her teachers had made certain she knew this, for some day they would wage war on the Humans, the same way they would make war upon the Elves of the forests, and the Dwarves who cowered inside the mountains. Now was that war, this time the forces of darkness would win, even as the good races continue on with their war to cleanse the land of the evil races. It was time to strike back at their attackers. The last attempt to strike back, five centuries ago and well before her time, the Black Elves had planted the seed of full-scale war into Yagut-Kotul-Ehork's mind when he was the leader of the strongest orc Clan. And gathered members from the other evil races to form a massive army and marched off to make war with the good races. The whole thing had been a long series of blunders and treachery, but the Orcs pressed forward. Generals met their end at the end of a rival's sword, but the Orcs pressed forward. Massive resistance on all sides from Human, Elf, and Dwarf met them, and two clans had deserted, but still the Orcs pressed forward. It wasn't until the Twin Axe chieftain of the day deserted did the plan began to crumble. Soon there was bickering, backstabbing, and wholesale chaos amidst the Orcish ranks, and the last remaining army met its end on the plains of Bregna when Yagut himself slew his Black Elf advisor and fled the field. When he learned that the Dark Elves have been using them all of that time.

The Orcs withdrew and licked their wounds, the anger of being defeated by treachery stewed for generations, and all the while they studied the way men made war. They learned of machines and how to quickly produce materiel, of organization based on recognizable ranks, and of the unruly beast a supply chain could be. But they had worked, and worked hard. Females were allowed to fight, and those who proved to be strong were allowed to breed. Weakness was removed from their lines. Inbreeding was halted by having clans interbreed to some extent, the Twin Axe took in all traits while others refused to 'stain' their bloodlines. This new generation of Orcs were stronger and smarter than the previous. Then they unlocked the secrets of magic, and incorporated them into tattoos that could serve any function: speed, strength, intelligence, and any other attribute, as well as creating those sigils that could prevent pregnancy. Morale in the army soared as entire regiments reveled in their lustful desires. The other evil races quickly followed the example that the orcs had set becoming more powerful.

Rhouzanthoun couldn't help but chuckle thinking that all of her people's plans had work but in the long run had turned around on them. Dark Elves had aided the other evil races in the last war. Countless volumes of strategic information on city defenses, army compositions, even trade routes and supplies were revealed in minute detail. And they were, for all intents and purposes, one hundred percent correct. Her people had planned on using the other races to do the dirty work while they ruled in the shadows. But then something happened that none of them had ever planned on. The other evil races had gotten wise after the last war and had stopped listening to them or seek their help. Her people had been outcast from the other evil races. Even as the good races waged wars on the other evil races they wouldn't turn to seek help from the Dark Elves knowing what had happened the last time. So they had no help when the High elves joined by the other elven clans of forest, ice and so on attacked them, joined by the humans and some cases dwarves. There were only a handful of her people left who escape from the slaughter of their villages and underground cities.

What was left of her people gathered together and made their new home in a remote mountain far from any of the races. There they had thought that they would slowly all die out as there were so few of them left. But then their Lord came after hearing what had happen to the feared and hated Dark Elves. He told them he would give them a chance to redeem themselves to the eyes of the other races and all he asked of them is to follow him. He saved her people from dying out and Dark Elves once her people are indebted to someone they would follow that person till they paid it back. Their leader had something plan that only the leaders of their races knew. She's been wondering why they have been raiding town and ports sealing resources from, metal works from the dwarves, to the magic items from her light skin cousins and gold from the humans. But she couldn't help but wonder why her Lord is sending troops to take as much of supplies in food stuff and medical supplies as they could get their hands on. Her people had been sent to steal ancient books from guarded towers, keeps, to magic schools as well as stealing seeds of medical plants from all over the lands. Whatever he was planning it would be big.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across the land the evil hordes struck –

They had attacked the mountain fort during the small hours of the morning. Twenty dwarves had tried to defend the pallisaded encampment and failed. All of them had died at the hands of the aggressors. They had died fighting. Twenty of King Ironheart's army, a small number, whose loss was a small pinprick in the dwarven Army. The relief had arrived later that day and came upon an empty fortification looted of food, weapons, armor, horses, and nothing was left but the bodies of its stripped, looted defenders.

The moon rose over Sutton's Corners far in the Northern Lands, and shone its pale light onto a field of corpses. Human and Orc alike littered the ground while crews of looters picked the bodies clean of any salvageable gear. Many of the Humans had fled, understandably, but many more had died on the field. Already, orc's warped sense of humor had worked its magic again and the bodies of the Humans were being piled into earthworks made of flesh. The Orcs would pile a few up, pour water on them and let it freeze. Several repetitions made for many five-foot walls of the dead, channeling any attack on the town and severely restricting an army's ability to maneuver in the field. As a bonus, it looked really gruesome and kept the troops in high spirits as they competed to see who could make the weirdest looking structures.

The Elves had put up little resistance. What few guards there were had little chance for survival as a full brigade of Orcs and goblins charged the temple. The ancient structure had not been built for war, and was impossible to defend. The wide halls and bright corridors were spattered with the blood of the hundred ceremonial guards, but they had made the Orcs and goblins pay precious coin, having killed twice their number before they were wiped out to the last. Now, a thickly built Orc passed his eyes over the room, taking in the prizes they had won. Every cleric in the temple was female, and every one of them pure. Unsullied by physical love, they had forsaken such pleasures to be priestesses of Voruiketh, and that made their value much greater than the many pounds of gold, silver, mithiril, or gemstones they'd also found. But their Lord had other plans for them and all of the orcs and goblins knew that. Which was why most of the attacking horde were made up of female soldiers to keep the males in line from soiling the pure elves.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Ash –

Later that day, more Orcs marched into the town. These ones were clad in chain mail with face concealing masks, but their bodies had the curves of women, and the men were puzzled as to why Orcs would let their womenfolk charge into danger.

The leader of the group sat upon a powerful Clydesdale, her legs bare and her hair moving in the light breeze. Muscles could be seen in those legs, strong ones, and the olive-skin that tightly covered them was alive with tattoos of insignia, rank, and other indecipherable patterns. She barked at a soldier who quickly pointed to the building in which the prisoners had been kept, and ordered her cadre over to it. She herself rode the great horse towards Ordak's domicile.

"Well, it's about time that you came for the' prisoners," Ordak's first lieutenant commented, glancing up from a meal of bread and beef.

"You know the rules, Spegot," Ordak replied, setting his empty mug on the heavy oaken table he had come to prize since taking the town. "The girls gets their choice of the males, same way we gets choice of the' females. Only difference is the girls don't treat 'them as rough."

"Them girls want a piece of meat, they can talk to me, Ordak. I'd be 'happy to throw it into any one of them."

Ordak grunted and smiled, he wouldn't mind getting himself deep into Clydesdale either, but rumor was that she preferred the company of other females.

A small voice came from the corner of the room, where the walls hid her from the sun's searing rays.

"You Orcs are all alike," a note of disgust was heard in her voice, "You'll fornicate with anything that has the right parts."

"Shut your trap, Rhouzanthoun," Ordak barked back at her, slamming his mug on the table, "Seems I heard tell that you threw yourself onto our Lord two moons ago. But he just sent you out of his quarters without even looking at you. I guess he has better taste then that."

Something metallic flew past Ordak's ear and stuck into the wall behind him. A sharp pain across his temple drew his hand, and it came back with a trickle of his blood upon it. While her eyes glowed red under her cowl, Rhouzanthoun made no further movement other than to let another blade catch the rays of the sun before it disappeared into her robe again.

Ordak yelled obscenities at her then stormed out of the building, pausing only to knock the door from its hinges with one great kick. But he stopped when he saw who was waiting outside with Rhouzanthoun standing besides him. Von Wulfenburg stood at the next to a black steed, resplendent in full armor. His hair was brushed back from his forehead, so thick and black that it seemed to blend into the wolfskin cloak slung about his shoulders. The leader of the werewolves who said to be able to transform into his beast form even in the daytime, thanks to the power of their Lord.

"What are you doing here?" Ordak ask the wolf lord.

"Our Lord has made his move and needs all forces to withdraw back to Mordor Island as quickly as possible. Once he has struck the good races will start to band together to strike back," Wulfenburg explain. "He sent me and my clan to gather all of the army back before these good races have the chance to strike back."

"Why are we running?" Ordak ask. "We can take them."

"Yeah we haven't been fighting this long just to run back," Clydesdale backed him up.

"The entire horde forces under our Lord's command can be housed on an island compared to the good races who are spread throughout the continent. Our Lord knows we can't win by force of arms alone," Wulfenburg said.

"Our Lord has something else in mind?" Rhouzanthoun ask.

"Yes he does," the wolf Lord said. "We have only have a moon to get back to Mordor. Now release the prisoners they'll just slow us down and get all of the soils on wagons."

"So this is way he wanted us to remain close to the shore," Rhouzanthoun said as she had noticed that all of the hordes units have been all close to the coast or to rivers that lead to the ocean. Their Lord had planned everything so that they could all quickly make it back to the home island as fast as they could.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere –

Arrows fell like deadly rain as Owa and nine other orcs hurled themselves and the ram at the gate with the battling-ram. Around them attackers fell left and right as the deadly barbs fired by the desperate defenders found target after target. Centaurs with riders on their backs fired arrows at the archers on the walls as they rode along it. Goblins with their natural climbing ability were already scaling the walls along with the spirderlings, whom larger brethren are ride upon by goblin riders. Giants and trolls hurled rocks at the defenders of the fortress giving Owa and his team the cover needed to break down the main gate.

They reached the Goal with a thunderous crash. The first blow from the ton of iron-shod wood shattered the gates and sent the pieces flying in among the defenders gathered to bolster the gates. Elves, men, and dwarves gathered to give their lives to give their women and children a few more minutes before the attack commenced.

Snarling in fury, Owa smashed left and right with his maul, the heavy steel spikes throwing off a rain of blood crushed from the bodies of his fallen foes. An elf dodged inside his reach using his lighter sword to slightly deflect the almost unstoppable maul. With a triumphant feral grin on his face he drew back his sword to stab the much larger orc from inside his guard. Owa released his maul with one spiked gauntlet and in a wet crunching smack drove a lightning fast punch into the elf that came away with most of the face stuck to the spikes. Four humans attacked him sending him falling onto his back as he was rammed with a shield.

The four humans froze in shock as a nine foot tall, yellow-skinned, green-haired ogre in studded leather armor stepped forward to defend Owa, swinging a studded club. Before the men can even react, the ogre grabbed one by the throat with his left hand and swung his club around to smash the head of another. Owa watched as the ogre, with negligent ease, squeezed his left hand crushing the man's throat as his club caught another in the chest. The last man, finally shaking off his shock, turned to run, but was hit at the base of his skull by the club literally tearing his head off to send it flying into the battle happening all around them.

Reinforcements came down from the wall to try to hold the orcs at the gates. But that weakened the defense on the walls and another wave of orcs ran forward with scaling ladders, with giants climbing right up the walls now that their free of defenders. The rest of the army came charging through the destroyed gate, trolls, minotaurs, and ogres quickly tore through the defenders as they cleared the path for their fellow soldiers with their heavy weapons and sheer sizes. Dark elves using their speed quickly slip past defenses making short work with the defenders who had locked themselves inside buildings. With enemies inside the castle's walls the defenses while more and more breakthroughs from outside making them unable to respond, the defenders were quickly overrun. The remainder of the orcs from the ram charge fought to the door of the castle and held the ground the defenders had planned to retreat through. With no one left to sally from the castle to clear the path and nowhere to go the defenders were doomed and died to the last man in minutes.

Now comes the hard part, thought Owa as he saw the rest of the army realize that all that stood between them and the pleasures and treasures of the inner castle was a door and the commanders that stood guard on it. They all knew the commanders would want to be the first to enter and select loot, but with the fiery lusts of battle and greed in their veins they were sure to charge the door if he didn't come claim his rights very quickly. It was Owa's duty to stop them.

The sound of the war horns outside the gate brought a sigh of relief to Owa. He knew that their Lord would use the horns to make his entrance into the city as impressive as possible. His unit had been kept busy leading the main force of the castle into battle in the field while a separate unit went and attack the castle. An army of orcs and other evil races was dangerous to anyone while still in battle rage but especially to anyone trying to give them commands. Their Lord had worked long and hard to get any semblance of order to his army, and it had paid off in new land for all evil races and eventually in scouring the hills clean of the horrid elves, dwarves, and humans who had hunted them so mercilessly for so long. He had shown himself to be a leader that none of their kinds had ever known as he took part in battle leading attacks in the front lines. And his skills in battle have made him a legend.

With another great cacophony of horns the Demon Fox Lord, commander of the combined forces of all the evil races rode through the fallen gates surrounded by his advisors and bodyguards. The Demon Fox had been Lord for eight years now and it was thought he would be the first Lord of all evil races. He had rammed through many innovations, not just in warfare, that had many of the older leaders who were against him. It was, as well, his overwhelming success had made him almost untouchable politically. And in personal challenge he had defeated twenty-four would be Lords who had disagreed with him strongly enough to make it a deadly matter. But all of them were defeated not killed as the Demon Fox said that killing them wouldn't prove anything and many of them have become his advisors.

His body was covered with a skintight black fabric that showed off all his muscles, reaching from head to toe. He wore a silver chest plate that matched the silver wristbands going up from his wrists to his elbows with the black fabric still covering his hands. The same black fabric went down his legs where it was covered by sliver, knee high, metal boots that curved around his leg muscles. His feet were connected to the armored boots, which formed metal, paw like feet with claws at the end of the toes. His gauntlets on his arms are clawed with three inch claws. The black fabric went up his neck ending at the start of his head, which was a skintight metal helmet. It had no mouthpiece, no holes for breathing. His eyes were covered with silver metal slits that permitted sight. Near the top of the helmet, two curved horns jutted out from the sides of the helmet. All in all, he looked scary as Hell... He was mounted on the back of the great brown-gold stallion that had been ridden by the Khan of the Harderi horse lords when they had come from the southern plains to aid in an attempt to put down the horde army three years ago. Just at the peak of his prime, the evil races could look forward to him leading them through many years in his plan to create a homeland for all their races where they could be free of the hatred and attacks of the other races of the light.

"Orcs of the hill clans," their Lord began quietly. "We have won today, a great victory." In a louder voice full of pent up suffering and regret he continued "No more shall you have to fear the so called 'adventurers' of the other races coming into your homes and killing your people with no provocation." Growing louder still to a stirring shout. "No more shall you'll be at the whim of evil wizards and power hungry lords." Roaring loud enough to be felt through the stones of the ground "No more shall any of you be landless wanderers forced to live hand-to-mouth and own only what we can carry. You all are freed by your hands! Our war is almost over, and I call upon you to." A pause and then in a voice that shook the air like thunder "END IT NOW!"

As the Hundreds of horde members of different races cheered him as he strode up to the door of the castle he pulls out a long metal rod out with a metal weight at one end of it. It made a metallic sliding sound as a long double bladed sword came out of the other end its about the length of the rod it came out of and with one mighty blow of his weapon he cleaved the door in half, bar and all, and the horde set forth into the castle, slaughtering the few old and wounded who had tried to hold the hall inside the door, intent on revenge on their ancient enemies. And Owa led the way with fire and hatred filling his veins from the Warlord's inspiring speech.

But they all stop as a female figure made herself known to them in the main hall. Dress in shiny silver armor that gleamed with a dangerously holy light. In the female knights hand was a long, vicious looking sword. They knew she was a woman as she had her visor of her helmet was lifted up and a remarkably beautiful one at that. A few stray locks of golden hair that hung from her helm framed her finely featured face. She raised her hand and lightning struck the horde soldiers in the front ranks severing wounding all of the ones who were struck.

"You forces of darkness shall not pass," the mage knight shouted at the horde in front of her.

"Really now," the Fox Demon Lord said as he walks through his troops ranks to face her. "I thought they had sent out all of the mage-knights after me when I shown myself in front of the castle. Let me guess you're still in training."

"That maybe but I'm not going to let you win monster!" the mage-knight shouted.

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" he said as he took off his helmet revealing his face to her.

"Naruto?" the woman said as she drops her sword in shock.

"Yes," the spiky blonde said to his old friend. "I live through the attack the elders of the mage-knights set for me when I was here. All because I'm half demon, making me a being who can never be trusted by the defenders of the light."

"I was told you were killed by an orc," the woman said.

"Yes they would have said that," Naruto said. "After that attack I decided to go to the other side as I walked the path of a human too long and gaining nothing but hatred for being what I am."

"You have embraced the darkness?" she asked him.

"You're people no matter what I tried to do to show that I'm good had always looked upon with fear being part demon. So I decided to join the evil races as you and the other good races put it, and defend them from your kind."

"This doesn't need to be Naruto," she said trying to make him see his way back to the side of goodness. "You know that all of the kingdoms are banding together to crush the evil horde."

"I know that and which is why I'm here," Naruto said.

"You mean," she said remembering what had brought him here from the world he was pulled from.

"Yes," he said as he suddenly appeared in front of her casting a powerful sleep spell on her. "You were my only friend here. And why I will spare your life Wendy." He placed her on the ground at a corner of the room. Then he turns back to his troops who had watched the whole time. "Take everything you can carry and kill all those who still fight."

"What about her my Lord?" Oaw ask pointing to the mage-knight.

"Make sure that she's the only one left to tell what has happen here," Naruto said coldly as his eyes glowed red. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Should I continue this?

Author's Notes

1 – His time spent in the Warcraft based world learning magic has allowed him to become one with the fox demon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Moving Day

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

I went and read the Warcraft crossover with Naruto so I thought I would have a go with it. It's loosely based on Warcraft and other fantasy games.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moving Day –

The city had sprawled outwards in asymmetrical protrusions from the citadel, each generation adding new walls and bastions around every area. While the engineers had managed to keep one road somewhat straight all the way to the center, the rest of its environs were twisted, narrow, filthy lanes faced by four or five story wooden structures. Water was piped in to fountains from the reservoir and at every juncture they leaked, keeping a thin layer of water constantly running through the streets. But every main road lead to the same place, a mammoth structure of ancient stone, it had become the capitol of an incipient state hundreds of years ago, after the last great war.

In the time since, it had seen little true peace. Civil wars and treachery had almost destroyed it several times, but the city seemed to possess a will to survive all of its own due to its history and its people. Here, the Great Destroyer had gone forth and nearly conquered the entire land. Since then, the lord of the city had to be the strongest, the cruelest, and the most ruthless of its denizens. And that strength had allowed it go from a stronghold with a few thousand souls, to a city of over a million. Here, at Tamuka, the city of Tammux the Destroyer, was the center of the Evil Race's island nation.

Inside the ring wall of the first structure that was the tower of Gannon, the long dead dark wizard who had once ruled the island. The original tower was made from four unbreakable pillars of black stone fused together by means that are still unknown. Since then layers and layers of additional building structures have been added over the centuries as the village around it grew into a city. And now after centuries of waiting a new Lord has become ruler of the island and the Lord of all the evil races that live on the island.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the massive building a meeting was taking place between the leaders of the races that are under the banner of the Fox Demon Lord. At the Council chambers, the heads of each race met, for only in such ways was the state kept from reverting to savagery. The races had long ago grown too numerous to contain with the ancient structure of general-led armies, and there were too many 'civilians' who toiled to feed and equip that army than could ever survive under the Old Ways. And so it was here, the few people who controlled a population of nearly fifty million had met, for a decision was needed on a subject of paramount importance.

The head of the table was currently empty, its bearer had not yet arrived.

To the left sat Zhanok, lord of the most powerful clan of orcs, an Orc of great size said to be descended from Yagut himself. The years spent turning his city into a center of both art and war had taken their toll, and at forty Zhanok appeared to be twice that age. But in the city of Semtaka, the last true refuge of dark magic shamans, the Red Order had been created to keep Orcs in touch with their past. While its forges and foundries churned out weapons and its breeding population turned out soldiers, each had been taught to read, count, and remember. While the city was thought of to be a place for weaklings by the ignorant, there was no doubting that its Orcs comprised the backbone of sergeants an army of such size required. He was a thinker, not a warrior, this Orc, and the years of study and city life had made him thin and pale, but inside lurked a mind none dared challenge. He had embraced the coming of the Demon Fox Lord who united all of the orc clans together. Zhanok was hand pick by their lord to be the leader of the orcs as his knowledge proved to be very valuable in dealing with the different clans of orcs.

Next to him the goblin chief, Kulur, master of Hargolik the town where most of the good are made on Mordor and of the goblin race shifted in his seat. To the ordered mind of one trained in engineering, the haphazard look of the city was unsettling. He considered it a miracle that the troops inside had managed to defend it against the Rossik Uprising, considering that one could scarcely find their way across one borough, let alone the entire city. He so wished to be back at his much more orderly city, lest the chaos of Tamuka sweep him away. A goblin of average build, he made it a point to keep in shape and thus remain better disposed with his citizens, not to mention the fact that he regularly sampled the female students at the engineering schools.

One of the females of the group sat at the foot, Daninev, mistress of Norkoven, that outpost at Jabocson's Cleft that had been, for centuries, a stage of raiding and the home of the White Tusks ogres in the mainland. She had taken a husband, a strange thing in Ogre society, who was a half-blood of extreme cunning. It was her mate who made the outpost town of Norkoven profitable and ran the trade with the human city of Vrencia, as well as administering the few outposts outside the boarders of their lands under the evil races control. It was said that she had a link to the throne of nearby Bregna, that backwards and totalitarian Human kingdom run on the whims of Gregoriv XXI that may have been a thousand years passed, but somehow renewed on occasion. She was a towering amazon of female ogre, bearing all the marks and symbols of the Old Ways; her hide was alive with tattoos and markings, as were the skins of her people, the closest to being savage in that cruel and windswept place so far to the north-east. Her hair that normally hung to her lower back was gathered up into a number of rope-right braids, each with an old fashioned caltrop bound into the end; these were draped over her shoulder now, but more than once she had used those decorations to lash at the victims of her rage. What was more significant was that she was two-thirds finished bearing her third child and willing to make the trip to Norkoven, shrugging off the jests and jokes because she knew exactly who the father was.

The lord of Kozik, in the north-west, was Wulfenburg, much more mirthful than his comrades and given the task of keeping some presence in the Krokmont Mountains lest the Humans of the nearby 'republic' of Kotspren chose to try their luck against the werepeople who made their homes there. Before the Fox Lord came Wulfenburg and his fellow werepeople could only transform into their beast forms at the light of the full-moon, but hat didn't make him weak. Wulfenburg's strength was secrecy, and his agents operated along the west coast of the Continent, bringing back with them all manner of news and objects. His one of his newest finds are a number of Kotspren's maps of the Subcontinent, with each Human settlement (and one Elven settlement) clearly marked. As well, he had news of that state's happenings, and could hardly wait to make them known.

Sitting near the wolf lord was the leader of the united beastmen, Tarus of the minotaur tribe. He was elected to represent the beastpeople as there were so many types of them that it was easier to just choose one of the tribe leaders to represent them at the counsel. Excepting his hoofed feet and distinctly bullish head, his body was human, quite massively muscled as well. He looked like he could rip a human asunder without any effort. The beastpeople had been driven from their homelands as humans hunted them down seeing only animals. They were the one of the first races who had flocked under the Fox Lords banner. With him being a Fox Demon who can change his shape the beastpeople saw him as one of their own.

Next to him is the harpy queen, Mai who is representing the flying races. She has soft blue color skin, her hands and feet are scaled like that of a birds. On her backside she has bird like tailfeathers spread out from the end of her tailbone. Her fingertips have razor sharp claws and a set of wings grew from the ends of her wrists, spreading out past her fingers and dark blue feathers covered them. The mountains and forests that use to be many of the winged evil races homes were destroyed or taken over by the good races. Mai's kingdom was destroyed by the dwarves who had driven them off their mountain keep just as the elves had done when they had tried to settle in the forest areas around the mountain. Many of her people were killed as they flew over the forest with elves shooting them down whenever one of them flew too low as they fled their mountain.

Representing the troll tribes is the battered and scarred Troll chief, Khananxan, known as 'Old Bonechewer', as his name is hard to say for none troll tongue. He's an old troll of eleven hundred and seventy-six and still going on strong. Trolls could regenerate whole limbs (and in some cases, entire heads), so what did years mean to them. The huge, dark blue skinned troll's massive bulk reclined into a troll size hard wood chair that look as it was craved out from a trunk of a tree. He wore a single item of clothing; a baggy pair of pants. His leviathan blue skinned chest and matching skull were naked and completely hairless. And he was massive, standing at twenty feet tall, his bulk would be estimated by most people to be in excess of eight hundred and fifty pounds. They would be correct on their estimate of weight, but wrong if they attributed most to fat. While he definite was smoothed and rounded about the trunk and arms by a generally unacceptably thick layer of fat under the skin, most of what lay under that was muscle, quite inhumanly well developed muscle. His arms, bulging with fat overlaying even more bulky muscle, were nearly twice the width of a 'typical' Olympic weight lifter's. His belly, while bulging and smoothed by a not insubstantial layer of fat, nonetheless betrayed the location of sheets of ridged muscle underneath.

One of the women in the room didn't have a chair or needed one as she sat on her coils. Pai-Lee-Chel the queen of the nagas, who is also know by Pai. The upper part of her body is that of a muscular busty woman but the lower half is that of a long snake body. Her skin is midnight colored and the elf ears peeking out from her silver-gray hair, one of her eyes the right one is completely white with blindness, damaged by a spell thrown at her during the mage-knights attack on her domain. Like most of the evil races in the room her people's numbers had dwindled over the years as the good races continue their holy war on them. Her people are able to squeeze their bodies into small openings that even small races find hard to fit through and the reason way many of them manage to escape the mage-knights attack. They breed and raise giant snakes which are used as guard dogs and as war beast in battle.

As did the woman next to her, Shelob the spider queen of the underground kingdom of Xaina, before her people were driven off by the dwarves who had tunneled into their home. She looks like a normal human female but has long fangs and pale skin accentuating her shoulder length black hair. Popping out of her back are four long spider legs that all of her people have. Her bouncing breasts jiggled with every step she took as her long legs showed bare and sleek. The tiny red one piece dress she wore clung to her body even as it strained to contain her huge chest under its thin fabric. Her people are known for the silk they make that are woven into clothes that don't look very strong but have proven to be able to deflect sword blows. They also are the ones who raise the giant spiders that the goblins ride upon and the reason they were attack by the dwarves.

The last member is the Dark Elf queen Tarifa. She is the oldest of the elf queens who had manage to escape the slaughter of their people. She was among the tallest of her people at five foot eight. Her flowing, shiny white hair fell almost to the top of her buttocks, framing an absolutely perfect face with high cheekbones and soft pouty full lips. Her face was oval in shape, and her flawless skin and it gave her a distinctly exotic look. She wore white leather that seem paler compared to her dark skin tone. When the Fox Lord came to the settlement that she and what was left of the dark elves tribes, numbering fewer then a few hundred, made up mostly of children and women. They had all pledge their clans honor in serving under him. She and the other queens as their husbands and most of the men of age had stayed behind to give their people the time they needed to escape, had all agreed when they formed a council with each queen representing their clan, that never again would they try to repeat the mistake of making puppets out of other races. When the other evil races had fled their homes they were helped by the other evil races along the way. But because of what had happen during the last great war that they had started, none of the other races would help them or give them shelter as they wandered to the last untouched dark elf settlement. The ruins of the mountain stronghold of a Dark Elf wizard killed by a long forgotten hero who had wanted to make his name remembered throughout the ages, but met the poison blade of the dark elf's clan member who came to collect the new medical potions that the wizard was producing for the clan. In the icy, broken by weather and time building the queens of their dark elves all agreed to regain their honor in the eyes of their fellow evil races. As out of all the evil races on Mordor, the dark elves are the smallest in number. They all know that they have to regain the trust of the other races if they are ever to repopulate their numbers.

Another elf also sat in the room casting a spell on a glass orb, the elf witch Dysea. While Tarifa was a dark goddess, Dysea was completely opposite with long flowing platinum blond hair and softly tanned skin. Dysea matched Tarifa's beauty in every way; they were just completely opposite in their looks. They were both the epitome of perfection, with the figures that drove human men mad with desire, and both Tarifa and Dysea had developed their leg and ass muscles to give them near perfect matching behinds. Dysea wore a pure black dress that covered her shoulders and extended down her arms in sleeves, but from the fastened neck collar of the dress to just about mid way over her abdomen, she wore a black mesh like material that did nothing to hide the outline of her large and very firm, large breasts. The dress had a thick black strip down the remaining portion of her abdomen that connected to the lower part of the dress that was nothing more then black panties and three floor length strips of black cloth. Her almost knee high black boots completed the very alluring outfit. While Tarifa was dark skin, Dysea was a beauty with only a light tan to her skin from her frequent trips to the outdoors. She's a mid-born elf as she's half dark and half light elf. She had chosen to side with her mother's side when the other elf tribes began to attack the dark elf villages. She was in the room casting a spell in the orb in front of her to display two images of two members of the room who are just too big to enter.

The first one's image being displayed, if they see him in person he would be immense. Its scales had the gleam of dusty rubies, its wings must have been a hundred feet across, and the smell of brimstone that accompanied would have filled the air. Perched on the cliff that over looks the coast line of the island was Ijoselukieh-Sarkoveruk, the Red Death, the Fire from Above, the Scourge of the Skies, and many other names in a dozen tongues. He is the last of the great dragons, the last of his kind. With so many heroes and adventures wanting to make a name for themselves many did it by slaying a dragon. His kind had been hunted and their eggs stolen for the mystical powers they have. The weapons that are forged from dragon blood and bones are very powerful not to mention the magic spells that needs a part of a dragon to be cast. The Red Death is the oldest and the last of his kind as the last female dragon had been killed and her eggs destroyed by a band of adventures centuries ago. He had agreed to help the Fox Demon in his plan as there was something that he had offered that no other being in this world could had offered to him. With the Demon Fox's help his entire dragon horde of treasure was taken from his cave and placed into his new home inside the dormant volcano, Helen on the southern tip of the island.

The second dress in a collection of furs, standing at thirty feet high is the Rock giant chief Begon. His people had been driven off their homes in the mountains by the dwarves. Those bearded pests rain arrows on their camps, sow the ground with caltrops, and then hide in holes when they gave chase. Dwarves killed half of his clan's males three years ago in a cowardly ambush, and almost killed him as well. That's why when the Fox Demon Lord asked them if they wanted to help in clearing out the dwarves who had taken over the mountain pass of Iron Mountain that was the quickies road for the races who are fleeing from their homes to take to get to Mordor Island, almost all of them had signed up. The orcs had drawn out the dwarves in the pass in full force in front of the gate they had built. That's when the massive figures wearing kite shields as scale mail came into the fight. Each wore a helm the size of a house on theirs heads. The armor-plated titans that began to stride towards the tightly pack dwarf lines. Each footfall shook the earth and carried them thirty feet closer to them. The giants in their armored suits broke through the gates stepping on many of the dwarves as they made their way to their stronghold as the orcs behind them finished what were left of the defenders. After that they and the other giant clans got together and traveled to Mordor Island under the leadership of Begon.

The doors of the room open getting the attention of all the people there, stepping into the room dress in his silver armor is their lord the Fox Demon Naruto. In his hands is a large green gem crystal that was taken from the mage-knights headquarters Hyalin. All of the battles that he had ordered to keep all of the good races forces busy while he lead the attack on the hated mage-knights who have been the ones responsible for many of the raids and the large scale slaughters of the evil race's villages. The mage-knights for years have rallied the good races in attacking any villages or homes of evil races whether they or not they were hostel to the surround good race villages. There were much rejoicing on Mordor when news came that the order and the breeding ground of the mage-knights that city of Atens was destroyed by the Fox Lord with everyone but for one of the people living there to tell the tale of what took place there. Naruto took his place at the head of the table placing the gem in front of him.

"With the mage-knights order destroyed and the good races village's burn to the ground and the survivors fleeing to the Eastern kingdoms. There the good races will start to gather huge armies to storm Mordor the last safe haven for the evil races," Naruto said to the people in front of him. "And now its time for my place to take action, now that I have everything that I need."

"For what pay tell?" Kulur ask as he and the rest of the council members have been kept in the dark.

"As you all know in terms of numbers the combine evil races army is no match for the combine might of the good races armies. That's why we are left with the only option left for us to take, as the good races won't stop till all of the evil races are gone from this land. In other words were going to move to a new home," Naruto explains to them.

"You mean across the sea?" Dysea ask knowing that there are lands across the sea.

"Leave Mordor?" Zhanok ask knowing that even with the orcs of breeding ages popping out pups that they still don't have enough in numbers to fight against the armies of the good races.

"No," Red Death said from the image being projected into the room. "In my search for other dragons I have flown to the lands across the sea and the same thing is happening to the evil races there and it is here."

"Then where are you going to take us?" Pai ask.

"To my homeworld," Naurto said.

"You're going to the demon world?" Mai ask.

"No," he said. "I was summoned here to this world by a mage-knight who was trying to summon a demon so that he'll be able to use its life force in forging a great weapon. On the day of my birth I was use by the leader of my old village to seal a nine-tail fox demon inside of me. It cost him his life to do so, he wanted the people of the village to look upon me as a hero but only saw the demon fox who was sealed inside of me. For years I live without knowing why they hated me, after I found out that I' the vessel of the fox demon I tried to get people to see I wasn't the demon but still they didn't see anything but a demon. Humans seem the need to have someone to account for to blame everything onto someone, even if they aren't even a day old. After being betrayed by someone I thought was my friend the summoning spell pulled me from my world to yours. I thought this would be a new start for me with no one knowing what I had sealed inside. But the summoning spell had fused the demon me together, memories of the demon surface every now and then as the fusion began to take effect. When the mage-knights elders found about this and that the demon was fusing with me, well they quickly saw that I might pose a treat to them as I was transforming into a full demon. After they nearly killed me, I decided from that point on that I would have nothing to do with humans or any of the so called good races. I embraced the demon within me ripping away what was left of my human self." (1)

"That's how you came to be?" Begon ask.

"I heard of spells to seal demons inside of other beings but I have never seen it before," Tarifa said. Even at her age she had never seen the spell done before.

"Yes the last time a spell like that was used was when there were still my kind across the world, great in number," Red Death said.

"With the help of Red Death with his knowledge of long forgotten spells I have manage to find a way to open a gateway big enough to transport this entire island to my world with everyone on it," Naruto stated. "But s spell of this size comes with a price. The person who summoned me to this world died to do so. Transporting this entire island is going to take thousands of lives to do so."

"Where are you going to get the souls to open the gateway?" Bonechewer ask.

"Haven't you been wondering why I had you take as many prisoners from the town and villages I had you attacked. While making sure enough of them escape to tell what's happening in the good races kingdoms?" Naruto ask the people in the room.

"I see," Shelob said realizing where he's getting at. "You're going to have them use in the spell and the armies that are sure to come along with them."

"That's right with my demonic energy as the key to locate my world and Red Death's ancient dragon magic compress into this gem stone," Naruto points to the gem in front of him. "Along with the magic from the elf clerics taken from the great elf temple where all of the elf tribes other then dark send young girls to be train into becoming priestess. With their magic combine with the dark elves magic users we'll be able to open the gateway."

"I'm going to have to work with those girls?" Dysea ask not hiding her anger. All of the elf priestess are being kept in the Dark Elves tower placed there knowing what would happen if the female elves were placed under guard by other races. Since they were elves they needed to watch by other elves incase they tried any of their elf tricks to escape. They were also kept there so that none of the male guards try to rape the virgin female elves. The Dark Elves hated their light skin cousins with a passion but they all place their tribe's honors in serving their new lord Naruto. They couldn't lose the trust of their lord in them, for they all know that if they do then their race would never get another chance.

"Yes they all must be kept alive and unsoiled for the ritual spell to have its full power," Naruto said. "The spell needs to have both dark and light magic to be strong enough to transport everything on the island to my world. For the reports the good races armies will arrive in little more then a month. With all of our forces drawn back to Mordor and all the Evil Races, villages, strongholds and forts abandon set with traps or burn to the ground. The burning land plan I had the army done in burning all of the buildings and crops that couldn't be taken will force the armies of the good races to march till they reach the coast line. They'll be in range for the spell to take their life forces and send us to a new world."

"A fitting end to these forces of the light," Tarus said.

"And what of the elves afterwards? What do we do with them?" Daninev ask.

"The female orcs and goblins had to guard those elves from the prying hands of the males while they were being transported here," Zhanok said. "How about letting them have some fun with them after you are done with them?"

"No," Naruto said. "They may still be useful when we get to my world. There are warriors in my world known as ninjas. They are very powerful while they can't do magic they do have power skills that uses their body energies to create powerful attacks and moves. Once we establish ourselves in my world we have to be wary of them, especially my old village they are one of the great ninja villages. As you know I have been training special units to be able to move at the speed and grace of an elf and but able to kill as fast and quietly as one as well. In my world the ninjas are like that and what is up against us."

"I have been wondering where you gotten the skills you train those trainers to be able to do at the training camps," Mai said.

"We'll inform the people that are needed to be told," Pai said. "If word gets out that we're planning something like this. Those good races will be ready for that spell."

"Yes we'll have to make sure that no information gets out of this room on the operation," Naruto said. The rest of the meeting dealt with Naruto explaining the world where he came from and how things are done there. In a few weeks they would have a new place to call home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the living quarters of the tower –

Naruto entered his chamber located in the original part of the unbreakable tower. His chambers are in the top part of the tower that use to be where the wizard, Gannon had once over look the small village that had sprang up around his tower. It was now his, the chamber is in the deepest part of the tower, where he could let his guard down and relax as he always must keep a strong face whenever he's outside these walls, if he ever showed doubt then the hope of the evil races in ever finding a place where they didn't need to fear attacks from the good races, would fall.

"You look trouble," a silky voice ask him as a pair of slender arms warp themselves around him, press her body onto his back.

"My plan is coming to completion and I worry that something might go wrong," Naruto said to the dark elf princess clinging to his armored backside. Her body was a work of art. Her bosom was large, covered by a dark red bra-like garment, cut low enough to expose the deep cleavage between her breasts. Her top has a metal frame in order to adequately constrain the wild, jello-like bouncing and quivering of her definitely overabundant, yet proudly firm breast. Her waist was extremely slim, flaring out to full, womanly hips. A small, golden chain encircled her smooth belly, below the delicate navel. Her feet were bare, her long legs enveloped in a filmy, skirt white, trimmed in the same dark red as the bra. The material somehow silky and transparent at the same time it was just transparent enough to glimpse the shadow of her private parts through the thin fabric.

"I know that your plan will bear fruit my lord," Tarma said to him taking off his helmet so she could see his face again after so long apart. "Now come to bed your harem is waiting for you with a surprise."

As he was lead into his bed chambers Naruto couldn't help but think back to how his harem had first formed. It had started after the werecats joined his small band of followers during the first year after the goblins of the forest clan had joined him after he had saved them. When the werecats joined him the chief of the tribe gave him a gift, he gave his daughter to him as a concubine. (2) He said that he didn't need one but the Green Hill cat clan insisted and he took Cheesie as his concubine. As his forces grew so did the number of the young girls that are offered to him. When he gained the Dark Elf tribes as allies the queens of the tribes each gave him their one of their daughters who weren't already married, to him, to show their loyalty to him. Each of the dark elf girls gave him their honor bond pledges to him, a pledge that not even the evilest of Dark Elves would ever break. With him all but immortal now as he has become a full demon, they would be together for a very long time. And he had grown us to the idea of women throwing themselves onto him.

When he visited Red Death for the first time the ancient dragon already knew what he was and what he was now, he said he seen something like this happen before with a mortal fusing with a demon. He learned a lot from the ancient dragon as he hasn't seen a nine-tail fox demon in ages. The memories from the fox showed him that the fox had once met the demon long ago, he was still a one-tail fox kit and his parents had taken their litter to this world by a gateway in the demon world. Even at that age of the fox demon at that time, Red Death was already ancient. Even if the fox was free his power wouldn't be a match for the ancient red dragon.

Once he and Tarma step through the heavy curtains that separated his bed from the rest of the room, immediately he heard feminine cries of "Lord Naruto... Lord Naruto is here... Oh, finally our Lord has returned." And the like of which as the women of the harem rushed to throw themselves in front of him, looking at him, their eyes bright.

Cheesie, my head concubine, stood behind the girls, clapping her hands, "Is this the way you greet your lord," she shouted. "Behave as well trained slavegirls should, or it will be the lash you feel instead of Lord Naurto's caresses." Quickly the girls withdrew, crawling away, kneeling on the plush carpet of the room. Then, approaching me, kneeling, "Welcome, Lord," Tamar said. "The women of your harem have missed you sorely. Rest assured that we will do all we can to give you the pleasure a great leader deserves."

Cheesie was his first woman, a gift from her werecat clan when they had joined his group of followers. She had high cheekbones, big, brown eyes, and a rather aquiline, nose. Her hair was long, brown with blonde highlights from the sun. I remembered how much she enjoyed sunbathing nude whenever she gets the chance to, as evidenced by the even tan covering her body. She was naked except for a brief golden girdle around her waist, barely covering her sex and butt. Her figure was fabulous slim waist, rounded hips, full bosom her breasts very large, round, somewhat pendulous. And that was only in her human form, once she turns into her cat form she becomes a golden fur sex kitten.

Naruto pulled her to him, enjoying the feel of her heavy breasts against him. "Oh, lord, you have been away so long," she whispered, her head on his chest.

Naruto could had more women if he had wanted to be was against the idea of adding more girls then he already had as there are nearly a dozen women in his harem already, and they were of all races and sizes, short, tall, plump, slim. Not counting the five dark elf princesses. They were all beautiful in the standards of their races, and well formed. They varied in age from the dark elves, who are in their hundreds, to seventeen-year-old Farah. When Naruto was offered girls that are too young for him, he had sent them back saying that he would only accept girls of age and are older then sixteen, as he wouldn't take girls any younger then that.

Kneeling on my left was Emira a half snow troll, plump, with large breasts and broad hips. Her skin was so fine and clear it seemed almost transparent (as that's what her father's clan skins are like to hide in snow and ice better), her eyes blue, her waist-long hair light blue in color. Next to her, in contrast, was olive-skinned Elina, from the spider tribe, with long, wavy, black hair, a lush figure, and full, sensuous lips. Her four spider legs are drawn close to her body. The third of the girls to his left was Suraya, a half-goblin, now his concubine. She was a beautiful doll, less than five feet tall, with large breasts, a slim waist, gorgeous hips, all in proportion to her tiny size. Her goblin side showed with her green skin and pointed ears. Her almond-shaped eyes were big, and so dark as to be almost black. Her doll-like face was framed by straight hair, black, but with a reddish cast, parted in the middle, reaching to the middle of her round buttocks.

Two concubines knelt to his right. Leila of the werewolf clan reminded him a little bit of Ayame, in Leaf Village. Her wavy, black hair reaching to the middle of her back, and like Ayame, her eyes were green, flashing with passion, but not for cooking. Her skin was dusted with freckles, across her nose and cheekbones and the top of her bosom. Her figure more voluptuous than Ayame's would be at her age, with extremely large breasts and a slim waist curving out to full, firm buttocks. Rashida is from the naga clan, long, thin, her skin on her upper body very dark to blend in shadows better, her short hair wavy, dark with a slight reddish cast. Like the rest of her race the lower half of her body was that of a snakes, the scales on her tail are dark to match the lighting of underground caves her race made their homes in. Farah a young dark witch of the Black Rose order who had joined his cause, was farther away, to the rear of the others, kneeling, Naruto guessed to be a little frightened at meeting her new master.

"Lord, will you take your seat here," Tamar said, indicating a pile of pillows. "We have wine and beer for you to enjoy while your new concubine, Farah, presents herself to you." Naruto thank her as she handed him a gold cup filled with fine wine.

As Farah came forward, then knelt, presenting herself to him, he stared at her beauty. Her long hair was a rich chestnut color, her eyes huge as she gazed up into his face. She was only about five feet eight inches tall, her body, naked except for a gold band circling her waist, was already developing. Her body is covered with magic runes that all witches of her order have engraved onto their bodies. Her order had joined him seeing a chance to escape from the impeding assaults on their order. With all of them trained in the black arts of magic sooner or later the mage-knights would had started pointing fingers at them saying that they are a treat to the land as they work with demons and dark forces.

"My... my lord," Farah whispered, hesitantly, her brown eyes looking down, and then up into his. "I am sent as a gift to... to the Great Fox Demon... to you, lord, by the great elder of the Black Rose order, Caliph that the pleasure my body will bring will remind you of the love and affection the Caliph has for... for you, lord... for the Great Fox Demon Lord."

"Tell me are you skilled in the art of black magic?" Naruto ask her.

"Yes, I am," Farah answers. "Elder Caliph chose me for my raw talent in magic along with my looks."

"Good to hear," Natruto said as he likes for the girls sent to him be able to handle themselves in battle, and aren't just for eye candy. "I know that you will serve well."

Her eyes stared back into mine, and then giving me a large smile, "Thank you, lord," she whispered. "I pray you shall find pleasure in my body."

"And now here's the surprise," Tarma said as the curtains of the girls compartments open and the rest of the harem came walking in, towing three new girls with them.

Sharon is a very beautiful, extraordinarily top-heavy girl of the minotaur clan. She was average height for a female minotaur for her age at around seven feet, and extremely curvy, with a big, shapely, bottom, and proportionately wide hips. There were several things about her that Naruto found odd, though he had no idea why they were odd, just that they made him feel that way. For one, there was the cute little cow corns on the top of her head, about two inches long, sticking out of her lavender hair. For another, her bare skin had a pattern of large patches of black, dark brown and white on it, rather reminiscent of a Holstein heifer. Somehow, it combined with her natural beauty to make her look exotically sexy, rather than bovine. And lastly the fact instead of looking more like a cow as the males of her race all have heads of bulls, the women of their race are more human looking but for the horns and their hides. Also she's very strong as all minotaurs are.

She along with Roxy the ogre girl are leading two of the new girls into the room as they are much stronger then the two girls in the room, and serve as guards for the harem. She is tall, nearly nine and a half feet and have skin with the texture of hardened yellow color rock. Her green hair was long and shaggy that fell down her backside. She was built like a strongman as her body is covered with muscles but she also has a very busty body.

Nina of the harpy clan, dress in her usually outfit. While her hair was blonde her feathers are a shade of pink which she dislikes as she stood out in any crowd with her coloring. Her top was bright red in color and little more than that. The front plunged down to a thin strip of cloth that held two diminutive cups together in front…barely. The triangular cups themselves hardly covered the middle part of her breasts, around where her nipples should be. The near top half of her breasts are exposed and a big part of her firm bottom curve of her charms were uncovered, also. Her outfit was made like that so that nothing would slow her down as she flew through the air.

Standing large and in charge is Honey of the fire giant clan who are the smallest of the giant race. She was easily twelve feet tall a beautiful, buxom woman with tan skin with a red tone with luxuriant blond hair that corkscrewed down her back, eyes of bright green. She wore a white halter top (which her breasts filled out very nicely) and a red loin cloth. Her long legs are strong and shapely with well tone muscles. She was sent to him as she was short for her fire giant clan, but the right size for someone of Naruto's size. The rest of the girls are sixteen feet in height.

Luthiv a female orc who was given to him after the orcs of Mordor Island joined him. Her body was like chiseled jade with a few deep green lines showing where her mail had not turned blows away in the battles she has been in, and a few of the coarse, tribal tattoos orcs would want to wear. Black patterns interwove themselves upon her abdomen, a simpler pattern like that on her face was borne upon her left shoulder, and again upon her right breast. A few smaller, less ornate decorations appeared on her hips and forearms. An amazon of painted jade and deadly as she is beautiful as an orc could be.

And surrounding the last new girl are the four other Dark Elves in Naruto's harem. Vex of the Howling Mountain, Ducan of the Blue Forest, Yuni of the Underground Kingdom of Moria, and Jade of the Green River clan. All of them are pure breed dark elves with dark skin and white hair. All of them are built the same as Tarma but he easily could tell which one was which as he has gotten to know them and that they all have different hair styles. Vex has long hair, Ducan has short hair, Yuni has hers braided in a single tail, and Jade has her hair cut at shoulder length. They held the third new girl shoving her onto her knees in front of Naruto as Sharon and Roxy made the girls they're holding to kneel as well.

"We present to you the elf princess Amara of the great elf kingdom Gansta," Ducan said as she smirks at the High born light elf in front of her. Her father's kingdom was the one who had driven her people from theirs. "She and her two servants were at the great temple visiting her younger sister, when it was attack."

"She isn't skilled in light magic like her sister or her two servants either. That's why we decided to use them as a present for you," Yuni explained.

"Yeah, let's show her what we think of her kind," Luthiv said.

He looked down at the three elves maidens in front of him. The Princess was far from normal female light elves with beauty that outshone her rivals and breast that would have been big on a human, but which looked huge on her lithe form. Not to mention long wavy turquoise hair that she pushed back around her pointed ears. The princess was tall, with a slim, athletic figure. Her face was pretty, with a sweet, innocent look to it with blue eyes and a heart-shaped mouth. Her face is covered with a veil.

The first servant elf was a wood elf, short, very slim, almost skinny but with very large, very round, firm breasts that looked like they had been bolted on. Her buttocks, like her breasts, were very round, high and projecting. She had a cafe au lait complexion, her hair was long, and wavy, her features fine, with an almost innocent expression in her dark eyes. But he knew that all forest elves are trained in the art to survive in the woods that they made their homes in. From the wounds on her, she had fought her fair share of battles and most likely had to be knocked out to be taken.

The other girl looked like an ice elf, with very fine, perhaps high elf, features. But her figure seemed to belie the idea of her ice elf ancestry. She was nearly as tall as the princess, but had a much lusher figure, with large, breasts, a slim waist, and full hips. She had very long, straight snow white hair, reaching well below her waist, parted in the middle. Like the other two, she had an innocent, almost girlish look to her face. She has a magic collar around her neck that is keeping her from using her ice magic that her people are born being able to do once they learn how to use it. She and the other girl each wore veils covering their faces.

"So you're the Great Demon Fox," Amara said as she stares up at him. "The vile demon lord who has united all of the evil races together to wage war on the forces of light. You may have me but the forces of light will triumphant over you and your evil forces. My father won't sit back and let you keep me or my sister in your hands, even now as I speak he's gathering our allies together and will crush you."

Naruto stared down at her. "You think that you and those so called good races are that good? You and the rest of your races are so blind in your belief that all evil races can never be trusted that you left them with no other choice but be what you wanted them to be. Monsters who raid towns and villages, stealing whatever they can get a hold of, but have anyone of you ever thought of the reason why? You force them to live in the poorest lands and the most remote locations even then they have to live in fear of knowing that at anytime one of you good races forces would attack them. They only raided because they couldn't make any other kind of living. Every time that they tired one of you good races would ride on in and destroy the settlement and kill as many people there. So don't you dare think you or your allies are above us, when you're as blood hungry as anyone of the evil races, as your kind so put."

He reached down and rips off the veil covering her face. For just a second, Amara's hands moved, as if to cover her face. But then apparently realizing the futility of such an action, she let them drop to her side. She was beautiful, her features very fine, her eyes the brightest blue contrasting with her fair skin, her childlike face framed by the blue hair falling to her shoulders.

Naruto pulled her to him, her eyes looking into his then away. He pressed his mouth to hers, feeling her lips rigid, her body unbending against him. He forced her mouth open, his tongue penetrating hers. She was stiff, unresponsive, then his tongue touched hers, forcing her to react. She made a muffled sound, her tongue pressing against his as she breathed in deeply through her nose. It almost felt like her body was softening against him, her tongue surrendering to his when suddenly, she turned her head, pulling away from him.

Naruto knew he had her now, as ever since he merged with the fox demon once a woman got close enough to him he begins to affect her. He glanced over at the two servant girls, still on their knees, but watching intently at what he was doing with their princess. Naruto gestured to the ice elf, "You, what's your name?"

"Miko, my name is Miko, lord," the ice elf answers.

"And you," to the forest elf. "What's your name?"

Casting her eyes down, "Lord, my name is Ayesha."

"Alright, Miko and Ayesha, you belong to me now, as does Amara," at that, Amara gasped, moving back a step. "You two, remove your coverings. Then, remove Amara's robe."

He watched as the two servant girls removed their veils, then their robes. Under the robes they were wearing the filmy bra-like tops and sarong-style skirts that were the standard attire for women of the harem. The girls must have forced them into wearing them. Then they were undoing the clasps of Amara's, robe slipping it off her shoulders. Like the others, she was wearing the typical bra and sarong, green, trimmed with gold.

Without a word, he unfastened the clasp in front of Amara's bra, baring her breasts. He reached with both hands for her full breasts, fondling her. He could tell she was finding it difficult to remain unmoving while he played with her body. As he caressed her, she breathed in deeply through her nose, her eyes looking down at his hands on her breasts. The other girls in the harem all smirked at what has become of the High born light elf, nothing more then a play thing for their lord. Then, she looked up, looking at his face. Moving his hands over the firm breastflesh, he could feel her nipples hardening. Tarma and the others must had force them to drink some of the special ale that been given to him by the ogres who drank it for their Beltane day, the celebration of fertility. That many of the evil races celebrated every year at the end of winter.

"Please," she whispered.

With a gesture from me and that all of the girls in the room have them surrounded, the servant girls slipped off Amara's sarong. He allowed his hand to move down her torso, lightly touching the soft swell of her belly, then her hip, stroking her thigh. Amara gasped as he went down further.

Smiling Naruto removes his helmet letting the three elves look at his face. They grasped as they had thought he wouldn't look normal but for the golden eyes of a fox. He began to undo the clamps of his armor.

"Let us help you lord," Leila said, the other girls all crowded around him. They pulled off his armor setting them aside and pulled off his clothes. Once Naurto was completely naked they parted so the three elves could behold him. They heard gasps from the two servant girls, and from Amara a shocked cry. But soon she and her two servants would be crying much louder as the night wore on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks later –

As his army marched onto the field, Doulgasson resisted the urge to look back at that great column of troops, with their multicolored banners and polyglot appearance. The force of light was like a great sepent cutting through the landscape. Never before had such a varied force taken the field; here were men and women drawn together from across the Continent to reclaim it from the scourge of the Great Demon Fox Lord.

The First Legion, beneath its gleaming plate mail and plumed crests were all native of Solthic, each pale and blue-eyed. The Raabani Hoplites were covered with less metal, and their black hides shewed through at every juncture. The Adventurers were a mixed lot of warriors, each of varying prowess and equipment, a microcosm of the ally host. The Bregnan cavalry's great horses towered over the expatriate infantry, making the black-plumed riders look like they were being borne into battle on the shoulders of the foot soldiers. Behind them came a great train of siege equipment and ammunition wagons. At the end were a few thousand archers, most volunteers or conscripts, or Adventurers who were much more skilled at bowmanship than swordsmanship. The other races marched with them as well. The dwarves have marched out of their tunnels armed to the teeth, from the dwarven units to their battlewagons. The elves marched along side them with, their distrust for each other forgotten to face against a common foe. Each of the races had suffered at the hands of the Demon Fox and its time for the demon to pay the price.

They had been marching for weeks now ever since the news of what had happen to the settlements and cities that have fallen by the forces of the Demon Fox. They heard about the slaughter of the mage-knights at their homebase, killed to the last man and woman who had once lived in the fortress of light, told from the sole survivor left to tell the tale. The elves found the ruins of their great temple of magic stripped of everything and the priestesses who had once walked down their halls. The destruction of the Iron Mountain gate and the slaughter of the Iron Mountain dwarves, their underground city stripped of every scrap of metal and treasure that once filled its halls. And every good races village and farms have been raided and every scrape of food have been taken, what wasn't had been too ruined to be eaten. Forcing the ally army to march on making their supply trains spread out paper thin.

As they marched through the lands held by the evil races they had found the land barren of life. The outposts and villages had been burn to the ground. The forts that weren't burn either had monsters crawling over them or have traps set up for anyone who dares to enter. The farmlands are empty of crops and the animals have either been taken or killed and left to rot under the sun. The commander of the combine forces said that the Demon Fox must be trying to weaken their forces by taken everything they could with them and destroying what they couldn't take with them. Starving them and letting the rotting bodies of the farm animals they left behind to spread sickness through the troops. But they continue to press onwards to their goal.

Finally they came to the port city of Drogon with the island of Mordor within sight of the harbor. They haven't met any of the evil races forces yet but since the port city was within sight of the cursed island, they all knew this would be the time that they would strike. It took an hour or more for the ally host to line up, to hook up its left flank with the Dwarven infantry that had waited on the field, somewhat worried the Demon Fox Lord forces would begin prematurely and wipe them out. At the sound of horns blowing they marched into the city. But like the surrounding land it was empty of life.

"What's going on here?" Doulgasson said from his mount as he uses a spyglass on top of a hill watching as the army marched down the streets of the city, going through the houses incase they were walking into an ambush.

"Even a troll would know that this would be the time to strike," the elven King Eldor said who leads the elven races. He had come with the elves of the other tribes all banded together under him. The rape of the temple as they elves called it has sparked the elves into war. Eldor lead his army to rescue his daughters who had been taken from the temple.

"The Demon Fox is up to something," Dale the Dwarf King who command the combine dwarven forces said looking on as his dwarves enter the sewers of the port city incase the evil races gone underground.

"Sir," a soldier shouted running up to Doulgasson. "The mage-knight Wendy has gone missing along with the companions with her."

"What?" Doulgasson shouted.

"There's a small boat with an invisible spell cast on it," Eldor said using his elf eyes to see as far as he could. The boat was very close to the shore of the island now.

"She and her friends must be planning on taking the Demon Fox by themselves," Dale said. "Young fools are going to get themselves killed."

"Yes but that's what makes heroes," Doulgasson said as he has meet heroes before and knows what it takes to be one.

"Another thing sure," the soldier spoke up again. "We found floating prison ships out in the harbor."

"Prison ships?" Dale asked.

"Yes and all of the warehouses are all filled with the people who been taken during the raids. From what they say they had been place there since yesterday. We're trying to free them but the bars are strong and there are spells place on them as well," the soldier explain.

"Send out the mages and bring food and water for those people," Doulgasson ordered the soldier.

"Yes sir," the soldier said as he ran off.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Dale said. "I can feel it in my bones."

"As do I," Eldor said in agreement.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the shore of Mordor –

"You guys didn't have to come with me," Wendy said to her old friends who she had met when she was still a rookie and went on adventures with them. They had made it to the shores of Mordor Island and ran their small boat aground. They quickly made their way up the beach towards the rocky cliff face.

"Once we heard what happen at the castle we knew we had to come," Celecia a Light elf said. She's dress in light armor to take full advantage of her speed, and is skilled in knives as well in using a bow.

"You save us plenty of times so we have to replay you," Sally a young dwarf girl said as she fingered her hammer. She wore thick armor that she made in her fathers forge.

"And if we live through this we'll be heroes," Nancy a dark hair sorceress with a drive to be remembered as a heroine as one of her great-grandmothers helped the hero Wulf in his battle against the great Wyrm a flightless dragon, who made its home in the plains of Rohan killing anything that gets in its way. Ever since Nancy started to learn to use magic she's been trying to be a great heroine as her great-grandmother was.

"It's not that," Wendy said. "It's just that I saw the face of the Fox Demon."

"Really what did he look like?" Nancy asked.

"Remember that boy I use to drag along with us?" Wendy asked them.

"Yeah," Sally said. "How could we ever forget him?"

"He moved so fast and without a making a sound. If it wasn't for him being human I would have thought he was an elf or a half elf," Celecia said.

"And those spells he calls jutsus were something else," Nancy said as she had beg him to teach her those spells.

"It turns out that he's the Fox Demon," Wendy said to her friends. Their mouths open in shock but before they could say something they all felt a huge amount of magic being drawn out. The sky suddenly covered with a dome of red light that covered the entire island. Then everything went white.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the city of Drogon –

Doulgasson blink as he regains his sight. The sudden flash of light had blinded him as he stared through his spyglass. Looking back at the island he blink again and lowered the spyglass to make sure it wasn't playing tricks with him. But in front of him was nothing. The island of Mordor was gone in a sudden burst of light.

"The power I felt… It's like nothing I have ever felt before," Eldor said shaken from what he had felt. All of the elves in the army along with magic users were all overwhelmed by the sheer power that they all felt.

"I felt it too," Dale said as all dwarves could sense magic.

"Where did the island go?" Doulgasson ask them.

"To make an entire island of that size disappear would have taken vast amount of magic. And the spells to do so have all but been forgotten," Eldor answers.

"They fight and then use magic to run away cowards!" Dale growls.

"Sir Doulgasson!" a soldier shouted as he runs up to his leader.

"What is it?" he asked the man.

"Everyone close to the city are dead!" the man shouted out.

"Their what?" Doulgasson shouted as he raised his spyglass to his eye looking at the city. And in the streets of the city everyone who had entered the city and close to it have all lay where they fell down dead. He lowered his spyglass trembling. In one fell swoop the Demon Fox Lord had not only escape his punishment but also took the lives of the bulk of the army of light that had been raised to fight against him. The Demon Fox had won and he didn't even have to fight them to do so.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – The rage and hatred of the human race allowed him to fuse with the Fox Demon. The want to change the world around him allow Naruto to gain power that few people are ever be able to reach.

2 – Concubine refers to the state of a woman or youth in an ongoing, quasi-matrimonial relationship with a man of higher social status. Typically, the man has an official wife in addition to one or more concubines. Concubines have limited rights of support as against the man, and their offspring are publicly acknowledged as the man's children, albeit of lower status than children born by the official wife or wives.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. The New World

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

I went and read the Warcraft crossover with Naruto so I thought I would have a go with it. It's loosely based on Warcraft and other fantasy games.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The New World –

Konohagakure no Sato, home of the most powerful ninja village, the Hidden Leaf Village. Thirteen years had passed and Konoha had prospered very well. Every one in the village were busy minding there own business. The children were playing, the women gossiped and the men laughed and boasted. It was a happy picture and a good way of life.

Inside her office Tsunade the current Hokage sat at her desk with Gai's team member Tenten in front of her. In the room with them are Shizune and her old teammate Jiraiya who has came back from a trip around the coast. The reason why they called Tenten is because of her knowledge of weapons, and on the table in front of Tenten are two swords and a shield that none of them had ever seen before.

"I never seen weapons like these before," Tenten said as she picks up one of the swords to have a better look. "Where did you get them?"

"I came across a trader at a tea house. He was displaying his wares to the people there when I spotted these weapons," Jiraiya answers. "When I ask where he got them he said he had gotten them from the Land of Waves. It seems an island somewhere in Land of Water is producing a lot of new trade goods on the market. So I brought some of his stuff and came back here. I have been hearing of strange happenings going on it the area around the Land of Water, of strange creatures and monsters appearing. I figure these weapons have something to do with those stories I have been hearing about."

"What do you make of these weapons?" Tsunade ask the young weapon mistress. The weapons in question are a black metal sword that's looks like a meat cleaver but much longer. The other sword on the other hand is a work of art, polished to shine and the handle of the sword takes up more then half of its length. The shield is made of black metal and has sharp edges and spikes, that look's like a wing of a bat.

"Well the black sword looks like a meat cleaver made larger into a one handed sword, with a spike on the back of the blade for hooking and stabbing with the back swing. With its single-edge it can be resharpen quickly as it's a sword meant to chop through objects rather then stabbing. The spike on the back looks like it's for punching through armor," Tenten said lifting the sword up. "It's weights about ten pounds or so. Whoever wields this sword needs a lot of strength to be able to use it."

"I figured that much," Jiraiya said. "But hardy anyone wears armor anymore." With ninja villages in the countries to fight for the local lord, only the guards of castles wear armor.

"The other sword on the other hand, is well made and has a very unique design," Tenten said looking at the work done on the blade. "The sword is a little over five feet in length, its overall recurved shape that of an elongated S shape. The handle represented half of the total length of the weapon, and its leather wrapped hilt is etched in gold with a leaf pattern that stretched from pommel to guard. This allows for the user to have the maximum rotation when in battle. It's a prefect weapon for a nimble sword wielder to use in battle."

"Maybe we should switch the sword designs," Tsunade said as she took the sword from Tenten looking over the designs on the sword and how well balance it is. "While its handles it a bit too long it's very well made and design."

Tenten pick up the last item on the table the shield. "The metal shield is made to resemble that of an insect shell or crab claw. The ridged surface is curved around the arm and ended in spikes that could be use for stabbing and slashing. Can be use to both defend and attack. The arm strap also allows the user to have their hands free to climb."

"Something strange is happening in the Land of Water," Shizune said out loud. "If one of the islands there are producing these kinds of weapons."

"Yes," Jiraiya said. "My thought exactly but I thought it would be better to inform the Leaf first before I investigate on my own."

"Yes," Tsunade said as she summons a ninja dog. "Which team is the closest to the Land of Waves?"

"Let's see," Shizune said as she looks through a folder. "The closest one is Kurenai's team on a C rank mission to pick up a shipment for the feudal lord's wife whose cat always tries to escape."

"Good," Tsunade said as she sent the summon dog running. "They'll going to have to pick up the shipment later. They'll be going to Land of Waves and find out as much as they can where these weapons are coming from."

"I hope they also comeback with a picture of the bridge," Shizune said.

"Yes," Tsunade said fingering the necklace she had once given to the boy who had looked so much like her long dead brother. "That would be nice."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Mordor Island –

Daninev listened to her husband with most of her attention as she absent-mindedly munched handfuls of oil-fried bits of gristle and meat cut so fine they tended to break as she scooped them up. This new 'snack' had taken the Mordor by storm a few years ago and the factories that produced them could hardly keep up. According to some of the workers there the snack was the idea of their Lord Naruto. The crumbs fell onto the woolen housecoat she wore when she wanted to be comfortable, even though it failed to cover most of her. Any crumbs that didn't make it to her garment fell into her cleavage, made even more bountiful by the late stage of her pregnancy; her coat was tied below its great bulge and the many tattoos upon her skin were stretched taught over the impending arrivals she bore. Other than the simple coat, she wore nothing, even going so far as to have the caltrops taken out of her braids; her muscular legs were bare save for the many markings upon them. Setamarr Losduf ran the business side of his wife's city, making them quite wealthy as he grafted a percent or two from the profits of every enterprise in the ogre city of Norkoven. Usually, the reports were quite dull, but today's findings were anything but.

It seemed that the Land of Water was destined to suffer a famine in the coming winter due to mismanagement of its agricultural sector, due to the civil war that had happen a few years ago. Besides his business acumen, another thing made Setamarr unique: that his Ogre and Human sides had blended so well, his hide was the color of north-eastern Men, a mid-blood as such hybrids were called. Just one of the many successes of centuries of selective breeding in Vrencia, he was tall, strong, and only on close inspection could one see that his neck was a little to thick, his teeth and ears little too pointed, and that his upper lip did not move as much as other Men's. He had been able to learn of this news while sharing drinks with a government official in a town not far from Norkoven, in an ill-lighted tavern where his features were not as apparent. He had 'befriended' that official, and that unknowing Man had been passing news to Setamarr for years while they were still in their world.

While she only half-heartedly listened to her mate's dronings about the state of her city's economy, she had listened a week ago and remembered that the crops for this year were to be excellent, as was the number of livestock projected for harvest in the fall. There would be enough blood-gruel to feed the city twice over, which meant there would be food to sell and coins to rake in.

And if they were the Land of Water coins, all the better.

But how to do it? Whichever the lord was on the throne of Water was up to his neck in wars with some of the islands that made up the Land of Water, and it wasn't likely that he would welcome a pack of ogres at his doorstep. But if his people were on the verge of starvation, there would be a great deal for both sides to gain.

However, as Setamarr reminded her, the Land of Water were never a particularly wealthy country; according to the reports they got from the informers that have been sent to some of the other countries but there was one thing they did have a lot of, islands. The islands of Water that offered little in natural resources and were little of value to the lord of Water, but for the few people who made their homes there. There was the potential for a deal here, and Daninev knew just how to seal it; all she had to do was wait for her litter to be born and be ready to travel.

Setamarr was actually taken aback by her suggestion.

"You want to what?" In order to face her as he asked his astonished question, he spun right around and spilled half a goblet of clear alcohol in the process.

"The Lord of Water need food, we gots food, right?" She shook her waxed-paper bag of snack to punctuate her words.

"Yes..."

"Well why not we go and make an official visit and offer him this deal?" Here she patted her round belly and grinned at her husband.

"Yes but we need to ask lord Nurtaro first," Setamarr said. "You know that the people here have to get use to having us around. With the no violence act he passed we can't just go out on raids anymore to get what we need. We need to open up trade with other countries and make friends with them. He doesn't want the cycle of war to happen in this world."

"Yes I know," Daninev said. "That's why we open relations with the Land of Waves first. Since that place is where our lord is seen as a hero after he had save it when he was still human, they even name that ridge after him."

"Yes," Setamarr said. "And is the staging ground to see how humans and us of the evil race will get along."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the cave of the volcano Helen –

There, sprawled out on a carpet of treasure, much of which was flattened by either his weight or by the heat of the nearby magma, laid Ijoselukieh Sarkoveruk, The Ancient Red Dragon himself. The great dragon laying on the bed of gold slumbered as a smaller form lay next to him. After centuries of being the last of his kind he final found the comfort of having a female of his kind next to him again. The dragons of this world are much different from his kind in the other world. Here the dragons are wingless and wyrm shape but still have legs. They are able to fly using energy to make themselves lighter then air, and some are able to breathe lightning instead of fire or ice. (1) Then there are the drakes who are like the lesser dragons of his old world before they too were hunted till they too disappeared from the skies. The female next to him is a red scale fire drake as it seems that there haven't been any dragons like him in this part of the world anyways. Drakes instead of having wings on their backs like his kind do they have theirs on their arms like a bats. (2)

Playing around the treasures of his horde is a group of young drakes numbering seven that had been hatch by humans to be train to be attack or guard dragons, lock in cages in a cargo ship bound for some port for a lord whose building up his forces to launch an attack on another lord. The ship was sailing close to the coastline of Helen as the captain of the ship couldn't understand how a new island had suddenly appeared on a well traveled trade route. When Red Death heard the cries of young dragons a sound he hasn't heard for an age, he quickly flew into action attacking the ship and killing of the crew as they had never fought a dragon of his kind before and brought the young drakes to his home. They still hadn't developed their wings yet but they are learning to breathe fire now. In time they would learn more from him and when they're fully grown will become guardians of Mordor Island.

He found that these dragons are like his prime-mortally ancestors before they learn to raise themselves about common beast long before humans and the other races started to walk on the land. They're more like wild beast then the noble dragons he had once known with only a few ever gaining the wisdom to talk or use their powers. He remembered a time when he was just a young hatchling who was still learning to control his fire breathing, of older dragons who were still wild and untamed roaming the world. But as the second generation of dragons learned to control their powers and think the first generation of dragons began to disappear. He remembered the last known one was the grandsire of his mother, while like all dragons they could live forever if they weren't killed in their old age but they aren't wholly immune to time either. He had lost the power of flight long ago to another wild dragon who had rip his wings long ago. He stayed in the cave that would in time become the home of Red Death, looking after the hatchlings of his offsprings who use his cave as their nest. While the adults hunted for food the old dragon would look after the hatchlings and teach them how to breathe fire as he had done for centuries. His grandfather had never learned to talk but seem to understand what was being spoken to him. Red Death never learn how old his grandfather was before he died when one of the fledgling empires of humans gathered an army to destroy the dragon nesting ground of his clan, who were in turn burnt to the ground by the full grown adults of his clan.

Thinking of the future, Red Death wonders if one day he'll take on the role of his grandsire, being the one who looks after the unhatched eggs and hatchlings as they learn from him to breathe fire and fly like he was taught. The female drake laying next to him would be the mother of a new breed of dragons of this world, some of the hatchlings will be drakes or wyrms as in any clutch of eggs but in this clutch of eggs there will be dragons with six limbs, four legs and a set of wings on their backs. That is the reason why he had joined the young fox in his plan of transporting Mordor Island to another world, for the continuations of his kind. A new future for his kind in this new world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere on Mordor –

A large building sat on top of a hill overlooking the farming village of the Green Heel goblin tribe. It was a very large house, almost a mansion but just a few rooms less. It reached to over four stories high with its black singled roof. The entire manor was painted a deep red color. This is the manor of the Fox Lord Naruto in the village of the goblin tribe he had save from a raid that lead him down the path of becoming the Lord of the Evil Races.

Inside the manor in a large bedroom a young woman was spread out on the bed of the room. The days became a blur to her as she's been held inside this house ever since she and her friends were caught by a unit of orcs. Strip of her clothes and weapons with a pair of anti-magic bracelets clamp on both of her arms preventing her to use any of her magic. Her friends are in the same boat as she is. Celecia has been fitted with a pair of bracelets like hers to prevent her from any elf magic or tricks she might have up her sleeves. Sally has been confine in a steel wall enforce room incase she tried to break a hole in the walls, her foods and drinks have been lace with a potion that weakens people with dwarfs blood in their veins as she was the strongest of her friends. And Nancy also has been giving a pair of bracelets leaving her powerless and trap in the manor. The bracelets they all been force to wear reacts to the magic field that's been place around the manor preventing any of them from escaping.

They have been allowed to roam the manor after a couple of weeks had past by, with only the stone golems that kept the place running as the only other beings in the house. The golems are statues of naked women that have been brought to life after Wendy and her friends had been brought to the manor. They have been trying to find a way out but with the golems watching them and that even if they escape from the manor grounds that they'll have to face an entire island full of the evil races.

"I hope you have been enjoying your stay here," a voice brought Wendy back to the real world.

"Naruto?" Wendy asked as she snaps out of her day dreaming.

"Hello Wendy," Naruto said as he stood in the doorway of her room. "How have you like the service in my manor?"

"Its fine," she said as she stares at him. "What happen to you?"

"Didn't I already told you what had happen?" Naruto ask her.

"Yes but I want to hear it from you," Wendy said. "You were my friend and suddenly I found out that you are the Demon Fox Lord who raised an army of evil races. And that spell you use… where did it take us? The stars aren't in the right places in the sky anymore."

"I brought everyone on the island of Mordor to my homeworld where I was pulled away long ago," Naruto answers her last question.

"This is where you came from?" Wendy said knowing what events had happened to bring Naruto to the Mage-Knights fortress. "This is the world where you are from before Master Dan summoned you to my world? Why?"

"To give the so call evil races to live in a world where people won't just attack them on sight," Naruto said. "You and the other good races would have never stopped till all of the evil races were gone from your world. That left me little choice in the matter, so I decided to put an end to it by picking up everything and go back home."

"Tell me… why you never told me what happen or try to contact me?" Wendy said as she was shattered when she thought he was dead. "I thought we were friends?"

"Tell me?" he asked her. "If you had found out that I had a demon sealed inside of me would you have stayed my friend?"

Wendy was taken aback not knowing what to say. All of her life she's been taught that all members of the evil races are too evil to ever be trusted but before her stands one who she use to call a friend. If the elders of the Mage-Knights hadn't tried to kill him all those years ago she wonders if any of this would have happen. But if she had known he did had a demon sealed inside of him would she had been apart of the attack on his life?

"I thought so," Naruto said as he turns to leave. "But still you showed me friendship, you and the other girls and the only reason none of you are dead." Leaving his friend once again alone in the room.

"Naruto…" was all she managed to say as she stared where he once stood. She couldn't understand how he could have change and what could have happen to him to make him what he is now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Waves –

"This is the Great Naruto Bridge," Kiba said as he rode on top of his dog Akamaru who has grown so big he can be ridden upon now.

"I never been here before," Hinata said as she looks over the side of the bridge as she and her team walks on it. Ever since that day when Naruto vanish after his fight with Sasake, everything had change. She had threw herself into her training surpassing Neji in a few short years, the lost of her friend driving her to train her body into a perfect weapon. So that she'll be able to kill Sasake once he showed himself outside from the safety of the Sound Village.

"I heard things change since this bridge been built," Shino said.

"Keep your minds on the mission," Kurenai said. "We're here to find out where the weapons that Jiraiya brought."

"We should go and find where the bridge builder lives. He should know where the weapons are coming from," Shino said.

"Naruto's team were the ones who save them," Kiba said. "So we should find some help from them."

Hearing heavy footsteps behind coming from behind her, Kurenai glance backwards to see whose coming up from behind on horse back. She froze in her tracks as the rider stops in front of her as she was frozen where she stood. Standing directly in front of the older Kunoichi was a giant spider. Its body stood nearly three feet taller than Akamaru on its eight legs. Its mandible, multi-eyed head was glowering at her. Out of nowhere, not even in Kunoichi's nightmares had a thing like this existed. And she hates spiders!

"Would you move," the small rider sitting on top of the spider said. The rider was a small woman with strange colored skin as her skin tone is a shade of orange. On the back of her are a bundle attach to the saddle strap on the spiders middle. "I got to get this to the village before it spoils."

"Yeah sure," Kurenai said as she steps aside. "Sorry about that."

"Don't stand there with your mouths open birds will try to nest in them," the woman said as she pats the spiders head and it took off running down the bridge faster then a horse could.

"What was that?" Kiba ask to Shino as he's the bug ninja of the Leaf.

"I don't know I never heard of a spider of that sizes or a summon jutsu to summon one before," Shino said as he could feel the beetles living inside of him are scared of the spider as spiders eat their kind.

"What do we do?" Hinata ask their leader.

"We continue with the mission," Kurenai said. "The people up the road from us didn't pay any mind to that woman or the spider. But we should watch our steps and don't act without thinking, if another spider shows up don't attack it unless it attacks first. We can't afford to start a fight here."

"Okay but shouldn't you be the one who should be following your own advice?" Kiba ask as he could see her trembling.

"Well I never like spiders," the older woman said to her there students who all stare at her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the village –

Once the team of Leaf ninjas got across the bridge on into the town itself they notice something very odd. There are monsters the only word they could think of to describe the beings walking around in the village along side with the human villagers. The truly distressing part was the severe lack of the fearful and the dead in the villagers in the face of these monsters walking among them. The village actually seemed more orderly, the streets clean, and both the poor and crime was nigh-nonexistant. There were cobblestone roads on all of the roads of the village not just on the roads that connected to major buildings.

Some of the monsters could be seen scurrying hither and fro, helping the elderly townsfolk and aiding the villagers in fetching items. The people of Waves were healthy, fed, clothed and happy, unlike what they were a few years ago. Some of the monsters could be seen doing some kind of jutsu every now and then, from making things appear to creating things out of thin air. Some of the monsters look human at first glance but are strangely shape from long pointy ears, fangs, to having green skin. There were even some of them who look very much human but some are taller then some of the buildings of the village.

Then there were the strange animals that are clearly came from wherever the monsters came from. In a cage in front of a food store are lizards the size of cats, strange looking rabbits with long tails, furry animals with beaks like birds, along with the familiar animals in cages that are on sale. At fish shops in the glass tanks are fishes with leathery wings instead of small fins, a huge frog thing and a fish with legs. A fruit stand has on display strange fruits none of them had ever seen before. And the monsters and all that they could do and brought with them, to the human villagers seem to be just another part of daily life to them.

"Hey what are Leaf Ninjas doing here?" a new voice called out to them.

Turning they see a young boy around seventeen, dress in strange leather clothes, armed with a crossbow and quiver. He's tall lean but showed a wiry strength about him of having to life a hard life as many did during the darker days of Waves history. Next to him is a strange dark skin woman who look normal but for her pointy ears and white hair that clash with her dark skin. A sword hangs from her belt and the way she stood and walk without making a sound made the ninjas weary of her as she move better then most ninjas they knew ever could. As if she's walking on air with all the grace of a dancer. And the last member is a man dress in a green vest armed with two short swords on his back. He wasn't wearing pants because his lower body is that of a snake.

"Who are you?" Hinata ask them trying not to stare at the snakeman or the woman with the man.

"I'm, Inari a guard of this village," the guy said introducing himself.

"You're that kids Naruto met," Kiba blurred out as Naruto had told everyone who would listen about his mission in Waves.

"You know Naruto?" the snakeman said.

"Yeah we were his classmates," Shino answers.

"That means we can't let you leave until you meet Leila," the woman said. "She said to bring anyone who knew Naruto who are from the Leaf."

"Why?" Kurenai ask not wanting to start a fight until she knows she has to.

"Because she wants to meet the people who knew him," Inari said.

"This Leila knew him?" Hinata ask.

"Knows him?" the snakeman said. "She sleeps with him."

The dark skin woman slaps the back of his head sending him falling on his face. "What did you say that for? Leila was the one who was going to tell them that afters she lead them around for a bit, Neko!"

"Sorry!" the snakeman name Neko said as the woman repeatedly stomps on his head.

"Enough Yamir," Inari said as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"He's still alive?" Hinata ask breathless as she has been waiting for the day he would return but the fact that this Leila woman is sleeping with him, meant she's either his lover or… his…

"I can see all of you have questions," Yamir said. "Follow me to the guard tower."

The Leaf ninjas all look at each other as the missing member of the Rookie Nine had been finally found since the battle between him and Sasuke took place all those years ago. But with these strange people and creatures that suddenly appeared in Waves. All of them felt that it has something to do with Naruto. And they're going to find out what that connection is.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the Island of Mordor –

The sun broke over the mountains around Hargolic the goblin city, a sight that Fribik rather liked. He could watch the first rays of its light spill over the eastern crests and bring the city to life; the sun glittered on the waters being brought by aqueducts from the twin reservoirs that flanked the city before that same water drove waterwheels and powered the industries that gave Hargolic its reason to exist.

Looking northeast from the rooftop of his workplace with a heavy mug of black coffee and some dried meat, his typical breakfast, he could see the stone-lined canal that ran all the way to distant and Norkoven, a straight and level waterway itself flanked by two sets of rails; rails that worked as roads for bringing in cartloads of Norkoven's coal, iron ore, timber, and more on one side, and sent cloth, tools, and other manufactured goods back on the other. Even now he could see the short trains of carts being pushed and pulled by teams of Ogres or oxen while long, narrow boats were paddled along the canal carrying black powder, glass and other more fragile goods back and forth. The black powder came through the trade routes that have sprang up since they came to this new world. Another canal and set of rails ran west to Tamuka sending tribute and goods to the capitol and beyond that to Semtaka and further. Those routes had taken years to make and upon their completion the whole of Mordor industry had to be upgraded to handle the increase in demand.

In his head, Fribik tried to imagine what would happen if another, faster way to transport goods were invented and how places like Hargolic would have to adapt to even more strain on its works. Gnawing on his breakfast helped him think, and he tried to picture how Hargolic would look if it were twice the size; blinking after seeing it in his mind's eye, he chuckled to himself and wrote it off as impossible, there was no way a metallurgist like himself could ever make that happen. Besides the designs of those stream engines that they had brought from the Land of Snow, once built will allow the transportation of goods to go much faster throughout Mordor.

That was the field of his lover, making things from wheels and gears and bringing them to life. Fribik contented himself with the fact that he ran the biggest ore refinery in the city and had it turning out more finished ingots of iron, nickel, copper, tin, and other metals than it had under its last overseer; the first ingot of copper refined under his tenure was being unceremoniously used as a paperweight in his office as it made sense to him that something that required so much work to bring into being deserved to be used for something instead of sitting on a shelf to collect dust. Quality was up, worker casualties were down, and it was up to Keluid to figure out what to do with all the metals his side of the factory churned out. Lord Naruto had said he wanted the factory to be running but it also must be safe for the workers to work in, as he didn't want to lose skilled workers to accidents that could have been prevented and had toured the entire factory to make sure all safety measures were taken.

She was doing a pretty good job of that; her rapid fire crossbows were coming off the line at a furious pace, almost as fast as the crates they filled could arrive. Which are based on those blade guns of the Land of Snow. The first batch would be sent to the training camps just north of the city in a few days and in a couple months an entire brigade would be hefting her lighter, more reliable weapons.

Now, if only the Council could decide when to start the war with Water. There was bickering over whether to start in the fall, to maximize the seizure of crops and other foodstuffs and thus decrease the Army's dependency on supply lines and other stores; then there was an argument for spring, when the greatest number of recruits would be ready. But autumn would mean sustaining a nearly immobile army through the winter, a waste of resources; spring meant slogging through muddy fields and a slower advance overall. Both meant poor conditions for combat because the storms that would spring up during that season. Summer would have been ideal, but the end of summer was maybe a month away and every available hand would be needed to harvest crops and livestock in good time; if the war were to start immediately it would seriously jeopardize any supplies required for a winter step-off. The civil war in Water had broken the country and rebel factions always sprang up, some of the islands that have come under the control of his lord Naruto, have been pressing him to conquer Water and bring peace back to their country.

Sipping at his coffee, Fribik was thankful that his job was a nice, simple one. He was never as large as most other goblins, and being a damned coward meant he would have made a terrible soldier. When the war did begin, he would get to spend his time in Hargolic, safe and secure and gainfully employed as the rest of the grunts got to go out and take fire.

Then the real test would begin; her crossbows would be in action from the first day and the reserves of raw materials and finished goods would start to deplete. If things went the same way they had during the Rossik siege each soldier could be expected to go through two hundred bolts a day at least and supplying those soldiers would be paramount to keeping the pressure on whichever Human domains the army would go after. That meant reprocessing slag from the furnaces to make decent crossbow parts, enough to go around; not to mention ammunition for the crossbows and the other aged weapons of war like longbows, swords, armor, and shields.

However, Fribik himself had seen what those antiquated ideas had done to the walls of Rossik during the final months of the siege, in those frigid days far to the north where powder did not always ignite and iron parts had a tendency to freeze together; then it was time for simple physics and machines of wood and rope to hurl rubble from cannibalized outbuildings into the walls of Rossik and pummel the defenders into submission. They needed no powder, no cleaning, no expensive maintenance, or even manufactured ammunition, relying on muscle power and some simple math to deliver death at a distance. Rossik was a low priority during the time when, Lord Naruto came into power, now since the city had contributed little to the overall performance of goblin 'society' except as a settlement and supplier of timber, something of little true demand given that the forests of the Mordor island stretched for about three hundred miles and grew all kinds of foliage; most of which was in the way most of the time and was being cleared almost as fast as the stuff grew. The only promising things at all about Rossik were some unremarkable coal deposits that would have needed thousands of workers and years of time just to uncover; an unlikely prospect at best. Maybe someone would come up with an idea to clear that much overburden eventually back in the other world, and if they did it would revolutionize mining across the vast expanse the land and usher in a new age of industry. The dwarves would be the ones to do that.

Such was the way of Orcish warfare, if an idea worked it was spread everywhere and used extensively until something better came along; as he pondered the way his kind had adopted that concept to every part of their life he wished he could remember the name of that first engineer to figure out how to use captured siege machinery during the last great war so many centuries ago in the other world. That was back when few things about orcs and goblins were written down and history was told by shamans and storytellers, people who existed in preciously small numbers in this industrialized age. Books had caught on with those who cared to read them and their tales never changed; history had gone from being a fluid, living art form to a static thing that was caged within the pages of mass-printed and widely sold volumes.

Mass-production was the way of Goblinish society now, and Fribik gnawed on that thought for a while, looking over the camps, the breeder-houses, the factories, the stockyards, the cattle-lots, and everything else that made Hargolic what it was. Even he had been through it all, bred by trueblood shamans and medics who mixed bloodlines seeking better results, schools and other training halls that pressed out engineers, mechanics, and artisans the way a baker uses a cookie-cutter.

And being just another cookie in the oven was not something Fribik wanted to be. No one talked about people who toiled in factories, there were no songs about the common worker-grunt; songs were sung about goblins who brought victory, brought destruction and blood and death to others. And there were a great many songs like that. Songs like "The Aged Warrior", "Tammux the Destroyer", and "Semthak the Bloody Handed". There was no song about Argol the Builder or Nork the engineer, because under the thin veneer of civilization that had grown over the goblins like tarnish on silver, underneath their true nature still lay in a desire for war. But as the Fox Lord had said the day after they were transported to this world where he was born in, that they have a second chance of living without having to fight for their lives, not having to live in fear of being attack for being what they are. To live that kind of life Fribik was willing to give up the desire to fight as with most of the other people living in Mordor.

It was just too damn bad that he didn't stand a snowball's chance in a furnace of being remembered, unlike his Lord. Fribik gave a snort, poured down the rest of his coffee and went down to start his day adding to the production totals.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Anyone knows where I can find information on the different kinds of dragons?

2 – Here's a list of dragons types I have found and might appear in this fic.

Knucker, are found in damp, woodland locations, near food sources such as rabbits. Serpentine in appearance, these creatures have only vestigial wings and cannot fly. They don't breathe fire but attack with venom instead.

Lindworm, are very much like Wyrms but they have two forearms.

Amphithere are like Wyrms and Lindworms but have wings. The wings are covered with feathers and have a feathery tail.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. The Calm

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Calm –

There had been a few close calls on his travels, but Dela Greywing managed to arrive safely at Aarishem's fortified but pleasing harbor of Mordor Island. The two great circular granite towers that arose from the bay glistened in the setting sun; the sea-spray thrown up as the waves as they drove themselves against the large, broken stones that protected their bases kept them covered in tiny droplets of water. High above, atop stonework crafted by goblins as an acknowledgment of the Demon Fox Lord, high arches bristled with giant crossbows that could fire more than a mile over the blue waters. Between them was the only real way out of the harbor, for just below the surface of the sea hid sharpened spurs of concrete made with volcanic ash. No ship could ever try and skim across them and not be sunk, and none ever had in the ten years since their construction in the other world. The line of stones and chain that poked above the water was merely a reminder of what lay beneath the surface.

The city itself was also not unpleasant, while its streets may have been a little too narrow for Dela's tastes; it was much less stifling than some of the big cites busy lanes, cleaner than any boulevard in Land of Water, and infinitely more welcoming than Land of Thunder. The dockworkers human and non-humans alike had seen him before and greeted him as they would any visiting nobleman from another land, and they never seemed to grow bored of trading stories with any sailor who would share a glass with them either.

They hired a carriage with open top so they could see the city as they made their way to the palace and see the sights of the strange island that had suddenly appeared a few months ago. While the handful of sea-farers that came with him took in the sights and sounds of Aarishem, Dela's face never rose from his lap. His world would not be a happy one again for a very long time.

Once they reached the palace, the non-human guards seemed to pay no heed to him as he marched past and his escort went elsewhere to trade and tour about. Without a word, he made his way to the throne room of the Demon Fox Lord and patiently waited for him to conclude the day's business.

"Oh, I am so sorry for taking so long," were his first words upon seeing him. "These advisors and statesmen seem to think they're being paid by the word."

When Delfu was slow to answer, Naruto knew that something was wrong. "Something has happened, Dela," he said with trepidation in his voice, "Would you wish for more comfortable surroundings, in order that you may let me know?"

Delfu's only response was a nod.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another part of the castle –

Naruto's chambers were expansive, and rightly so as a monarch he was supposed to live in comfort and luxury, even if he did manage to convince his servants that the most expensive of things were not always the best. He doesn't want to become a greedy ruler who taxes his subjects just to fill his own pockets. As well, from here he could see even further than the harbor towers could through high-arched windows and let the cool air from the ocean waft through the room.

"Tell me, Dela," he said softly, putting one hand on his shoulder and lifting his chin with the other, "I know you are here for something important, but more distressing is the news you had not intended to deliver. Speak, please; do not make me bear your silence." He had to look down to face him, being taller than he is by several inches.

He felt Dela shudder slightly, and he heard as he swallowed and cleared his throat.

"I… I regret my state, Lord Nartuo," he whispered," But on my way here, I was notified by a carrier falcon that my clan has been attack shortly after my departure."

"Dela what happen to your clan?" Nartuo ask him.

"It would seem that the leader of the Hidden Mist Village somehow learn of my clans contact with you. A few weeks earlier both the Kouga and the Iga villagers were raided and I had contacted them both to head for Mordor, as you had said you would take in any clan. As soon as the leader of Mist learned of this he sent an attack force to wipe out my clan, only a few of my clan members manage to escape," Nartuo could hear the mixture of astonishment and despair in his voice, as clearly as he could hear the rumble of surf through the windows.

"Tell me where the meeting place incase of your clan been attack," Nartuo ask knowing that most of the clans have a place to gather if their clan ever become under attack and see how many of them had survived the attack.

"Our meeting place is on an island called Donut. Donut Island is shaped like a donut, hence the name Donut Island. The large pool in the middle of the island has an inn built right on top of the pool, my clan would meet up there in case of attack," Dela answers.

"After this I'll send you to island after this on the fastest ship," Nartuo said.

"Thanks," Dela said feeling some of the weight taken off of his shoulders. "With this attack many of the anti-government forces will use my clan's destruction as a rallying point to gather forces against the current government. With my clan well known in Land of Water many people will gather to bring down the government. You're going to have to act fast before this turns into another civil war that will break my country apart."

"Yes I know," Nartuo said. "I'll tell the council to get their warriors ready to battle. It's time for the Element Countries to see the power of Mordor."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Land of Water –

Even when all other places on the islands that made up the Land of Water were warm, the capital city Makovo was cold. Perhaps it was the frigid Northern Sea where the island Vencia sat, funneling polar winds down between the Eastern Islands and the Barrier Islands. Perhaps it was the lack of warm equatorial winds that seemed to die down shortly after reaching the largest of the islands. Or maybe it was the fact that for a place as desolate and unforgiving as the deserts of Land of Wind, there was really only one logical temperature for the place.

Lord Grego sat on his throne, listening to his council prattle on about one shortage after another. To outsiders, Vencia was a mammoth island on a map, but in reality, two thirds of it was covered in forests and marshes. The only good growing land was in the south-west, where water was plentiful and the peasants actually did any work, but lately it had been providing less and less grain due to mismanagement by whomever the lord had put in charge. In the north-east, rebels had established a beachhead complete with palisade and had prepared to march across the vast expanse of evergreens, to march on Makovo itself, but intervention and heavy bribery had stalled them for a time.

But those coins had been saved up to purchase grain from Kotspren, and to pay the tolls that damned island wanted to let the merchant ships pass; but they were spent, and a very hungry winter loomed ahead. The peasants willingly paid a tenth of their meager yearly income to the church, and Grego would willingly slay the archpriest to get his hands on those coins, if not for the threat of revolt such an action would precipitate. Food had to be found, somewhere, and many modernization projects would be put on hold to pay for it.

As he marched back to his room later that night, Grego paused at the great paintings that hung in the Hall of Lords and looked them over. The previous twenty Lords stared back from under crowns of gold and mantles of mink, each a testament to the will to rule; but none had ever had an easy time of it. The highly centralized government of Water gave rise to great wastage; the councilors he had just endured would undoubtedly pass his orders to an underling, who would pass them to a functionary, who would pass them to an overseer who, by that time, would already be swamped with making do with an insufficient amount of everything. The budgets allocated Land of Water's specially minted copper, slag, and iron based coins out to each department, and were supposedly worthless outside of the kingdom, but so many simply disappeared into the pockets of bureaucrats and brigands that even that concept had failed. Even now, Grego was involved in no less than three wars: One against the northern rebels, which he was losing; one against the Tanget clan, taking the coal-rich islands from sickly defenders; and another against the rebels of the south islands, which was a stalemate since the fishing grounds and islands gave up their riches only after great effort. Each of these ate up resources at a fearful pace, and little had been gained for the cost.

The world outside had been advancing for centuries, and yet, despite the land and resources, the population and the work ethic, the Land of Water had lagged so far behind that rebels in crude rafts had defeated a royal army and set up a beachhead on some of the surrounding islands.

'How had it come to this', he thought to himself. 'How did this land of workers become so corrupt?' It amazed him that even with all of the problems that Land of Water is facing they're still considered to be one of the five strongest countries, but only because of the Hidden Mist village with their brutal training to harden their ninjas to anything thrown at them. The leader of the Hidden Mist has been sparking rebellions with some of the ninja clans with him seeing treats in everything he sees. The leader of the Mist had already sent his ninjas to attack and destroyed both the Iga and the Kouga clans when they began to show distant with him using the feud between them to weaken them first before attacking. And now the Greywing clan have been attack, Grego knows that the rebel leaders are going to use the Greywing clan's attack to gain more supporters of their side in the war the country is facing now.

A great melancholy came over Grego as he turned away from the portraits, sadness that the people he trusted so much would, if left unchecked, be the ruin of the country they worked for. He could not have them simply rounded up and hanged, they were the ones who knew how everything worked. He could not have their movements watched, they would simply become less productive as they were forced to work harder in hiding their ill-gotten gains. Plodding to his bedchamber, still empty even though he had ascended to the throne fifteen years ago (while still young), he wondered if the end of Land of Water would come in his lifetime, the way his father had predicted. Even the old man had been forced to deal with this level of larceny, even he lamented the way the truly skilled preferred to gain through graft what they could not earn by effort.

The servants had all gone to bed by now, even they had become listless, caring less and less that they were working for the daimyo and seeing that they managed to squirrel away something before the whole country collapsed upon itself. Was there any way to save the Land of Water from itself?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On one of the southern islands of Water –

Sbea hefted his axe and swung again, feeling the metal bite into the soft wood of these tropical trees. He never wanted to leave his home, this place was too hot, too humid, and too alien for him; it was unnerving the sheer amount of insects that crawled about this place, all of which seemed to be deadly. But the Water Daimyo had decreed that a colony be dug out here, some new place to grow grain and prospect for minerals, something to replace the disastrously mismanaged places back home.

Oh, he knew how poorly things were run, everyone did. The overseers would short the workers on a coin or two, mostly because their superiors were doing the same thing; Sbea wondered just how far it all went, if the king himself was hoarding money on a scale equal to his status.

'Probably not,' he thought to himself, Sbea had family in the upper crust, people who knew members of the council, people who talked about how they just wanted to get hold of whatever they could before the whole house of cards came down. For a worker like Sbea, who actually enjoyed the feeling of accomplishment a day's work gave him, it was hard to understand why some individuals were so greedy as to actually bite fingers from the hand that fed them, then demand more. Grego was a good man, as was his father before him, they really did want to make all of Land of Water greater.

But, his place was here, swinging an axe, carving a swath through this damned wilderness, obeying his orders. Not ten feet away was his crossbow, and those of his squad; they were told that such things would be needed should a hostile power attempt to assault them, or if some wild animal should befall them. The animals he could understand, he had shot a very large orange and black striped cat not two days ago; and while the meat wasn't bad, he was really looking forward to seeing how well the pelt tanned. That would make his family back home a few coins, provided the thing wasn't 'appropriated' by some damned functionary. Maybe he should just make a coat from it and keep the thing safe.

All this thinking did make his day a little longer, but it did make the work a seem a little easier, and when the tree he'd been hacking at finally fell, he was allowed to take a minute (but just one) to catch his breath.

But on the ground, where the tree had hit the ground, he could see something that wasn't right. The impact had moved some of the dirt and unless he was mistaken, there was stone underneath it. His minute was winding down, so he moved out and scraped some more of the soft, bug infested mash aside to see what it was he had discovered.

They were stones, and cut stones at that. A number of them. He cleared more and more, and found that they extended further than three feet in any direction before someone noticed that he was not working. The cursing quickly died when he told them he had found something that the overseer would be interested in.

A few more men, this time with shovels, excavated the earth and found that the stone were part of a road, perhaps twenty feet wide, made of tightly fitted stones, and possessed of three inch deep ruts. There had been someone on this land before, long before, and this effort now turned to seeking out something more interesting than just a place to plant crops.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time –

In one of the trees of the island a dark skin figure watches as the humans discovered a stone road on the island that already being settled by some humans from Land of Water. While this place was hot it was a good place for his people to make their new homes on. With this discovery of ancient ruins on the island, he knew that Lord Naruto would want to learn of this new development. Without a sound the dark elf leap through the trees faster then any ninja could.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On a ship off the coast of Mordor –

The large ocean going ship carried what's left of the Kouga clan in the hall of the ship. The Kouga clan had been an independent ninja village before the foundation of the Hidden Mist village before joining them. The Kouga clan members are specialize in stealth and assassination with techniques that for the most part rely on subterfuge. Even abilities designed for battle, which tend to be defensive in nature. This made them very good at stealth missions and they had plenty from the Hidden Mist village when they contacted them for missions. That was before the attack on their village and forced the survivors to flee to a new island far from the reach of the Hidden Mist. (1)

An old man glaze at the horizon of the ship as they neared the island of Mordor. As lord of the Kouga Manjidani, Danjo Kouga is greatly specializes in the use of poisoned throwing needles, which he can spit from his mouth with lethal precision. He made use of his skills during the attack and saved as many as he could. They were so busy in watching for any Iga ninjas that they fell into the trap the Mist leader had planed. When the Mist leader had sent word he was sending them some Mist ninjas to help them they had let them into the village and then the trap was sprang. In his youth, Danjo was in love with Ogen of Tsubagakure and, like his grandson Gennosuke and Ogen's granddaughter Oboro, sought peace between the clans through their marriage when a joint attack on Tsubagakure by his own clan and the forces of the Lightning village made it impossible. Despite the fact the attack had occurred without his knowledge or consent, this crushed Ogen and was unable to forgive Danjo for his clan's actions and their hopes for peace and happiness with each other were lost forever. Although denied his chance with Ogen, Danjo never gave up his desire for peace between their clans and allowed Gennosuke to seek Oboro's hand in marriage.

Danjo turn to see the rest of the ninjas in the room of the ship as they needed to talk about what they're going to do once they get to Mordor. His grandson, Gennosuke Kouga sat closest to him. In many ways, Gennosuke is as much an oddity among his clan as Oboro is among hers. An idealist and scholar who believes in looking to the future instead of being dominated by the past, Gennosuke views the pursuit of any grudge to be an ultimately pointless and self-destructive practice. His sense of principles remain even after learning of the renewed conflict between Kouga and Iga, when several bodies of Kouga ninjas were found dead and those who manage to escape with their lives had said those who had attack them were wearing Iga headbands. Yet despite being a man of peace, if pushed into a corner Gennosuke is more than capable of killing anyone who threatens him or his clansmen. In addition to his skill with the sword, Gennosuke wields a power called Genjutsu which he learned from his teacher and uncle Muroga Hyouma. A hypnosis technique, Genjutsu reverses the homicidal intent of anyone who meets the stare of its user directly. In other words; if someone expresses hostility toward him, Gennosuke is able to will his enemies into killing themselves instead of him. Even S class ninja's thinks twice before challenging Gennosuke directly.

Hyouma Muroga the second in command to Lord Danjo, Hyouma was assigned to be the sensei of Danjou's grandson Gennosuke, who was also his nephew since Gennosuke's deceased mother was Hyoma's older sister. Over the years, Hyouma successfully taught his pupil to wield the Genjutsu technique he invented as well as how to rely on other senses besides sight. Unlike Gennosuke, Hyouma's Genjutsu is always in effect so he must keep his eyes shut or else risk accidentally killing the wrong person at the wrong time. To compensate, Hyouma develops an almost radar-like sense of hearing that makes it impossible for him to be snuck up on. Hyouma is cautious and intuitive in nature. Although he distrusts the Iga, Hyouma admires Gennosuke's efforts to establish peace between the two clans and supports him whole heartedly regardless of what personal cost he may endure.

Kagero an extremely attractive woman as well as an expert combatant (she keeps a dagger in her sash and conceals small projectiles among her hairpins), Kagerou's sensuality is her deadliest weapon as her breath becomes poisonous when she's sexually aroused. According to her family members, it's an ability shared by all the women in her family. She's deeply and madly in love with her superior and cousin Gennosuke; but due to Gennosuke's feelings for Oboro and her own technique, she's unable to be with him either emotionally or physically; resulting in a jaded persona filled with envy and bitterness. Kagerou's favorite target for her frustrations is Oboro and was one of the more vocal opponents of her and Gennosuke's marriage, being quick to belittle and criticize Oboro every chance she could (such as accusing Oboro of being a tramp worthy of death for meeting with Gennosuke before either of them were officially married). Danjo had seen how extreme Kagerou's conduct was becoming as he told Hyouma before setting out for Sunpu that perhaps it was time to find a man for Kagerou to have a child with. Despite Saemon's doubt that of that ever happening, Hyouma revealed that there were actually several men in Kouga willing to sacrifice all for one night of pleasure with her.

Tall, bald and powerfully muscled, Gyoubu Kasumi is strong enough to break an enemy in half with nothing more than his bare hands. Despite his massive size though, Gyoubu's specialty is stealth. By merging with the surface of an object, Gyoubu is able to move and attack in complete secrecy as well as manipulate any object in physical contact with the surface. There are limits to his abilities however: The surface area of an object apparently must be at least equal to his own in order to merge or move on and it must have physical contact with a surface of similar dimensions in order for him traverse from one to the other; Only his body can merge so he must strip naked as well as drop any weapon he carries in order to use his technique. Merging offers him no defensive benefits, as any attacks to the surface of the object transfer to him as well. Like most of the Kouga, Gyoubu bears an overwhelming hatred for the Iga. Years ago, Gyoubu's father Renbu was murdered by an Iga squad and Gyoubu vowed to one day take revenge, since his father's last words were to never pity any ninja. Unfortunately, the truce place on them by the Lord of Water was imposed on both clans shortly afterward and Gyoubu shaved his head as a statement of his unsatisfied fury. A portion of his rage seems to be reserved for himself as he confided to Hyouma that if he hadn't been so weak as a child he would've been able to better protect his father, which explains why Gyoubu trained his body to become a mountain of raw physical power.

Saemon Kisaragi is one of the more complex characters of the Kouga. Cool and aloof, he conducts himself in both war and peace with an almost professional detachment. The only person he shows emotion to is his younger sister Okoi whom he shares a deep bond with. After any fight he takes part in is over and his enemy is dead, Saemon will always apologize to his slain opponents with the hope that in death they might know the peace they were denied in life. Along with Gyoubu, Saemon specializes in stealth and infiltration. By pressing another's face into a raised mound of mud or soft clay, Saemon can form a mold with which he can insert his own face into, taking their form and appearance for himself. This, along with his talent for impersonating voices, makes Saemon a master of disguise. His technique however is only effective cosmetically. It doesn't bestow him with any of a person's abilities or memories and anything with senses superior to a human's are able to see through it. Saemon is also one of the Koga's more capable fighters, at one point successfully defending himself against multiple opponents at once.

Tomboyish and energetic with a well endowed frame, Saemon's little sister Okoi. She has a close relationship with her older brother Saemon and is one of the few people who can make him smile. She also has a close friendship with the normally unaproachable Gyoubu whom she often goes with to hunt wild boar in the forests surrounding Manjidani. Although a capable fighter, Okoi isn't opposed to using her ample assets to lure men into a state of false security if she has to. For once they make the mistake of forming physical contact, Okoi is able to fasten her skin to theirs and drain their blood into herself; leaving her enemies as dried up husks. Upon completion, Okoi must then vomit out the excess blood before she can use the technique again. As more contact equals faster blood drain she is dressed in a more revealing manner than the other kunoichis with a hip length sleeveless kimono and shortened hakama.

Good-humored, a little dumb, and extremely fat; Jousuke Udono hardly fits the traditional concept of the ninja. And as he proved with his interactions with some of the village women, he's also a bit of a lecher. Despite his penchant for acting thoughtlessly, Jousuke is more perceptive than he lets on. In light of his corpulent physique, Jousuke possesses remarkable speed and agility for a man of his size as he was able to effortlessly avoid the attacks of the strongest fighters. His obesity is also the secret to his technique as it grants his body the consistency of rubber; allowing him to bounce like a ball, roll over enemies like a living boulder, deflect physical attacks with ease, squeeze through openings impossible even for someone a quarter of his girth, or even float into the sky by rapidly inhaling air to blow himself up like a balloon.

A 'living torso,' Jubei Jimushi lacks both arms and legs but is able to slither across the ground like a snake at high speed by flexing his chest muscles to manipulate the armor plates sewn onto the front of his tunic. In place of hands, he's trained his tongue to extend out of his mouth to act as a grasping tool as well as use it to draw and attack with the short sword he keeps sheathed inside his throat. Jubei is also skilled in the art of astrology and uses his powers to predict the Kouga's future but can never see anything clearly.

The last person in the room is Shogen Kazamachi has perhaps the most unique features of the ninjas of Kouga, with his bulbous hunchback, oversized hands and feet, and long gangly limbs grant him the agility and dexterity of a spider. He also possesses a long prehensile tongue that secretes a sticky glue-like substance which Shogen can fling as pellets, spray as a stream, or even weave into a net similar to a spider's web. As such, Shogen is one of the few members of the Kouga ninjas whose technique is designed for combat instead of assassination. His personality is sadistic and he enjoys toying with his enemies before killing them. Shogen's physique is also a trait common in his family as there are some on board the ship who look like him.

"From what I manage to gather from the Mist ninjas we took prisoner, the Hidden Mist has been behind all of the attacks making us think it was the Iga," Danjo said to the group in front of him.

"All this time the Mist been using our hatred for each other to weaken ourselves before they attack," Jousake said. "And we fell for it."

"For once I agree with the big lug," Okoi said.

"And it cost us dearly," Saemon adds knowing how few of the village escape from the attack. Only a few hundred were left and all were on board the ship.

"We should have never let those Mist nins into the village," Gyoubu said remembering the slaughter that took place once the trap was sprang.

"What about the Iga?" Shogen ask. "What happen to them?"

"The Iga have fallen into the same trap as we did," Hyouma answers. "They have been force to flee for Water as well."

"They share the same fate that has befallen on us," Kagero said.

"And they're heading for Mordor as well," Jubei said making most of the people in the room eyes widen in shock. "Greywing has been in contact with them as well."

"Yes according to Dela the lord of Mordor is gathering as many wandering clans to him, building up his forces for the war they're going to be waging on Water," Danjo explain.

"What about the Iga?" Okoi ask.

"If we want to stay we're going to have to make another truces with them," Gennosuke said speaking up. "From what Dela said about the people who live on Mordor the Fox Lord is very powerful to be able to maintain any kind of control over them."

"Yeah but everything we know about Mordor comes from him," Saemon pointed out. "Who knows how much of what he said is true about Mordor."

"But can we trust the Iga in keeping their end of the truce," Kagero said throwing the question on the table.

"Because it's the same thing that the Iga are wondering as well," Gennosuke said. "And both of our clans can't afford to cause trouble with so few of us left. Besides the hate between the Iga and Kouga are deep but the Mist are the ones who destroyed both of our villages. Now we share a common enemy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On another ship –

A large ocean going ship sailed to one of the port cities of Mordor, as those on board are hoping to find a new home there. Like the Kouga the Iga village has been burnt to the ground and those who survive the attack are now seeking a new place to call home. Rather than relying on deception, the Iga prefer more direct methods and their techniques tend to be mostly offensive to better give them an edge in close combat situations. This value drew the attention of the Demon Fox Lord to them and offered them a new place to call home.

An old woman stand near a window waiting for a reply from the message she had sent ahead of the ship. The age woman is Ogen the leader of the Iga clan. She has a spiritual connection to her hawk which serves as her messenger and servant. She had sent him to carry a message to the Demon Fox Lord asking about the rumors she's been hearing about her clan's rival clan the Kouga. When she was younger, she was very much in love with Danjo and the two sought peace between the warring clans through their marriage. But following a surprise attack by the combined forces of Lightning ninjas and the Koga in which her grandfather was murdered, she lost all faith in Danjo. Despite the Koga's betrayal, Ogen was in her twilight years willing to make her granddaughter Oboro the bride of Danjo's grandson Gennosuke in the hopes that the two of them could bring a definite peace between their clans and also find the happiness she could not.

Nine other nin's sat on the floor of the room as they waited for the reply. They were now the head members of the Iga as most of the elders and leaders were killed in the raid. Sitting closest to Ogen is her granddaughter. As the beautiful young princess of Iga Tsubagakure, Oboro was selected to be the head of the clan. Born with 'Mystic Eyes,' Oboro has the power to neutralize the techniques of any ninja that meets her gaze directly. Among the Iga, Princess Oboro is something of an oddity. Sweet natured with a gentle disposition, Oboro lacks any real talent for either martial arts or ninjutsu and is also a bit of a clutz. This, along with her love for Gennosuke of the rival Koga clan has caused most of Iga to view Oboro as something of a black sheep, a fact she is painfully aware of. When the truce was broken when Iga ninjas were discovered dead and survivors saying that Kouga ninjas were behind the attacks, the other Iga ninjas were quick to take advantage of Oboro's feelings for Gennosuke, tricking her into inviting him and Jousuke into their compound where the Iga can keep them under surveillance. They manage to escape after falling into the trap the Iga ninjas had laid out for them. Although hurt and betrayed by their actions, Oboro remains loyal to her clan and is greatly torn between her duty and her feelings when the truth of the renewed conflict is finally revealed to her. Ultimately, she makes the decision to temporarily seal her eyes shut with a potion given to her by Ogen called the Seven Days of Darkness, knowing that if she saw any of her clansmen attacking Gennosuke, she might be tempted to use her powers against them instead. And the leader of the Mist was waiting for something like that to happen as Oboro power would have made the attack on the Iga Village costly and was waiting till she was either killed or couldn't use her bloodline anymore.

Eight other Iga nins were in the room as well waiting for the reply from the message. As the second in command to Ogen, Tenzen Yakushiji. Due to Princess Oboro's hesitance to fight, Tenzen was chosen to lead the Iga forces to attack the Kouga. Although his initial impression is of a pragmatic fighter concerned solely for the honor and future of his clan, Tenzen is actually a sadistic and mendacious individual who revels in conflict and bloodshed. He fights with a ruthless tenacity and isn't above using an innocent bystander as a means to obtain victory. He also lusts after Oboro and desires to take her for his wife in order to become the true lord of Tsubagakure. Tenzen's power is one of regeneration and immortality. He was born with a demonic 'twin' that appears as two eyes, a mouth and two stubby hands protruding from his right cheek (in adulthood it conceals itself such that only its closed right eye is visible as a wart/growth on Tenzen's ear). The creature seems to awaken whenever Tenzen has been wounded or killed, moving through his body to regenerate Tenzen by 'eating' his wounds and restoring any ravages of time or battle Tenzen may experience. Thanks to his powers, Tenzen was already over 200 years old by the time of the renew conflict between the two clans though he looks no older than 40; granting him a lifetime of martial and tactical abilities that surpass any of his clansmen. Even when decapitated, Tenzen can still regenerate if his head is placed back onto his body with his twin sealing the cut.

Sitting next to Oboro is her bodyguard and confidant of Princess Oboro, Akeginu who is more forgiving of Oboro's lack of ninja skills than the rest of their clan. Regardless, her first loyalty is to the whole of Iga. So when word of the truce's cancellation reaches her, she holds no reservations about deceiving Oboro while aiding her comrades in their attempt to assassinate the Kouga including Oboro's lover Gennosuke while he was inside their village. In light of her obligations, Akeginu does feel sympathy for Oboro's predicament and is the only member of the Iga besides her grandmother and Koshirou who doesn't ostracize Oboro after she makes the decision to seal her eyes when the truce was broken between the two clans. A highly attractive woman, Akeginu is representative of the traditional concept of the Kunoichi in her ability to use her sex appeal against members of the opposite sex. In battle, her technique grants her control over her blood; secreting it out of her pores and allowing her to squirt it into an opponent's face to distract them or create a fine mist to grant her the cover to move and attack in near complete stealth. Additionally, her technique can be used to "tag" any opponent who specializes in covert movement. She's also in love with Tenzen's student Koshirou Chikuma, whom she had wished to marry in the future.

Although his standing within the Iga's hierarchy was that of a lower shinobi, Koshirou's prodigious talent was enough for his leader Ogen to include him in the room as he's one of the only young ninjas of age to survive the attack on their village. Koshirou's technique enables him to create miniature tornadoes with his breath which suck his enemies in and then shreds them to pieces. He also wields a pair of kama hand scythes which Koshirou is able to use either in close combat or even throw like boomerangs. Koshirou and Oboro grew up together and despite the difference in their stations she sees him almost as an older brother. Koshirou himself is completely devoted to Oboro and may even hold romantic feelings for her. On the other hand, as Tenzen's apprentice, he's obligated to follow his sensei's orders regardless of how he personally feels. He's also the love interest of Oboro's bodyguard and confidant Akeginu although he's more or less oblivious to it otherwise.

Loathsome and cowardly at heart, Jingoro Amayo is one of the few members of the Iga nin who specializes in assassination rather than combat, preferring to sneak up on an enemy and being quick to flee when he suffers a disadvantage. By rubbing his body with salt, Jingoro is able to dissolve into a vacuous semi-liquid form enabling him to move and attack his enemies. Maintaining this form for any extended period of time however results in Jingoro suffering extreme dehydration as his body gradually dries out and shrivels away. The only means to completely restore his human form is immersion in sufficient amounts of water. Jingoro also suffers from an intense fear of the sea as the high content of salt in the water would keep him in a constant fluid state, leaving him to be dissolved completely instead of solidifying. Like most of the Iga, Jingoro views Oboro as an incompetent leader and defers to Tenzen's orders. At one point, Jingoro bluntly refers to Oboro as being unworthy to be Ogen's successor even though he knew she was within range of his voice.

Nenki Mino's simian features, excessive body hair, and use of a bo staff in combat cause him to bear a strong resemblance to Sun Wukong, the monkey king of Mythology. His personality is prideful which often makes him underestimate his opponents, leading him to act carelessly in battle. While he defers to the command of Tenzen over that of Princess Oboro, Nenki is comparatively more patient with Oboro's indecision than the majority of the Iga; viewing her infatuation for Gennosuke as a childish phase born out of her sheltered view of the world and believes that as time goes by she'll eventually grow out of it. Although lethally proficient with his staff, Nenki's greatest weapon is the control he exercises over his own hair. Draping down his back in a tangled mat, Nenki is able to straighten his hair and manipulate it as a grasping tool. His hair is also strong enough to swing him from tree to tree (leaving his hands free for combat) or even to wrap around an enemy and crush them like a Boa Constrictor. Beneath his robes, his body is covered in hair that can be stiffened into needles to skewer any opponent that gets too close. Nenki's hair reflects his moods; writhing wildly whenever he becomes enraged or excited.

Next to him is a petite and slender young woman with straight dark hair that drapes to just below her shoulders; Hotarubi is reminiscent of the traditional beauty whereas Oboro is more of the large-eyed innocent heroine, Okoi the sassy tomboy, and Akeginu and Kagerou (and even Ogen during her youth) representing the concept of the sensual femme-fatale. Although she shares her clan's hatred for the Kouga, Hotarubi's prime concern is for her lover Yashamaru, another member of the Iga nins. Her devotion to him is so great that even the suggestion that he's come to harm is enough to send her into a feral rage. Like most of the Iga, Hotarubi considers Oboro to be completely useless despite her position as the clan's next leader, and defers to Tenzen's orders. This may be tied to slight jealousy, since Yashamaru once teased her for not being sweet and feminine like Oboro and Hotarubi almost threw a childish tantrum at him. In combat, Hotarubi summons swarms of glowing pink butterflies that overwhelm and distract her opponents, allowing her to either strike a lethal blow through their dropped defenses with her tanto or escape to safety. She also maintains a spiritual link with her pet viper who acts as her bodyguard and scout. In the anime, Hotarubi summons and controls her butterflies through a barely audible chant that varies depending on the situation.

A brash and cocky young man, Yashamaru's favored weapon are strands of garrote wires made from the hair of young women and alchemically treated with natural oils harvested from wild animals, turning them as hard as steel. Yashamaru controls them as though they were an extension of his own body and can use them to tie an opponent up, slice them to pieces, flay them, or even stiffen the wires so they can pierce like needles. The wires are usually kept wrapped around Yashamaru's forearms but extra wires are stored around his calves in the event his hands become immobilized. He also carries a cleaver in a sheathe on his back although his opponents rarely get close enough that he's required to draw it. Unlike most of the other Iga clan, Yashamaru had begun to consider the treaty between Koga and Iga beneficial, as it allowed him a chance to live a peaceful life with his lover and comrade the beautiful Hotarubi, whom he planned to marry before the broken treaty resulted in all out war between the two clans.

The last member in the room is the oldest member of the Iga after Tenzen, Rousai Azuki is short stature with an even shorter temper and a massive gourd-shaped head, which he claims is swollen with hatred for the Koga from the day they launched their raid alongside Lightning nin's assault. Despite his frail and antiquated appearance, Rousai is a highly skilled martial artist whose punches and kicks are capable of felling trees and crushing stone with one blow. Additionally, his ninja technique enables him to stretch and contort his arms and legs in fantastic ways like he's made out of rubber.

The cry of a hawk alerted the return of Ogen's hawk. The bird landed on the window ledge carrying the reply message from the Fox Lord of Mordor. The Iga nin waited as Ogen read the message to herself before she raise her face up to meet their glazes. "The rumors we heard about as we were leaving Water are true. The Fox Lord is offering the Kouga a safe harbor to rebuild their village as he is offering us."

"WHAT!" Rousai shouted slamming his hands on the floor he's sitting on. "They're going to go and let those villains in!"

"Doesn't he know about the history between our two clans?" Okoi shouted out.

"Yes he does but if we want to live on Mordor we're going to have to make another truce with the Kouga," Ogen said.

"A truces after what happen?" Tenzen snorted.

"But the truces was only broken because of the Mist tricking us," Oboro said.

"They knew that once we started fighting again we would be blinded to everything but the Kouga," Akeginu in agreement with Oboro.

"Yes, I agree with that," Nenki said. "We were so busy fighting against the Kouga we didn't even see the signs of the Mist making their move to attack us."

"We can always go somewhere else," Jingoro suggested.

"We don't have the supplies that's needed to change our minds now," Hotarubi reminded him.

"Many of the survivors on board won't live much longer without rest and medical treatment," Yashamaru pointed out. (2)

"We either make another truce with them or we die," Koshirou stated.

"That gives us little choice but to do what the Fox Lord wants of us," Ogen said to her clan members in a stern voice. "For our clan to rebuilt itself we need a place where we can make a new village for ourselves. Even if it means that we'll have to go and make a truces with our rival village. The Greywing clan wouldn't have allied themselves with someone breaking their ties with Water and Mist if it wasn't for a good reason."

"You mean they're going to finish what the Demon of the Mist started?" Tenzen ask.

"Yes the Fox Lord is going to make war with Water and that will be our chance of paying the Mist back for what they did to both our and the Kouga village," Ogen said.

"We're going to fight with the Kouga?" Hotarubi ask.

"Yes it's all in the letter," Ogen said as she passes the letter around. "The Fox Lord work long and hard to stop all of the infighting between the people living on Mordor and the only way we'll be able to make our new home there is for us to make peace with the Kouga."

"Does this mean my engagement with Gennosuke is back on?" Oboro ask her grandmother.

"Yes," Ogen said to the disagreement of the other Iga in the room. "But after things are settle down first."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Waves –

The Leaf ninja team after being lead to a stone tower that serve as a base for the guards station in Waves, found themselves standing in front of a desk with a woman sitting behind it starring at them. She reminded them a little bit of Ayame, in Leaf Village. Her wavy, black hair reaching to the middle of her back, and like Ayame, her eyes were green, flashing with passion, but not for cooking. Her skin was dusted with freckles, across her nose and cheekbones and the top of her bosom. Her figure more voluptuous than Ayame's would be at her age, with extremely large breasts that they could see straining the metal breastplate she's wearing. She's wearing an officer's uniform from what they could figure with the guards in the tower all wearing uniforms of an army style.

'She's sleeps with Naruto?' Kiba thought to himself as he couldn't fight down the feeling of envy of sleeping with someone like her.

'……,' Shino thought to himself as he stares at the deep valley of flesh between the woman's ample amount of breast that could be seen bugling from the top of her breastplate.

"So this is the ninjas of the Leaf I heard so much about," Leila said to the group. "What brings you here?"

"We were sent to discover the reason why Waves is selling so many weapons lately," Kurenai answers as she thinks to herself. 'I never thought that it would be anything like this.'

"Tell me why do you still have a team with you?" Leila asked. "My understanding is that once nins become full rank nins they stop working in teams."

"Kiba here got stuck with a mission that no one wanted and ask us to help him transport the cargo he needs to pick up," Hinata answers. "Now tell me what about Naruto?"

"That's Lord Naruto now," Leila said. "I'm one of his most trusted aides overseeing the work being done with the races of Mordor and the humans that live in Waves."

"You also sleep with him right?" Shino ask.

"How did you find out?" Leila asked glaring at him.

"One of the guards blurred it out," Kiba answers.

"Is it true?" Hinata ask her.

Leila took a huff, "Yes it's true I sleep with Nartuo and from what he told me about his old life as we lay entwine with each other. That you're the white eye girl who always hiding behind something watching him all of the time."

"Naruto's a lord now?" Kurenai ask knowing that Tsunade had ordered for all information about Naruto to be bought to her. She had never stopped looking for Naruto after what happen after the fight.

"Yes Lord of Mordor known as the Demon Fox Lord," Leila said making all the Leaf ninjas eyes widen at the title. "Yes he had enough of trying to fit in with humans who fear and hate anything that's different from themselves and embraced the demon within him, becoming a half-demon."

"Naruto merge with the Fox Demon?" Kurenai said shock.

"The nine-tail fox was sealed inside of him?" Hinata ask as she and the other kids hadn't learned anything about the demon fox as Tsunade continue to have the secret about Naruto kept secret.

"Yes the fox demon was sealed inside of him by the 4th Hokage the day he was born," Leila explains. "He wanted the village he protected to see him as a hero but instead… well you all saw how the rest of the village treated him as he was growing up."

"You mean all of this time he had the demon inside of him?" Hinata ask as everything came together in her mind of the reason why he was treated the way he was.

"Yes he did and merged with the demon with him in control," Leila explains. "Now he's the lord of all of the races of Mordor."

"Races?" Shino ask.

"You have seen them walking the streets of Waves right? Naruto gathered together all of us and made peace with all of the races and infighting between clans, all are now under one banner now," she wave her hand to the banner in the room with a design of a ring made from nine fox tails in the middle.

"Where is Naruto?" Kiba ask.

"He's busy running things on Mordor," Leila said. "With so much going on he's a very busy man these days. He has hardly any spare time to spend with me with all of the work he's been doing."

"Why is he building up forces in Waves?" Shino ask as he had used his bugs to spy on around the village. He had spotted the crates loaded with weapons and armor in some of the rooms in the tower.

"Sorry but I can't talk to any hostel forces about what's going on here," Leila said in a cold tone.

"Hostile forces?" Kurenai ask as she doesn't like where this is going.

"Yes hostile forces meaning you guys. With the past actions of the Leaf Village, Lord Naruto has placed your village into the hostile forces page. Kind of like your bingo books but it list those groups that are hostel to us instead. Knowing how much you people fear the demon fox, you'll attack without even trying to find out whether the fox or Naruto is in control."

"You think we would do something like that?" Kiba ask.

"This is coming from the same people who abused the child who the 4th ask to be seen as a hero in keeping the fox sealed inside of him without even knowing that it was sealed inside of him," Leila said to them causing all of them to be silent as they couldn't think of anything to say. "I should kill as you are in the hostile book but I'll let you tell the tale of what's happening here."

"You're just letting us go?" Kurenai ask knowing that there's a hidden reason to her letting them go back to the Leaf.

"It's either that or take your chances with the trolls in Frank the Butcher's Restaurant," Leila said.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Kiba said.

"Did I forget to mention that trolls aren't picky in the kinds of meat that they eat," Leila smiled wickedly.

"We'll leave," Shino said as he doesn't want to take any chances in losing this information of the whereabouts of Naruto and what's happening in Waves.

"I sent an escort to see you off," Leila said.

Hinata suddenly spoke up. "If I stay can I be taken to see Naruto?" After years of waiting to take revenge on Sasuke, she finds Naruto is still alive and all she wants to do now is to see him again.

"Hinata?" her old teacher said knowing the crush that she has on Naruto.

"You do know if you don't go with your team now you won't be able to leave for a long time," Leila said to her.

"I know… but I'm not going to lose this chance to see him again," Hinata said as she walks in front of the desk away from her old teammates.

"Find then," Leila said smiling. "I'll make all of the arrangements."

"Hinata are you sure of this?" Kiba ask her.

"I have never been surer then anything else in my life," Hinata said facing her fellow Leaf ninjas. 'I'm staying and I'm going to see Naruto again."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – They are the only two ninja clans I could find that would fit right in with the people of Mordor.

2 – Travel by sail boat can kill people with its crowded conditions and lack of fresh water.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Reunion

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reunion –

Morning came to Aarishem, spreading the sunshine across the wide expanse of golden fields that glistened with dew; the sandstone walls of the old city were the same color even if the stones were worn smooth with age and weather. Piece by piece, Aarishem came to life; deliveries of fresh milk in the affluent area known as Queenshadow, where the spires of the palace threw their shadow across four story mansions with their own small sections of rosebushes and gardens; peddlers in the north end would be loading their carts with bread, fish, and more, all prepared during the night by those who enjoyed the quiet hours and old-style flair of a bygone time; in the south side of the city, factory workers would be rising and looking forward to another day of gainful employment and time away from their numerous children and the somewhat cramped spaces of their numerous apartment blocks. By the dockside, fishermen who braved the moonlight would be unloading the night's haul of cod, haddock, shrimps, and lobster while sailors would be staggering back to their berths after a night of spending their meager pay in the many taverns and brothels that lined the alleys that wound among the warehouses and tenements of the 'poor quarter'.

Inside the palace that's built near the harbor on an overlooking hill. Naruto rose at dawn as well, or a little after, his timetable was set by clocks and bureaucrats, not by natural rhythms. Laying in the bed with him are Cheesie, Elina and Sharon who won the lotto they had in who got to sleep with him last night. Elina and Sharon are cuddling up to his sides, and laying on his chest is Cheesie using his chest as a pillow, in her cat form purring in her sleep. The other girls in his harem are all busy elsewhere on the lands that are under his control, since he couldn't maintain a working kingdom by himself he has the girls in his harem help by acting like his officials. They would see if things are running and what he had ordered were being done, many of the unmarried women saw the kind of rank and trust that the women of the Fox Lord harem gained, it wasn't hard to see why so many of them are trying to get into his harem.

After pulling himself out from underneath the girls he walked over to the bathroom. Already waiting for him were the elf princess and her handmaids as they were woken up at the crack of dawn to get his bath ready for him. After the ritual was done and the spell was cast it fell upon Naruto to decide what to do with the elf maidens who were used to perform the spell. They were all place into the dark elf village collared with anti-magic collars, they were mainly use to heal people or act as servants as the leaders of the Evil Races now all have at least two elf servants at hand and foot. Their hatred for the pointy ear good counterparts of the dark elves was plain to see, it was only their usefulness with their light and healing magic is the reason that they weren't being use as pleasure toys for soldier.

"Morning my lord," Amara greeted her new lord her head lowered as she's been broken in by the women of the harem, like her two handmaidens Miko the ice elf and Ayesha the forest elf. All three of them are dress in skimpy undergarments that didn't hide anything from his glaze. They weren't allowed to wear anything else inside the chambers incase they tried to smuggle something inside the room from the outside.

They stood near the bath which is the size of a small swimming pool. The tub as it were, was more like a huge pool of steaming hot waters fed by ornate fountains in the shapes of fish and girls with water jugs all around. They each held a wash cloth as they step into the bath with him and began washing off the sweat he had built up during last night among other things as well. They become his chambermaids as they didn't had much choice in the matter as they either become his maids or take their chances outside and without knowledge of magic like the elf priestess they were left with few options on the outside where they would be likely be pleasure toys for some orc or some other male.

"Starting without us?" Cheesie said as she and the other two girls of his harem enter the bath.

"I thought, I'll let you three sleep in today," Naruto explains as they step into the bath with him and the maids.

"Here let us do it," Elina said as she shoves Amara away from Naruto and began washing him.

"You know we like helping you bathing," Sharon said as she rubs herself against him.

The other girls quickly followed her lead and press themselves against their lord. Naruto was instantly pulled to the center of the bath and buffed between the bodies of the three heavy-breasted women. The sensation of being rubbed all over by both their sexy bodies at the same time was absolutely heavenly. A pair of stiff nipples bored into his back from Sharon, at the same time as another two equally stiff sets pushed into his chest by Elina and Cheesie. The three oversexed harem girls giggled and rolled their hips, gently crushing their lord's firm body between them, teasing, tempting.

"Sorry no time for that," Naruto said as he removes himself between the three women. "Leila is waiting to see me with someone she brought over from Waves to see him."

"Is it the old bridge builder?" Sharon asked knowing the relationship between Naruto and the bridge builder.

"She didn't say," Naruto replied as he dries himself. "Just that I needed to meet with this person today."

"Aww and we wanted to have some fun," Cheesie said as she turns her attention to the three elf maids. "Looks like we're just going to have to make do."

"Just remember what we talk about," Naruto said.

"We know," Elina said as she grabs Miko holding her well form body against hers breast to breast.

"We won't break them," Sharon said as she easily lifts Ayesha up and began kissing her.

"Yeah where else could we find such fun toys?" Cheesie said as she transforms into her cat form and grabs the elf princess. She looks down at the smaller woman she's holding between her massive breasts. "Remember after my fun you're going to clean up the mess."

"Yes my lady," Amara said as she began rubbing her hands up and down the werecat's furry backside causing her to purr like a cat.

Naruto left the girls to their own pleasures as he had someone important to meet this morning. After a brisk meal of hard boiled eggs, light cake, fresh milk, a few slices of turkey breast, and the rare luxury (even for him as it was out of the growing season) of an actual orange for dessert, he bathed, had his clothes put on by his new elf handmaids, and strode into her throne room for another day of running a state preparing for war with Water.

What he didn't expect to see was someone from his past, in another lifetime. Standing next to Leila was the white eyed black hair girl now grown into a woman wearing a Leaf headband.

"Hinata…" Naruto said as he stared at her.

"Naruto…" Hinata said as she taps her index fingers together as she finally sees him again after so many years apart.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in Hargolic the goblin city –

While he was looking over some orders during a coffee break that took place at an incredibly late hour, Fribik began to wonder just why he got into the industrial side of Goblin life. While soldiers got to run around and kill things, he was stuck in an office trying to figure out how to fill the demands for his foundry's products. Hargolic always needed steel and iron and more for its manufacturing, and he had made the mistake of producing the most in a given time, earning the eye of the city's other factory managers while slowly draining the city's reserves of ore, lime, and coal. His own success would soon be his ruin if more supplies were not brought in quickly.

With each order that passed over his desk came a gift: a mill on the other side of the city wanted a thousand ingots of nickel and their order arrived nailed to the top of a case of fine rum; another was from an engineer in Semtaka who wanted five hundred steel 'beams', blocks of metal rolled into 'I' shapes for a building project, each with holes on the end whose reasons were not apparent, and it showed up in the hands of a half dozen nearly naked females whose shapes were quite appealing. Their offer to bear his pups was even more appealing, and they seemed genuinely disappointed when he turned them down even though he'd still fill the order.

Puzzling over different order while he waited for the supper bell to ring, this one for two tons of iron nails for a rebuilding effort at Rossik that had come with a ton of high quality anthracite, he failed to notice the door slowly opening until he realized there was more noise entering his room than usual. It was open about a foot wide, and no one came in, in fact it was a minute or so before anything came in.

What did come in was so weird that Fribik could do nothing more than watch it. The thing was about the size of a shoebox, made a ticking, clockwork sound and had four wheels, but the wheels on either side were joined by three sets of chains each and the thing moved of its own accord. It crawled along the floor at an ant's pace until it met a pile of laundry that Fribik meant to have done the day before and climbed the mess until it slid down one side. In doing so, it changed its course and trundled along until it found another pile, this time a small pyramid of books.

Its luck was not so good this time and it flopped over onto one side just before making it to the top of the stack. The ticking stopped and instantly Keluid was in the room, diving for the little device. His most gifted students he had taken up in learning under him who also was his lover.

"Damn, it should have made it!" She gingerly picked the thing up and set it upon the desk in front of her lover, a smile beamed across her face and she asked how what he thought of it.

"What is it?" He set down the paper and prodded the thing with a pencil, making sure it was real and not some shared hallucination of his lover's overactive imagination.

"What is it, he asks," she said, shaking her head at his lack of understanding. "Doncha see, it's a wonderful thing. It's a machine that can move on its own!."

"This can move on its own?" Fribik ask as he had never seen anything like it before. He had a basic idea of the machines called trains of this world is from what he heard about from Lord Naruto.

"Ya know, you are as dense as your product sometimes," she remarked, rapping her knuckles lightly against the copper ingot paperweight that was now holding a few pencils within the v-shaped indentations on its upper side.

"So enlighten me." Fribik's eyes never left the strange thing; he worried that it would disappear should he glance away, as though it existed only through the strength of Keluid's imagination.

"Ya see this," she said as she pointed at her device, "I made it this afternoon from a clock and some parts I got from the supply room, that winds it up and it moves!"

When Fribik sat there and blinked, she smacked herself on her forehead and cursed, then continued. "Look, if something this size can move on its own, think of how something that size of this room could do!"

"Finally we can quickly ship supplies quicker now," Fribik said as he thought of all of the possibilities that came from this new way of transport once the blueprints for the trains come from the Land of Snow. And from what he has seen today Keluid would be the prefect choice in building it.

"Before I goes, tell me one thing, Fribik."

"Yeah, babe?"

"Why's there are six girls sleeping in the hallway?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Land of Water –

As was typical for late afternoon, Grego remained trapped in his own throne room by the vast number of minor lords, gentry, advisors, and functionaries, each vying for their own few minutes with the Water regent. Grego wondered how he looked, seated there before the fifteen foot square, gold emblazoned crest of the Water state that was echoed on the floor at the foot of his throne, his head held high and his mantle of rule about him, all the while hiding the fact that, since he was tired and slightly annoyed with the whining of his servants, he had begun to think of them as a nestfull of chicks, each with its head craned upwards, waiting eagerly for its portion.

But portions in Water were few and far between. The monetary system was in threat and the financial advisor was demanding that more coins be minted for circulation, not caring that it could devalue the kingdom's currency further or that most would disappear into the pockets of less faithful servants of the throne. Grego had just found out that he was funding an archaeological dig on one of the southern islands, shelling out handfuls of coins for workers, tools, more advisors, and actual archaeologists, yet not once had anything been produced for his own viewing. It smelled like a scam, one of countless in this teetering kingdom; someone else's way to get what they could before the whole thing collapsed. He would have to get Water's secret police to look into this, for they were the some of the few truly loyal subjects Grego had.

And one of the nobles, Ketesov had claimed to be able to solve Water's food problems for the upcoming winter, but as always, the man was evasive with details; perhaps it was the result of his having studied too much theatre during his youth, but the man's flair for the dramatic never failed to keep Grego's interest. When the day's rigmarole was done, then the truth would come out.

However, Grego would first have to endure another two hours of people shouting at the tops of their lungs, waving sheets or rolls of paper, and being pains in the royal ass.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally, it was over, little real business had been concluded save for another allotment towards defending the north-eastern villages from rebel raids and a small sum that would go towards a scheduled showing of artifacts from the south island in two month's time. If Grego was to be paying for such endeavors, he was allowed to demand visible results. Most of the time.

Taking a moment to down some warm bread, a handful of grapes, and a cup of the same cold, clear Bregnan alcohol that was the only luxury the peasants got free of charge, Grego settled himself back into his throne and waited for Ketesov's surprise.

He waited only a few minutes before Ketesov strode through the wide, iron-banded oak main doors of the throneroom that bore the crest of the first Lord of Water on one side, and a great plume of raven's feathers upon the other. Dressed from neck to toe in black cloth that seemed to drink the all the light the oil-lanterns threw at it, Ketesov seemed more like a shadow than a man. Had his pale face and shock of white hair not been uncovered, it was doubtful anyone would have seen him enter. This apparition came up to the great raven-mosaic that adorned the floor before Grego's throne, dropping to one knee at its centre to give a dramatic flourish and graceful show of fealty to his king. As always, Grego felt that, while deserved, the show was a touch more than was necessary given the history the two men shared.

"My liege," Ketesov began, "I come before you as a humble servant and profess my loyalty to the crown." The lord glanced sideways and tried to hide his discomfort, after dealing with people who treated him as though he were the servant and they the master, Ketesov's oaths seemed wholly out of place.

"Rise, friend, and as we have said before, such embellishments are not required from one who we have known so long." Truthful words, yes, but Grego enjoyed having to use the royal 'we' as much as he enjoyed the daily circus that was his court.

Here Ketesov rose and gave a light bow, putting both hands behind his back to hide a slight wave which was the signal for a handpicked half-dozen of his men to enter the room. They were known to Grego, known to be deaf and mute, born that way and trained by Ketesov himself to be not only highly efficient killers, but loyal to the end and his most trusted lieutenants. Most interesting was the way that Grego's royal guardsmen fidgeted whenever they saw these men, dubbed 'The Six Servants of the Shadow' by those who knew their true purpose; and there was not a person in all the kingdom who did not live with some fear that someday, one of these men would knock on their door.

"My liege, I have a matter of extreme secrecy to discuss," Ketesov's voice was low, just loud enough for Grego to hear but for his royal guards to not, "and as such, I must ask that you dismiss your guardsmen."

"If it is as paramount as you say, my friend, then so it shall be." Grego's guards never liked leaving their lord, not so much because they feared for his life when they left, it was that they feared for their own should something happen to him. But because they were ordered to they filed out of the room, past the Six, and found their posts in the hall.

Ketesov, knowing that the lords trusted him, approached the throne and knelt beside his lord, whispering despite the fact that even those in the room with the lord and he could never hear a word he said.

"The appetites of your people shall be filled, Grego, but I ask that you trust me has you have never trusted me before." The seriousness in Ketesov's voice was as apparent as the darkness of his costume.

"So I shall, Ketesov, but you worry me with the gravity you exhibit involving this situation." Grego's furrowed brow and voice told as much as his words.

"I have found enough food to feed our people once and half again, but the source is the problem."

"Is the food stolen?"

"No, it will be freely given once acceptable recompense is settled upon, as with all trade, but..."

"But?"

Ketesov rose, pointed at one of his Six and made a sign with his hand; that one bowed his head and left the room, only to return with a rather plain looking man accompanied by a hooded figure a half a head taller than he and a little wider at the shoulder.

"I introduce to you, Lord Grego of Water, Setamarr Losdov, who is known as Setamarr-iz-Losduf in his homeland of Mordor." Grego immediately went stiff; there was not a regent, noble, or gentry in all of Bregna who did not know that anyone who haven't heard about Mordor that suddenly appeared a few months ago.

"Have no fear, good king," the 'man' started, "We have not come here to bring you harm. Indeed, we are here to conduct trade in a peaceable manner."

"Trade?" Grego asked, "I heard of many things about Mordor of how demons make their homes there and have infested Waves. Many say that a portal to the demon world has opened and demons are now spreading through the land."

"We come to trade you a way to keep your kingdom intact, free from the machinations of your so-called servants, good lord." The man's manners were frighteningly good, and his words seemed to drip with sincerity.

Grego glanced at the man he had trusted with not only his life, but with the safety of all Water, and wondered if he had been mislead all this time. But the strange man continued.

"Our city, Norkoven as it is called, which lies on the western edge Mordor that's easy to reach the sea, it's have been especially prosperous this year, and we have a surplus of perishable goods we wish to trade to you for a small price."

"And what is that price? With things are we can't afford much," Grego ask wary as very little is know about Mordor and the people living there.

"No, my good lord, we only ask for access to the timber and furs in the northernmost reaches of your kingdom, a place so distant and frigid that even your own people could care less about it." Setamarr was right about that part, even Grego wondered what purpose it held.

"Then what good is it to you?"

"Timber and fur are staples for our society, sir. Housing and clothing are of paramount importance during the winter months, and we have had an explosion in our population as of late. Children need places to sleep and furs to stay warm at night."

"So they can grow into soldiers, yes?"

"Or craftsmen, or farmers, or any of a dozen other things. Our culture is not that different from your own, Grego, we grow and harvest crops, mine our own minerals, and teach our young of history the same as your people do. However, mismanagement has lead to a dearth of necessities which cannot be filled in the time allotted, so we must seek them in other places."

The man almost sounded sincere to Grego, this speech was a little too well-worded to be an improvisation.

"But, before we begin any negotiation, I have someone here you should meet my wife Daninev," and here Setamarr gestured to the hooded figure, who drew back its hood.

The face that was revealed stunned Grego, it was an human like face, and a female one at that, but it wasn't like any woman's face he has ever seen before.

"What sorcery is this," Grego whispered, his eyes wide.

The figure dropped its robe to reveal a hide of yellow flesh stretched tight over strong muscles and decorated with seemingly countless patterns and designs. To Ketesov and Grego, they were strange and mysterious, but to those who knew them, they had meaning. On her shoulders sat the sign of ogredom, that simplified yet stylized face; on her arms and thighs rode rank stripes, enough for a general's position; over her belly was a knot that, when active, warded off pregnancy; and her face bore the white, inverted triangles below her eyes, the red stripe from lip to chin, the forehead 'v', and the wicked lines where her eyebrows should have been. In all, the fullness of her hips, the blackness of her hair, the roundness of her bosom, and the strength in her limbs made Grego quite aware of how long it had been since he had been with a woman, since he had been with any woman.

"We're not human," the woman Daninev said. "We're ogres."

"We better get some chairs in here," Setamarr said. "As this is going take a long while to explain."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later –

In Hargolic, the city had shut down to commemorate the returning of Qiruk Despuk into the Great Cycle, his health had failed and he passed quietly during the night, satisfied at a lifetime of hard work and achievement. Their Lord Naruto also was there to see off his old companion off and one his closest friends. Fribik and Keluid had been chosen to light his pyre and watched as burned upon a bed of anthracite and lime until only ashes remained. From there, the cinders would be mixed with mortar and used to cement a block bearing his name into the great walls that surrounded the city's only park, a place of nature and quiet away from the noise and industry of the city.

The block placed and the day's ceremony over, the two returned to their joined factory and smelter and planned to spend the day walking about the place to remind themselves that Qiruk himself had seen its walls raised and its furnaces fired for the first time. He was with their Lord since the beginning when he was saved from a group of humans when their Lord first began his raise to power. The smell of burnt coal, lime, iron and bitumen-lubricants clung to the place, and where the smell would have nauseated an elf, it brought a feeling of life to the two lovers, that so many things had been made here the city's records hall had to bind the numbers sheets into volumes for better storage.

Keluid was about to ask Fribik if he wanted to snuggle up in his office when she saw something tacked up on her drawing board, something that had not been there before. It was a blueprint that was not of her design she had drawn up base on the first set of blueprints, and when she saw it was written in the letters of this word, she grabbed Fribik to help her translate its secrets.

Once the few key words she needed were laid out, she stepped back again and looked at the whole design and in her head it began to come to life.

A coal-fed boiler ran pressured steam into a cylinder, a 'piston' was moved by its force which then turned a wheel; and all the intervening machinery maintained its motion by opening valves and keeping track of pressure.

Its human word was 'engine'.

It was a thing that moved.

It was a thing that could move other things.

It was a thing that could move itself.

It took a minute for Fribik to notice that Keluid's eyes had glazed over again and that her jaw hung wide; he glanced back and forth between the plans and his lover a few times before shaking her back to reality and asking her what the thing did.

When her only reply was: "it moves" in a hushed whisper, he dearly wished he understood things with moving parts and join in her rapture. She shakily moved towards the blueprint and lightly touched it to make sure it was real and not some kind of fantasy; the squeal of delight that she made was the kind Fribik wished he could produce from her when they coupled, but when she grabbed some more paper and started scribbling out plans for moulds and estimates of the materials used, he realized just how involved he would be in this project.

Ten minutes later, she handed him a stack of pages with inked pictures, sizes, densities, and more, all in terms he understood. It would take days just to make moulds for the parts, and days more to fabricate the very intricate parts.

Then Keluid laid out the basics of the design in a way Fribik could grasp and he was awed by its implications. It could drive a bellows faster and with more power than the city's waterwheels, it could run a hammer or a mill with steady power, and it would revolutionize the way work was done. It also would exhaust the city's supplies of raw materials in a matter of days.

Then she told him that the thing, when given a length of straight rails could move on its own, and pull unimagined weights at speed, his head reeled at the prospect. This could exhaust the entire Mordor supply chain in a week, but would Hargolic would double, triple, or quadruple its production in the process. They would need to talk to Lord Naruto first as he was preparing for war but with supplies always a big issue in wars, he was sure that he would approve of this project.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere –

Despite his warrior upbringing, Saemon Kisaragi always felt on edge in the troll lands. The last two days he had spent trekking along the cobblestone way to Norkoven had sped past, but the hours he counted in the city seemed to each last a day. He among many others of the new Kouga ninja village are still getting use to all of the nonhumans that are living in the new island that is now their new home. The place was cramped, filthy, and towards Humans, downright hostile. Fortunately he had been recognized at the gate instead of being shot on sight, and had a pair of guards flanking him on the way to the city's main citadel, a mammoth octagonal tower that jutted from the west side of the mountain to rise so high that it could peer over the snowy tops. From this central structure, six smaller, but no less impressive turrets stood, joined to the main spire by one walkway apiece, and to the others on its flanks by a circuit of walkway that formed a loop that encompassed all six. Below, and looking as though it were sliding down the mountainside, was Norkoven proper; its streets were carved from the stone, the way most of its 'buildings' were hewn from the mountainside. In this climate, wood was for burning, not building.

Across the mountain were Norkoven's industries; tanners, mines, mills, foundries, and more sat at roughly one level, run on melt water from the ever-snowy mountaintop. The greatest of the furnaces, Norkoven's central ironworks, shed so much heat it was dry year round. Snow from the heights was literally driven down by explosives, the avalanche kept in check by a mammoth stone funnel, which terminated just above the ten-foot thick walls of the smelter. Inside, coal furnaces melted iron ore from inside the mountain and from the surrounding area, its chimney ran at an angle and here the fresh snows were melted and used to run countless waterwheels. The noise was such to Saemon's ears, he could not wait to return home to the new Kougo Village that's still being built, where only the wind could be heard. Where the ground flattened, it was covered in stockyards, mostly holding pigs but with some cattle pens and sheep. Fodder for the animals had to be dragged in from further south, but the sheer volume of food garbage the city produced kept hundreds of thousands of pigs fat and healthy, even if the stench was unbearable for someone like Saemon. But then trolls from what he has learn doesn't really care about the smell as they grown use to it.

Finally, he was brought to the chamber of Daninev and could talk to her and find out information about the plans with the war with Land of Water. The conversation which followed was brief, the Lord of Water had given Mordor leave to harvest timber and furs in the north, but Daninev had also planned to exploit much mineral wealth and give the Mordor army a secure beachhead on the island, one unknown to the people of Water. Any timber the islanders wanted was theirs for the taking, as was anything else they desired, as long as they kept quiet about what the evil races were doing.

Saemon eased back with all of the information he just gotten, and then asked why all of Water had been left ignorant. Daninev told him that secrecy was required, and even if the Water's idea of subtlety was telling someone you were going to kill them from ten feet away while your weapon was raised, it was an art the evil races had learned to use well. Daninev did not dismiss him as such, she simply asked him if he had any further business. When he shook his head and turned to go to inform his village of what he has learned, Daninev bade him to wait, then told him some news that made a grin stretch across his face.

War was on the way, real war. Not this back and forth with ninja villages, not raiding towns, but true war. And the Kouga would be called upon to contribute troops of their own, to function within the evil races command structure and be given all opportunity for honor and pillage owed to them for their valor, and their revenge on the Village Hidden in the Mist.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Dark Elf city –

The Dark Elves made their home in the deep forest of Mordor, like they use to do before they were force to live underground, driven there by their lighter counterparts. They made their homes in the trees as they once did when their kind had still live in the forest. The entire forest is protected by high walls that protected the forest from the saws and axes of loggers. It was also the home of the Village Hidden in Shadows the ninja village that started up by the soldiers that were taught by Naruto himself when he began his war against the races of light. Naruto choose his most trusted ninja leaders to become the leaders of the village, there were four chosen to be the leaders to give them a good balance.

Inside the largest of the tree houses of the dark elf village, a meeting was taking place between the queens of the dark elf race. The chamber was well lit with nearly three dozen glowing orbs all around the large room. Twelve high backed chairs occupied one side of the massive polished granite table, with water pitchers and folders neatly stacked beside the female elves that occupied the chairs. They were the oldest and wisest of the Dark Elves, and as such had seats on the Council of the Queens.

The Council of Queens was a body of government for the elves that made the laws and sat in judgment of those who broke the laws. All of them wore elaborate robes, the queens wearing provocative dresses that left little to the imagination. Many of them were over three hundred years old, yet none of them looked older then thirty. They were elected to the Council of Queens for life appointments till their daughters or sons take their place and aside from their Lord Naruto, they were considered central to the Dark Elves way of life.

"From what I heard there's someone from Lord Naruto's past inside the palace," one of the queens said.

"Yes, my network also has a young woman with white eyes staying in the palace also," another said.

"Have you talked to him Tarifa?" one of the younger queens asked their leader.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga from a noble house in the Leaf village," Tarifa answers. "She was a childhood friend of him and seems to have carried a crush on him when they were younger and still is carrying it. From what I can gather, she and her old teammates were in Waves investigating the Mordor made weapons that are being sold there. Leila of the werewolf tribe was there overseeing the work being done there when they were taken to the fort and one thing lead to another, with this girl Hinata asking to be taken to see Naruto."

"This is troublesome," Dysea said as she's been given a seat at the Council of Queens as her mother was the leader of a small tribe of dark elves and thanks to her mix bloodline she's able to use both magic energies that can be found in the bodies of High and Dark elves. Mid-born elves of High and Dark elf birth are able to use magic that can only be found in either race. "You know what kind of pull childhood crushes can have."

"Yes it is," another queen adds.

"But we do have my daughter and the other four princesses in his harem and they do act on his behalf what could she offer that they can't?" the mother of Ducan, Erica said.

"She knew what he was like before he came to our world," the mother of Vex, Flare pointed out.

"And we can't give the Lord anymore girls in his harem as many of the other races still are distrustful about us," the mother of Jade, Reni said.

"But still what does this Hinata bring to the table," the mother of Yuni, Xella ask. "There's already plenty of girls trying to get close to him."

"Rhouzanthoun from my clan and many other girls like the rest of the other races have been trying to become a bedmate of our Lord," Tarma's mother, Ulara adds.

"We leaders of the Dark elf race mustn't forget the mistakes of the past," Tarifa said reminding the younger elves of the hard learned lesson from the past. "I know many of you want Naruto to listen to us and be on our side of matters but if we press to hard then everything we have worked for will be destroyed by our hands."

"Yes like what happen the last time," the second oldest of the queens said as she was there at the front lines when it happen.

"We can't let the little trust we manage to gain slip through our fingers now," Tarifa said.

A knock at the door of the room sounded as one of the guards standing outside the door called out that their meals were prepared for them. The carts of food were wheeled in by twelve young elves priestesses who were given to them to look after, since their Lord may have need for their services later on. Each of the young elves of different races wore a green halter top with a matching mini skirt. The halter and skirt were made of triangular red trimmed pieces of material sown together; with tiny gold bells hanging from the points; barely covering their bottoms and breasts. Their legs were encased in green crotch less tights; with soft, green, pointy, bell adorned slippers on their feet. Since this was the standard female elf slave outfit; it was clear to see why sex was never far from the minds of the dark elves, who enjoyed the flesh of the untouched female elves. Unlike the other lighter elves the Dark elves know well the pleasures of the flesh, as they were always were a small race to begin with.

The slave elves serve the queens their meals as the queens smiled as the once high and mighty good elves are now theirs to do with. Their lord doesn't permit them to kill or do anything that will main them for life as there were only so many of the elf priestesses that were taken from the other world and there might be a time where they would be needed again to be use in a big spell. But that didn't stop the dark elves from breaking their lighter cousins in the way of the flesh that they have long denied themselves from experiencing. And they found it kept pleasing in making the pure priestesses in screaming out in pleasure. The elves all stood next to the chairs of the queen that had served.

"Want to know what happen to your sister?" Tarifa asked the young light elf standing next to her before taking a bite of her eggs.

"Amara?" the young girl ask her eyes burning with a light of hope for the first time since the day she was taken from the temple.

"The same," Dysea said in a dejected tone. She then puck a slice of cheese and popped it in her mouth. Closing her violet eyes, she savored the taste of the fine cheese before swallowing and taking a sip of her wine. The days where she took such things for granted was long pass, in the months what was left of the dark elves scratched off a meager living from the cold mountain they were forced to live till they were saved from their sad fate.

"Should we tell her?" Erica asked with a smile.

"What happen to her?" the younger sister ask.

"My dear Robin," Tarifa smiled. "Your sister is now a pleasure slave to our Lord Naruto. She and her two hand maids have been kept busy in pleasing our lord and his harem."

"My daughter says that they're fun to have around," Ulara said. "She and her two servants were offered to our lord as a gift. She said he loved the gift and made good use out of them."

"Sister," the young girl said, she's glad her sister is still alive but the thought of her being in the hands of the demon lord…

"Now..." Tarifa began as she and the other ladies finished their midday meals.

"Dessert is served." Dysea finished as she grabs the girls next to her and sat her down in her lap.

The other dark elves followed her lead and took the young elves next to them and began groping their bodies. The young elf girls cried out as they knew this was their life now in this other world they found themselves in.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the palace of Aarishem –

Hinata walked down the halls of the palace of a design she had never seen before. It's been a couple of days since she had been brought to see Naruto again. Naruto had change since she had seen him as a boy around her age as a child. He was now a man who is lord of this land of Mordor and the nonhuman races that made it their home. They had spent most of the day when she first came talking to each other about what has happen since they had last saw each other. The tale she heard of the life he had lived before and after, she couldn't blame him for turning his back on humans becoming one with the demon inside of him. It was on the very day she first came that she learn of what had happen to him since he vanish from this world…

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

!!!Lemon!!!

"Hinata I seen you have change," Naruto said as he looks at the once shy girl who was always hiding behind something. She had grown into a stunning young woman, her chest has bloom into womanhood that wasn't as large as the old lady but were as large as some of the girls in his harem he would say a D cup, with wide hips and a plump bottom. He easily sees as both of them are in the baths of the palace.

The baths were not empty, but neither were they full. There were people from different races enjoying the baths in the midday heat, were either relaxing with friends in the cool, clean water, or rutting with the opposite sex. Talk here was cheerful and friendly, interrupted by a good chorus of 'Mord Naruto' when they had entered the room. It wasn't a salute, but in this informal place, it was welcome and Naruto like it more then people always bowing down to him.

He took a seat in an empty bath reserved for himself and whatever company he wished which was Hinata, it a round room that has a heavy drape that cuts it off from the rest of the baths and lay back in the soothing waters, sinking to its shallow bottom till both of them were waist deep in the water, both relishing the feeling of its rejuvenating cool in the heat baring down upon the port city by the noonday sun.

"As have you," Hinata said blushing as she sits in front of the boy she always had a crush on. His body was bare to her as hers were for him. His body is marked with scars, rippling with muscles that any man would kill to have, and any woman would kill to have on their man. Naked before her is one of the most beautiful man that she had ever seen. Even the patchwork of scars didn't detract from his gorgeousness, only serving to speak of the suffering he had endured in his short lifetime and giving him character. The scars on his body seem to enhance the muscular definition of his body, which made him seem more experienced and mature. Then looking down she saw... she made a gulping sound wondering if he was like that before he had merge with the fox demon. And she also saw his backside as well as he had step into the tub before her and buns of steel came to her mind. The merger had given him claws and his ears have become fox like on top of his head, which she found to be cute and have the sudden urge to touch them.

"Tell me how has the Leaf been since I was gone?" Naruto ask her.

"Tsunade has been searching for you ever since you disappeared for ten years. She has ordered on the grounds of striping anyone who found any information on you and doesn't inform her of their ninja ranks," Hinata said.

"She still cares for him, too bad it's only because I look like her dead brother," Naruto said shocking Hinata. "Surprise? I found out about it and among other things that have been hidden from me for all of my life."

"But she really does care for you," Hinata responded.

"Yes but when it comes to doing what best for the Leaf to keeping a secret from one she said she cares for. She chose the village over me," Naruto said.

"What's the secret?" Hinata ask.

"Let me tell you a story," Naruto said as he began his tale to her. They sat there like that for quite awhile as the midday sun heat began to lessen as the day wore on. Hinata was lost in the world being told to her and wondered how he had manage to survive with everything that has happen to him and the lies he's been told while he was still human.

"I never knew," Hinata said as she took in all what he had told her.

The drapes open as a servant poke her head in, "Lord do you wish for something to eat?"

"Yes bring me and my companion some food and drink," Naruto said. "And tell the girls its okay to join us now."

"Yes lord," the servant said as she left.

'Girls?' Hinata thought to herself.

Before long, a collection of females had gathered around their tub. A four women one of them Hinata knows lined the edge of the bath, smiling, jiggling their breasts, putting on an incredible show. Naruto, wearing a smile, stood in his bath and spread his arms. Without any other invitation the females descended upon him with soapy sponges and towels. They cleaned every part of him, and some parts more than once.

"Naruto who are they?" Hinata ask as her face turn red as those women are doing what she wants to do. Three of them were very animal like while the other has spider legs on her back. One has a furry face with pointed ears that reminded her of a dog. Her form was more lithe, but firmly toned with extra musculature. Her body had a fine, thin coat of light-brown fur and she then noticed something swishing behind the woman's legs a dog like tail. The other woman has a fine coat of fur like that of a cats as it's oranges with black strips. Two furry cat ears peek out from the top of her head and a long cat's tail wiggled in the air coming from her above her butt. Her feline appearance gave her an exotic look that enhances her beauty. The other is very cow like with her skin and two small horns peaking out of her hair but also her huge breast.

"You already know Leila of the werewolf clan in her beast form, the cat is Cheesie, Elina is from the spider clan and Sharon here is from the minotaur clan," Naruto explains to her as the women continue to clean him.

"So you're the new girl," Elina said as she gives her the once over.

"Not bad," Cheesie said as she also stares at Hinata.

"Since she's not going to be going back to her village we should make her feel more welcome," Leila suggested.

"Not leaving?" Hinata said as she stood up and quickly found herself in a powerful grip as Sharon had sneaked up behind her.

"Yes you seen and learn too much already to be allowed to go back," Sharon said as she sat down holding Hinata in her lap with her huge breasts sitting on the Leaf's ninja's shoulders trapping her head between them. "And let us bring you into Naruto's harem if you like. But we get first taste."

Hinata quickly discovered this the moment she felt a hot tongue slide up and swirl around inside her, and then she could only brace her arms against the edge of the bath and hold on for dear life as her legs automatically parted to allow Elina free and complete access, as she lifted her lower body up almost out of the water. Hinata couldn't fight back as Sharon prove to be much stronger then her. The spider woman did not waste time in going at it with a vengeance, ravishing Hinata's sex and causing her to roll up her eyes in her head and moan aloud for the complete and utter surrender to her none-too-gentle persuasion.

Cheesie and Leila quickly got into the action, giving Naruto a good floor show as he lay back and watched them tenderly and mercilessly go at it hot and heavy. Besides, the girls felt that they owed it to their new harem sister to welcome Hinata in style with some good old fashioned no-holds-barred screwing, to which the white eyed ninja had no objections whatsoever as they work their magic on her.

If anything Hinata seemed to be delighting in all the attention that the other four girls were lavishing upon her, and the more that they fondled, licked, stroked and caressed her body the more Hinata groaned and moaned with exquisitely delightful approval. Hinata was long and lean in lots of supple places, but she had all the right curves to be a first class bed mate, and she really liked it when these other Cheesie and Leila were suckling her breasts, each girl taking a nipple firmly in her mouth and drawing as much breast-meat in as they could manage.

Even as they milked Hinata, Cheesie and Leila continued to ply their fingers to the other girl's snatch, toying with the soft pink flesh down there before alternately sliding a finger in deep to test her depths and coming away with sticky juices coating those fingers for their troubles. It truly was a competition between them to see which girl could do the most mischief down there to their altogether willing victim, and as they continued to pleasure her in this manner, Hinata slyly responded by moving her hands around to cup the rounded bottoms of both of her tormentors before finding her way to insert a finger into each of their vaginas. Sharon was busy as she squeezed Hinata's head between her breast as Cheesie and Leila let Elina to get back eating Hinata out and put their skills on the cowgirl.

Just watching this was tonic enough that Naruto felt his manhood springing to life, his hunger forgotten as he watched with a desire to join in on the fun, especially since he had five such voluptuous beauties who were willing to play with him to his hearts content. Each girl presented a different challenge, a different set of qualities, and their own distinctive temptations that he was only just beginning to appreciate the more he has gotten to know them on the most intimate of levels over the years.

Once he was hard he went over and taps Elina's back. She pops her head up and smiled when she saw he wanted to join in, moving behind him pressing herself onto his back. Sharon smiled as well as she lifted Hinata up and presented the young woman legs spread out to him. Hinata blush as she was just been taken by four women and had enjoyed in front of Naruto. Her eyes went downwards to his very large erection.

"Uh, Naruto?" Hinata said as she continues to stare.

"Yes, Hinata?" he ask.

"You... you're going to be gentle, aren't you?" Hinata looked at what Naruto was sporting between his legs with a great deal of fear and lust.

"Don't worry, Hinata," Naruto replied as he steps in front of her as she was held up by Sharon. "I won't hurt you."

As Naruto began kissing her, she could feel his warm, muscular body pressing into her, crushing her breasts tight up against their bodies. She groaned into his mouth as her hands roamed over his incredibly fit body and she felt the burning length of his cock poking into her belly and then, as he shifted position, against her smooth thighs.

"Auunnhh!" With a quick shift of his hips, Naruto began pressing his dick into her. The broad head first pushing her slick, puffy vaginal lips aside and then slowly, ever so slowly, he began edging deeper into her.

"Nnnmmm! MMmmnnngghh! Uuuuhhhnnnn!" Naruto and Hinata's grunts merged with one another as he pressed ever more of his length into her body, the pleasure welling up from within both of them.

"Yes! That's it!!" Hinata sighed as she felt her muscular lover possess her more deeply than anyone else ever had before.

"Kaaaaammmmiiiii!!" Naruto returned. "You're so tight, Hinata!!" He began punching his hips forward in small, punishing strokes causing Hinata to scratch his back with her fingernails and spread her legs wide, encouraging him to fuck her even harder. Which is exactly what he intended to do.

"Uuuunmnhh! MMmmnngghh!! AAaauuuggghhh!! Oooooohhhhh!!" Again the two lovers' cries blended together as they gloried in the feelings sweeping through them both. On one of his down strokes Naruto paused to grind his hips into Hinata's steamy cunt, her juices almost literally boiling over, their groins soaked with them and the water of the bath washing it off as their bodies turn the water like a washing machine, keeping their bodies from overheating in the cool water.

"Take it! Take it! Take it!" Sharon repeated time after time, as she watches Naruto flexing his hips and maneuvering his cock to wring the utmost pleasure he could from Hinata's willing body. Leaning over Hinata's shoulder Naruto kissed Sharon deeply even as he corkscrewed his dick in and out of Hinata, making her cum again and again. Hinata's white eyes stared blankly at the ceiling of the bath as she clawed at the back of her lover, her throat hoarse from its moans of pleasure. She was silenced as Cheeise deep throated her with her tongue, Leila went to work licking the sweat forming on Hinata's neck and breasts. Elina press her bodies on the back of Naruto licking his ears as she rubs her body up on down his backside.

"Gonna cum, Hinata! Gonna cuuuuummmm!" Naruto suddenly roared even as he punched another inch into her overfull pussy, causing her wrap her legs around his waist in a near rib-breaking leg-lock.

"Aaauuuuuhhhh! Ggoooooddddsssss! Yyyyeeeeessssss!" Hinata scream as Naruto sighed, releasing his load into the warm depths of the warm body press against him even as Hinata clasped herself as tightly around her lover as she could, biting deeply into his neck in her own final, ultimate release as she did so. The lovers stayed locked together in a close, muscular straining embrace for nearly a minute before they relaxed with broad groans of exhausted pleasure. They slumped back onto the bath, Naruto sat back down, still holding Hinata in his lap close to him and his cock still deep inside her. He had to wait to be able to pull out as his canine features also included what happens after a dog cums into his mate locking them together by a knot at the base of their dicks.

"That was… that was," Hinata grasp for breath resting against him as she felt the knot at the base of her lovers dick locking them together keeping his potent seed inside of her womb.

"Yes he has that effect," Cheeise said as she steps close to the two lovers.

"And thanks to his demon side he last a lot longer then most guys," Elina said her eyes burning with lust.

"It's my turn next," Sharon smiled as she leans down and kiss Naruto.

"No its mine," Leila said as she kisses Hinata who was still shell shocked from her first time with a man.

"Sorry but me and Hinata here has a lot to catch up on," Naruto said as he began to trust into Hinata again.

"Oh poo," Cheeise said as she wants some of that action being given to Hinata. "Oh well girls lets have some fun with Hinata then." She was all over Hinata giving the other girl encouragement and subtly manipulating her body so that Hinata climaxed before Naruto did and more often. The other girls quickly step in and began playing with Hinata as well, for the rest of the afternoon Hinata became the sex toy for Naruto and his girls and she loved every minute of it.

0000000000000000000000000000End Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

Hinata face blush as since that day she found herself in the arms of Naruto or in the arms of one of the girls in his harem. Some part of her wants to go back to the Leaf but after learning what happen to Naurto while he lived there and that her father would never allow her to be with him again if she returned. And the sex she's been on the receiving end for the days since she's been here also helped matters. She never knew the pleasure that only a woman could give to another and the pleasure of having more then one partner. Also she was still very much in love with Naruto and wanted to be at his side, he backs it up as the almost endless energy of his demon form and the skills he has picked up with the other girls made her want to go back for more and more.

She's been confined inside the palace and allowed to walk about as there are security cameras place all around. But she couldn't leave Mordor as Naruto had told her too much. Since then she's been trying to get someone to teach her how to use magic that she has seen being use now and then. But she was told that she wouldn't be able to learn magic till she proven that she's trustworthy enough to be train in the art.

As she walked down a hallway she started to smell something burning behind a set of heavy wooden doors. She step inside and found herself in a laboratory of some kind, the blackboards have covered with numbers and formulas. A computer is running a program counting down to something. (1) On rough wood-slab tables bubbled and burbled various potions and mixtures over a series of oil lamps. The chemicals smells that permeated the modest chamber were unknown Hinata, and sent her nose twitching like a rabbit's. Then one of the vials cooking over a flame reacted, minorly but impressively, creating a hisssss that turned into a phoof, spewing smoke.

A man coughed as he waves his arms dispelling the smoke in the air wearing a lab coat. His defining feature was his twisted back, which forced him to hunch sharply to one side, making his gait unsteady. His features were blunt and oddly, he had no eyebrows over his small, deep-set, and perpetually red-rimmed eyes. Long, stringy red hair hung down past the man's face, only adding to his peculiar looks.

"You there," the man said as he pours the liquid of the smoking vial into a bowl. "The vial with the green liquid behind you give it here."

"Alright," Hinata said as she turns to find a small vial of green chemicals behind her and gave it to the strange man.

The man poured into the bowl and pick up a metal spoon and began to mix the two chemicals together. The computer started beeping as two small black pills fell through a pipe of a machine the computer is connected too. The strange man grabbed the pills and threw them into the bowl. He brought out a blender and poured into the glass container. He turns and grabs a beaker that has purple chemical dripping into it as the liquid went from one beaker to another by tubes as the oil lamps under them boils them, pouring it into the blender as well.

"Turn those two dials to full power," the man shouted to her as she stood next to a machine beaming with power. Hinata quickly turns the two dials on the machine to full power as the machine crackled. Popping out from a slot is a green colored brittle bar that the man pops into the blender.

He opens a refrigerator and pulls out another beaker of red liquid. He pours it into the blender then covers it and turns it on. As the blender mixed he brought out a bottle with a funnel in its mouth.

"There it's done," the man said as he turns off the blender and carefully pours the mixed chemicals down the funnel into the glass bottle. He then quickly pops a cork in the bottle before the chemicals was exposed to the air anymore then it was needed.

"Hello my name is Hinata," Hinata said as she greeted the man.

"So you're the new girl in master's harem," the man said. "I am Victor the master's alchemist at your service."

"You're an alchemist?" Hinata ask as she never met one before.

"Yes surprise?" Victor said. "I know what I look like and what people expect from me. Which was why I joined master's side when he didn't care what I look like only in the skills that I have to offer him."

"What is that?" Hinata ask at the black potion in the glass bottle.

"A little something to help master with a little pet project of his," Victor said as he stares at his creation.

"What is it?" Hinata ask.

"You're going to have to ask him that yourself," Victor said.

"I think I will," Hianta said as she looks around the lab one more time before she left the room.

"Now to let this set in the sun for a week," Victor said as he placed the bottle on a table with a beam of sunlight barring down upon it.

"Soon I will help in doing the one thing that most never been able to do," Victor said as he went back to work with his lab as there were much to do and so little time to do them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later –

In Hargolic, every engineer in the city had turned out at the rail terminus on the east end of the city; some thousand goblins patiently awaiting the thing that would revolutionize the way everything would be done.

In a large enclosure, the sounds of tool work had died only a few minutes ago, and the scrape and shuck of a shovel were only barely audible. Then a great rush of coal smoke burst forth from vents in the high walls, bringing a gasp to the crowd, many thought that the thing they had waited so long to see was now in dire peril of being burned down.

Their worries were soothed by an oiled and soot covered female whose coveralls barely covered her ample chest. She continued to speak, promising that what she was about to reveal would not only change the way work was done, but would change the whole of Mordor in the process. This goblin was well known in the city, she was Keluid, the one who had thought to roll crush crystals into steel making a stronger metal, the one whose little wind-up toys were now commonplace in most houses as a new diversion for the squealing throngs of children that were produced in almost as high numbers as arrows. Her name would be known all across the lands of Mordor, provided her invention worked.

She went back inside, and a few moments later, a noise was heard. It was as though a great rush of hot air had escaped. Then it was heard again and again. Its tempo increased and a great, tube-shaped thing made of heavily bolted iron trundled out from the enclosure.

It had six wheels to a side, two small ones at the front and one larger near the rear. The larger one was being moved by a jointed bar which ran into a cylinder that somehow moved it back and forth. The sound continued and the thing slowly gained speed and the crowd could do little more than watch as Keluid and a male engineer waved at them from an open-backed room with a pair of windows on either side and front filled with circular objects and levers. The thing dwindled into the distance, trailing a plume of smoke and leaving the crowd dumbfounded.

Stunned into silence, ideas dawned on them. More ideas than they had ever had before. If she came back, the whole of Mordor would indeed change.

Fribik consulted the few colored gauges that adorned the front of the cab, not sure of what they were measuring, but as the landscape continued to pass by at an ever increasing speed, the feeling of motion and the click-click the wheels made when passing over a joint in the tracks made him feel almost giddy.

Keluid was already giddy. She was pumping her fists in the air, dancing away in glee and saying 'it works' over and over again. The poor sap whose job it was to work a shovel was wide-eyed and hanging onto a bar with almost-white knuckles.

She jumped into Fribik's arms, sending him backing into one wall of the cab. Still jumping up and down, he almost wished they hadn't brought a grunt to run a scoop.

"Don't you realize what this means, Fribik," she said with her voice raised over the noise of the engine, "We're famous!"

"We?" he replied, "You are the one that built this thing!" This was the truth, the only thing Fribik had done was fabricate the parts, he barely understood how this behemoth worked.

"I couldn't have never had put it together without you, Frib," she added, "Your high-grade steel, your casting jobs, you've made this happen too!"

Fribik humbly took in her admiration, and let himself feel the rush that came with being on the forefront of a new industrial revolution when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something whip past one of the small windows. It was the first day-travel marker between Hargoic and Norkoven.

He grabbed Keluid by the shoulders and did some quick calculations, in just under half an hour, they had traveled a day by foot. When he let her in on this information, her eyes widened and a look of awe and joy spread over her face.

She grabbed a rail and stuck her head around the side of the cab; the wind buffeted her face, her hair trailed behind her, and all she could do was toss her head back and laugh.

When they pulled into Norkoven, an even bigger crowd was waiting; the engine had been slowing for ten minutes and when Keluid cut off the steam to the cylinders, the brake was all that was needed to come to a stop ten feet from the main loading platform.

Fribik stepped out, consulted a pocketwatch, jotted down something on a pad, and looked up at the assembly, smiling. He waved his hands towards the cab and gave a rather admirable introduction for Keluid, fully crediting her for the design. When she stepped forth, took her lover's hand and disembarked, she was given a boisterous round of applause, even by the braided and tattooed Daninev, Mistress of Norkoven herself.

Those who wanted nearly ran forward to get a look at this new marvel of modern technology, asking a hundred different questions. They gave Keluid little time to respond, but let her pass as she made her way towards Daninev; with little flourish, she handed a copy of the plans she had used to make this thing, and an accompanying copy of the factory needed to crank out the parts for the engine that made it move. Even the vaunted Daninev Kreklev was left blinking and silent.

Giving her head a shake, she nudged a red-robed shaman who had been standing just behind her; he had set out over two weeks ago on foot from Semtaka on orders from Lord Naruto himself with a very special cargo. From the folds of his robe, he produced something that looked like a highly polished mirror, but was, in fact, a relic from the Age of Adventure. He held it up to Keluid's face and told her to concentrate.

Slowly, the face of Naruto appeared, without his helmet and smiling, he knew he didn't have to introduce himself, and so simply said hello.

Barely able to take in the fact that she was standing next to Daninev Kreklev AND speaking to Lord Naruto was more than she was prepared for. All she could manage was to sheepishly say, 'Hello, sir."

"So," came his voice again, "Tell me, when do I get a chance t' play with your new toy as well."

"As soon as we can turn this one around and make the trip, sir."

"Excellent, Keluid, I can hardly wait. I'll make sure you'll get all you need to make more trains," He beamed for a few more moments while the image slowly faded.

It was now Keluid's turn to be awed, as Daninev took her hand and Fribik's as well, leading them to a carriage, and inviting them to dinner with her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Keluid felt wholly out of character in the strange silk dress. Sure, she owned silken things, but they were all underwear and rather racy at that; this dress was a simple black one-piece with the barest of shoulder straps to keep it from sliding off of her body. It ran roughly from just above her nipples to just above her knees, the stockings and garter best felt comfortable enough, but she had never worn silk so sheer that her tattoos were visible through them.

The 'make-up' was another new experience; one that, thankfully, had been done expediently with the aid of a half-Orc with an idea of what she was doing. The face in the mirror was one with shaded eyelids, glistening lips, and hair that had been washed and teased into a shimmering mantle.

The shoes were a totally different matter. They raised her to her tip-toes, forcing her to arch her and thrust her chest out to maintain balance; the pose was strange, but it did make her physical assets more apparent.

If not for the fact that she knew she was looking into a mirror, it might have been a whole different person she was viewing. When she saw Fribik, who had been stuffed into a 'suit' with undershirt and gloves and shined shoes, she was stunned at how well it looked on him; perhaps only a little less stunned than he, for when his eyes met hers, he had to blink and shake his head a few times to believe it was really his lover he was seeing.

Daninev was wearing something much like that Keluid had on, save that hers was trimmed with mink and her braids were laced with ribbons and her 'heels' added nearly seven inches to her normal height; she towered over the two of them even more than before.

The dinner was more than either of the two could have imagined; suckling pig, dried fruit, fish, bloodgruel made with three types of oats and spiced with things Keluid could not pronounce. The drinks ranged from commonplace Bregnan spirits to the exotic Rabbani date wine, and all the utensils shone like the sun.

Even the company was more than they expected. Daninev's top general, Segot Doxtilik was there, his uniform freshly cleaned and bedecked with medals. He was young for his position, but well seasoned in directing the V'rencians against Bregna, and having turned aside the tide of Rossik's rebels when that city first turned against Tamuka's rule. It was Segot who oversaw the amphibious landing on that cold day that would be the last Rossik himself would live through.

As well, Setamarr Losduf, Daninev's lifelong partner. Satamarr had traveled widely in the Element Continent, just recently trading a good portion of Norkoven's surplus food for the rights to harvest timber and fur in the northernmost reaches of Land of Water.

There was also Emira a half snow troll who is in Lord Naruto's harem which many of the young girls of the evil races envy. She is also Daninev's niece who is in charge of dropping in every now and then on her aunt's city to see how things are going in the troll city. Everyone knows that if any girl manages to gain the trust of Naruto in his harem then they would become his officials in helping to keep everything in Mordor running.

The last of the group, Abarik Kamavak, was Daninev's chief engineer. He was a Norkoven native, but had been schooled in Hargolic during his youth which was rare for a troll. Fribik, Keluid, and he would swap tales about the city over the appetizer before Daninev could dictate the course of the discussion over the main course.

It was an intimate affair, the six of them, and talked around the table centered on this new way of making things move. Steam was much more efficient than waterpower, it was portable, it was simple, and most importantly, it could not have come at a more opportune time. The applications were limitless, and already Keluid had ideas on how to make a steam-powered machine that moved under its own power. The mere mention of this had Abarik asking how quickly she could have one made, and how such a thing could be used to first clear ground, and then dig.

When he filled Keluid and Fribik in on the coal deposits of the area, they gaped; the only reason they had not been fully exploited was due to the fact that the sheer amount of manpower required to exposed and harvest was simply not going to be available. Daninev expected to be summoned to see their lord any day now, and once the order was given, Norkoven's soldiers would march, leaving precious few hands available for manual labor.

Tipping her head back, Keluid asked for a pencil and some paper. Shortly after it arrived, she had scribbled out a rudimentary design for something she dubbed an 'earthmover' and handed it to Abarik. He blinked, traced his finger along the lines, and set it down. He commented that such ingenuity made him wonder how he could call himself an engineer.

The dinner progressed, questions and answers, more food and more drink, until finally, after watching Keluid knock her glass over, Daninev decided it was time to call it a night. When they retired to their assigned room, Fribik and Keluid each wanted to make love, but were too worn out to try; instead, they settled for simply snuggling and letting sleep overtake them

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – There are computers in Naruto's world

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Beginning of the End

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

I went and read the Warcraft crossover with Naruto so I thought I would have a go with it. It's loosely based on Warcraft and other fantasy games.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beginning of the End –

In the Leaf Village, Tsunade look through all the reports she could get her hands on about Mordor, the people that live there and most importantly about the lord of Mordor. After all of these years of searching she finally found Naruto and leader of his own country to boot. But with the news that Naruto has placed the Leaf in the hostile book like their bingo book has shaken her.

"You know you can't put if off any longer," Shizune said as she watches her friend drink another bottle of sake.

"You're going to have to send a team," Jiraiya said as he waited in his former teammate's office. "Hiashi is also been demanding to send a team to get his daughter back from Mordor."

"I know that," Tsunade said as she slams the bottle down on her desk. "Naruto's alive and sees us as hostile and has merged with the nine tail fox. And now the elders want me to send out a platoon of ninjas to kill him."

"Which will spark off a war with Mordor," Shizune said.

"The Fire Lord sent a letter saying he'll look towards other villages if we start a war with Mordor. They're quickly becoming a powerful force in the shipping trade and the Lord wants to keep on the good side of Naruto since most of the trade routes that Fire use are in the control of Mordor," Tsunade said.

"That should keep them in line," Jiraiya said. "They know that if the Fire Lord starts looking elsewhere for missions to be handle that would weaken us."

"Yes but that still leaves us with the problem at hand with Naruto," Tsunade said. "With him being a Lord of a new country that we know nothing about presents us with a problem that any Hidden Village haven't face since the formations of the Hidden Villages. An all out war with another country instead of just fighting with another Hidden village but with an army of a country instead, where their numbers will overwhelm our village ninjas."

"We maybe able to hold our own against other Hidden Villages but none of the ninjas here have ever been in a true war or a battlefield where they had to face vast numbers of enemy soldiers before," Jiraiya said as he knows that the ninja wars he's been in are just a small schoolyard fight compared to a true battlefield.

"But with Hinata with him we should be okay right?" Shizune said. "From what her old team said she didn't care whether or not he merged with the demon fox."

"And speaking of which while I'm sure that Hinata's team will be able to keep the information of Naruto having the demon fox sealed inside of him a secret it seems that the information is well known in Waves and sooner or later will reach here," Jiraiya pointed out.

"I need to send a team to find out what Naruto's intentions are towards the Leaf," Tsunade said. "Shizune gather Guy's old team together and add Shikamaru along with them. Tell them to head out to Mordor as soon as they can on confine whether or not Naruto is a danger to the Leaf or not."

"You're sending them?" Jiraiya ask.

"Yes they'll be able to get close to Naruto as Naruto likes Lee, Neji will be able to see how Hinata is doing for his clan, and Shikamaru can figure out how powerful they are," Tsunade said. "I just hope that the Naruto I use to know is still there."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the coastline of Land of Fire –

Two wagons traveled down the remote road driven by two traders. One held bales of furs, and little casks of raw amber. The other has jars of fish oil, and sun dried fish. They have all been brought from the small manor that sat next to the sea. The manor had seen better days as most of the building was in a state of disrepair. The outer wall of the compound had gapping holes in them and the roof of the manor showed makeshift patches covering the holes there. The harbor that was once a busy sea port laid in disuse as no ships would come to the harbor that was once in the control of Gatou before his death.

Inside the manor in the room that opens to the garden of the manor, a young woman walk around the garden watering the plants that she had planted. The carrots and sweet potatoes were growing quite nicely, but the radishes weren't coming in nicely. A splash from the small pound of the garden reminded her that she needed to feed them, so that they'll be nice and big when it came time to eat them.

'Is this how the noble house of Tayogam ends?' the young woman thought as she's very much aware of how far her house has fallen. She wore a worn summer kimono that shows patches and signs of sewing on the cloth keeping the thing together. Her long black hair fell down her backside and two small hair buns on the sides of her head covered with white cloth.

"We manage to get them to buy the goods for more then they were wroth," an older woman said as she enters the garden. She was clearly well gifted as she wore a loose fitting long kimono that opens in front all the way to the back brace around her waist. She wore nothing use but her underwear and a pair of straw sandals. Her huge bra less breast jiggled freely in the loose confines of her clothes making it clear of how she had manage to talk the two traders in paying more then they had too. Her short blue hair is kept in check by a headband, and carried a large naginata with her.

"Show a guy some flesh and they fall apart," a kunoichi said as she follows the first woman and like her wore a skimpy and revealing clothes. A cropped kimono that looks more like a short dress that reveals the inner curves of her weighty breasts. Her enticingly visible breasts were huge and full and utterly mouth-watering to behold. Her legs and feet were bare apart from a tatty pair of straw sandals. The sleeves of her kimono were cut away and barely covered her shoulders, her slender arms were as bare as her legs. Her long wavy green hair fall down to her funny that went well with her tan skin, that made men turn their heads around. Both of the women are a head taller then the young woman in the garden.

"Ima, Ros what did we make?" the young mistress of the noble household on the verge of falling ask.

"We manage to get them to buy them for five hundred ryou," the blue hair woman name Ima answers.

"I told you Kicho that me and Ima be able to get the money we need," Ros the green haired woman said.

"Thank you two for staying with me," Kicho said as all of the other servants of the manor left ages ago leaving only her and her two retainers. "I would never have been able to hold on for this long without you two. Some clan head I turn out to be letting things fall this bad."

"Don't say that!" Ima said as she wraps her arms around the smaller woman in a warm hug.

"Your father was the one who cause all of the hardship you're facing now not you," Ros said as she hugs her lady as well. Kicho's father was an underling for Gatuo when he still controlled Waves but once he was killed the ships that once had to stop at the harbor to get to Waves stopped coming.

"I know but seeing how you two work so hard to keep this place running when you could easily find a place in a Hidden Village…" Kicho was cut off by Ima.

"We owe your mother too much to simply abandon you," Ima said.

"Don't ever forget that," Ros adds.

Both women suddenly broke their hold on their lady as they leap in front of her holding out their weapons at the ready. Ima with her naginata and Ros armed with two knives as they sense someone else inside the manor. Standing before them is a woman dress in a black hooded ninja grab, wearing a demon mask over her face. The reason why they know the person is a female is because of the pair of breast which are pressing against the front of the figure's shirt.

"Who are you?" Ima ask as she points her blade at the intruder.

"Make it quick!" Ros snap.

"I came to deliver a message to the lady of this manor," the female ninja said as she presents a scroll in her hands. "The lord of Mordor wishes to build a safe harbor for his ships. Because few people come here anymore by land and sea this place is an ideal harbor for him."

"The lord of Mordor?" Kicho ask as she waves her two retainers to lower their weapons.

"Yes," the ninja said. "You'll be well awarded for allowing us to make use of your harbor."

"Tell me one thing?" Kicho ask. "Why ask my permission when it clear that I don't have the force or the funds needed to stop you from taking over?"

"That's just how my Lord is to people who haven't done any harm onto him," the woman answers.

"Tell him that I shall allow it if I can meet this Lord of yours face to face," Kicho said.

"I'll inform him of your answer," the woman said as she disappeared in front of them with blinding speed.

"Kicho you're going to let another country to use the harbor?" Ros ask. She and Ima had heard about the new country that had suddenly appeared south of the Land of Water a few months ago. They also have been hearing about strange creatures that are appearing in Waves that seems to have become part of Mordor.

"And how would we have stopped them?" Kicho ask her. "We three are the only ones in the area and as for hiring ninjas from the Leaf is out of the question as we have no way to pay for them."

"The Fire Lord won't like it if another country has a foot hold in his country like this," Ima said as the harbors are all guarded by Fire soldiers checking any ships that come in or out.

"Yes but for someone to ask permission when they could have easily taken it tells me that the Lord of Mordor isn't like other Lords," Kicho said. "And I want to see what all of the rumors we have been hearing of Mordor is true or not."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Mordor Island –

On the summit of the volcano Helen, home to Red Death and his brood of dragonlings, he stood next to a great stone table he had stored in hid horde of treasures. On the massive stone table covered with runes that are older then Red Death himself lay two bodies covered with cloths. A giant transmutation circle been drawn on the ground under the stone table. Victor the hunchback alchemist connected cables and tubes to the two bodies as his machines and computers using science and magic together.

"Is everything ready?" Naruto ask as he walks over to Victor.

"Yes everything is in order on my half," Victor said as he walks over to the machine hooked to the tubes running to the two bodies. He opens the tank of the machine and pours the contents of the bottle he had made when that new girl had walked into his lab. He pours it into the tanks and seals the lid shut, turning on the machine pumping the potion into the two bodies. "Finally I can do the one thing no alchemist could ever do make a complete homunculi that's stable enough to survive more then a week or two."

"Naruto this spell has never been used with alchemy before," Red Death said as he drew upon his power to draw the two souls from the spirit world.

"Yes and that's why it can't fail," Naruto said. "Using the remains of my two old friends to create homunculi copies of them with all of their powers and some memories all they lack are souls. With you Red Death summoning their spirits back to this plain they will live again in their new bodies." (1)

"But you must remember that for this spell you're asking me to do I must use the life energy of another living being to be sacrificed," Red Death said.

"A hundred years off of an immortal life isn't a big deal," Naruto said knowing that as a demon he could like Red Death live forever.

"True," Red Death said as during his long life of being the last of the dragons he felt the despair of an immortal life.

"Victor begin," Naruto said to the hunchback.

"Yes my lord," Victor said as he pulled the lever and the machine began to pump the potion he made into the two bodies.

Red Death chanted words older then him as he drew upon magic he hasn't used in an age. He pulled life energy from Naruto who freely gave it as he called two spirits that have long been dead from the spirit world. The two spirits flew through the portal the ancient dragon opened and were plunge into the bodies waiting for them. The bodies jerked as the potion of alchemy and magic of a dragon flowed through them as the runes of the table and the transmutation circle engulfed everything in light.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later –

Gai's old team was once again together again along with a fifth wheel along for the ride. After Gai got his team together again along with Shikamaru they headed off for the closest port they could find. They walked down a street broad enough for two wagons that sloped down the hill, bound in asphalt at enormous expense and trouble, lined on either side with buildings. Down by the water and the wharves were warehouses, plank over timber frames; off to the northeast a little was the water furrow and the rows of sawmills that it powered.

The tall wheels turned, water splashed bright, steam chuffed and whistles blew from others. Men and women skipped over the bloating tree trunks with hooked poles, steering a steady train of them to the ramps where chains hauled them upwards. Vertical saws went through wood with a rhythmic sound, while newer circular saws whirred with earsplitting howls, over and over. The air was full of wood smoke, the scent of fresh-cut woods, horses, and oil grease, and the overwhelming smell of the sea.

"Neji how are things down there?" Gai ask as they walk towards the portside town.

"I see that there are nonhumans walking around the town but most of the people aren't giving them a second glance," Neji answers.

"Wasn't this place a small fishing village a few months ago?" Tenten ask.

"Yes it was and now look at it," Lee said as he was excited to see Naruto again.

"It seems that Mordor has taken over this village and turn it into a town," Gai said as according to the information they have manage to gather together Mordor appeared just little more then four months ago. "But still I wonder how they were able to build all of this in such a short amount of time."

"Maybe those guys have something to do with it," Tenten said as she pointed towards a group of four people two men and two women putting a four story building together. Everything about them look normal expect that they all stood around twenty feet and above. It reminded Tenten of small children putting together a toy house but to those giants normal size human's houses were toy houses.

"There are people as big as buildings here," Lee said reminded of how Chouji and his father can grow themselves into giants.

"We better watch our steps around here," Neji said as he maybe a skilled ninja but that doesn't matter if all it takes is for one of the giants goes and steps on him.

"Yeah," Tenten said as she pulls off her Leaf headband. "We better not wear these around the town."

"Good thinking," Gai said as they all hid their Leaf headbands from sight.

As they walk through the town to get to the harbor they stared in amaze at the non-humans that were walking about with the people of the village not giving them a second glance. The town look like it was still being built as there was a lot of construction being done, adding to the noise of the busy town. Hammers, hooves, wheels, and voices made a surf like roar of noise throughout the little town, full of pungent smells of sweat, dust and manure baking in the hot sun. Factors, dealers, storekeepers dickered and yelled, customs agents prowled, sailors chanted their rhythmic songs as they hauled to unload cargo. Foreign ships were tried up here too, looking tiny besides the crafts of Mordor. A fort of stone and metal built near the water protected the harbor from any raiders or bandits and kept the crime levels low.

"Get that god-damned chocobo under control!" a voice shouted from one of the side streets. (2) A yellow feathered bird came out running across the street down into another street as two green skinned people ran after it with poles trying to catch the fast bird.

"Now that's a big bird," Tenten said wondering what else is coming off from boats from Mordor.

"Wow look at that bird run!" Lee shouted as that bird was already out of sight.

"Let's ask one of the foremen about any boats leaving for Mordor," Shikamaru said wanting to get this mission over with already. In a low voice that only his group could hear. "The longer we hang around here the more likely someone might figure out where we're from."

"Hold it right there," a man's gruff voice called out from behind them.

"You just had to say it out loud didn't you," Tenten said low enough so only Shikamaru could hear her, as they all turn around to see who's addressing them. A yellow skinned man with green hair who stood nine feet tall was behind them, with muscles big enough to break rocks. One of the man's eye sockets were empty and is covered with an eye patch.

"Yes?" Gai ask the man who is clearly not human.

"You guys are trying to get to Mordor right?" the man asked.

"Yes we are," Lee answers.

"I'm a bit short handed and need some ship hands in getting my cargo on my boat I take you there if you work your way over there," the man said.

"Don't worry my friends here have the spirit to work our way across," Gai said.

"Good I'm Smoak," the man said. "Follow me to my ship." With that the man walked down to the docks.

"Just great we're going to have to work our way across," Shikamaru sighed as he and his group follows the man.

"Better get use to it," Tenten said. "Because it's either this or do you rather swim."

"Swim that's a great idea!" Lee shouted.

"Nice going," Neji said to Tenten as she has given him another idea in getting in shape.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up on a second story building –

A dark elf watches as the four leaf ninjas walk off for the ship that has been set up for them to take. She along with the others of the Village Hidden in Shadows were sent out to be posted in all of the ports in the control of Mordor or Waves to be on the look out for any Leaf ninjas that are on their way to Mordor. Rhouzanthoun has been waiting for this chance to get close to Lord Naruto since the day where she had presented herself to him but he had turned her down, saying he doesn't like it when a woman throws herself to a man.

She walked over to her bed and pulled out from under it a large hardcover briefcase. She flopped the radio case onto her bed and opens the case revealing a radio inside of it. The radio was a welcome addiction to their equipment among other things since they came to this world. Flipping the switches and turning the device on, tuning it onto the channel for Shadow ninjas only. It's a clear channel as the only way a radio could tune into the channel is by having a crystal that vibrates at the channel, magical made.

"This is Rhouzanthoun reporting in," she said over the radio. "Five Leaf ninjas are on their way to Mordor repeat on their way to Mordor. They are the team with the guy with the big eyebrows, along with the smart but lazy bum. Tell Lord Naruto, he already knows who they are."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Mordor island –

At his office in the new Kouga village, Danjo Kouga took a deep breath and opened the small crate he had come to possess. Inside, packed in fluffy wads of cotton, was a battered iron helmet, the likes of which had passed from popular style during the days before the ninja villages became to be. Discovered during the excavation for a new cellar at a inn on the Thunder / Water border, it had been among a great many other finds which included many coins and small treasures, weapons and armor, and a vast number of warrior remains.

Simply put, it had been pulled from a mass grave made at the end of the warring countries when it was decided to have ninja villages would be the ones to show the strength of a country. It had lay there for a hundreds of years, among the rotting bones and moldering bits of a defeated army, buried without ceremony or even the care to lay the bodies side by side.

Danjo rummaged through his desk and produced a small case of tools, brushes and such, carefully opening it and setting the case aside. These professional tools had been costly, but in his experience in restoring items of great intrinsic value, it was best to go with quality. Placing the helmet on a stuffed bust, the ideal thing when working with headgear, he took to removing the years of corrosion and filth.

Many long hours had he spent that evening, gingerly removing every trace of dirt and burnishing the helm to a dull sheen. Inside the box were a pair of small, stone tokens, each with a fragment of decayed catgut string about them. If the legends were right, the new bits of twine went into the barely visible groove about the horns. A plume was easy to find, he had several available for just such occasions, and a thick, red plume of dyed horsehair was added. On the bust, it seemed as though a piece of history had come to life before Danjo's eyes. He stared at his work for a time, marveling at how well preserved it was, and then was taken up by the urge to don the thing, to feel how it sat upon his head, to imagine how the eyes of its former owner had seen the world.

Gently lifting the thing, Danjo noticed that it had grown heavier, as though it contained the weight of years. Softly, more out of a desire to treat the helm well than a worry of bumping himself, he set the thick thing upon his own head. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to imagine what stories this thing could tell.

Feeling a familiar presents coming Danjo places the helmet back onto the burst. Walking into his office is his grandson Gennosuke. "How are things with the outer walls of the village?" Danjo asked with the village walls the only thing left to be built.

"With the help of the giants the walls will be up by before dusk," Gennosuke said. "Without their help we would still be building the foundations of the village."

"Yes they have been a great help but for many it will still take them awhile to get use to them," Danjo said as he was taken by surprise when he first saw the giants leader Begon. "But the terms the Fox Lord wanted were agreeable."

"Grandfather that helmet?" he asked him once he saw the light reflecting off of the helmet.

"Something I have been meaning to get done," Danjo said. "With all of the building being done and with us settling in I found myself with some free time. This helmet was taken from a dig site by my grandfather once he saw what it was."

"What is it?" Gennosuke ask.

"According to old stories this helmet once worn will increase the skills of anyone who wears it," Danjo answers.

"Does it work?" Gennosuke asked.

"No it doesn't but it does make a nice display for the office," Danjo said. "Now what do you want to ask?"

"Lord Naruto has sent me a letter to come to the palace in Aarishem. He wants to discus about a plan he has come up with. He also sent a similar letter to the Iga," Gennosuke explains.

"Oboro will be there then, you two will have much to catch up on," Danjo said. "I would think that Kagero will be accompanying you. You should be wary once she's in the same room with Oboro."

"Yes I know," Gennosuke said letting out a deep breathe. "So much has happen since our two villages were tricked into fighting each other."

"There's no use of looking at what could have been and look towards what could be in front of you," Danjo said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Iga village –

Ogen sat in front of her granddaughter on the floor of their new home of the new Iga village. They had managed to build their new village quickly with the help of the ogres who live close to them. With their strength they easily did the job that would have taken them a couple of weeks to perform the same task. The ogres also have given them some new tools and weapons that were better then the ones they had to make do in Water.

"Grandmother about the letter that Lord Naruto sent us," Oboro began as she holds the tea cup in her hands looking at the still surface of the tea. "What is he like?"

"From what I read off of him, he's a stern but fair man," Ogen said remembering her visit with Lord Naruto when they had first came to Mordor to work out the terms for allowing the Iga to build their new village on this new land. "From what I saw he doesn't like infighting between the clans or races on Mordor and made it clear he won't allow any fighting between us with the Kouga."

"I'm not sure what to do when I meet him face to face," Oboro said.

"Don't worry," Ogen said. "From what Greywing said about him. Lord Naruto is fond of people who try to see the good side of people and someone as gentle like you he will like. When you become leader of the village your gentle nature will help our village become apart of Mordor."

Oboro blush as she has never been a fighter with only her bloodlimit giving her a rank in the village ninjas. She swallowed, "Gennosuke will also be there and I don't know how I'm going to face him after everything that has happen between our two villages."

"I know things are going to be hard for you but I know you will be able to handle yourself when you go to see Lord Naruto. And you have Akeginu with you for support," Ogen adds.

"Thank you grandmother," Oboro said glad she had this talk with her grandmother and silently adds. 'At least it will be a couple of days before I have to meet with Lord Naruto.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the palace of Aarishem of Mordor, four days later –

Hinata blush as she stared at herself in the full length mirror, dress in a long white dress which hugged her luscious figure from shoulders to hips. The neckline was wide but demurely shallow, not that she had needed to draw attention to her enormous bosom straining against the fabric. Long tight sleeves, buttoned from wrist to elbow, ended in embroidered points on the backs of her hands. An ermine cloak, fastened in front below her chin completed the ensemble. This grown isn't what she was use to wearing when she attended a meal with guest.

"What a lovely sight," Tarma the dark elf princess said as she cups Hinata's breast from behind.

"Told you that you would look good in that dress," Suraya the goblin girl said as she and the other girls in Naruto's harem that are here today had gathered in their bedchambers, preparing for the afternoon party.

"But isn't it a bit revealing?" Hinata said as she looks down at her dress. "And can you please stop doing that?"

"As if you don't like it," Tarma said as she continued to squeeze Hinata's breast.

"The dress isn't that bad of a fit, a bit too white for my taste but looks good on you," Rashida the naga said as she's only wearing a silk shirt.

"Besides we all seen you in less," Luthiv of the orc race said as she and the other girls had Hinata screaming last night, and not in pain but in pleasure.

"And this is the style here," Roxy the ogress adds wearing her own dress. "So better get use to it."

"Naruto is waiting for us," Tarma said as she lets go of Hinata's breast.

"Right," Luthiv said as she exits the room.

"Mustn't keep the guest waiting," Rashida said as she follows without making a sound as her snake like lower body allowed her to move in ways that Hinata knew that most ninjas would never be able to do.

They walked down the hallway of the palace, passing the guards and servants of the palace, till they made it to the doors of the dinning room. Inside the room Naruto and several other people sat at a long table. The long table was laid out with food mainly meat as the girls of Naruto's harem that are with him mostly ate meat. Hinata's looking at the spread recognized some of the meals laid out. Glazed hams, a cold roast beef, fried chicken as they were called, a dish of apple cured bacon with chanterelle mushrooms, streamed vegetables, a huge pot of baked beans with bits of fat pork standing amid the crumbling brown crust. And for dessert, cream with peaches and berries, bowls of dark red cherries, and honey for dripping.

"Girls nice of you to join us," Naruto greeted them as they sat themselves at the table. "Let me introduce you to our guest." Four other people sat at the table facing each other. The two on the left are Oboro granddaughter of Ogen and her bodyguard Akeginu of the Iga. The two on the right are Gennosuke the grandson of Danjo and his bodyguard Kagero of the Kouga. They're here to meet with Karsh and Xel of the Village Hidden in Shadow."

"Isn't that the ninja village you started?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Yes I did," Naruto answers. "Karsh and Xel are the two of the four leaders of the village. The Four Shadows as they are called are the most powerful and most loyal of the people I taught the ninja arts. They are coming here today to make terms with the Iga and Kouga villages, so not to have conflicts with each other. And to begin the peace talks being the two ninja villages as well."

"We have been through a war with each other and with a long past with each other I fear it be an uneasy peace," Gennosuke said.

"Yes but I'm sure we'll be able to work things out together," Oboro said looking at him across the table.

Hinata saw a look in Oboro's eyes that she knows too well as she has that look when she sees Naruto. The two women that are with them she could tell are straining themselves from tearing each other apart. And the way the woman Kagero is glancing at Gennosuke and glaring at Oboro, she's in love with him. The doors of the room open again drawing everyone's attention as a man and a woman entered the room.

The man is wearing the standard dark grey hakama of a ninja and was tied down below the knee. His matching kimono, though full in length, was sleeveless, again for ease of movement. Beneath the kimono he wore a lacquered chain-mail half coat, with tight sleeves and a cropped length that stopped just below his chest. The collar ended at the throat but the cotton that covered and padded the chain mail continued upwards to cover his nose and mouth. It tied around the back of his head, just covering his ears. He wore charcoal blackened metal forearm and shin armor over his chain mail sleeves and hakama. There was a nasty sword scar down over his right eye that started above his eyebrow and traveled downwards, missing the eye itself and ending halfway down his cheek. His eyes were cool, deep brown and lovely. His hair was a strange peppery grey in color, thick and short cropped. And from the expose skin they could see that he's an orc from his green skin.

The woman wore a grey hakama that were tied down against her shapely calves from knee to ankle, to allow her easier movement. The wide legged trousers were tied low, below her waist, hanging from her bare, exposed and perfectly rounded hips. There was a kind of a large pocket at the back of her hakama, covering the upper curves of her round buttocks and housing the scabbards of her twin guard-less short swords. Her kimono was a home-made design, sleeveless and short cropped, so that it ended above her midriff, the bottom hem was fixed against her creamy flesh with a tied drawstring, that constrained her breasts somewhat though allowed them to bounce around excitingly within her clothes. The upper third of her kimono was a thick, double layered wool that covered her shoulders, throat and jaw-line and was usually rolled down, though it could be lifted upwards to conceal her nose and mouth if necessary. Her midnight color skin made her short white hair look even paler.

Hinata was surprise of what she had noticed of the woman, looks like spending so much time with other women had change her way of thinking more then she had thought.

"Karsh of the North and, Xel of the East welcome to my table," Naruto greeted them.

"Yes we have much to talk about," Karsh said as he sets himself at the table.

"So we better get started," Xel said as she sat down and stares at the two representatives of the two new ninja villages of Mordor. "Because I have a feeling its going to take awhile."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The port of Aarishem –

Dockworkers carried elephant tusks ashore from a ship from the southern countries, tapestries from Land of Fangs, purple-dyed cloth and jars of wine from Land of Honey, copper ores from a Land of Sand trader. Seeing everything so busy, Gai now knew why the Fire Lord threatened the village in looking at other villages if they started a war with Mordor. With all of this trading going on in the area controlled by Mordor ruled by Naruto, the shipping lanes of Fire could easily be blocked off by Mordor if they so wish to.

"I had no idea that it would be like this," Tenten said as she looks at all the different kinds of people walking around and the different style of buildings of the city that's laid out before her.

"It looks like this city just recently gotten those power poles up," Shikamaru said scanning the city.

"Yeah it does," Gai said as he could see that the city looked more like one of those older cities where they were built before the invention of electricity was invented.

"How are we going to find Naruto?" Lee asked as he couldn't help but stare at the people walking around. Also the fact that some of the women that are walking around the harbor are wearing clothes that are more revealing then he was use to back home.

"From the way things look I would say there," Neji said pointing to a large building style fort that sat on an over looking hilltop. "There are a lot of towers and soldiers around there."

"I hope that Naruto will see us," Lee said.

"I know someone of spirit like him will be glad to see us," Gai said to his former student as they walk towards the palace on the hilltop.

From the ship they had just left a man wearing ragged clothes watched them before walking off the ship and followed them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Who can guess who those two are?

2 – Thought that I would add something from another game. And anyone has some suggestions of other creatures I should put in send me your idea.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. The Spark

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

I went and read the Warcraft crossover with Naruto so I thought I would have a go with it. It's loosely based on Warcraft and other fantasy games.

After days of trying to post this new chapter the system has finally been fixed and I have uploaded this chapter that I had ready four days ago.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Spark –

"Wow," Tenten said as she stared at the woman standing before them. She and her old team had been escorted into the palace by some green skinned guards. They were told to wait in the inner garden of the palace as Naruto was in a meeting. Tenten was currently staring at some of the strange plants that are growing in the open air garden. "I have never seen anything like this before."

"What are you looking at?" Lee asked as he turns to her.

"This," Tenten said pointing to a huge plant that looks like a pitcher and has a sweet smell coming from the inside of it.

"It looks like a pitcher plant but I have never seen one this size before," Gai said as the plant is big enough to swallow a small child.

"You mean those plants that eat bugs?" Tenten said looking inside of the plant and saw on the bottom parts of bugs and some that haven't been broken down yet floating on the acid pool.

"There's a lot of strange things around here," Neji said as he's been using his bloodline to look around and kept on seeing strange energies and objects around the palace.

"This island wasn't on any map a couple of months ago. So you would expect a lot of things around here," Gai said. He was also ordered to try to find how the island of Mordor just suddenly appeared.

"Hey look at the size of these footprints," Lee said as he kneels close to the ground at the muddy earth.

"What can you tell from it?" Gai ask as he wants too see how much Lee has learned of the tracking skills he has taught him.

"He's a size seventeen. About three-hundred and sixty pounds, standing around eight and a half to nine feet tall. He has a bad limp in his right leg… and has metal teeth," Lee said as he stood up.

"How do you know he has metal teeth?" Tenten ask.

"Because he's standing right behind you," he answers making the rest of his team to turn around.

The man stood there, motionless. It was human inform more or less very tall, with extremely pale skin that looked as if it had been sewn together by a child in several places. A rough scar ran across its forehead and as far as they could see around the rest of its completely bald head. The man was dress in a long coat that covered his huge body making him look even bigger. He also wore a leg brace that ran the length of his entire right leg.

"Who are you?" Gai ask knowing that with all of the strange people around that they can't just start attacking anyone that looks strange to them.

"My name is Herman," he introduced himself. "And what are you Leaf ninjas doing here?"

"We're here to meet with Naruto," Neji answers.

"Just be sure that you don't step on any of the plants," Herman said before walking off going inside the palace. They then notice that he's carrying two purple colored flowers that size of a cabbage.

"What you think those are for?" Lee said putting the question out in the open.

"It's none of our business," Tenten said as they're only visitors here.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the palace –

Victor was working in his laboratory when the door of his lab open and Herman entered carrying the two fruit flowers in his hands. In front of him is a large metal vat filled with chemicals, an open flame heated the vat underneath causing the mixture to boil mixing all of the chemicals together. He nodded to Herman who walks over to the vat holding both flower fruits over the vat and squeezed the two fruits letting the juices drip into the vat causing a chemical reaction in the chemical soup.

"The Leaf ninjas are here," Herman said.

"Yes I know," Victor said as he stirs the chemical soup.

"Is it almost done?" Herman asked Victor.

"Yes almost ready," Victor said. "How are the two homunculis doing?"

"They have gotten use to their new bodies and are ready," Herman replied.

"Good, very good," Victor said as he stares at the chemical soup that's going to be a rather nasty surprise for their enemies once the mixture was done.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the garden –

They continue to wait in the garden of what seem like hours, till finally a woman appeared dress as a maid. "The lord will see you now. Please follow me."

Following the woman through the hallways they came to a large doorway. Two guards standing around twelve feet guarded the entrance. The maid told them to open the door they nodded and pulled the ring handles of the doors opening them for the four Leaf ninjas. Sitting on a throne with was looks like nine metal fox tails coming out from the back sat Naruto the lord of Mordor. Standing besides him on both sides of the throne was Hinata standing on the right and on Naruto's left a woman who's lower body is that of a snakes.

"Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten it's nice to see you four again," Naruto greeted them as they walk towards him.

"Nice to see you too," Lee greeted back.

"Tell me has the Leaf sent you here to find out whether I'm or the nine tail fox is in control?" Naruto ask in a calm manner.

"Speak now," the snake snaps.

"Rashida," Hinata spoke turning her eyes towards her.

Gai decided to speak up. "Yes that's one of the things that we were sent to confirm."

"Both me and the nine tail fox has merge as one being. I am him and he is me, I have all the memories of both. The being that was once Naruto is more dominate then the nine tail fox," Naruto answers.

"You're one with the fox?" Tenten asked.

"Yes he is," Rashida said taking a deep breath through her nose. "And that's why you all reek with fear."

"Hinata," Neji said looking at his cousin. "You're father also ordered us to bring you back with us."

"Sorry Neji but I have chosen to stand besides Naruto," she answers. "Tell my father that when you return."

"If you try to take her by force you will decide the course of action I will take with the Leaf," Naruto said.

"I see," Neji said backing down.

"Naruto what is your intentions with the Leaf?" Gai ask.

"The same as those who wish me dead," Naruto answers coldly.

"We all know of what the Leaf has treated him while he lived there," Rashida said. "It would take people of Mordor to see him as a hero where the Leaf has failed to do."

"Naruto when I learn of the secret of the village I was ashamed of how the village had treated you but there's no need to see us as an enemy," Lee said.

"And its still you home," Tenten adds.

"Why should I care for a place who's people that have never treated me like a person?" Naruto said. "Besides the only reason why I wanted to be the Hokage was because I wanted people to treat me like a person. Now that I'm here on Mordor I am and the Leaf has nothing to offer me that I would care for."

"Naruto will protect the people who he cares for," Hinata said.

"Only that they're the people of Mordor who can see pass the fears that you humans always allow to get the better of you," Rashida adds.

"That means there's nothing that bonds me to that place anymore. It's just a place that needs to be clean up," Naruto said hinting his plan for the Leaf.

Hinata hand suddenly darted in front of Naruto's face catching a kuni that was thrown at him. A man holding onto the ceiling leaped at Naruto throwing a handful of kunis at Naruto. Rashida made a gesture with her hands causing a shield of some kind to cover the three of them on the throne. The man landed in front of the throne letting the people get a good look at him, he's wearing a mask of a hunter nin with a Leaf headband. Naruto sat up slicing through the air with his hand making a blade of red energy to fly at the man cutting his head clean off. All in the space of a few seconds.

"Lord!" guards shouted as they came running into the room pointing their weapons at the four Leaf ninjas. Gai and the others look surprise as Hinata and Rashida while Naruto reminded calm.

"Sending a hunter while a team tries to find out whether I would attack or not," Naruto said looking at the head on the floor.

"Naruto we had no part of this," Lee said as the guards drew closer with their weapons.

"Naruto please don't," Hinata said as she grabs his shoulder. "They wouldn't have let something like this to happen."

"One of the elders then," Naruto said as he waves the guards to stand down.

"We had no idea about this," Gai said thinking of his former student's safety wondering who would have used them like this.

"We're being used," Tenten shouted out hoping that Naruto won't have them killed.

"I know that's why I'm allowing you to return to the Leaf and tell them to prepare for a war that they have brought onto themselves," Naruto said with a voice as cold as ice while his eyes burn like fire. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Don't you hate it when I do that?

Also any ideas would help also.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. The March of War

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

I went and read the Warcraft crossover with Naruto so I thought I would have a go with it. It's loosely based on Warcraft and other fantasy games.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The March of War –

Kicho the last of the noble house of Tayogam sat on a worn pillow as her guest sat across the worn dinner table of her home. She was dressed in the only remaining formal kimoto she owned that wasn't patched up. In front of them is the meal she and her two retainers managed to cooked up for their guest and a few bottles of sake that Ima kept in the storehouse. She had said that she'll only agree in allowing the harbor to be built for his ships if he would meet with her fact to face, and now he's sitting in front of her. And she saw the chakra around him coming from something that's like a well without a bottom.

"Lady Kicho what do you see?" Naruto ask her.

"Ever since I was born I could see the chakra inside of people how strong and how much they have but I have never seen anyone like you before," Kicho answers having explained her bloodline gift she gotten from her mother. "You're drawing energy from your surroundings if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believe it was possible."

"The ability to see the strength of a person's charka and how much they have is quite a useful gift you have," Naruto said.

"Yes it is," Kicho said. "But since I am of noble birth I wasn't allowed to train to fight instead I was taught to be the head of the clan instead."

"Those two retainers you have, they are quite skilled in their art forms," Naruto said as he gotten a good idea how skilled they were, which was quite high considering that this place wasn't crawling with bandits or ninjas. "I can tell that they're quite loyal to you as they're listening in on us."

"Ima, Ros," Kicho barked as two sets of feet could be heard running off outside the sliding door.

"Now that they're gone what is your decision on letting my forces use your harbor?" Naruto ask her.

"I agree as long as the land that's owned by my family remains in my hands," Kicho answers.

"I agree and you'll over see the transport of ships once the harbor is operational again," Naruto said.

"Thank you," Kicho said knowing that she was in no position in stopping him.

"No thank you," Naruto said. "You're the one who's allowing an enemy nation to use your harbor in a state of war."

"The rest of the Land of Fire has forgotten about this place after the fall of the crime boss in Waves. We're not even on the map anymore," Kicho answers.

"I understand," Naruto said knowing full well what it's like to be abandon. "Dofsukel please enter now."

The sliding door opened to reveal the female orc Lieutenant Colonel Dofsukel. "Yes my lord what's your order?"

"Signal the ships to enter and have the engineers to begin repairing the harbor. I want the harbor to be in shipshape for the transport ships that are two days away," Naruto ordered.

"Yes my lord," Dofsukel said as she beats her fist into her breastplate and left the room closing the door behind her.

"You brought ships of engineers?" Kicho ask wondering how many troops he was having shipped here.

"Yes I need to strike first before the Leaf can react and let the people of the village to flee from the village. These are the advance guards to encircle the entire village before the main army comes," Naruto explains.

"This was only two days ago since that Leaf ninja tried to kill you and you're sending troops already?" Kicho ask.

"Yes the team that was used for the plot should return to the Leaf village about a day or two behind my advance troops," Naruto replied.

"I have your room ready for you," Kicho said as she and her two retainers had cleaned up her room for their guest to sleep in.

"Thank you for having me," Naruto said to her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the harbor –

Boatloads of engineers marched out of the ships carrying tools and equipments onto the disrepair docks. They'll be working in shifts to fix the dock to be able to withstand the weight of the troops and of the tools of war that are on their way here. The harbor will serve as a beachhead and supply train for the troops as they marched into the Land of Fire.

Dofsukel shouted orders for the engineers to start repairing the docks as she was hand picked by Lord Naruto to be in charge of the supplies and the defense of the harbor. She may want to be able to march with her lord to the Leaf Village but she knows too well that an army marches on their stomachs and that to secure this harbor would keep the advance army well stock for a siege of the village until the main army came.

"My troops have the entire area under close watch," Rhouzanthoun the dark elf said as she appeared next to the female orc.

"Good don't want anyone to find out about this just let," Dofsukel said. "That goblin girl Keluid better have that train of hers running."

"She will," Rhouzanthoun said. "She's having the giants clear the way and set the tracks making a record time in putting down the railroad lines."

"I could get use to using these stream powered transports for quick movement," Dofsukel said. What took weeks to move troops by land or by ship was only a few hours by the motor powered ships and stream powered trains.

"Yes these machines of this world are quite useful tools," Rhouzanthoun agreed with her.

Eyeing the Dark elf the female orc commander ask, "Are you going to try to sneak into his bed again?"

"That's none of your business," she snaps at the orc.

"The lady Kicho is quite a looker for a human you know not to mention those well built retainers of hers," Dofsukel smirks at Rhouzanthoun.

"Why would he want her?" she responded.

"That's something that you'll have to worry about," Dofsukel said as she returned in barking out orders at the engineers crawling all over the docks, while Rhouzanthoun eyes turn to the manor over looking the harbor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the Manor –

Kicho was laying down her bed mat between her two retainers as she had given up her own bedroom for their guest. Ima and Ros both lay on either side of her as the noise of construction drifted up from the harbor. They could also hear the sounds of Naruto talking to some of his army commanders down the hallway.

"He's actually going through with this war," Ima said as she turns onto her side facing Kicho.

"Are you're sure you can handle it?" Ros said turning on her side as well facing Kicho.

"Yes I am," Kicho said as she looks at her two retainers. She couldn't help but notice that both of them didn't wear a shirt and only had on one of those steel wired underlined bras. She always wondered how they could be so well stacked while being so graceful at the same time.

"One thing is for sure is that when this is all over with this land will no longer be part of the Land of Fire," Ros said.

"But will be part of the Mordor," Ima finishes.

"You two can leave my services you know," Kicho said to them.

"No our place is with you," Ros said.

"We will continue to follow you," Ima said as she and Ros looked down on their young mistress. Her robe was parted allowing them a good view of her assets, which they were both good judges as they never found pleasure in the arms of a man but with each other instead.

Bordering on five foot four to five, her lithe trim body had no difficulty in moving sensuously and confidently like a cat on mouse patrol as. With her graceful movements her long dark hair continuously and regularly bounced and then fell in heavy appearing masses first around her face and shoulders, then down her back until the very end of the swaying dark waterfall would slap off her spectacular and bulging butt. The sweeping hair was kept away from her eyes by two ornaments on either side of her forehead that effectively broke the purple fall of hair into three long columns. However, it wasn't her hair that drew the eyes of most men and some women. Of course, it was her body, especially, first and foremost, her heart stopping breasts the view of, the concentration upon, the study of caused males to keel over the unseen tables and chairs. Teenage impervious to the ravages of gravity, they were high set and firm in addition to being substantially, envy inducing, hardly quivering when she walked but completely obvious in their movements to every male eye wherever she goes that she goes. Those mammalian beauties had to be at least thirty-eight inches, while, simultaneous possessing a fat, perfectly conical shape with bases so broad as to leave barely an inch of space across her sternum between them. But compared to either Ima's or Ros's pairs hers were smaller but looked bigger on her smaller frame.

"Besides where else can we find someone as cute as you are," Ima said as she and Ros drew closer to Kicho sides.

"I know you two are like that but I'm not," Kicho said blushing red as her two retainers hovered above her.

"Well maybe you should try it," Ros smiled as she opens Kicho's robe open revealing her breast.

"You just might like it," Ima smiled as she and Ros closed on in for the kill.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the manor –

"The engineers are almost done repairing the docks sir," a messenger reported to Naruto as he sat at a table with a large map of the Land of Fire on the center.

"Good," Naruto said as he looks over the map with block representing army units. There are six small blocks that represents a battalion of four-hundred soldiers each bound on ships made for giants off the coast on the map. There was a large block that represents a brigade of five-thousand soldiers being transported by train. The army company of one hundred giants were speeding along laying down the tracks and clearing the way for the train, doing a job that would have taken months to be completed by normal humans. But still if everything went as plan it will still take about two to three weeks before the railroad line reaches close to the Hidden Leaf Village, not to mention the time it will take to load and unload the troops being transported.

"My lord once the troops are off their ships they're going to need to rest and reorganize themselves into their units before they can march off," Ordak said the commander of the orc units.

"Yes I know we give them a day to get ready to march off for the Leaf Village. Knowing Gai and his team they'll be racing for the village with the news of war coming their way. I don't want to give the village a chance to let the non combats to escape from the city before we can surround them," Naruto said.

"Don't worry once we're in range me and my order will make sure they won't be leaving the village once the forest around the village is burn down," Farah said as she and some of her order of the Black Rose witches came to give the army magic support.

"Remember to start a ring of fire around the village as far back as you can before tightening the circle to the walls of the village. Once you have cleared the area of three hundred feet around the village of trees, the flying units will bomb the village from above making the ninjas to gather their forces inwards to defend the village from the attack," Naruto said turning to Nina his harpy concubine. "Make sure all of the units fly well above their long range attacks. They're only to drop the bombs on the village before flying back."

"I will remind them Naruto," Nina responded.

"We only need to trap them inside their village and wait for the main army to arrive to finish them off," Naruto said.

"But my Lord with our forces we'll easily overtake the village with their small number of ninjas," Rhouzanthoun said as the single block on the Leaf Village on the map on the table only represented under five hundred ninjas. (1)

"Because I know this world and that village, they have never had to fight an army before that wasn't a ninja one before. They won't know how to fight us affectedly as they were trained to fight only other ninjas and use stealth in battles," Naruto explains to them. "And they have never been subjected to a siege that anything like ours before. As they stay behind their walls, we will be raining down upon them with the siege machines destroying their homes and lowering their spirits as well. Then when the main army gets here they will see the sheer size of the attack force and know that they won't be able to defeat us. Weaken by days of being under a siege never giving them time to rest is when we will attack."

Outside near the harbor the ships carrying the troops and equipment were coming into the port, ready to unload their cargo as soon as they were given the go ahead to do so. The troops on board wore light armor and equipment so that they'll be able to travel faster and the soldiers were either from the Hidden Village in Darkness or one of the races who could travel through the trees quickly. That's what was needed for this war to be able to move fast enough to make sure that none of the people of the Leaf would be able to escape.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Leaf Village a few days later –

Tsunade stood in front of the council of the village with a mad expression as she had summoned them, after she was given the report from Gai and his team who came back a day ago was brought to her, the day they came back.

"Thanks to one of you sending a hunter nin to kill Naruto, he has declared war on us," Tsunade snaps at them.

"Who was the hunter?" one of the members asked.

"Gai has no idea as he and his team couldn't get near enough to find out. And with several of the hunter nins out I have no idea which one was it till all of them return," Tsunade said. "Now we're facing a war with another nation instead of another Hidden Village. Something that hasn't happen since the Hidden Villages were first founded."

"That demon must die!" Danzo shouted out.

"I would think that since you're the one who cause this!" Tsunade shouted pointing at the one eye man.

"You think that I would…" but he was cut off by her.

"Yes you would in fact all of you would," Tsunade said to all of the members of the council. "I know that any of you must have sent the hunter nin to follow Gai's team to try to kill Naruto. Now that he has failed one of you or all of you now are responsible of bringing war upon us."

"And with Hinata staying with him, he knows all of the defenses of the village," Hiashi spoke.

"Yes and that's why we're going to have to bring all of the nins and teams out on missions back here and prepare for the war," Tsunade said.

The door of the chamber burst open as Shizune ran in. "The forest around the village is on fire!"

"WHAT!" Tsunade shouted as she and the council members ran out to the windows of the building.

Looking out from the windows they saw the forest was indeed on fire. The flames and the smoke rose from behind the wall that surrounded the village. The villagers were in a panic as the entire village was now surrounded by the out of control fire.

"Shizune we need to get the fire under control," Tsunade shouted to her. "We can't let the flames spread inside."

"That's just it the flames seem to be staying around the village it's like they're being controlled by someone. But for someone to be able to control something that large on such of a wide area…" Shizune drifted off.

"It's Naruto," Jiraiya said appearing next to his old teammate. "Looks like he can send out a force quicker then we would have thought."

"What do you know?" Tsunade ask him as everyone listened on in.

"I was outside the village checking on the lookout post when the replace nin was sent out but the one he was replacing didn't came back. When I got there I saw the outer rim of the village crawling with soldiers baring the flag of Mordor. The two lookouts were dead and I just barely gotten away when I was spotted by ninjas wearing headbands with the symbol of darkness on them came after me. I have never seen anything like them before, they move through the trees without making a sound not even snapping a twig or crushing dead leaves underfoot. If I didn't use the shadow jutsu to hold them back I wouldn't have made it," he answers.

"How many would you say they have?" Tsunade ask.

"From what I have seen, I think that they're just the advance guards clearing the path for the main army following behind them," Jiraiya said. "The soldiers I saw at the outpost were about twenty and the nins were four. And I'm sure that all of the other outposts around the village also have been taken and those who were manning them dead. The fire around the village is to keep us inside until the rest of the army gets here and to prevent any of the villagers from escaping."

"Shizune how many nin are outside the village?" Tsunade ask.

"There are four teams outside the village and twelve nin out on missions," Shizune said.

"Gather all of the remaining nin in the village and send them to the stadium we need to come up with an attack plan," Tsunade said as she walks off to her office.

"We're not done let," one of the council members said.

"Haven't you people done enough damage," Tsunade said just before something blew up outside. Running back to the window she saw one of the buildings on fire, looking up her eyes widen as she saw flying figures filling the sky as they began dropping bombs onto the city below them.

"We got to get out of here," Jiraiya shouted as the bombs began to explode all around the village as the flying figures came in one wave after another.

Running down the stairs Shizune nearly lost her footing as the building rocked from an explosion. "We got to get to the shelters."

"Can we shoot those flyers out of the sky?" Tsunade ask Jiraiya. She couldn't believe that Naruto has soldiers who could fly, something that no ninja village has been able to do, the power of flight.

"No they're too far up for us to attack them," Jiraiya said. "Besides any attack we throw at them they can just fly out of range."

Damn it!" Tsunade growls as she could only imagine what's happening outside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up above the village –

"Remember to aim for the warehouses and the weapon storage buildings," Nina said to her squad, with each of them carried a ten pound bomb.

The sky above the Hidden Leaf Village was filled with flying creatures from harpies to griffons carrying from ten pound bombs for the smaller flyers, to the heavy fifty pound bombs for the larger flyers. The bombs were made so that once they impacted they would explode, which made them very dangerous to transport through the forest but after the hard part was over it was easy to fly with them over the Hidden Leaf Village and drop them on one of the buildings.

Nina dropped her bomb once she was over her target followed by the others of her squad. The bombs disappeared from sight as they fell to the ground below towards the street block with a ninja gear storage building was located. The entire street lit up in explosions as Nina's squad flew back to grab some more bombs. She could see the villagers below running through the streets as the buildings around them blew up and caught on fire. With her sharp eyes she could see ninjas jumping around trying to keep the fires under control even as they were targeted by the other bombers dropping their payload on them.

Her squad flew over the flames trapping the villagers in their village and over the burnt field that the magical fire burnt before it stopped at the walls of the village. They landed at the main camp being built around the Hidden Village. Using ready built parts all the soldiers had to do was to put them together the wooden forts being built around the village. In square surrounded by large torches sat Nartuo with fire of the Black Rose witches standing on the fire points of the star drawn on the ground with their lord in the middle. Groups of five witches stood in the same circlers with each of the forts being built, they were all linked together drawing power from their lord as they kept the flames around the village burning.

Once Nina landed she ran over to Farah with four other witches and Hinata who are busy directing the bombers to where to drop the bombs at. Farah and her sisters are using their magic amplifying Hinata's bloodgift to the point where she could see everything in the village.

"How is Naruto?" Nina asked them.

"He's doing okay but with my sisters drawing strength from him he can't defend himself from any attack," Farah said continuing using her magic on Hinata.

"My units have checked the surrounding forest and are patrolling the area. There aren't any Leaf ninjas around here besides the ones in the village for miles," Karsh of the North said one of the leaders of the Village Hidden in Shadows.

"Are the lumber mills up and running?" Nina asked.

"Yes they're up and running and the sentry towers are being built as we talk," Suraya said who's over seeing the spider rider units.

"Have your spider units once the forts are built covered them with their webs," Nina said. (2)

"Right," Suraya said.

"I see that being his lord's concubine hasn't dulled your skills on the battlefield," Karsh said.

"I wasn't just a general in name alone you know," Nina said. Before she became Naruto's bedmate she was a general of the harpy second army under queen Mai. She and her unit were the ones who always stayed behind to allow the others time to escape in the other world. Mai awarded her for all of her efforts in the battlefield to become a concubine for Naruto once they had joined his ranks. At first she was against it but she quickly grew to like it as she now serves as the bridge between Naruto and her people, and the nights in his arms as well as the other girls also help win her over.

"Ma we're almost out of bombs," a soldier reported to her.

"Alright of the remaining crates save four for later and use all of the remaining bombs. I want them to target the power station and the water treatment plant," Nina orders.

"Yes ma," the soldier said running off.

She waved some of the captains over to her. "I want units one through three to begin work on building mills and slaughter houses to feed the troops. Units four through six will be in charge of setting up the tents and barracks. For the rest of you I want the work to begin on the main fort, once the flames depart I want them to see a stone fortress right outside of their main gate. The Black Rose witches will use their magic to build the outer casting and all you have to do is build the insides."

"Yes ma," the captains shouted as they took off to command their units.

"Most of the warehouses and store houses of the village have been destroyed by the bombs. The power station and the water treatment plant have been bombed but are still standing. They have been heavily damage by the bombing and won't be operational till they're repaired," Hinata reported.

"Good," Nina said as she turns to Kicho and her retainers who were brought along to make use of her bloodgift. "Kicho tell us what do you see?"

Kicho nodded as she took the place of Hinata. "There's a large number of high level nins gathered in a chamber in the mountain. Some are gathered in a large compound and some are still in the tower the rest are all around the village."

"How many are left with high energy levels?" Nina asked.

"From what I have seen there are around less then four hundred left in the village with the high levels of charka of a ninja," Kicho said.

"Good now we now have a good idea how many of them are left that are able to fight," Nina said as she turns her glaze towards the village surrounded by flames.

"We'll keep the fire going till Lord Naruto gives out," Farah said.

"Why don't you just get it over with," Ros ask.

Nina turns to her and simply says, "Now where would the fun be in that?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – How many ninjas are there in a Hidden Village?

2 – The spider webs are like the wall upgrade for the Goblin fortress in Battle for Middle-Earth.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. The Siege Beings

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

I went and read the Warcraft crossover with Naruto so I thought I would have a go with it. It's loosely based on Warcraft and other fantasy games.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Siege Beings –

Dawn came to the Village Hidden in the Leaf, as the sun raise the scene that shown was of one of destruction. Many of the buildings in the village were either destroyed or badly damage by either the bombs or the fires that broke out in the village. To the surprise and horror of the village the forest around the village was all burn down by the fire that had surrounded the village since late last night. For three-hundred feet was nothing but burnt ground giving none of them any cover to escape from the village. There were also structures that seemed to have popped out of the ground over night. Fortress encircled the village they were all built in a single night, manned by five dozen soldiers in each of the forts.

They have cut the village off from the outside world with the blockade they had set up around the village. Without goods being traded in and out of the village the village would be totally dependent on the goods that they are able to produce within the village. With the bomb raid on the village targeting the warehouses of food and medicine everything was in short supply within the village. When the grain supply runs out, the people would turn to what they have. Treasured pets would become soup-meat, rats would be boiled or fried the horses in stables would be eaten, even boiling leather shoes for soup. Then the true horror of a siege hits, when all other sources are gone, there is but one thing left to do turn upon each other.

Each of the forts has a horse powered mill fueled by the grain taken from the Leaf owned farms that were outside the village. And a slaughter house for the animals from the farms and the animals they had brought with them. An army has to eat every day and knowing that the supply train from the Tayogam harbor would be hard to maintain for a large army they would have to take provisions from the surrounding land. With the forts and the tents set up behind the wooden walls of the fort, the forces of Mordor needed to maintain a steady supply for the camps around the village.

The fortress in front of the main gate of the Hidden Village wasn't made from wood like the other forts but was made from stone. The Black Rose witches used their magic to raise the earth into a wide open circle then hardening the earth into stone, the structure stood three stories tall and the size of an indoor basketball court. Four large solid stone pillars held up the walls of the fort. Then the soldiers built it up from there building lookout towers around the outside, and an arbalest emplacement facing the Leaf's main gate to fire a barrage of arrows at anyone who tries to leave from the front door. The soldiers built up three floors inside the stone structure and rooms to be use for storehouse for the camp as well as the quarters for the army commander. A tall wooden tower was built in the very center of the fort rising up to the height of the very walls of the walls around the Hidden Leaf Village, acting as a lookout tower it also serve for an other propose as the flag of Mordor was raised on top of the tower. With the flag flying over the fortress anyone who comes near the fortress will know which country is attacking, once the other countries and Hidden Villages send scouts to find out whose attacking the Leaf Village. (1)

Inside the stone fort Naruto lay on a sleeping mat of his room on the second floor, around him are his concubines he has with him, Farah, Suraya, Hinata, and Nina who had been in charge since he was busy giving his strength to power the fire spell. Maintaining that spell for so long has drain him of his strength and needed time to recover from the strain of using so much power.

"Are all the camps and forts have been set up?" Naruto ask Nina who has been in charge of the army with him busy feeding his power to the Black Rose Witches.

"Yes," Nina said. "All of the forts are up and all of the gates of the Leaf Village have a fort in front of them. With all of the forts within sight of the forts on either side of them, the Leaf won't be able to overtake one without one of the forts giving aid."

"Good," Naruto said as he sat up. "Tell the troops to stop any merchant wagons from entering the village, as for the goods they have the captains buy it from them. I don't want to damage Mordor's trade by the troops taking good from the merchants."

"I give the troops your order," Nina said exiting the room.

"You shouldn't strain yourself," Farah said. "You had to maintain a big spell for most of yesterday, even for someone with your power it was costly."

"Yes, I know," Naruto said laying back down. "What about the village any signs of them trying to escape?"

"No there are no signs of any of them trying to escape. They're busy repairing the damage of the bomb raid. There are plenty of guards on the walls but there's no sign of them trying to escapes," Hinata answers.

"What about the siege weapons?" he asked.

"They're being brought in or being built as we speak," Suraya said, she was the one who made rounds around the bases to check on the forge work buildings to maintain weapons as well as making siege weapons.

The heavy timber catapults were pushed from the ships that carried the troops, because of their weight they were only being wheeled in now to the forts. Their fifteen-foot-high frames were on wheels and were fitted with a thirty foot long arm; at the far end was an iron basket and at the short end a heavy iron counterweight. Because of the catapults' size, only trolls and ogres could work them maintaining a steady fire, and it took at least two to lower the arm so that a boulder or fireball could be loaded into the basket. When the arm was released, the weight dropped and the arm swung up into a hefty crosspiece that had been thickly swaddled to absorb the impact and prevent it shattering. The impact sent the boulder skyward as far as hundred-fifty yards, more than enough to reach well inside the walled village.

They also brought along giant crossbows called a ballista with them. The bow of the ballista was pulled back by twisting a huge rope, and then the fifteen-foot bolt was laid into the breach. The huge bolts that were hollowed would be filled with a jelly like mixture that once it's on fire would burn even in water. The only way to put the flames out would be covering the fire with dirt.

And from the siege work buildings the siege engineers are building stone throwers. The stone thrower although simpler to construct than a trebuchet, the siege engine has a similar range and power thanks to the awesome might of its troll crew. The trolls were the only ones with the strength needed to pull the lever down with the force needed to launch the stones.

"Once night falls we will begin the bombing of the village," Naruto said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the village –

Tsunade sat in an office room inside the stadium that they use to hold the exams, the Hokage tower was bombed and she had all the things in her office removed incase the tower fell during another attack. She's looking over a map of the village with X's on the places outside the walls where a fort stood. Over night they were built, just in one night was all it took for them to build them. And in front of the main gate was a stone fortress that looked was craved out of bedrock, she felt a chill going down her spine remembering when she first saw the forts after the sleepless night of waiting for the attack on the village.

"I don't understand why don't they attack? With the bombing they gave us yesterday we're in no shape to repel them," she said as she tries to figure out what Naruto's plan was.

"They're waiting for us to run out of supplies," Jiraiya said remembering his studies in old warfare. "Once we're weaken from lack of food they will invade the village."

"Shikamaru is here," Shizune said from the open door.

"Good send him in," Tsunade said.

The genies of the hidden village entered the office with a tried expression on his face. He was busy with helping to clean up the village as others help with the wounded from the bombing that happen yesterday. The fires that were caused by the bombs had damage or destroyed many of the buildings of the village before they were put out.

"Shikamaru what's the damage to the village?" Tsunade ask.

"The water treatment plant was heavily damaged during the bombing. The workers say that they need new parts that they don't have to be able to fix the machines that were destroyed. The power station is still running but they'll only be able to power only a few areas of the village with the damage the power grid took. As for the food warehouses and weapon store houses, all of them were bombed, the ones that we were able to get to we only manage to save only a few of them from being completely burning down. All the others are burn to the ground or the supplies in them completely ruined by the fire," Shikamaru reported.

"Damn it," Tsunade said.

"I see," Jiraiya said. "With the power station not running at full power and the water treatment plant down, all Naruto has to do is wait for us to use up all the remaining supplies we have then when we're weak charge right on in."

"Yes, I figure that much out already," Shikamaru said. "With the forts all around the village we won't be able to get any of the villagers out or get any fresh supplies in. It's just a matter of time before we start running out of food, with the power off the food in the freezers will start rotting. I'll say we have about two to three weeks of supplies before we start running out depending on how we ration what we have left that is."

"And from what I have seen the forts all have mills and slaughter houses to feed their troops. They're planning on a long wait," Jiraiya said.

"How many nins do we have left?" Tsunade ask.

"The count is twenty-eight dead from the bombings and many wounded with about three dozen too injury to be any real use in battle, that gives us only around four-hundred nin left not counting the ones still in training," the lazy nin answered.

"How many of the enemy troops are there?" she asked.

"From my count I would say that they have a fighting force of around twenty-four thousand maybe more. We don't have the numbers to be able to defeat them and they know it," Shikamaru answers.

"We're trap inside our own walls with nowhere to run and an army that outnumbers us by ten-to-one right outside," Tsunade said as she sat back in her chair. "If we attack any of the forts they just have to do is call for some aid from soldiers from the other forts around it and we won't be able to attack them all at once since we don't have the numbers needed to attack the forts with the numbers that are needed."

"We should send out someone to talk to Naruto. Our best bet is to make some kind of agreement with him before the resume their attack," Jiraiya said.

"Yes, I'll go and talk to him myself," Tsunade said getting up.

"You're going by yourself?" Jiraiya ask.

"No, I'm taking Shizune with me," she said walking to the door. "Jiraiya stay here and keep things under control while I'm gone the last thing we need is for someone in the village start trouble with Naruto's forces."

"You think you'll be able to talk him out of this?" Shikamaru ask. "He may not be the same person we knew when he was with us."

"I know but I need to see him again," Tsunade said leaving the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Mordor forces camp –

Nina stood on top of the tower of the main fort getting a better look at the two Leaf Villagers that came out. Her people are able to see much farther then other races and she easily made out who the two women were. Naruto had describe them to her incase they wanted to talk with him, the current Hokage of the Leaf Tsunade and her friend Shizune.

"What's the order?" the goblin manning the arbalest.

"Let them come but make sure you'll be ready to firer," Nina orders.

"Right," the goblin said as he sets the arbalest ready to fire a stream of bolts at the two or anyone else that might show up.

Tsunade and Shizune walked up to the wooden fence around the stone fortress, even up close like this neither of them couldn't help but wonder how something like the fortress was able to be put up in only one night. From the looks of things the fence was already made and only had to be put up on site, they could tell since the fence was well to have been made last night. The gate built in the fence open by a yellow skinned man who showed great strength as he only opened the heavy fence door that had to be lifted to be able to open or close. The soldiers inside the camp were a mix lot some look human but have black skin and pointed ears others only have the body shape of a human. And the animals they had with them, spiders the size of cows and huge dogs that look more like demons then canines bark and snapped at them behind their pens.

The camp inside the walls had an orderly layout like some of the army camps she has seen before, and the absence of stink and ordure. The smells of cooking fires, a whiff of livestock as soldiers worked around the camp. Rows of small khaki-colored tents, some larger ones, for the officer quarters, that lay on the side of a small central square, in front of the stone fortress. A hee-haw drew their attention to a little donkey-powered mill grinding grain. Tsunade notice that there weren't any camp followers in sight, all of the armies she has seen always had some camp followers around to maintain the camp while the army rested or waited for the battle. Then she understood that all of the soldiers here were expected to be able to maintain the camp themselves without any camp followers. And is why they were able to move at the speed they were able to unlike other armies that weren't ninja because they didn't had to slow down for the camp followers to catch up. And from the wooden buildings they're setting up to replace the tents they were planning on staying for awhile.

"You're Tsunade and Shizune correct?" a blond woman asked who has a pair of large wings on her back.

"Yes we are," Shinzune answers.

"Naruto is waiting for you inside the fort," the winged woman said. "Follow me."

"Alright," Tsunade said as she and Shizune followed the winged woman through the camp filled with clearly non-humans.

The walked through the door of the fort finding the inside lighted by the open skylight in the middle of the building with only a sheet covering the building. The lower floor of the fort is being use as a storehouse for the camp. The base of the tower in the middle of the fort was in front of them that held up the second floor of the fort above them. The two Leaf nin followed Nina up a narrow spiral staircase to the second floor. She lead them to a chamber that was walled off from the rest of the second floor by paper walls. (2)

"Naruto, I have brought Tsunade and Shizune," Nina said as she knocks on the sliding door.

"Thank you Nina," Naruto's voice called out. "Send them in."

"Step inside," Nina said opening the sliding door for the two older women.

Inside Tsunade saw Naruto sitting up from a sleeping mat with Hinata and two other women. One of the women had pointed ears and orange colored skin, the other look human but from what they had seen around the camp, they couldn't be sure judging by the cover of the book. But, Tsunade's eyes were force only on the blond hair half demon in front of her, ever since he disappeared after his fight in the Valley of the End she's hasn't stop searching for him ever since. Now after years of searching she finally sees him again, and he has change from the boy she once knew. It was his eyes that change as once they were filled with joy and life, but now they have harden and cold. But maybe this is the real Naruto underneath the smiling mask he wore back then.

"It's been a long time," Naruto said to them. "I had hoped to meet you in more pleasant setting but it looks even with my disappearing from the Leaf for a few years haven't dampened their hatred for me."

"That's why I'm here," Tsunade said sitting down in front of him. "I hope to come with an understanding to stop this war."

"Sorry but if I back down now I will lose face with the other countries if I just have my forces pack up with our side in such a one sided battle were having," Naruto said. "My country is still new here and to show weakness would only invite trouble from other countries."

"I understand that but the hunter nin that was sent to kill you wasn't sent by me. One of the council members sent him," Tsunade said.

"I know but the only way the Leaf will understand that they can't beat me is for me to destroy them," Naruto explain. "Besides I have nothing there that connects me to them the only reason why I had wanted to be the Hokage was to have people see me as simply me and not the demon the 4th sealed inside of me."

"Naruto…" Tsunade said not knowing how to say it. "About the 4th there's something you should know about him…"

But she was cut off by Naruto. "That he's my father right?" Naruto said to the surprise of Tsunade and Shizune.

"How did you know?" Shizune ask.

"When I fused with the nine tail fox I also gain his memoirs and from that I learned everything I needed to know," Naruto explained.

"If you know who he is then why are you attacking the village that he gave his life for?" Tsunade ask.

"So that he can watch from the afterlife as I destroy the village he saved for the happiness of his child," Naruto said coldly. "It was for a greater good and he chose to be the Hokage instead of being a father. Besides the fact that he's the one who help gave me life I have no bond with him that a parent and child should have. He had his choice and he chose the village instead of his child, so I'm going to choose my country safety above the village he died for. As long as the Leaf stands they will continue to launch attacks on my life with the lives of my people caught in the crossfire. That's why I'm going to end it before any of my people loses their lives."

"Naruto this doesn't have to happen," Shizune pleaded.

"The villagers chose to ignore the 4th's wishes of me being seen as a hero. They fail to follow his last order, now they will feel my hatred that they have sown inside of me," he answers.

"You know that I won't just stand down I will do what I can to save the village," Tsunade said.

"Then you have proven that your just like my father," Naruto said to her. "Like your brother you will die for a thankless village both of their deaths were meaningless, as yours will be."

"Naruto…" Tsunade said shaking from rage for saying that her brother had died for nothing.

"Return to the village you put above all else. But tell me is it really worth dying for?" Naruto ask as he waves Nina to escort them out of the fort.

As Tsunade stood up she asked him one last thing. "Don't you want to know who your mother is?"

"Why bother she was never there for me growing up so why should I care now," Naruto responded.

"I see," Tsunade said as she left with Shizune, both knowing that the boy they once knew was no more. Instead the man that was created by the village that only saw him as a demon.

"Naruto don't you want to know?" Hinata ask once the two Leaf nins were gone.

"I have no desire to know," Naruto said. "If she is still alive she won't be for long."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Think of the fortress of Angmar in The Battle for Middle-Earth 2: The Rise of the Witch-King. They're big since Ents and Mountain Giants look to be just as tall compared to the forts in the game.

2 – What are those walls made out of paper called?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. The Siege

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

I went and read the Warcraft crossover with Naruto so I thought I would have a go with it. It's loosely based on Warcraft and other fantasy games.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Siege –

The castle of the Country of Spring which use to be Snow, was abuzz with rumors, more so than usual. It was speculated that open war with Mordor was just around the corner, the situation was a power keg, ready to go off at any moment. There were not just idle speculation like the plan to introduce paper money someday or that next year's election for parliamentary leader might be delayed should war break out. Action against Mordor was almost a certainty.

But Yukie Fujikaze had other things on her mind; namely whether she should really stock up on goods from across the river just in case one of the countries really did declare war. She mused to herself that maybe she should write Naruto personally, and try to get that half-demon lord to pay the Land of Spring a visit and maybe do some business. She hasn't seen him since he and his former team saved her and made spring come to the Land of Snow. She was made the princess of the country and with help from cabinet she created help made the Land of Spring, a powerful country.

Her stream of consciousness was interrupted by the delivery of the day's newest news, the strange thing about receiving the newspaper just before the dawn was that Yukie had been going to bed around noon these days due to the fact that her business was always being disturbed by the whims of the state of affairs of the country and if she didn't handle things personally, they tended to be done wrong.

So she had started reading the paper daily, because it helped keep her awake after the bells tolled for six bells from midnight and her board members cleared out. The two hours she spent reading the paper's every article had opened her eyes on to the world and seemed to give her more and more ideas of what kind of place Mordor is. Just last week she gotten a report of Mordor from some of the traders she had sent to look around and gather information and has been reading up on all the facts she could get about what Mordor is like from them.

Lately, the news had taken a more anti-Mordor bent, the headlines screamed things like 'Mordor buys favors from Water to fight on their seas' or 'Nonhumans walk the streets in Waves'. 'Nonhumans' was the word the press gave to Elves, trolls, and anything else that wasn't part of the world of humans.

She knew she needed to see Naruto but with him leading the war against the Leaf Village, she knew she would have to wait. For days the headlines have been following the story of the war on the Leaf by Mordor, as Naruto had his soldiers surround the entire village and cut it off from the rest of the world. The other countries and hidden villages have been sending scouts to find out what's going on in the Land of Fire. The Fire lord has his hands tie from what she had heard, Naruto had sent him a message that said that as long as he doesn't interfere in the war then Mordor won't conquer Fire. Yukie knows too well that the armies under the lords of the lands, weren't that strong or well train. Every since the countries started Hidden Villages the armies that were once strong became lax in their training, while letting the nins of the Hidden Villages do must of the fighting. Now with Mordor showing up and that their army has the ability to move so fast at that sizes meant that all the countries had to step up in training their soldiers.

"Yukie there's a message you need to see," Glar her bodyguard shouted as he ran into her room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"One of our scouts discovered something near the boarder of Waves," he said handing her the message. "With all the attention focused on the Hidden Leaf Village this was only discovered just a few days ago."

Yukie's eyes widen as she read the report. "Giants are building a railroad from Waves to the Fire?" Most of the trains she knows are station at major trade ports where speed was needed to transport the important cargos, and they were mostly in Spring where they were invented before the blueprints were sold to other countries.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the boarder of Land of Grass and Land of Fire –

Ayame the daughter of Ichiraku sat amongst the hustle and bustle in the Platinum Hall, the restaurant she owned in the high-priced and high-society world. Amongst the clink of glasses, the sound of cutlery on plate, and the almost ceaseless babble of gossip and rumor, she was glad to have a private table on a balcony, above the clamor and the noise. Dressed in loose silk dress the color of rum, her dress buttoned up by two of its four buttons and her cleavage well exposed, she also wore leggings of the sheerest material she could find and high-heeled sandals that were wrapped to her knees. She was easily the single most desired woman in Kotspren the boarder town that sat by a river. She had set up her business, engraved images of her adorned many places in that state, and it was rumored that she collected her share of coins from the thousands of wood-block prints that made their way through the hands of young men and old, prints that shewed her in even less clothing and were an embarrassment to the more conservative elements within the government of the town.

Like all nights, save for the third day of the week when most of the people of the town sat in prayer at one of the temples of the town, she could be found here, watching the cream of the crops of royal families and clans from all over the land as they talked, schemed, and hustled each other in attempts to climb a social ladder clogged with others who sought the same goal. One had to have achieved a certain standing to be allowed into the Platinum Hall, for outside stood a statuesque and beautiful woman named Lumi who controlled the flow of traffic into the most posh restaurant in all the countries. She was a tremendous woman, rumored to descend from the blood of those who still dwelt in the northern reaches of the land, men and women who hunted for game and wore the skins of animals to ward off the cold, a people who seemed to eschew the modern world for a more primal lifestyle even though an ancestor had constructed a mighty fortress of stone for them to congregate around in times of need. Regardless, it was widely known that Lumi could throw a fully-grown man across the street with ease, and so her word was law at the door. With only a touch of makeup on her lips and eyelids, she looked like a bronze statue come to life then bedecked in furs and silk; resplendent in the best clothes her boss could have tailored.

Ayame had found her years before, when she had been a lanky teen who had grown tired of the primitive lifestyle of her forebears and began seeking her fortune in the more civilized parts of the land. There were more rumors that Ayame and Lumi were more than just employer and employee, but those were simply gossip and anyone who asked that question to either usually found themselves on the receiving end of a sound thrashing at the hands of the tall yet dazzling bouncer.

Inside, Ayame was, as always, being unsuccessfully wooed by would-be suitors and social climbers, eager to enjoy the company of the Lady of the Hall. They came with diamonds and gold and silk and more, trying to sway her with their wealth or with recitations of flowery poets and playwright. And as always, she would send them away with the flick of her fingers and a bored look; she liked this game. It just would not do to wander away with someone here, in front of the crowd; if such a thing happened the gossip would never end and her reputation for being aloof would be lost. And so she contented herself with watching the fools spend their coins on overpriced food and wine, rutting like pigs for the choicest bits of stories and tales. She had came up from the small ramen stand she had when she first move here after she left the Leaf Village all of those years ago. She couldn't stay there after she had learned the truth of Naruto after he vanished all those years ago, from her father. She couldn't stay in the village with those people after she learned the truth. And is why she had never slept with a man because she knew he was still out there somewhere.

By the time the crowd let up, it was well after midnight; the staff quickly cleaned up and straightened the place so the same level of activity could be sustained on the morrow; her accountant tallied the night's receipts and her kitchen staff prepared orders to restock their cupboards. Ayame always came out ahead by a hundred coins or so, and that was after paying her workers more than half-again the average wages others in the city were paid. While sharing a glass of wine with a government official earlier in the evening, he told her of a plan to replace the gold and silver coins with paper 'bills', in an effort to better control the state's levels of currency, and to make accounting and collecting easier. (1) She imagined how the bills would look, if they were to be made in differing denominations unlike coins that came in only the three kinds. True, it would make things easier on her accounting staff, but a handful of paper just did not have the same feel as a handful of coins. Perhaps she could ask that official to stall the legislation for a time and let her accumulate more precious metals before this new form of currency came to be.

But there were other concerns, namely her own. A night in the Hall meant that the sheer amount of tobacco and pipe-weed that was smoked would leave their traces in her clothes and hair, something that just would not do. Even with ventilation and a fan driven by the constant breeze of the overhead ceiling fans to pull the vapors up and out of the building, the place still reeked of the stuff and the cleaning crew would get to spend another night scrubbing and perfuming to drive away the smell of stale smoke.

And so she made her way upstairs, to the loft of the Hall, her private place with a single large window of smoked glass that looked down upon the dining area. Lumi had already poured her bath and laid out her nightwear, and was waiting for her employer to arrive.

"Did any fun find you at the door tonight, Lumi?" Ayame always asked her that question, because something interesting always happened to Lumi, and it amused her to find out just what they were. Seated upon a stool, she let her friend start untying her left sandal.

"Aside from the usual pleas and bribes," she began, unfastening a tiny buckle with her larger hands, "I had some fool come up to me and propose."

"My," Ayame chuckled, "did you accept?"

"He was twice my age, at least, and the ring he brought had but two stones. How could I accept an offer that small," Lumi winked at Ayame, knowing there were two punch lines to that statement.

"I was stuck listening to a traditionalist who 'wanted to take me away from all this' and when he demanded, I nearly tossed him over the rail."

"That would have generated a lot of talk," Lumi replied, finally able to remove the sandal and start work on the next.

"Aye, and my next job would be with the jailer. I don't think there's much even I could do with a stone cell."

Finally, the sandals were removed and Ayame could shed her silken dress; the two buttons were undone and she let the whole thing fall to the floor and stepped away. Lumi stooped to pick the thing up and hang it so the cleaners would take it away, and Ayame seated herself upon the edge of her voluminous porcelain tub and rolled off her leggings.

"Mistress," Lumi began, using that word typically meant she had a serious question on her mind, "I have heard talk that the lord waging war with the Leaf Village use to be a Leaf nin. The same one you told me about Naruto."

"You hear true, Lumi," Ayame replied with a sigh, there is also talk of soldiers closing the North Bridge from the Land Fire traffic and denying their ships into our harbor. Bennetson wants the town board members to close off the roads incase Naruto orders his soldiers to start raiding the settlements of Fire."

"That will cause some disruption in business, won't it?"

"No more than usual," Ayame answered, handing the one legging to Lumi and staring on the next. "Even fools like Bennetson stand to lose money from such an act, how can his family add to their fortune if they stop shipping to Fire, or to Grass for that matter? And with Naruto not stopping any of the traders from using the roads under his control there's no need to be scared of shortages of goods."

"Is he so insane that he would chop off one foot to lighten his burden so he can run away?" Lumi looked over to Ayame as she added some perfumed soap to the bath and checked its warmth.

"He has always been insane, Lumi, he has always been insane. Why do you think I turned down his hand?" The raised eyebrow she added to her statement said that she was not embellishing in this case.

Here, Lumi nearly lost her balance and went headfirst into the tub, "He proposed to you? When?"

"Before his father, the last lord of the town died. He wanted to turn me into a country housewife and keep me pregnant and confined to the kitchen. I daresay I dodged a bullet there." Now that her leggings were off, Ayame removed her nearly transparent undergarments and stepped into the tub with Lumi steadying her.

True," Lumi replied, joining her mistress in the water. As she lathered up a linen cloth with some finely ground granular soap, she could not help but press the subject. "Did he have any good qualities?"

"Oh, he was handsome and debonair and rich and all the other things the sons of lords are," Ayame said as she laid back onto Lumi's more sturdy frame, "But there was something simply wrong with him, a wildness in his eyes I'd say, and a jittery manner which made him have to stay in motion."

"Still have your eyes set on Naruto," Lumi commented, putting the cloth to Ayame's chest and spreading the sweet smelling soap across her employer's breasts.

"Yes," Ayame said. "I never given up hope that one day he'll turn up. That's the reason I set up shop here away from the Leaf and made the hall what it is today so that I'll be able to listen to all the rumors and news around the countries."

"Are you going to see him?" Lumi ask.

"I want to but with the war he's having with the Leaf how could I see him at a time like this," Ayame said.

"You waited for him all of this time you have to see him," Lumi said putting her hands on Ayame's shoulders.

"I know but I have to wait till his business with the Leaf is done with," Ayame stated.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the stone fortress of the Mordor camp –

Naruto sat on a pile of pillows as he waited for the news of the main army unit to arrive. For more then two weeks his forces have lay siege to the Leaf Village, launching bombardments of rocks, fireballs, and giant crossbow bolts at the village. According to Hinata and the flyers most of the buildings in range of the siege engines have been either destroyed or have been made unserviceable by the bombardments. The villages are mostly hiding in the shelters or in the camps set up near the Forest of Death, with most of the food warehouses destroyed in the first bombardments of the city, they have turn to hunting the animals that live in the forest. The compounds of the clans that weren't in the range of the siege engines are being used to house the people who lost their homes to the bombings.

The other countries have been sending scouts or nins from Hidden Villages to find out what's happening with the Leaf ever since he first lay siege to the village. He orders his forces to allow the scouts of the other countries to look around as he wanted all of the countries to know who he is and what strength his country has. All the countries attention are on him and the Leaf Village that was the strongest of the Hidden Villages. Even if some of the villagers survive the war it would take years for them to rebuild the village to what it once was.

"The nins are around the walls and it looks like some of them are going to try to make a break for it," Hinata reported using her bloodlimit to see into the village.

"How many messengers is that?" Farah said as she used her magic to power up Hinata's power.

"The tenth by my count," Nina answers. The Leaf had been trying to get messengers to the other villages they're allied for some help. But all of them have been stopped by the forts around the village.

"They should have learned that their jutsus won't work with us after the first few attempts," Suraya said.

Naruto felt a familiar present of Karsh outside the room in front of the paper screen. "Karsh what's the main army movements?"

"The giants have reached the check point at the village south of here. They're setting up the train station for the troops coming on the train. The train should be here by night fall. Rhouzanthoun has also reported of finding sighs of a party of three Leaf nins hiding in one of the nearby villages, from what she has gathered the leader of the trio is the grandson of the 3rd Hokage of the village," he informs him.

"He and his friends are still together after all of this time," Naruto said remembering that trio of kids.

"Yes they work as a team rather then breaking apart after they pass the exams," Hinata inputted.

"Let them be," Naruto said. "Unless they openly attack our forces, let them be."

"I'll pass your orders around," Karsh said before disappearing from the fortress.

"You're just letting to run around?" Suraya ask Naruto.

"He was a friend of mine and his team is outside the village so I'm going to allow him and his friends to live. Besides they're the only nins that are smart enough to stay out of sight," Naruto said. The other Leaf nins that were outside the village at the time of the siege began, had either tried to break through the line to get into the village or attack one of the supply trains, all met their ends at the hands of Karsh's ninja troops.

"He took your disappearance hard," Hinata said.

"I'm not the same person as I was before," Naruto stated. "Once the main army arrives the end of the Leaf Village will draw near."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the walls of the village –

The Leaf village once the most powerful of the Hidden Villages lay in ruins. For days on end the army of Mordor flying the nine fox tail flag laid siege to the village. The buildings near the walls were in ruins, every night the army outside the walls would launch attacks from those war machines they brought. At the day time they would stop the bombardment to allow the Leaf villagers to repair the damage sections of the walls and pull out people and objects from the rumble.

Tsuande sighs as she clutches her head as she reads the reports of one failure after another of trying to break through the enemy line to get a message to one of the villages to get some help. From the news reports on TV where there was still power the presents of the Mordor army in the Land of Fire was causing a lot of confusion with the other countries. The other Hidden Villages were sending scouts to look around and from what she heard on the news reports, Naruto was letting them look around his camps as if he wanted everyone to know who he is and why he was doing this. He's even allowed the traders that were in the village at the time to leave after the bombing as a sign of good will towards the trade guilds. She saw the value in doing that as traders and merchants are the life blood of a country as only a certain amount of goods could only be produce in a country at any point of time. He wasn't just thinking of short themes effects but thinking of the long theme ones, planning not just for the next few months but Naruto was thinking years ahead.

"The Leaf would have grown powerful under you," Tsuande said to herself keeping her tears in check thinking of Arashi's child and how this village turned its back to the son of their hero.

The door open as Sakura came in. "Tsuande we could use your help at the infirmary, with all the shortages in supplies we're having we need your skills."

"Everything is in short supply," Tsuande said as she got up. "I'm not much use here let's go."

As they walk through the stadium halls nins and villagers lined the walls. The entire stadium has been turn into a hospital after the building was badly damage by the bombardments, when an old filled crossbow bolt stuck the building. They manage to pull out most of the people before the flames consumed the entire building, but they also lost all the medical supplies that they couldn't save.

"Tsuande how long do you think this siege will last?" Sakura ask knowing that the supplies in the village are running low and have to be ration.

"Either we try an all out attack on the forts or we wait till Naruto launches his attack," she answers the younger nin. "Either way we stand little chance of beating them. They have the numbers and the advantage of not being trap inside of a walled village with no supplies coming in or out."

"I heard that maintaining an army of that size is costly too," Sakura said remembering her studies in wars of the past.

"Yes they are," Tsuande said. One of the reasons why the countries use small groups of ninjas instead of their own soldiers was the fact that nins weren't as expensive as the cost of supplying, arming and paying an army. (2)

"I still can't believe that Naruto would seek to destroy the very village that he wanted to protect," Sakura said still wondering why her former teammate turned on the village.

"He never wanted to become the Hokage because he wanted to protect the village," Tsuande said.

"He didn't?" Sakura ask.

"No he just wanted people to see him as him and not the demon his father sealed inside of him," Tsuande answers not caring anymore about keeping who Naruto's father a secret. After seeing so many people dying and the state the village has fallen because of the hate the village had for the fox, she decided to let the secret out, so that all the younger generations of the village would know the full story of the sin their parents that has fallen onto them. That's all she could do before they die.

Sakura stop as her mind race with what Tsunade said. "The 4th Hokage was Naruto's father?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the fortress –

Night fall over the village as Naruto sat watching as Farah weaved her magic over the magic gem, taken from the horde of Red Death. The green gem in the middle of the room is a gateway to the land of the dead, where spirits of the fallen could be summon onto the living world. And he was summoning a spirit who when he was young wanted to be like but when he learned the truth of what he did to him for the sake of the village, nothing but hate remained.

"Spirit of the underworld I summon you onto this plain of the living," Farah chanted as the gem glowed with energy. A ghost appeared in a flash of light to Farah's amazement the specter looks just like Naruto but older.

"Hello Arashi," Naruto said in a flat voice to the man who gave him this life he had lived.

The former Hokage looked at his son and what he is now. So many thoughts raced through his head as he stared at the man that was his child he had only saw for a few minutes after his mother gave birth to him. "You have grownup my son."

"No thanks to the village you put above all else," Naruto stated making Arashi flinch.

"I couldn't ask someone else to use their child to seal the nine tail fox inside of them," Arashi said wanting his son to know why he did what he had to do.

"You acted like the Hokage instead of a father," Naruto snaps. "See me of what I have become Arashi a demon who has given up everything that once made me human. The village you cared for above your family has transformed what use to be your son into what you see before you. They saw and treated me as a demon and that's what I have become. And you're the one who made it happen."

Arashi lowed his head as everything that has happen to his son in his life was because of him. When he found out that he was going to be a father, he had planned on doing so many things with him but instead he sealed a demon inside of him that made the village who he gave up so much to see his son as only a demon. "I never wanted you to suffer as you did."

"Too little to late," Naruto said. "The reason why I brought you back to the living world is for you to watch as I destroy the village you once protected."

"Son I know they did things to you that no child should go through but not all of the in the village should suffer," Arashi pleaded with his son.

"Don't try to act like a father," Naruto said waving him off. "You made your choice a long time ago. As did your wife…"

"Your mother is still alive?" Arashi ask looking up.

"Yeah according to Tsunade she is and is in the village. She'll be joining you in the afterlife very soon," Naruto said.

"But she's your mother," Arashi said.

"And what does that mean to me now? I'm no longer a child who needs his parents anymore or wants them. She took the side of the village seeing me only as the demon and any bond we might had have before has long been server," Naruto replied.

Arashi stared at the man who was his son. He was no long needed or wanted in his son's life, and his mother had sided with the village leaving their son alone. 'The best thing that has ever happen to me and I ruin it.'

"If you meet god, kill god. If you meet your father, kill your father. Free from everything you are bound by nothing. Live the life that's been given to you," Naruto suddenly spoke. "That's something I learn to be able to survive in the village."

"I'm sorry for everything," Arashi said as he doesn't know what he could say to make up for all the years that have past between them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the village –

In one of the remaining buildings still standing what was left of the Rookie Nine and Lee's team sat around eating. For some reason the enemy soldiers outside hadn't started bombarding them when night fell, everyone was now taking the time to rest up. And they also had something to talk about besides the army outside of their walls for once. Sakura had quickly spread the word that Naruto is the son of the 4th Hokage.

"After all of these years it finally makes sense," Ino said as she stirs the pot of soup that was all of their rations put together.

"All of this time the village that the 4th Hokage gave his life for has treated his son like trash," Tenten said drinking from her bowl.

"No wonder he's so bitter," Kiba sighed as his dog Akamaru gave out a hopeful bark for some of the meat in his soup. He tosses him some which he quickly goggles down, with all of the rationing there was little left for the ninja dogs of his clan. His clan was also keeping their dogs close, the stray dogs around the village have been disappearing since the siege as the people have been growing hungrier with each passing day.

"And why he's set on destroying the village," Shikamaru said. "With all that his father did for them all he asked was for them to see Naruto as a hero."

"Instead they use him as a scrap goat," Neji growls as he fully understands the reason behind Naruto's actions.

"Makes you wonder why we even fighting for them," Shino spoke.

"Why you think that Tsuande let the secret out?" Sakura ask as she's been puzzling that question ever since she learned of the truth.

"Maybe so that we'll know why Naruto is doing what he's doing," Lee suggested.

"At least we'll die knowing the reason and who cause everything to happen," Sakura replied lowering her head. "All the time I was with Naruto I never once tried to know him. I was always too busy with Sasake to pay him any attention, if I had become friends with him maybe none of this would have happen."

"No don't say that," Kiba said. "We're all to blame for this. All of us had that chance and we all let the chance slip away."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the mountain of the faces of the last four Hokages –

Kakashi has been standing on top of the mountain staring at the village that his teacher died to protect. The village failed to follow the 4th's last wish and he has failed his teacher. He taught Sasake everything that he should have taught Naruto but instead push aside both Naruto and Sakura to teach only one of his students. He couldn't even live up to his own words of not abandoning friends.

"Has everything I have done meant nothing?" Kakashi said to himself wondering things that could have been but those kinds of thoughts were long past. He allowed so many things to slip by from always being late to only teaching his former team the basic and let them fend for themselves. Maybe that's why he never had a team before, because apart of him knew that he would fail.

"Sensai," Kakashi said looking up at his late teachers face. "I failed you and your son. I could have helped him but I did nothing when I could have. Now your son is destroying the village you died for, and it's what we have earned."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the newly built Mordor train station –

"Victor are they ready?" Naruto ask his alchemist was had flown ahead of the train by the wings of a griffon. Both of them stood in the train station building built by the giants just a few hours ago. With their sizes putting up a building for a none giant was like building a block house.

"Yes the mixture work just as plan," Victor answers.

"Good," Naruto said as the first train came rolling in guided by the light in front of the train. "We have soften them and now its time for the Leaf Village to face the Dark Immortals."

"And that's when the real plan begins," Victor smiled thinking of what will happen once his master's true plan is revealed. (3)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Do they use paper money or do they use just coins?

2 – This is true since the War in Irqa is costing the U.S. millions every single day that the troops stay there. Sinking the government in deeper and deeper in the red as there's no money left to pay off the loans the other countries have leaned to the government.

3 – In the next chapter the real plan I thought of will knock your socks off. But feel free to try to guess it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. End Game

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

I went and read the Warcraft crossover with Naruto so I thought I would have a go with it. It's loosely based on Warcraft and other fantasy games.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End Game –

The main gate of the Leaf Village shook on impact as the siege machines fired one bombardment after another at the massive doors. The aged doors cracked as the rocks launched from the siege engines wore away at the gates. The nins of the village and the villagers who could fight armed themselves and stood in front of the gate that's giving way to the impacts of the assault. After weeks of siege warfare the Mordor forces were now going to end the war in one final attack, the nins that on the walls were ordered to defend the front gate leaving only a handful of nins watching the walls and the other gates. But with the enemy forces attacking the main gate they had to pull all the people they could to stop the enemy soldiers from pouring into the village once the main gates fall.

Tsuande stood in front of the assemble nins and villagers who could fight. They had use the rubble of the destroyed buildings to makeshift walls and barriers to prevent the enemy soldiers from just running into the village. They couldn't fight like they do with other Hidden Villages because these weren't nins, they're soldiers train to fight in mass not against a single enemy.

Tsuande look over the crowd made up of the clans of the village the nins, and some of the villagers. "People of the Leaf once these gates fall we will face an enemy that was created by this village. His father gave his life for us and we in turn, turn his son into what he was treated and seen as, a demon. But if this village must survive we must fight. I know that the young people here today are dishearten in finding out the truth of Naruto's past. For if you don't fight with everything you have there won't be any tomorrow for this village and for you to atone for the sins of the older generations. Fight to live that's all I ask of you."

"We shall!" Lee shouted. "We won't make the same mistakes of the older generations!"

"If we survive this we won't let the sins or the hatred of the older generations pull us down to their level," Neji adds.

"We will rise above that," Shino said.

"We will make a new beginning for this village," Sakura said making the older generation look down knowing that everything that's going to happen once the gates fall are on their head, for failing to live up to the wish of the 4th Hokage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the village the Dark Immortals stood ready to storm into the village. The Dark Immortals are the most feared of Naruto's troops, dress in black that covers their entire body, wear fearsome iron masks, and wielding twin swords. (1) They don't know fear, they don't know mercy, and they didn't know the word retreat. They were called immortal because once one falls another would take their place, which is way they're called the Dark Immortals for its like they couldn't die.

Naruto stood on top of the fortress looking over the troops numbering a thousand for the first attack wave. They look like black ants about to swarm over their next meal. They would be charging into the village through the opening once the gates fall. He had to admit the gates are withstanding a lot of punishment as rocks continue to smash against the massive doors.

"Why are you not attacking all of the gates at once?" Kicho ask as she and her two retainers stood next to Naruto and his girls.

"I mean if they just charge in like that in one opening it will just make a funnel affect making their numbers useless," Ros pointed out.

"A small unit could hold a narrow pass against an army if the army could only send a few troops through the pass at once," Ima added.

"It's all part of my plan," Naruto said. "Besides we need to put on a good show for the scouts sent here to watch."

"Almost all of the scout parties have been sent to watch this battle," Nina said.

"Good," Naruto said as he turns to Hinata. "Where are they at?"

Hinata actives her bloodlimit to see the inside of the village powered up by Farah. "Most of the nins and some of the villagers have built walls and barriers in front of the main gate. There are a handful of nins left on the walls of the other gates."

"This should be interesting," Suraya smiled. "Are you sure you don't want them to continue to fire?"

"No that will just hit the troops," Naruto said. "With skilled fighters in the village they're going to need all the numbers they have."

"It's like you want all of the attention of the nations right here," Kicho said still doesn't understand why he's just attacking one place while he could be attacking all of the gates at once.

"Because what's the point of winning if you don't take the time to smell the flowers," Naruto replied. "Besides my true plan isn't completed yet." He stared at the scout units in the trees watching everything taking place, not knowing his true target.

The sound of wood breaking turned their attentions to the main gate of the Leaf Village. The dust cloud covered the area as the pieces of the gate fell to the earth below. With a blow from a horn the Dark Immortals charged into the village, their swords reflecting the sunlight off of the blades ready to be strain with blood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Land of Water –

Grego sat upon his throne, trapped as the endless parade of beggars dressed as government officials each came before him to plead for funds. Their plights were little more than the cries of men desperate to get a hold of what they could before packing their belongings and fleeing into the night.

On three sides, the capital city Makovo of Water was besieged; In the south, little effort could be made against the Solthic rebels since the ground fought over there was soft and marshy; in the west, the Tanget clan forces were holding the line, advancing slowly, methodically, but seemingly uninterested in actually winning this war. In the north, the Coducant rebels had resumed their raids along the coast and were filtering through the trees into the more populated areas of that stretch of land; and to the south-west, Tanget's navy had blockaded Makovo's only port to the oceans.

'How easy it would be to flee, myself, and leave this mess to these bureaucrats,' he thought to himself. But he did love his country, even if he despised those who kept it running.

The day passed, and finally he was allowed to meet with his generals; wearily, he made his way to the great war-room, dreading what awaited him there.

Inside, his top men, Sasha Vereachov and Utur Slaviski waited, but they were not alone. On one side of the room, in a little row, were emissaries from Solthic, Coducant, and the Tanget rebels; Grego blinked and glanced about.

"My liege," began Vereachov, "I present diplomats from our three civilized opponents, and I urge you to listen to them."

Grudgingly, Grego dropped into his chair and waited to hear just what crushing concessions these three vultures would demand.

Strangely enough, they had little to demand. The lord's interest rose when they each spoke of a cessation of hostilities and a return to the old borders, with no penalties on any side. They each agreed that it was the Village Hidden in the Mist that dragged their factions into war and that since Makovo itself was the last holdout of the three and bound to collapse quickly, there was no reason to continue this senseless struggle.

On that, Grego would agree, but he had to press the delegation as to why they did not try to exact a toll on his country for instigating war on this end of the world.

His answer was one, simple word.

Mordor.

Mordor had invaded the Land of Fire and were already in possession of its western stretch. The attack had been unforeseen and came at a time when the Village Hidden in the Leaves weren't expecting an attack. The speed and the numbers that were sent to attack the Hidden Village took everyone by surprise. And every scout they had had been sent to find out all the information as they can on the mainland about Mordor's plans.

In his mind, Grego looked at the situation; the meeting he had with the ogre. How they had talk about a plan to save the Land of Water from itself and the people who ran it. Now it was drawing near the dead line for the plan to spring into action.

Pushing this fact away, he stood, and bowed his head to the three dignitaries; he accepted their terms and asked that they each convey his thanks to their leaders for being so charitable. He added that when Makovo was able to rearm and reign in all of her troops, they too would join the effort in protecting their boarders incase of an attack from Mordor.

Once he was alone in the room he felt someone behind him. He turns in time to see the face of a woman of dark skin and pointed ears behind him. Before he could make as sound she covered his mouth and blows some kind of powder into his face, he didn't even felt himself hitting the floor. (2)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the sun sets over Water –

All throughout the capital of Water the city was closing for the night as the people hurried to their homes to catch the latest update of the battle going on in the Land of Fire. Out in the port of the city the port guards were surprise to see five ships coming into the port at such a late hour. As the ships got closer they could make out the people standing on board on the ship's decks, they came in all sizes and all of them were suited up in armor and armed ready for battle. The guards would have sounded the alarm if it wasn't for the fact that they didn't see or heard the Dark Elves behind them. The guards fell as needles covered with a sleeping drug, their orders were clear to take the city while making the lost of life minimal for the people in the city.

"That handles them," Vex said as the last guard fell. "Are all the gate guards been taken care of?"

"Yes my lady," one of her personal guards said.

"Good," Vex said. "Then the party is all set up then."

The ships docked into the ports ladders and ramps were thrown down, as the soldiers poured out of the ships. Behind the ships ice suddenly formed creating a wall cutting the harbor from the sea making sure that no ships could leave or come in. Stepping off one of the ships were four women that stood out from the rest of the Mordor forces. One was a Mage-Knight but her armor was now colored red and black, a young Dwarf woman carrying an axe, an Ice Elf and a light Mage.

Wendy walked up to one of the Dark Elves still getting use to the idea of working with the races she was taught to hate. "Are all the city gates under control?"

"Yes we have taken all of the gates and the guards of the city have been handle but for the ones in the target areas, none will escape," the male elf answers.

"Good then there's no way out for them," Luthiv said jumping out of the ship. 'I haven't been in a fight for too long now."

"Sally you take your units to secure the south side of the city. Celecia you take the area around the port. Nancy you take the North and I will secure the west," Wendy ordered.

"I see you quickly adjusted to your new life," Wulfenburg said as he stood in front of his Dire Wolves unit.

"I'm just making sure that the city won't become a giant slaughterhouse," Wendy said.

"Don't worry about it," Wulfenburg said. "The troops will control themselves under you and your friends command as long as you treat them with respect that is."

"Just make sure you remain on target here," Wendy said not liking what's going to happen in the city tonight.

"We're not the ones who need to earn Lord Naruto's trust," Cheesie said appearing next to Wulfenburg with her cat like grace.

"So remember not to have second thoughts," Leila said both she and Cheesie would be leading attacks on the inner city.

"This is your time to prove yourselves if you girls were Naruto's friends," Honey the giant said carrying a long hammer to smash open the hard to enter buildings.

"Make sure you remember that," Sharon said leading a unit of her clan.

"I'll remember that," Wendy said. She had agreed to help in the takeover of the Land of Water to oversee that the soldiers don't go wild and start killing people left and right.

"All troops remember leave the commoners of the city alone tonight we're only going after the nobles and the government officials. Spare none of them," Wulfenburg raised his voice for all to hear as he transforms into his werewolf form and lead his unit into the inner city where their targets could be found living.

"So many will die tonight," Nancy said thinking of the orders they were given.

"All the nobles and the government official's families must die with them," Sally said.

"For a new government to be formed without the past one interfering, all the current members and their families must die," Celecia said coldly.

"I think I'm beginning to like you," the dark elf said. "You're so much like us."

"Looks like the different between our people are just skin deep," Vex said.

Celecia huffed as she turns her head away from him and waves for her troops to follower her.

Wendy took in a deep breath as she waves her sword signaling her unit to start moving out. "Come we have a job to do." They all marched into the city as screams of terror began inside the inner city limits as Wulfenburg's units spread out and began breaking into the homes of the rich and governmental officials. Wendy pushed all thoughts of the killings down as her mission was to make sure that the lost of life on the common people would be low, and to regain the friendship she once shared with Naruto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Near the Village Hidden in the Mist –

In each ambush the Mist nins on guard duty were all dispatched, quickly, silently, ruthlessly, by the Darkness nin shock troops leading the way through the forest. The Kouga and the Iga nins followed letting the Darkness nins handle the guards, saving their strength for the Hidden Village.

Gennosuke now knew why the Darkness nins were so much into poisoned blades. It had looked ugly, walking past uncontrollably convulsing, foaming at the mouth, horribly dying Mist nins who had obviously been barely scratched by the Darkness nins from their assault. But, except for soft death gurgles, they hadn't made a sound going down under Darkness nin blades.

They finally reached the walls of the Hidden Village, not as tall as the wall around the Leaf Village because of the soft soil underneath, they stood at two stories tall. The Darkness nins spread out surrounding the village and killing the guards before they could sound the alarm. Their mission is to keep the nins of the Hidden Village from fleeing as the Kouga and the Iga nins take their revenge on the Mist.

"So this is the Village Hidden in the Mist," Emira the half snow troll said. She lead a group of Snow Trolls, they're not as big as their bigger relatives but are faster and smarter. All of them are armed with pikes to be able to use their massive strength to pierce through armor soldiers.

"This is going to be fun," Roxy said leading her own group of Hill Ogres. They lived in wooded hilly areas and were use to traveling fast through forest areas. They're armed with long hammers for reach and power.

"Are your people ready?" Elina of the spider clan ask Gennosuke and Tenzen who are leading their clans. Rashida and her group covered the rear using their snake eyes to see if they had missed any of the guards. (3)

"Yes," Gennosuke answers.

"We're ready also," Oboro said leading her clan. Since she wasn't that skilled in jumping from tree to tree or any other ninja skills she was carried on the back of one of the Hill Ogres. Akeginu stood by her as well as the four Dark Elf princess, Tarma, Ducan, Yuni, and Jade.

"You four are sure that the spell will work?" Rashida ask the four dark elves.

"Of course," Tarma said as she and the other three elves carried dark orbs. "With our combine magic and Oboro's bloodlimit we'll be able to project her power anywhere we want."

"Just make sure you girls aim is on the mark," Gyoubu said as he merged into the wall around the village.

"We don't want to be unable to use our own jutsus," Jingoro said turning into liquid and seep into the cracks of the wall.

"Remember the plan," Elina said as she waves for her clan members to follow her over the walls. Shogen and some of his family members joined them making use of their spider like movements. They would position themselves around the village so that once the attack starts they'll ambush the Mist nins inside their own village.

"Let's move out," Rashida said as she drove into the ground and went under the wall using the pipes underneath the village to move through the village. Once the attack begins and the Mist nins run out to meet their foes head on, Rashida and her kin would pop out of the ground behind them.

"Wait for me," Jousuke said as he drove into the tunnel also. His body shaping itself so he'll be able to fit through.

"No matter how many times I see it I still don't get how fatty can do that," Yuni said still getting use to jutsus and bloodlimits of this new world.

"I agree," Ducan adds.

"How long do we have to wait?" Okoi ask fingering her short sword.

"I want revenge," Koshirou said remembering how so many had died during the attack.

"Wait till everyone is in position," Rousai said to the younger ninjas.

"Once Ogen's hawk flies over the village is when we attack," Yashamaru said.

"And remember not to start any fires," Hotarubi said. "We want to be able to grab as many of their scrolls as we can."

"There's also the matter of the Mist leader," Nenki said his hair waving back and forth.

A mirror made of ice appeared as a voice came from as a figure step out. "We'll handle him," a young man who looks like a girl said as cold air escapes his lips. He wore a long pale colored robe with long sleeves, with the symbol of Darkness on the back.

"I know that you and Lord Naruto go back but we have a depth to pay," Saemon said.

"Too bad but he's mine. The Mizukage and I have unfinished business to deal with," a man said as he appeared in a cloud of mist. He was dress in tan color pants, combat boots and a metal chest plate with the symbol of Darkness in the middle. His face is covered with a metal mask that left only his eyes uncovered. He's armed with a long zanbato class single edge sword. (4)

"Are you sure about that?" Kagero ask. "I mean both you Zabuza and Haku only been brought back to life for a few days now. You might have been known as the Demon of the Mist but that was another lifetime ago."

"Are you still having problems in controlling your poison?" Zabuza ask in return.

"I'm in control," Kagero responded. She had gotten her poison ability be redone with magic to allow her to use her poison when she wanted to instead of being sexually aroused to be able to use. All of her remaining female family members also have gotten their new ability to use their poisons when they wanted to when Kagero showed them that it worked.

"Please no fighting," Oboro said to them.

"Save your energy on the Mist," Gennosuke said.

Ogen's hawk suddenly appeared hovering for a second over the group before flying off again. Without a word being said the nins of the Darkness, Kouga and the Iga leaped over the walls of the Mist. The two return from the grave S-class missing ninjas vanished in mist or by ice mirror. Oboro and the four dark elves with bodyguards stayed as the four princess used the magic orbs to use Oboro's bloodlimit as a long range weapon on the Mist nins. The sounds of battle soon erupted in the night sky over the Village Hidden in the Mist.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Leaf Village morning –

"How your ground we're pushing them back!" Tsuande shouted as she swings a long wooden beam at the horde of metal mask invaders. This was the second wave after the first one was beaten off yesterday, where the Dark Immortals regrouped and for the Leaf to clear the dead and rebuild their defenses.

They have been fighting for hours now as the sword swinging soldiers continue to enter the narrow opening in the walls of the Leaf. Using the walls and barriers to their advantage the Leaf fighters fought on the high ground as nins on roofs or on the walls threw whatever they could get a hold of at the horde below. Making their numbers useless as they were tightly packed in the narrow field of the barriers the Leaf had set up. But whenever one of them falls another would replace the fallen, when one of the Leaf fell no one would replace them.

"I'm all out," Ino said as she had drained herself of chakra using her mind jutsu to take over an enemy soldier's body and kill their fellow soldiers before being killed themselves. Sakura stood in front of her wielding two swords she took from the enemy soldiers protecting her friends as she fights off the Dark Immortal who managed to break through the line.

"Me too," Shikamaru said using his jutsu to stop soldiers when they get the upper hand long enough for them to be killed.

"Rest, I'll take over," Ino's father said.

"We can handle it," Shikamaur's father said.

Everyone were hard press as they fought for their lives. Lee, Nei and Tenten were in the middle of it throwing Dark Immortals everywhere with their attacks allowing repairs to be done to a broken part of the wall. Choji and his father turn giant stepping on the soldiers or smashing them under with their staff weapons. Ridding on Akamaru, Kiba tore his way through the ranks of the enemy soldiers. Shino's clan bugs were causing a lot of damage as the enemy soldiers were bitten inside their armor letting the Leaf nins have an open shot at them. Finally as the last Dark Immortal fell it was over.

"Did we win?" Gai gasped as he looks over the fallen bodies of the attackers.

"Not yet," Kakashi said to his rival. Looking beyond the ruin gate, across the field were more enemy soldiers who have been waiting all of this time.

"You have all fought well," Naruto said as a transparent image of him appeared in front of the ragged defenders. "But it's time to end this."

"Sending in another attack wave?" Anko said holding onto her side where a sword got too close.

"No I mean it's time to get going. I already gotten what I came for," Naruto smiled. "And that was to get all of the countries attentions onto the Land of Fire, so that my real invasion force could launch their attack."

"What?" Sakura shouted out.

"Yes this was nothing more then a ploy to allow my main force to position themselves for the attack without any being any the wiser as everyone are focus on the attack on the Leaf," Naruto smiled. "The land of Water has fallen and is under my control now."

"All of this was just so you could have a surprise attack on the Land of Water!" Tsuande shouted tears of anger going down her dirty cheeks.

"Yes it was," Naruto smiled. "I never cared much for this place anyways and when that Leaf hunter tried to kill me it gave me an idea. An invasion on Water would be hard since of the islands that make up Water are on high alert. And any Mordor ships I sent would be seen I needed something to take their attention away from the real danger. So my ships could sail under the flag of a merchant ship from Mordor till they were in range of their target."

"So you use the attempt on your life, to start a war with the Leaf as no one would think you would fight two wars on two fronts," Shikamura said realizing the plan Naruto hatched and feeling chills going up his spine as Naruto had trutly changed from the one he used to know to come up with a plan like this.

"Still as sharp as ever I see," Naruto smiles.

"Then why did you throw so many of your soldier's lives away!" Sakura shouted waving at the fallen bodies of the Dark Immortals.

"They were made for this reason," Naruto said pointing to one of the Dark Immortals who's mask was off. His face was misshapen and white as if he had never seen the light of the sun before.

"What are they?" Jiraiya ask starring at the faces of the Dark Immortals, he seen the bodies of the one they killed yesterday and they were all the same every last one of them were the same.

"They're homunculis being that are created artificially. They never live more then a week or two before dying and can only follow simple commands. Which is why they make good cannon folder soldiers as they'll once ordered to will kill what ever is in front of them till they're dead or whatever is in front of them is dead," Naruto explains.

"What now?" Sakura ask staring at her former teammate.

"My forces will draw back and you can begin in rebuilding your village," Naruto said.

"You know we won't forget about this," Kakashi warns.

"I know," Naruto said to his old teacher. And before his image disappeared he said one last thing. "That's how I came to be what I am today."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – They look like the Immortals in the movie 300.

2 – Never expected that twist did you?

3 – All the naga tribe members can see body heat like all snakes can.

4 – Zanbato: a giant sword designed to take down a rider and horse in one swing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	12. The Fall of Land of Water

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

I went and read the Warcraft crossover with Naruto so I thought I would have a go with it. It's loosely based on Warcraft and other fantasy games.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The fall of Land of Water –

What use to be the most powerful Hidden Village of the Element Countries were now in ruins. With massive amounts of forest around the village and the gutted buildings of the village that were destroyed during the war lay like open wounds. It would be years before they could rebuilt to their former glory.

Tsuande the current Hokage of the Leaf look out from the window of the Hokage tower and stared at the ruin state of the village. "They saw him and treated him as a demon, and that's what they got in the end." She sighed as she looks at the mountain of paperwork on her desk as so many people were asking for money to repair their homes or to restock on supplies.

Outside the walls of the village the invading army of Mordor had taken down all of the forts but for the stone one in front of the village, left as a reminder of the power of Mordor to the village. With the village in its current state many missions that they use to get were now being given to the other Hidden Villages. And the Fire Lord had sent a message to Tsuande wanting to know everything that has happen and what Naruto intentions for Land of Fire. With the fall of Land of Water all of the Lords of the Element countries wanted to know if he's planning on conquering other lands.

Tsuande train of thought ended when Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon came running in. She was surprise to see them as she thought they were among the missing teams that were outside the village at the time of the attack. Some of the teams had tried to break through the lines of Mordor to get back into the village, none of them made it through alive.

"Tsuande who found someone inside the fort after Naruto left," Konohamaru said.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's…" (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At another place –

The Village Hidden in the Mist lay in ruins, destroyed buildings and smoke rose from the fallen village. Fighting could still be heard as the Mist ninjas continue to fight the invading ninjas. But most of the fighting was over, with the surprise night attack and the large number of attackers the Mist nins had little chance against fighting off the forces of Mordor, especially with the Mordor's forces using magic and disabling the nins with blood limits.

A small group of nins numbering six ran through the empty streets escorting one the village elders to safety. Right behind them was a group of Snow Trolls screaming for blood. The Mist nins had quickly learned that their weapons couldn't pierce through the armor of the large inhuman attackers, only well aim strikes at unprotected areas could harm them. One of the nins scream as one of the snake creatures burst out of the ground and warp his coils around him, the other nins kept on running as they couldn't stop not with what's right behind them. A spider line struck the back of two of the nins jerking them backwards as one of the spiders shot two web lines out, the trolls didn't stop running crushing the two nins underneath their heavy weight.

As they came to an intersection the two conjoining streets were filled with enemy soldiers. Seeing no other way to escape two of the nins grab onto the elder and jump up the building in front of them, the other nin leap as well but was cut down as and arrow struck his back making him tumble in midair. He fell and was quickly dealt with as the trolls behind him buried their picks into him.

"Sir we're almost out of the village," the female Mist ninja said as she runs ahead of the elder and her male counterpart covering their back.

"You're not going anywhere!" Gyoubu shouted as he punches out his arm in front of the female ninja and clothes lined her. She fell to the ground clutching her neck.

"You're one of the people who planned that attack on our villages," Rousai shouted as he appeared jumping over head and thrust his arms downwards at the elder. The elder gave out a cry as Rousai's fists smash into his head breaking his neck on impact.

The last remaining nin of the group held out his kuni ready to fight when he suddenly found himself lifted up in the air by his leg. A Hill Ogre had sneaked up from behind him, lifting the Mist nin by his leg with one hand he swung his hammer with the other, sending the nins body flying into a side of a building with a wet smack sound.

Similar scenes were taking place all over the village as surviving villagers and Mist nins tried to escape from their destroyed village. A Mist nin ran as he was chase by a Snow Troll. They ran by a Hill Ogre as he uses his hammer to break down the door of a building. A compound that had managed to close their gates during the early hours of the attack was now surrounded by the invaders. The Nage soldiers enter first going through the pipes and burst out of the ground inside the main building, and then the soldiers outside climb over the walls or charge through the destroyed gate. In the front of the main gate of the village more soldiers who had lagged behind were now storming into the fallen village.

"It's been too long since I have taken apart of a battle like this," Roxy said to Gennosuke as they walk through the streets of the Mist Village. Her mace covered with blood.

"And what of the survivors?" Gennosuke ask.

"It's up to you and the Iga to decide what to do with them," Roxy said. "Let them go or give them the same chance as they gave you."

A woman suddenly burst out of a building only to fall as a knife struck her back. The dark elf Rashida walked through the door of the building the woman just ran out of. She turns as saw them standing in front of her. "Where are you two going there's plenty more where she came form." She said as she pulls her knife out of the woman's back.

"Heading for the Mizukage tower and see Zabuza and Haku," Roxy said.

"See you later then," Rashida said as she goes into another building and a cry from a man came out followed by a choking sound.

"Gennosuke," Kagero shouted as she runs over to him. "I have been searching for you."

"Don't worry he was with my unit," Roxy said. "We're heading to see Zabuza want to tag along?"

"How many did we lose?" Gennosuke ask Kagero.

"There are many injured but we only lost six," Kagero answers. "Everyone is now cleaning up any remaining nins and villagers that are still inside the buildings."

"That's good to hear," Gennosuke said as he continues to walk towards the Mizukage Tower.

"This village is going to make a good base," Roxy said.

"What?" Kagero ask.

"Once all the Mist nins are taken care of we will turn this village into a Mordor base," Roxy explains. "Why waste a perfectly good village. Instead of burning it to the ground we will use it as an army base, since we now control all of the Land of Water."

"So that's why you had the soldiers put out the fires," Gennosuke said.

"And why we're trying to keep the village intact as much as we can," Roxy adds.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Mizukage Tower –

The center of the Mist Village powerbase had seen heavy action during the attack. Body parts and bodies of Mist nins laid where they had fallen, they were the elite of the Mist nins and they had fallen to two that they knew had been dead for years now. Zabuza and Haku had entered the tower by themselves and now as the last of the fighting died down in the village, they were the only ones left alive.

Zabuza sat in the office of the late Mizukage, who was impaled by his sword hanging on the wall of the office. He was busy looking over the files and scrolls kept in the office, Haku was with him helping him search for anything useful. After they had cleared the tower of all Mist nins they began looking for any scrolls or files that could be useful for Naruto.

The door of the office open and Roxy, Gennosuke and Kagero let themselves in. "This is where you two have been hold up all of this time," Roxy said as she puts down her mace on a side table.

"Been putting the files and scrolls I found useful into a pile for Naruto to look over when he comes," Zabuza said.

"Besides after we took care of the Mizukage and his guards the rest fell easy," Haku said.

"Gennosuke why don't you cut off the Mizukage's head off and place it out in the front for all to see," Zabuza suggested. "That way everyone will know that he's dead."

"I shall," Gennosuke said as he cuts off the Mizukage's head with one swing.

"Everyone will be glad to see his head," Kagero said for the man that nearly destroyed their people.

"Yes," Zabuza said. "And please make sure you kill all of the Mist nins before any of them escape."

"And what of the villagers?" Roxy ask.

"Kill any that won't surrender," Haku answers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capital of Water –

The capital city of Water was quite as many of the people in the city stayed indoors as many had woken up to find that their city has fallen to an invading army. While the outer part of the city was mostly untouched, the inner city was the scene of a war zone. Smoke rose from burning buildings and shouts from those still alive could be heard drifting from the inner city behind the walls that divided the rich part of the city from the poorer one. The iron gates and the thick walls that cut off the rich from the poor now acted like a cage as the rich and government officials found themselves trap in the inner city as the invading army cuts them down.

Those who manage to escape from their homes as attackers burst inside quickly found the streets of the inner city in total chaos. Giant wolves, werewolves and werecats were slaughtering all they found in the streets. A nobleman ran as a wolf gave chase, while a noblewoman scream as she was carried off by a werewolf, a man scream as two wolves maul him as he was pin to the ground underneath them. A young woman being chase by a wolf manage to climb up a tree, she sighed in relief as she see the wolf snapping its jaws at her on the ground, she felt something close to her and saw a werecat sitting on the same branch as she was, her screams joined many others as her blood fell like rain.

Cheesie smiled as she clawed the neck of a fat nobleman as he had screamed for someone to help him. Such people like him reminded her of noblemen back in the other world, living off of the sweat and blood of others and doing little or nothing at all in return. A scream from the other room came from the dead nobleman's wife as her friend Leila made quick work of her.

"Hey Cheesie," Leila shouted from the other room.

"What?" Cheesie shouted.

"What do we do with infants?" Leila asked as the woman she just killed had been holding bundle.

"You know what to do," Cheesie said stepping into the room. "They all must die or they might spell trouble later."

"Right," Leila said as she picks up the bundle and tosses it out of a window. It was nothing new to her, as the humans of her world did the same whenever they sack one of the evil races settlements.

They step out of the house after nabbing a few of the valuables from the house. A noise came echoing down a street, a long shrill sounded like a trumpet. The ground shaking thudding grew louder, and the shrill, enraged squealing sounded again, ear hurting loud. A group of people came running down the street where the noise came from. The animal that turned the curve of the street two hundred yards upslope was big. Thirteen feet at the shoulder, an old male, with sunken cheeks and one tusk broken off a few feet from the tip. A war elephant covered with metal plates protecting its legs and soft underbelly, a helmet protected its forehead. The rider is a small female goblin warrior riding on the back of the elephant in a box, where she shot arrows from her moving platform at the fleeing people before her. Those she didn't kill her elephant crush underfoot. Honey sprang into action smashing some of the fleeing people with her hammer and stomping on the rest. She and the war elephant chase after the ones they miss down the street.

"I always wanted to ride one of those war elephants," Cheesie said to her friend.

"Yeah but I like the hands on killing," Leila answers.

"True," Cheesie responds. "Come on there's more loot to take."

"But remember that we're going to have to divide all of the loot so that everyone gets a fair share," Leila said.

"Yes I know," Cheesie said. "Naruto is going to need all the funds he can get from the nobles of this city to rebuild the country."

"Yeah," Leila said. "I can't wait to be with him again."

"Me neither," Cheesie smiled. Werewolves and werecats don't usually get along with each other but that was before Naruto came to the scene. When Leila first came into his harem, she being a cat and she being a wolf, they got along like them. It was only till Naruto had both of them bound to each other during one of their sex romps. Their naked bodies were pressed together as they stared into each others eyes as Naruto behind them took one of them before switching to the other. Sometimes he would make one of them watch as he took the other in front of her, until they lusted for each other. Since then they have been always together as much as they can.

"How's the hunt?" Wulfenburg ask wiping off the fresh blood on his double headed axe.

"We're doing well," Cheesie said. "But we're running out."

"And with the guards these nobles had are now all dead none of the nobles know a thing about fighting," Leila said as she picks up a shard of glass and throws it at a running noblewoman striking her in her neck. "And they're so easy to kill."

Luthiv came up to them leading a group of orc soldiers. "Vex has the palace under control and the rest of the city has already fallen. The only thing left is to kill all of the nobles and government officials in the inner city."

"Good afterwards we're going to have to clean up for Lord Naruto," Wulfenburg said. "He's already on his way here."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Tayogam Manor –

In one of the rooms of her manor that has been rebuilt and cleaned, Kicho and her two retainers, Ima and Ros couldn't but help to be impress with the speed and skill the workmen showed. It's only been a couple of days sent they left to watch the war between Mordor and the Leaf Village, now that they're back the rebuilding of the manor was completed. They came ahead of the main army which has spilt into two groups with some going home by the new train while others are heading for Water. They stop at Kicho's manor to rest and Naruto and his girls would be leaving tomorrow for the Land of Water.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kicho ask as Ros still looks a bit green from their flight back here. They had flown ridding on the backs of those part eagle part lion creatures called griffons. The workers had built a stable for them on the manor grounds for future use.

"I just don't think I'll be learning to ride a griffon anytime soon," Ros replies as she tries to keep her stomach from emptying.

"You can always learn how to ride one of those giant spiders or one of those giant snakes," Ima suggested.

"Well I wouldn't mind riding one of those spiders who can jump," Ros said as she seen some of the spiders jumping by leaps and bounds.

"We should ask Naruto about that," Ima said thinking about riding a giant snake.

"We shouldn't bother…" Kicho tried to talk her two retainers out of asking him as they grab her arms lifted and dragged her along with them.

They stop in front of the door to the room Naruto is sleeping in. When they open the door they saw Naruto and his girls sweaty and naked in an aftermath of an orgy. The girls were basking in the afterglow. Farah, Nina, and Suraya are laying on the bedmats glazing at Naruto who has Hinata sitting on his lap as he sat upright resting her chin on his shoulder. Ima and Ros eyes widen as they saw all of the naked flesh in front of them, while their mistress face turn bright red.

"Well, well look who we have here," Suraya said as she spotted the three once she felt the sudden breeze from the open door.

"What?" Hinata eeped as she turns her head to see their host and her two retainers staring at her bare backside.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to come in and join the fun," Nina smiled. "He's still up and ready for more."

"We should show you three how grateful we are for all of your help," Farah said as she waves to them to join. "Besides after going for so long without sex, Naruto has built up a lot of energy that needs to be drained."

"Naruto what do you think?" Hinata ask him as she slides herself off of him.

"It's up to them," Naruto said as he looks at the three, fully naked for their eyes to see.

"Me and Ima are into women but in this case we can do a big guy like Naruto," Ris smiled as she opens her kimono letting her breast spring free.

"There's no telling when we can have fun with someone like him again," Ima said staring at Naruto's tool licking her lips as she disrobes too.

"Kicho you can go first," Ros smiled at her mistress.

"Me?" Kicho ask as she has never been with any man and never had sex before. Well not since her two retainers forced themselves on her, but she did enjoyed herself and all the other times since then.

"Look at him," Ima said as she points at Naruto lower body part. "You're not going to get many chances to have sex with someone built like that. Me and Ros showed you the pleasures of the female flesh now Naruto is going to show you what male flesh is like."

"Wait," Kicho said but her two retainers grab her again and pulled her into the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the Leaf –

He's been lying on a bed in the part of the hospital that's still standing as nurses and doctors check over him. He hasn't spoken a word since those three young Leaf nins found him and brought him back to the village. He still wonders why he was allowed to live. (2)

"It's been a long time," Tsuande said as she checks his body for any sighs he might be a fake but everything checks out. "Funny I always thought that once you summon the death god you couldn't comeback."

"He brought me back to life so I can see what this village has done to him and failed to do," he said.

"I know," Tsuande said. "So much could have been done but hadn't."

"My old teacher hasn't change a bit," he smiled as he had visited him before her and left him a copy of his latest book.

"Some things will never change," she said before asking. "What happen?"

"He showed me a body that he said was cloned from my original one but aged so that it would look like I would if I had lived and somehow merged my soul into this new one," he answers.

"That would explain what I'm seeing," Tsuande said checking his charts. "Looks like your body and soul are still merging to your new body and it still needs time to complete the merger."

"Has the word already spread about me?" he asked.

"It's already all over the streets," she answers.

"Once I'm done merging with my new body I want everyone to meet in the stadium to hear what I have to say," he said.

"About Naruto?" she said knowing the answer.

"Yes," he said.

"I'll tell them," Tsuande said knowing she couldn't press him with everything that has happened to him. Not after watching his son nearly destroyed the village he gave his life for and what the very village had done to his son.

After she left he was alone in the room, till the door opened again and his former student entered.

"What do you want?" he asked him in a harsh voice.

"I just wanted to say that," he began.

"That you're sorry for choosing to only teach one of your students unlike me who gave each of you equal time? Or that the only reason you pass your team was because of the one who has the same eye as you do? Or that when he ask you to teach him you said no and taught the one you chose to train a copy of my move that almost killed my son?" he ask. "Am I getting close?"

The one eye ninja said nothing as he lowers his head.

"I understand why you never pass a team before you never cared to take the time to train a new generation of nins only on one that you want to train because he's from the family that gave you that eye," he said sharply.

"I'm sorry that I fail you," he said to his ex-teacher.

"Yes you are. Now get out," he said as he watches his failure of a student walk out.

Time pass before the door opened again and a face he hasn't seen in a long time came in.

"I came as soon as I heard," she said as she walks open to him but then steps back when she sees the look on his face.

"How dare you come here after you abandon him," he said his voice filled with rage. "He's our son but yet you like this village turn their backs on him only seeing the demon I gave my life to seal into him."

"Do you have any idea what it was like?" she shouted.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HIS LIFE WAS LIKE?" he shouted. "Growing up without anyone to show him any kind of love or kindness for something he never had a choice about?"

"But the demon has taken over didn't you see!" she responded.

"Only after he was driven to hate this village and chose to merge with the demon. Something that you could have prevented if you had acted like a mother," he said. "Get out of here you are no longer my wife just a demon like the ones in this village that turn my son into what he is now."

She stared at him crying as she runs out of the room. She had wanted to start anew with her husband and make a family. But he doesn't want her because she had abandon their child instead of acting like a mother should have. Now she was left with nothing but the sins she made and what could have been for her and her son. She ran down the hallways till she ran into Anko.

"Mai what happen?" Anko ask her friend.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Don't you just hate when I do that.

2 – Do I really need to tell you who he is?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. Letting it out

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

I went and read the Warcraft crossover with Naruto so I thought I would have a go with it. It's loosely based on Warcraft and other fantasy games.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Letting it out –

Dela Greywing as long as he had live in Water, Cadiz was a peninsula on the southern coast of the main island of Water. Here it was a narrow scrub covered offshore island nearly eight miles long, just southwest of a vast shallow bay that reached inland. The landward side was a narrow channel a mile or two across at its northern end, with salt marsh and pinewoods on the mainland giving way to low rolling hills of oak savanna and grass, both turning green with the autumn rains, and a few villages of fishers and farmers. The island itself was a sandbank rising to a central spine of low hills.

Now it was an instant town of thousands, streets of tents and open squares piled high with supplies. Some of the tents were huge, the field hospital had gone up first, complete with prefabricated board floors. Thousands labored, digging ditches and pit latrines till the plumbing could be installed, throwing up the ramparts of earth and timber forts, and a steep beam and ditch around the whole camp. A pontoon wharf extending out into the harbor was nearly ready, and when it was the freighters could unload directly onto handcarts and wagons.

The job of the soldiers who will lived in the forts being built in Water was to keep any invaders out and uphold law and order among the local populations. From what he has seen of some of the forts being built they would be like small towns, some would covered up to fifty-four acres of land. (1) Inside the soldiers would have everything that they would needed, housing, food supplies, workshops, stables, offices, baths and a medical center. It be a fully functional town within the fort and a town would likely spring up outside the walls in a few months.

"Will you be able to get the rebel factions under control?" the orc General Ploknag ask as they rode on horse back towards the center of the fort.

"I'll do my best but I can't promise you anything," Dela said.

"That's good to hear," Ploknag said. "You don't say what people want to hear but tell it what it is."

"A rare thing for a person in my field," Dela said. "Does Lord Naruto accept bad news that he doesn't want to hear?"

"Yes he does," Ploknag said. "It's a reason why we serve him."

"And what of Lord Grego?" Dela ask.

"Lord Naruto still needs him for something," Ploknag said.

"He always has a plan," Dela said. "Where is he now?"

"He's at the manor of some noble of the Tayogam clan," Ploknag said.

"I thought that clan was in ruins," Dela said.

"Nope there are three left in that clan. All women and are currently with the lord," Ploknag laugh as he has slept with many women before.

"Doesn't he have enough women as it is?" Dela ask as he's still getting use to the free sex lifestyle of Mordor. Both he and Ploknag had reached the command building in the center of the fort town.

"You just need to get laid and all of that stuff shirtness will be gone," Ploknag said.

"My wife wouldn't like that," Dela said.

"Have her join you," Ploknag said. "That's what I do with mine."

"This is going to take some getting use to," Dela said as he followed the laughing orc into the building.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the manor of Tayogam –

Hinata came back to herself with a slow and gradual return to full consciousness, briefly wondering what the taste was in her mouth while smelling the familiar musk odor of recent sex hanging in the air like a potent mixture. Of the scents on hand all but three seemed immediately familiar to her while the other three were a mix of unfamiliar (yet entirely feminine) body odors, a heady mingle of perspiration and recently expended love juices greeting her to the potent aftermath of yet another spontaneous orgy that she and the other women in Naruto's harem had gotten into with either him or each other.

At first face she saw was Suraya the goblin woman who lay a few feet away from her. The short busty beauty was resting comfortably between the pillows of yet another woman who Hinata recognized as Farah the young Rose witch. Both had formed a bond together as both of them up until she joined the harem were the two youngest, now that she joined she is the same age as Suraya. The harem was ranked with the ones who joined ranked the lowest on the ladder, Nina the oldest among them had taken charge of them. She was in Naruto's harem the longest and was a general before, as she showed she still had what it takes to lead an army when Naruto was weaken from powering the firewall.

Nina herself was resting comfortably on top of two other women who are covered by her large wings, using them as blankets. The two women are the two retainers of Kicho, Ima and Ros, both of them were warped together lying side by side forming a bed with their two soft bodies. Nina was using their breast press together as a pillow as she slept on top of them. She had learned that Nina's people couldn't sleep on their backs because of the pain of sleeping on their backs because of their wings would get in the way.

To her surprise she didn't see Naruto around the room as sat up to have a better look. In doing so found a peculiar delight pass through her body since Kicho was currently asleep on top of her, having passed out with her legs straddling her hips and her face nestled down between the warm valley presented by her ample bosom.

"Sleep well?" Hinata ask Kicho as she woke up from her sudden movement.

"It was my first time with a man," Kicho said. "I'm a little worry that I'll be barring his child."

"Don't worry about it," Hinata said. "Naruto has a rune on his body that doesn't allow him to father any children till he takes it off."

"What?" Kicho said. "Why would he do that? As a lord he needs to father a child for his country."

"You see he needs to have all the ground work to be done with our nation as its still new. He doesn't want any of us in his harem to be with child with all of the things that are happening around here as it would be too much of a burden," Hinata explained.

"He's waiting for everything to settle down first?" Kicho ask.

"Yes I am," Naruto said appearing as he slides open the door fully dress. "When we first came to this world we were in the middle of a war of survival. I couldn't have any of the women with me to be carrying my child or our enemies might use that against me. That's why I had Red Death cast this rune on me so that I wouldn't be able to bare a child till the rune starts fading away."

"You mean the star shape tattoo on your back?" Kicho ask.

"Yes that one," Naruto said, the rune was located on his left shoulder blade.

"It look like it was half finish," Kicho said remembering last night when she rub her sweaty body on his back as he was bouncing Ima on his lap after her turn.

"Then it has already started to fade and its power grows weaker," Naruto said.

"You mean any of us could be with child now?" Hinata ask.

"Yes it does," Naruto said.

"I'll be honor to bare your child," Kicho said.

"So would I," Hinata said.

"Fatherhood," Naruto said to himself causing him to think of the man who gave him life and he return brought back from the realm of the dead.

"I know you'll be a great one," Hinata said as she presses her naked body against his.

"Thank you my lord for choosing me," Kicho said as she joins Hinata.

"I have been informed that all of the key points of Water are now under Mordor's control. The Land of Water has truly fallen now, and now there's only the matter of dealing with the rebel factions," Naruto explained to them. He had woken up early and

"Are we going to be staying here for awhile?" Hinata ask.

"Wulfenburg ask to allow him three days to settle down the city before we depart," Naruto said.

"In that case I would be honored if you stay here," Kicho said as her eyes burn with lust.

"Yes staying here would be nice," Hinata said as she slides her hand into his pants. "Now let us help you out of your clothes."

"There's work to do," Naruto said as the army unit would be arriving soon as they were just a couple of days behind them.

"Let the army commander's deal with them," Kicho said as she and Hinata disrobes him.

"Besides you're still so stressed from the battle let us help you relax," Hinata said before kissing him.

Once fully disrobed Hinata and Kicho pulled him to one of the mats on the floor getting him to lay on his back. Hinata lay with her head on Naruto's thigh, extended her tongue, licking the tip of his tool making it nice and wet. Kicho laid on his other side, raised herself above him, looked into Naruto's eyes, and without a word lowered herself onto him rolling her breasts against his chest softly kissing... licking.

"Starting without us?" Nina asked as she and the other girls had woken up.

"Wait your turn," Hinata said as she took hold of Naruto's tool.

"Oh yeah," Nina said as she looks down at Hinata with a smile that was anything but good.

"No fighting," Naruto said as he had trained the girls to stop fighting each other over him when he finally had gotten tried of it.

"Fine Naruto," Nina said as she crawls over to him. "But I'm not…" She was cut off as Ima and Ros grab her feet, pulling her back to them.

You're not going anywhere," Ima said as she pulls up Nina's body so that she was sitting up.

"Hey!" Nina said as the two women took hold of her body.

"We'll let you go once Kicho has her turn," Ros said as she locks her lips onto Nina's mouth. The blonde ninja savagely kissing an overwhelmed harpie, the tanned skin of the busty ninja smelled strongly of sweat, and sex from the night before. Meanwhile an equally amorous Ima stroked Nina's petite body before forcibly breaking the harpie's kiss with her lover and taking Nina's lips with her own. The breaking of Ros's impassioned kiss ended with an audible pop followed by a bestial snarl from the blonde ninja, irritated by her lover's interruption with their prey just like last time. Nina found herself in between a contest of wills and lust as each of the larger women pulling her from one to the other like a rag doll, savagely kissing her smaller and lighter body until interrupted and pulled away to the other. Finally the two retainers released a gasping Nina from their little competition to allow her to regain her breath and motioned for her to lay down. The two lower started to kiss and lick down the young harpie's supple body finally ending near Nina's excited nether regions.

Seeing Kicho's two retainers keeping Nina busy Hinata smiled as she slides herself onto Naruto's tool. Not wanting to be left out Kicho positions herself over Naruto and sat down on his face so she would be facing Hinata. She leaned forward and locks her lips with Hinata's moaning into each others mouth's as Hinata started moving her hips and Naruto's began to eat Kicho out. Hinata had told Kicho of how she and the other girls made love to Naruto, two at a time so that he would only focus his attention on the two he was currently with, while the other girls kept each other busy.

"We're left out," Suraya said to Farah.

"Want to join Ros and Ima with Nina?" Farah asked.

"Why not," Suraya said as she and Farah crawled over to Nina as she was being eaten out by the two retainers. Soon her moans became loader as two more women began to play with her body.

Kicho and Hinata let out a scream of pleasure as they both reach climax together. As Hinata felt Naruto's tool reached its own climax she hoped that with the rune fading on his back she would bare his child. That thought quickly left her mind as she let out another scream as he swelled up locking their bodies together as he filled her womb with his seeds.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Leaf Village –

Anko sat at one end of the table of her friend Mai's home that was damage during the siege. The room that used to be the kitchen had a grasping hole in the roof and most of the room would have to be rebuilt. After hearing the reason why her friend was crying earlier Anko couldn't believe what she had just found out.

"All of this time he was your son and you did nothing for him?" Anko ask staring at the woman before her.

"How could I take him in with that demon inside of him," Mai answered.

"And one of the reasons why the village is in ruins now," Anko said glaring at Mai. "If you would have taken him and raised him maybe he wouldn't be what he is today. You should have been there for him when he was growing up."

"As if you had ever been kind to him either," Mai shouted back.

Anko drew in a deep breath. "You're right I can't act high and mighty as I never been there for him either. I never help him at all when he was growing up, I'm just as guilty as everyone else in the village. The 4th Hokage your husband gave his life to save us all and his dying wish of seeing his son as a hero, we failed to do. But you are his mother who abandoned him when he wasn't even a day old, everything he has done is on your head. I can see why he doesn't want you as his wife anymore."

"GET OUT!" Mai screamed.

"I'm going," Anko said as she got up and left. "Remember to come to the stadium your husband wants everyone to hear what he has to say."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the village –

Arashi walked down the halls of the stadium remembering the last time he had walked down the hallways in his last life. The medical staff had told him he shouldn't get out of bed but he shove all of them away shouting if they couldn't even respect his wish for his son to be seen as a hero none of them had any right to tell him what to do. When he was held by his son, he was given his memories of what his early life was like. When he saw what the people of this village did to him he had to fight down the bloodlust he felt whenever he saw one of the villagers who turn his son into a monster.

"You really think you're up to this?" Tsuande ask as she walked along side with him. "Your body and soul might have merged together now but you should still keep off your feet till you regain your strength."

"If my son could survive with a hole in his chest I can do this," he said as he forces himself to walk forward even with his body protesting each step.

"But he didn't just comeback from the land of the dead," Jiraiya said walking on his student's other side.

"I got something to do and I'm going to do it," he said.

"Still hasn't changed a bit," Jiraiya said following his student to the field of the stadium.

Arashi walk to the center of field looking upwards he could see the villagers and the Leaf nins filled up the seats. He saw so many faces that he use to know when he was still alive and many that he knows from his viewing of his son's memories. So many had treated his son as trash and fewer just ignored him, and fewer still saw him as a boy who just wanted a friend.

Once he was in the center of the field he stop and lifted his head so his voice could be heard by all. "As many of you now know my son Naruto has brought me back to life, the reason why I don't know. He brought me back from the realm of the dead so that I could see the village I choose over him burn to the ground. And he also gave me his memories of how this village I gave my life for honored my last wish for him to be seen as a hero."

The people in the stands mumbled to themselves as the 4th just revealed he knows everything the older generation of village has done to his son. The younger generation stared at the man who is Naruto's father and wondered how he could stand to be in the very same village as them.

"Everything he has done is on all of your heads. If you people had honored my last wish then everything he has done would have never had happen. You people treated and saw him as the demon fox I sealed inside of him and that what he has become. For that reason I'm leaving this village. I'm giving up being a Leaf Ninja, for that life was in another life when I still believed in this village. But now I can see the real demon of this village, are you people who turn my son into what he is now," Arashi said leaving a stunned stadium in his wake.

"I will have to make you a missing nin," Tsuande said to him.

"Why should I be worried. When it takes an entire village to pick on one child," he said as he walked towards the main gate.

"What are you going to do?" Jiraiya ask.

"I'll become a wanderer," his student answered. "My son will never forgive me for what I have done to him and this village isn't worth protecting anymore."

"There's still the younger generation," Tsuande said.

"And they'll turn just like their parents," Arashi said.

"How do you know?" Jiraiya ask.

"Because they're human," Arashi said leaving the two older Leaf nins as they watch him walk out of the stadium.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm looking for an Evangelion fic where Shinji is absorbed into the Eve and when they try to get him out his mother Yui comes out instead and the eve becomes a berserker. It's an old fic I read way back but I can't find it anymore. Also I'm also looking for another Evangelion fic where all the women have the hots for shinji and the Rei clones break out to get him. Anyone who can email me where to find please do.

Author's Notes –

1 – That's more then four football fields

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. Some Old Friends

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

I went and read the Warcraft crossover with Naruto so I thought I would have a go with it. It's loosely based on Warcraft and other fantasy games.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Some old friends –

The Village Hidden in the Sand, one of the five most powerful Hidden Villages of the elemental countries. The current leader of the village is the son of the last one Gaara who once held Shukaku the one tail beast inside of him. While he no longer has the demon inside of him, he still has the power to control sand, making him a powerful foe to face.

"Gaara the Leaf wants to know the reason why we didn't send aid to them during the siege," Temari his sister said to him as she handed him a letter. After they first heard about the attack she had ask him if they would send aid to the Leaf, which Gaara said that it was their own doing that's caused them to be attacked and that they would have to deal with it themselves.

"Give them the same response as I gave you," Gaara said. "They made him what he is and they will have to deal with him themselves."

"You know this will strain our relationship with the Leaf," Temari said.

"I know but it's an internal conflict and we only help when other village's attacks not other countries," Gaara said. "Besides Naruto already sent a messenger here after he was attack by the Leaf assassin."

"Yes I heard about this woman but I have yet to meet her," Temari said as from what she has head about this woman from Mordor she is quite the looker.

"Ferma would you show yourself to my sister?" Gaara ask to someone else in the room.

A woman older then she was suddenly appeared next to her brother. Starring at the woman Temari could see why the men who saw her always had that love struck look and why the women always said ill things about her. What really blew her mind was the way she dressed. It was a single piece dress that extended down shapely hips in a skirt. The cloth flared out from her shoulders straight in a fashion like pauldrons. But what made her eyes nearly pop out of her skull was her torso. The dress was split open down the middle in a 'V' shape. The bronzed cleavage of her chest was bared for all to see as the material on both sides strained against her large breasts. It drew her gaze painfully down her smooth cleavage and belly before terminating right where it reached her golden belt. All of the cloth was the same color as her lustrous silver hair and embroidered in places with gold.

"I am Ferma of the Black Rose Witches at your service," the woman introduced herself.

"So you're the one who Naruto sent you to help with the talks over the alliance with Mordor," Temari said eyeing her brother.

"He's something else you know," Ferma said. "He has never once taken up my offer to get to know each other better."

"Really?" Temari ask looking at her brother.

"I have more pressing things to do then allowing myself to loss myself in the pleasures of the flesh," Gaara said.

"It's a rare thing to find with men," Ferma said.

"Yes indeed," Temari agreed. "How long are you going to be staying?"

"Till the alliance is sign," Ferma said.

"I'm heading out in a few days for Mordor and see Naruto again," Gaara said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Mordor –

Despite the size of the city, its mazes of streets, its zigzagging walls, and the sounds of high density population, the great citadel with rough hewn walls still dominated the landscape and urban sprawl of Semtaka the orc city. An immense pile of ancient stones, it was home now to Zano, old and hunched, and undoubtedly the most intelligent top brass in Mordor now that Qirik his old friend had resumed his trip on the great wheel of life. But some would say that the human hunchback Victor was smarter then he is because of his breakthrough in alchemy by creating prefect homunculis bodies that all was needed to bring to life was a soul. But Victor had only made the breakthrough by the help of their lord Naruto and he Zano had his foot in another field.

Steeped in ancient shamanism, his many tattoos were covered by the plain, deep red robe he wore; most were to prop up his failing health and delay the inevitable, but Zano still had many years left in him; a fact he was now very glad to know now that he would need them to unravel the secrets of what sat before him.

On a bed of coals lay a great, round, leathery object. It was stolen from under the nose of the Light Elves and was now the best kept secret in all the Mordor lands. Besides his Lord only he and a few others knew about the dragon egg the elves were trying to keep secret. It was given to them by the last dragon of their world who had told them where to find it.

Around it in that hot, albeit spacious room, were circled a ring of shamans, each chanting or writing or doing something to increase their knowledge of this mighty treasure. They had all noticed the slow decline of magic in the other world over the years, fading a little bit more with each season. Whenever this thing was, there would have been a great renewal of power, something Mordor would have a direct channel into.

True, they had learned much over the centuries as far as technology went, keeping up with, and then surpassing their forces of Light enemies through theft and discovery once their Lord started pulling their broken tribes together, but at the core of the evil races life laid the need for sorceries energies. There was not a single evil race without a tattoo, be it on a female for or against conception or like their lord to keep that from happening, to add to the attributes of the body or mind, or in rare cases, to suppress the free will of an individual. All these things took power from a well now dangerously close to drying up. The amount spent to sustain the ancient red dragon was taxing, but required; Naruto had them applying their arts on livestock to speed birth times in livestock, enrich seed crops, and more recently, enhance their technology with the little bit of luck required to make sure it didn't fail so cataclysmically quite so often.

The elves had found the frozen remains of a black dragon's nest in the far north of their home world. Using their magic they brought one of the eggs back to life, so that once the egg hatch they could raise the chick to renew the fading magic of the world as all of the worlds dragon's but one was left to draw magic from. (1) But with the help of Naruto when he asked for the dragon's aid during his raise to power, took the egg from the elves.

But now that they came to lord Naruto's world all of the magic users felt a renewed power in magic in a world that had dragons flying in the sky. The Red Death who was slowing down as the strain of being the only dragon left to feed the magic of the world felt young again. Saving some young dragonlings from a passing ship and taking a mate had done wonders for him, his scales that were dulling had become deep red again and has regain some of his body mass.

The only thing left was the egg, with Red Death being a fire dragon he couldn't raise a black dragon pup as they made their homes in swamps. So Naruto called upon him Zano to handle the egg, he was one of the few people that Naruto trusted during the early years when he was just starting out as a warlord gathering up the evil races to him. And besides in the ancient days where dragons were still common black dragons always did well with orcs. But raising a black dragon pup would be a hard task to do not to mention the cost of feeding it.

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

In the Lair of Red Death before the teleportation –

The red glow of molten rock was the only light in the place, the smoke that arose from that inferno blocked out what little sunlight would have struggled down the volcano's chimney. Zano's eyes, stinging in the gloom, searched about for the dragon that lived in this accursed place. But it was he who was spotted first.

"It was dangerous for you to come, orc!" Hearing his own tongue spoken in such a way startled Zano, and when he spun about, he found what he was looking for.

There, sprawled out on a carpet of treasure, much of which was flattened by either his weight or by the heat of the nearby magma, laid Ijoselukieh Sarkoveruk, The Ancient Red Dragon himself.

"He's with me," Naruto said as he appeared next to Zano. "We're here for the egg."

"So this is the one who you'll entrust to keep care of the egg," Red Death said as he walks over to a chamber in the volcano. "I would take care of the whelp myself but we Fire Dragons and Black Dragons can't live in the same environment as the other. Other then keeping our eggs warm Black Dragons can't handle the heat that we Fire Dragons can withstand."

"It's a black dragon's egg?" Zano ask as he remembers the stories of how black dragons once were the allies of orcs before they were all hunted down in the other world.

"Yes when I stole the egg from the elves two years ago Red Death told me what kind of dragon egg it is," Naruto said.

"In less then a year it will hatch and the pup can't stay here with me," Red Death said.

Waving a paw and uttering a word from a tongue older than even he, Ijoselukieh-Sarkoveruk made a wall slide away so that both Naruto and Zano could see just what he spoke of. Inside a small chamber, nested upon a bed of straw and fibrous fungus and warmed by the nearby crater, lay a round object that is as long as Zano was tall.

"Guard this pup well," Red Death said to him.

"Don't worry Zano will be able to handle this task," Naruto said.

Yes I will," Zano said.

0000000000000000000000000000End of Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

But that was the job of his coin counter, Raxipel Speatov; she was a viciously suspicious thing when it came to handing over anything more than a pair of copper slugs and had to be brought down to this chamber and informed first hand as to the egg's importance before she could be coaxed into increasing the budget for her master's project. Had Zano been a half his age, he would have just bent Raxipel over her desk and taken her silly before making the request, even if she was almost forty herself; but these days he had trouble just getting it up, let alone getting it into anything. Such things were the province of the young and hot tempered, not the wizened thing he had become.

As he wondered about how his youth had slipped away, a young neophyte of about ten tapped him on the shoulder and reminded him that he had to be somewhere in about an hour. Shaking his head and smirking to himself that he had so easily wandered off in thought, he took one last look at the egg, took up his walking stick, and set off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Water –

From behind the cover of a line of earth-filled wicker-basket defenses, Heso had begun to wonder if any reinforcements were coming at all. The Solthic rebels had held the opposite bank of the Barraio River since the spring thaw and had already begun to plant crops in the fertile soil behind their own defenses. Since then, the two armies had traded blades and bombardments for nearly two months, resulting in little more than a stalemate as far as the river was concerned.

The problem was, as even a low-born soldier cowering behind a gabion could tell, was that every soldier the Senate of Water had thrown into this conflict was little more than a conscript from the filthy streets of Makovo, while the officers were healthy from years of growing up in the colonies of other islands. Those proud, tanned commanders seemed to forget that those under their command were usually suffering from at least two or three maladies. Heso had some luck in that his family had lived on the waterfront where the air was clean and the salt kept the bugs down; and while he had developed the usual breathing problems all of children who are born outside the inner city of Makovo did, his other illness was simply a nasty case of scalp-flake that required him to keep his hair damp. Some of the others were worse off; a quarter of his company had spore-lung and could barely breathe under normal circumstances, while another sixth (named 'the Poorest Platoon') had been clumped together by virtue of the fact they all had leprosy. Those poor bastards were much braver than the rest since dying in battle would see their families receive a few dozen silver coins as 'death benefits'.

There was talk around the cookfires the night before that the Poorest Platoon would be going over the river at the next new moon, or on any cloudy night that presented itself. If they just made it across, that alone would be a feat; even with covering fire from the enemy arrows, their odds were slim already, but any expectation of that lot actually engaging the well-fed and healthy Solthic rebels was little more than a deluded fantasy. Still, if they made it, if their banner made if across the water, they could stir up a lot of panic as their diseased numbers came to blows with the Solthic rebels; leprosy was not only contagious, but so was the fear it brought with it. Even now, those whose hands had become useless were being fitted with spikes or rakes, and a grim joviality had come over their ranks. Heso was just glad he wasn't one of them.

Still, serving here was a little better than shoveling crud out of the cisterns or scrubbing slime off the cobblestones. The food wasn't spoiled, the water wasn't slimy, and other than the fact that some lucky Solthic rebels might plug you with an arrow, the pay was infinitely higher. Too bad his side was losing.

Down the river, there was some really heavy fighting. The lines had shifted this way and that for a month, and only by entrenching into the soft earth could the Armies of the Water hold the forces of Solthic rebels at bay. What would the Water Senate do once it ran out of low-born? How long would it be before the Water Senate began to commit its own children to this conflict?

Later that night, the moon failed to show. The Poorest Platoon went out on barges under heavy fire and almost half of them made it across. By the screams and curses that wafted back to Heso's ears, it sounded like they were actually making some progress before the Solthic rebels reformed and mowed them down like grass. There would be some mixed feelings in Makovo's poor quarter in a couple weeks' time.

As morning came to the battlefield something strange was happening as Heso woke up from his sleep. He knew something was up as the camp was in a full uproar, and from the looks of things the enemy wasn't counter attacking from last night. The common soldiers look ready to leave their post as their officers shouted orders at them.

"Hey what's going on?" Heso ask a passing soldier.

"Water has fallen to another country, the capital of Water Makovo has been taken and the Hidden Village of Mist been burn to the ground," the soldier said.

"What?" Heso shouted. "What country attack?"

"The country Mordor and from what I heard all of the nobles and government offices have been killed off," the soldier said as he ran off.

"Mordor?" Heso said as he had heard of talk about that new country but the last he heard about Mordor was that it was engage in a war with the Hidden Leaf village.

"Doesn't matter now," Heso said as he understood that with all of the government and nobles dead there's no one to pay him anymore and it's just best for him to leave now before things get crazier as the soldiers would start to leave and the brass would try to keep them together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the manor of Tayogam –

"I see you have been enjoying yourself here," the female orc Dofsukel said as she enters the dinning room of the manor. Leading half of the attacking army that laid siege to the Leaf village they finally after days on the march made it back to the Tayogam held lands. Naruto sat at the end of the table with Kicho sitting at the head and the other women sitting along the table. "I bet I know someone who would have loved to join you."

"That's enough," Rhouzanthoun said glaring at her fellow officer.

"Lord Naruto has just taken in all that we can offer him for all of what he has done," Ros said.

"As well as the other girls," Ima adds.

"Well…" Kicho said as she didn't want to say anything about what had been happening nightly with Naruto and his women since they gotten here.

"We're the ones who invited them," Nina said who before she had joined the harem was their superior. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," both of them said.

"With them risking everything they had on letting me use their land as a sea port how could I refuse them," Naruto said as he takes a drink of the sake he was served.

"Yes they gave up so much with the little they had," Hinata said. "We couldn't just say no to them."

"Giving you any ideas?" Dofsukel ask Rhouzanthoun.

"Shut up!" Rhouzanthoun snaps.

"And also Naruto's conception rune on his back has been fading since we started the war with the Leaf," Suraya said.

"I check myself when we first got here and it was down to twenty-five percent power," Farah said. "It's likely that any of us in the last couple of days could be carrying his child."

"Really?" Rhouzanthoun ask. "Everyone has been talking about you needing an heir."

"Yes but unlike other lords the one who takes my place will be the one who is best suited for the task," Naruto said.

"So it won't be the first born then," Rhouzanthoun said. "It's the one who is best suited. I wouldn't have thought otherwise with you."

"How are things going in Water?" Dofsukel ask.

"Dela Greywing is currently talking peace terms with the rebel factions now. Now that the government and nobles of Water are gone the old order is gone a new one can now take its place without the old one interfering," Naruto said.

"When are we leaving?" Rhouzanthoun ask.

"We set sail tomorrow," Naruto said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Village of Sound –

"Seems like your old teammate as grown quite powerful since you left him for dead," Orochimaru said to the top ranking nin of the Sound Village.

"Yes he has but so have I," Susake said.

"But of course without killing him you will never be able to gain the full power of your blood line," Orochimaru said. "Then there's also the fact that if you attack Naruto win or lose, the forces of Mordor will turn their full attention to the village like they did with the Leaf village."

"Then what do we do?" Susake ask.

"Currently we don't have the might that's needed to be able to take on a powerful country as Mordor. We're going to have to expand to get the numbers of nins up and take land to build up capital to fund it," Orochimaru said.

"With the current events that have taken place in the Land of Fire it will be a good time to attack," Susake said.

"Yes with their weaken state even worse then when the nine tail fox attack. They're a perfect target now," Orochimaru said. "But we also have to learn everything that we can about Mordor before we attack the Leaf."

"Send a team to look around in the Mordor held lands?" Susake ask.

"I've already did," Orochimaru said. "And before you ask the reason why I didn't send you, is because of your eyes. You're blood limit makes you stand out and also you might let your lust for revenge get the better of you and attack Naruto ruining all of my plans."

"Naruto did use his attack on the Leaf to draw attention away from Water," Susake reminded him.

"And that's why I can't let your hot-headed ways ruin my plans," Orochimaru said. "Because with someone like Naruto as a foe we can't let rash actions ruin everything. He thinks in long terms seeing the whole picture and seeing the long term effects instead of only looking at the short terms." (2)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – In my fic most of the world's magic come from dragons. With Red Death no longer in the world he came from the magic for powerful spells can no longer be used. Like in Slayer's Try where the slayer gang leave the land that once had a barrier around it and found that the magic of the lands outside the barrier are mostly weak magic.

2 – That's the problem with people as most only see the short terms of things without even thinking of the long term ones.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	15. Out of the Ashes

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Out of the Ashes –

The Hidden Mist Village had fallen as the last of the fighting had ended hours ago at the hands of Mordor. The surviving villagers were held in the stadium that was used in the exams with a magical field around keeping them from escaping. The survivors could only stare helplessly as their village was being looted all around them. Both the Kouga and the Iga nins took part of the looting while making sure they didn't damage any of the still servable buildings. The buildings that can be save would be rebuilt and the ones couldn't would be torn down and used to build new ones, already wagon trains were being sent towards the village to begin rebuilding to serve as a Mordor base.

All around the village the Mordor forces with the Kouga and Iga were enjoying their victory with a feast. The food storehouses were looted as the soldiers helped themselves to the food held within, rather then the meals they had been eating on the march to the village. It was a rather unappetizing meal, of a thick gruel of barley and ground meat, followed by light bread and ale, which were now being served to the survivors instead. The ogres and trolls were stuffing themselves with the foods they had taken and gulping down the sake and wine they found, which the others were making sure that they didn't try to grab something from them as they might lose a hand in the feeding frenzy. As some of the Mist bodies had been seen being dragged off by trolls and ogres, who were now eating a lot of meat.

"And I thought that you could eat," Okoi said turning towards Jousuke who was busy eating.

"Well ogres and trolls need a lot of food to fuel their bodies," Saemon said. "They took the most damage during the battle and it takes a lot of energy to regenerate and grow back their lost body parts."

"I heard that they can regrow lost bodies parts," Gyoubu said. "Is it true that they can regrow their heads?"

"Yes some of the older trolls can since all trolls posses superb physical resilience and remarkable regenerative abilities," Emira the half snow troll said. "Depending on how strong a troll is and what condition their body is in, it's possible for a troll to regrow their head."

"What about ogres?" Okoi ask.

"Well we can't regrow lost limbs as trolls can but we can take a lot of damage and are fast healers," Roxy the ogre woman said. "But we ogres are in the most part stronger, faster, and smarter then trolls."

"Well some trolls anyways," Emira said as she had to admit most of the trolls she knows are simple minded. "Ogres can sustain a run for a day and pull incredible loads, but we Trolls possess limitless stamina, so long as we're fed regularly. Which is why I can always leave Roxy grasping for breath."

"Really now," Roxy said staring at the half troll.

"Are you two going to argue about who's race is better again?" Rashida ask as she sat on her coils of her lower snake body.

"Has anyone seen Gennosuke?" Hyouma ask as he walks over to them. He wore a helmet with a special visor that allowed him to open his eyes without his power going out of control and killing anyone he sees.

"He's in the tower," Rashida said pointing towards the central tower in the middle of the village.

"By the way," Gyoubu ask both Emira and Roxy. "Are they eating human bodies?" He had seen human bones near the cook fires of two groups.

"Yes they are," Emira said. "Back in the other world trolls and ogres would eat the bodies of the slain so that they wouldn't go to waste."

"But don't worry we don't eat those who fight with us," Roxy said as none of the bodies of the fallen Kouga or Iga were added to the cook fires.

"That's good to hear," Jousuke said.

"Besides you're too smelly for my taste," Roxy said.

"Hey," Jousuke said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the village center –

A tall pike was planted in the middle of the village with the head of the former leader of the village jabbed on top of it. Several people were walking about in the center as they looted the buildings and help cleaned up the bodies that littered the streets. They were piling the loot, from weapons to money into carts to be sorted out so that all the troops who had taken part of the battle would get an equal share. The real prizes from the looting were the scrolls that were kept in some of the homes, jealously guarded by clans of the Mist would help improve the Darkness nins fighting strength.

"What do we do with the other heads?" Koshirou ask Tenzen as he had gathered all of the heads that could be taken from the elders and leaders of the Mist village.

Tenzen look at the heads of the leaders of the Mist who had helped in planning and supporting the attacks on his village. "Stack them on sticks and place them around the center head."

"Good they should join their leader in death," Rousai said as he reads one of the books written by that white hair pervert Leaf nin.

"Oboro's power finally came in handy," Jingoro said thinking of how during the battle the Mist nins with troubling bloodlimits and jutsus suddenly found themselves powerless and easy pickings for the Mordor forces. "Where is she anyways?"

"She's busy helping to treat the wounded," Hotarubi said standing next to her lover Yashamaru. "Her skills in healing magic are powerful."

"She took to magic as a fish to water," Yashamaru said. After they were introduce to magic many of the Iga nins were tested out to see if they could use magic as the magic users said that only people with magical auras could use magic. Oboro as it turns out has the strongest magic aura of the Iga, and since then been training under magic users to fine tune her raw talent.

"She will never be an Iga nin but she'll be the first magic user of the Iga," Rousai said.

"Yes she'll be," Tenzen said as he watches the heads of the Mist elders being impaled on poles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Makovo the capital city of Water –

Grego look out from the window of his chamber he's been locked in, below him the inner city of Makovo was being looted and strip of their valuables. There was panic in the streets as the servants of the inner city ran about, a few fires but not much. All of the nobles, government officials that were in the city were now dead or being haunted down from wherever they were hiding. They were shown no mercy as the invaders got rid of the old class of government that ran the government. Some of the children had to be dragged out of closets and from under beds. Regrettable, but given the dynastic system of nobles necessary.

"Lord Grego, I hope that you're enjoying the view," said the werewolf lord Wulfenburg.

"Some but I love my country and the people, those officials and nobles down there have dragged the country in ruins," Grego sighed. "So when will it be my turn to die?"

"You're not going to die," Wulfenburg said. "You're the lord of Water and will be needed to calm your country with this sudden invasion. Those bureaucrats down there are the only ones to be killed."

"I will be no puppet," Grego said.

"Lord Naruto knows that, Dela Greywing said that you're always been a fair man and no one else would be better for the job of running this country," Wulfenburg said.

"Greywing?" Grego ask.

"Yes he's the one who said that the only way to save Water from falling apart is to get rid of the old blood," Wulfenburg said. "From there you can start with a clean sheet and rework the government to make things better, without the nobles messing things up. It will be hardwork but Water will become what it was meant to be."

"Star anew," Grego said. "What about the Mist Village?"

"It has already fallen and its leaders dead," Wulfenburg said.

"Before I agree to anything I want to meet this Lord Naruto and see what kind of man he is," Grego said.

"He's already on his way here," Wulfenburg said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in Water –

After deserting from his post Heso finally made it to a port, Synan was a cutthroat town port. A place of refuge for those of all people running from the law and justice. A haven for both the cruel misbegotten souls and profiteers alike. He remember other soldiers giving him warnings to always watch his backs for murders and hands on his money to stave off pickpockets.

And they were right. This was the seediest town Heso had ever seen in his life. All of the buildings were in terrible shape with many of them looking like they were on the verge of collapse. In fact, many had supporting planks of wood propped up against those structures leaning heavily to one side. One storm could easily bring every building in Synan crashing down. Yet every structure still stood while bearing signs of weathering such storms.

Raucous laughter spilled out many of the buildings that looked to be taverns inside. Inns were isolated between the numerous drinking pubs. Most of those seen had many scantily dressed women standing outside. Apparently many inns doubled as whorehouses.

He walked through the streets towards the waterfront portion of the town filled with piers. Heso was more than happy to move towards the sea. The stench of Synan was beyond horrid and the streets incredibly filthy with trash and excrement, human and animal alike. At least the closer they drew to the piers the smell was gradually overpowered by the scent of salt water. Because the smells reminded him of too much of the place where he had grown up.

As he was traveling he heard about Mordor island and the wonders that could be found there. Growing up in the poor streets of Water he always wanted to find something better. Living in Water for so long he decided to make a new start in Mordor, even with the stories he has heard about the kinds of creatures that live there he had to see it for himself. In a place like this he'll be able to find a ship that would take him to Mordor or close to it, from there he would start a new life. Besides before he left his army unit some of the officers were planning on gathering all the army units together and counterattack the invaders from Mordor. And he didn't want to be around when that happens.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Mordor –

In the 'quarters' he had been assigned, Minhane was at least happy to be off the chain. Here, there was a real bed, made of the fine gray cloth the Black Elves wove from the strands of certain plants far below the surface. It had pillows stuffed with a spongy substance that came from certain fungi, and the clothes he had been given were wrought from something that felt like spun silver, but reminded him of spiderwebs.

He had more of a suite than a room; each was open to a central antechamber, save the privy, which had a curtain. There was a place to sleep, a place to eat, a place to lay about and try to read the few books he had been given, a difficult task still, even though they were in Highborn Elven. He was known as the Pale Dawn hero, with his pale skin of a High elf and his pale blonde hair that caught the eyes of many of the female type. Even with his young looks to be around in his mid twenties he was already over eight hundred years old. But now in the months in the hands of the Dark elves his body was now heavily scarred.

At least his wounds were all healed. There were only a few tattoos that had given him vast magical powers were left to remove, and the Black Elf 'doctor' had saved them until last because they were etched on his hairline and the back of his neck. There was one more in a very tender spot, the one that catalyzed his 'disfigurement', and he was very hopeful they had no plans to carve it from there. He looked down at himself, and wished the bandages had not been removed. Ugly scars ran the length and width of his body, they had been sealed with medicinal ash made by burning a plant he could scarcely pronounce, and would stay ghastly white for the rest of his life. But they were not the only parts of him to hurt.

He remembered how he was captured so long ago, it seems like years ago since he had walked free…

After only half an hour of combat, the attack was over, the forest floor was littered with bodies of the fallen. Minhane sat, chained to the rest of the surviving elven defenders, watching the orcs ransack their homes, the screams of the women and children as they were thrown into cages. Now, with time to think and only the pain of a blow to the head to keep him occupied, he began to notice there was more than one sex of orc involved in the attack.

He recognized the hulking, deep-green skinned male orcs, he'd fought and beat many in his time, but there were a cadre of females with better armor and apparently better fighting skills. He'd fought one to a standstill before a blow to the back of his head took him out of the battle. Now, seated with the rest of the male prisoners, he began to seek out the one he went toe-to-toe with. Then he saw her walking towards him.

"The famous elf hero Minhane. The tales are every bit true about your looks," said the female orc he would learn to be named Luthiv. "I was asked to bring you back alive, it seems that you're the one who killed the husband of the Dark Elf queen Tarifa and she wants to see you in person." Her eyes told him everything, once the Dark Elves got their hands on him he would welcome the death his fellow elves would face by the hands of the orcs.

From that day on he was kept lock under magical chain that robbed him of his magic that made him known as a hero. Even with most of his magic gone he was still kept around, the Dark elves enjoy tormenting him. The only reason he was kept alive was that he still had a vast knowledge of magic he has learned in his long life from all of the other elven races. In this new world from what he has learned from the Dark elves he was the only male elf that wasn't Dark or had sided with them. He has seen in the few times he was allowed out of his cell of other elves that weren't Dark walking around, from what he has learned those elves had taken female Dark elves as wives and had willing joined them.

His cell opened as two Dark elves carrying sword came in to take him somewhere. They took him from his cell and escorted him down the hallways of the tower. As he walked through the hollowed out tree that reminded him of the Wood Elves he spotted some of the female elves that were taken from the Temple, busy cleaning. The elven priestesses each wore a green halter top with a matching mini skirt. The halter and skirt were made of triangular red trimmed pieces of material sown together; with tiny gold bells hanging from the points; barely covering their bottoms and breasts. Their legs were encased in green crotch less tights; with soft, green, pointy, bell adorned slippers on their feet. Like him they were kept around as they might be useful for later as they could use magic that the Dark elves couldn't. From what he has seen and heard when they weren't being used as servant they were being used as sex toys for the Dark elves.

From what he has heard from the Dark Elves their lord Naruto wishes to keep the elf women that were taken incase they were ever needed. Which was why they were in better shape then he was as the Dark elves couldn't do anything to them that might ruin them of their magic or minds. But their spirits could still be broken as the elves all knew that in this new world they found themselves in they couldn't go back to theirs not without the help of the Demon Fox Lord.

The two Dark elves shove him through a door at the end of a hallway and locked it behind him. Inside the room was a tangle of bodies that writhed on a large bed. The floor was alive with non Dark Elves doing rather un-Elvish things to each other, and it seemed that not a single thing in the space had been left unused for some purpose or another. Everywhere was the smell of wildberries and honey, almost overpowering in its intensity. Even though every window was open, the breeze seemed unable to move any of it. The sexy elven women were busy stimulating their bodies in groups. They kissed, fondled, held, humped, fucked, groped, licked, sucked and rode each other any way they could. All the women rubbed their soft flesh against soft flesh, lubricating their actions with the arousing scent of girl juice.

"Minhane I hope you're enjoying the scene," the Dark Elf queen Tarifa said through a large bared window.

"What did you do to them?" Minhane ask recognizing some of female elves, some of whom he had taught that art of magic.

"It's a strong sex potion that last for hours," Tarifa said. "You see we want to increase the number of none Dark elves so that if anything were to happen to the women taken from the temple there will be others to replace them. The elves who have sided with us are helping in increasing their numbers, but of course someone like you a powerful magic user would bare children of immense power."

"You're using me as a stud?" Minhane said, he quickly became aware of the female elves staring at him.

"That's the plan," Tarifa smiled as she watches the women swarm over Minhane and started ripping away at his clothes. She would use her husband killer for all that he was good for before killing him. The children that would be born would have different skin tones but will be brought up as Dark elves. In this new world somethings will change in the way Dark elves would handle other elves, but if anything she has learned in her dealings with Lord Naruto was that you'll have to change with the times or be left behind in its passing. Besides once she sees for herself how powerful Minhane's children are she may give her daughter Tarma a little brother or sister.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the manor of Tayogam –

"I hope that you'll honor us with another visit," Kicho said as she and her two retainers, Ima and Ros saw Naruto off on a ship heading towards Water.

"We'll make your next visit enjoyable," Ima said with a wink.

"So hurry back," Ros said.

"Yes I will," Naruto said to them. "But for now I have a country to rebuild." He walks up the gangplank of the ship, the girls already on board and waiting for him. He had his revenge on the Leaf showing them that he had used them and could have destroyed them at anytime he had wanted but wanted them to live with the shame they had brought upon themselves. No one would ever look upon the Leaf without thinking of what they had done and how they couldn't be trusted as they couldn't honor the wishes of their Hokage who used his own son to save them. The Leaf was no longer one of the strongest Hidden Villages anymore or will be again for generations to come. That title of strongest was now Mordor's and the strongest Hidden Village was now Darkness. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awhile back in a chat box while I was going over my mail someone who's name I can't remember gave me a link to a website of the anime videotype that would 'help' me with me writing lemon scenes. I had to reboot my computer and erase everything on it and now have to rewrite everything. So whoever gave me that link could give it to me again please in my email.

Also whoever gives me the website I'm looking for will get to make a request on what new chapter I'm going to do next as I said before I had to reboot my computer and now have to work from scratch. Give me the website and I'll work on whatever fic you want.

Author's Notes –

1 – If you want revenge on someone beside killing them, make their lives a living hell instead.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	16. Coming of Water

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Coming of Water –

In the capital city Makovo of Water, the clean up of the palace was still being done for the arrivel of Lord Naruto. The bodies of the dead were all taken away dumped into the sea, the blood on the floors and walls washed away, the broken walls and doors repaired. The rest of the inner city was still being repaired or rebuilt by the engineers of Mordor in some areas while Mordor soldiers were still searching through the buildings for any nobles or officals that managed to escape the bloodbath. Every now and then they would turn up some and they were either killed on the spot or taken away to the jailhouse. The outer city of Makovo was in a state of confusion as the take over of the city was done only in one night. The city's gates were now open to let people in and out, all were under the control of Mordor forces, while the inner city's gates were close shut to make sure there were no escape attemps from any of the remaining upper class.

Wendy the former Mage-Knight was looking at the reports of the searches going on around the inner city, the reports were of the numbers of officals and nobles that have been found for the last few days getting smaller with each passing day. Celecia the Light Elf with some Ice Elf in her family sat next to her helping her. Sally the dwarfs was busy looking over some of the gadgets that were found in this world, ever since she was allowed out of the manor she's been throwing herself into figuring out how some of the machine wonders of this world works. And Nancy had gotten her hands on some medical books of this world looking over what kinds of plants did what in this world, making potions was one of her skills. Each of them had to get use to the new rules that they have to live by now, they were in a new world and they are here to stay.

"There have been only eight surviors found today," Wendy said looking over the latest report.

"By the time Naruto's ship docks we'll be able to open the inner city," Celecia said.

"Good thing most of the servants help point out which people in thier group weren't one of them," Luthiv the orc woman said as she and the others sat across the room. "Or we wouldn't have gotten most of them in the first day."

"Did you really had to take those infants some of the servants were trying to hide? They would be too young to remember anything," Nancy ask.

"We learned that form of fighting from the forces of light," Vex the dark elf said.

"When Light forces attack any evil races village they did the very samething to us, incase any surviving young would grow up to seek revenge," Cheesie said.

"Remember the only reason why you four are still alive is because you were friends with Naruto," Leila said.

"We know that," Sally said. "That's why we don't want Naruto to become too dark, we want him to be like the one we use to know."

"What do you mean?" Honey the giant ask who had to crawl through the door to get into the room. Since she was short for a giant she could still enter most buildings that taller giants couldn't, but it was still a tight fit for her.

"He use to be more easy going then he is now, it always seems he was so happy being with us when we dragged him with us," Nancy said.

"Even when things go bad he always manages to make us laugh," Sally said.

"He always saw the bright side of things," Celecia said remembering how even when things went bad for them and they return with nothing to show for all they went through, Naruto could always make her smile.

"Since I knew him I have never seen him laugh," Sharon said sadly.

"That's because he always need to show strenght to all of the races that look to him for leadership," Vex said. "He needs to show them that he does what needs to be done to save them from the forces of the Good races."

"I want to be able to see him laugh again like he use to do," Wendy said.

"That's something that all of us will have to work on," Sharon said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the city -

Wulfenburg and his soldiers were busy sorting out the nobles that had managed to survive the mass slaughter, they were being sorted in two groups those who were useful like knowing where hidden storehouses and room in manors are and those who had no use at all. A fat noble named Junga was found in a sealed room under his manor and had to be cut into pieces to get out as he had gotten so fat he couldn't move under his own power anymore. Wulfenburg was looking at what remained of Junga's household and thinking of what to do with them, they stood in one of the small rooms of the manor as his men looted. His well-fed, well-tended widow, Jareeta, was beautiful only marrying that fat tube in an arrangment or for the money. Standing probably five foot six, with below the shoulders wavy auburn hair, a small waist, wide hips and large firm full breasts, she was a beautiful woman, and a quick glance showed that her daughter, Shaela, was a not quite as lush younger version. Even the two honey-blonde serving girls who stayed with their two misstresses, Kala and Myrta, were spectacular. The girls were identical, curvy carbon copies with the same mop of curly blonde hair, the same big blue eyes, the same full red lips...even their big, gravity-defying breasts mirrored the adjacent pair, the upward thrust of the four glorious globes lifting the hems of the skimpy cotton shifts that both girls wore to the very top of their long shapely legs.

"Please my lord you have taken everything from us," Jareeta said to the Wolf Lord her daughter and two servants stood hudled together behind her. "Let us go we have nothing to offer you."

"We're under orders to kill any nobles and officals that we find," Wulfenburg said to the horror of the two noblewomen in front of him. "But there are some who are useful to keep around and are given their lives in turn of leaving with nothing but the clothes on their backs. So what do you have to ofter for you and your daughter's lives?"

"How about their bodies," a tall redhead woman said as she steps into the room. She was dress in leather and metal armor that hugged her buxom form. she was somewhere in her late twenties or early thiries showing the beauty of a fully matured woman. Next to her was a young werecat girl whom they had adopted as their own long ago.

It was back in their homeworld when the werepeople still fought each other and a few years before Naruto came to lead them. The wind blew through the dark forest, through the trees and the fur of the pack as they hunted in the moonlight. They were broken up through the trees, hunting on their own, for their own prey as they waited for the howl of the alpha male, the howl that would begin their feast. As the Wulfenburg made his way through the trees, his ears perked at a strange sound. Unsure of what it could be, he slunk towards its origin, snout sniffing now that a scent had joined the sound. Hidden crouched against the tree was a small figure, clutching a blanket to itself. The figure was cold and lost and unsure of what to do, making the sounds that attracted him. Curious, his transformed hand closed around the blanket and pulled it away. Its removal revealed a little catgirl, curled in a ball and whimpering. With the removal of the blanket she became aware of the werewolf, looking up at him through tear-filled eyes. He looked down at her, seeing the whimpering catgirl as the cub he lost long ago. Fatherly instincts long submerged awakened in him, and he nudged at her, holding her with his warm hands. The girl whimpered more for a moment, confused at the new sensation, but then when he crouched down and brought her home with him. His wife as first dislike the idea of having a werecat as her daughter but she grew to love her.

"Meet my wife Sonja and our daughter Gina," Wulfenburg said as his shapely figured of his daughter, now having come into maturity looked over at Shaela and her two handmaids.

"They look tasty," Gina smiled at the three girls no older then she is.

"Then it's settle then," Sonja said as she walks over to Jareeta. "If you and your daughter can please us we'll let you live."

"You can't mean..." Jareeta began to say but her words caught in her mouth as both Sonja and her husband transformed into their werewolf forms in front of her. Wulfenburg grew into a huge two legged werewolf complete with a wolf's head, Sonja on the other hand like all werewomen got taller but kept her human looks.

"If you don't we'll just eat you after we're done using you," Wulfenburg said as he and his wife had done so before.

"I'll help myself to these three," Gina said licking her lips.

"Remember to share," Sonja said to her daughter as she carried the struggling form of Jareeta to one of the bedrooms her husband right behind her.

"Yes mom," Gina said as she lets out a meow summoning some female soldiers. Shaela and her two handmaids hundled together seeing the looks the women were giving them.

"Please no," Shaela said.

"Now girls," Gina said to them as she walks over to them. "It's either this or I can let the guys have you instead." Seeing the looks on the three girls faces Gina smiled as she rips the front of the noblegirls dress letting her breast bounce free.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On board a Mordor Battleship -

Ship hands were busy as they streed the ship towards the Land of Water, the ship's crew were mostly made up of aquatic races. Most of the crew on the ship were the Macra who are a crab like race. They stood around eight feet, built with heavy muscles underneath their armor like outershells. Their faces are a mix of crab and human while having no hair most of their faces that are covered in a hard shell. Their mouths are more like a human then a crabs. The only thing they normally wore is a kilt around their waist. Their shells came in many different colors and have a large boney shell was on their backs. They also have four arms. The top pair was a pair of claws of that of a crab while the lower pair was more human but had boney shell covering it.

Below deck, Naruto stood in his chambers of the ship as Victor create a summoning circle to summon three of his information gathers with the help of three helpers. Hinata and the other girls were on deck getting some air and relax, since finding out that the rune that prevented Naruto from fathering any children they had been having sex almost non stop. Each of them wanting to bare his child, it would show the people of Mordor that there would be a someone to take Naruto's place and his bloodline would continue on.

As Naruto watch the circle being drawn on the floor he look at the three helpers. The three humanoids were Bullywogs, a humanoid frog people, and supposedly the offshoot of some mad wizard's quest to develop a race of slaves. While they were not bred for intelligence, they did posses a rudimentary language and culture. They usually lived near water, content to forage and fish. Normally, the peaceful creatures traded with other races, offering fish and aquatic plants for metal articles or colorful items that they could use as jewelry or decorations.

"The circle is complete," Victor said as he waves for the three Bullywogs.

"Summon them," Naruto said giving his power to be used in the summoning.

"Yes Lord," Victor said as he chanted the words to summon, in the circle three women appeared. The first was a shadow demon that was held by the Mage-Knights till Naruto freed her, a female gargoyle one of the few that survived the gargoyle hunts and a siren who's people were driven from their homes by humans.

The shadow demon Lexiss was remarkably beautiful in an exotic way. She was tall standing at five feet and nine inches in height. Her skin was oddly colored to be grey like that of light ash. Long, wavy black hair fell down her back and past her shapely ass. She wore a long one piece black dress that encompassed a sensual form from legs up until it ended right above full d-cup breasts. With slender shoulders and expanse of chest with cleavage exposed, she was an alluring sight to behold. Her kind could blend their bodies into any shadow and teleport using other shadows as long it the shadows were in their teleporting range. She was summon and used by the Mage-Knights as a way of gathering information using her power of teleporting as a focus point from their magic users to spy on people and places. Naruto freed her once the Mage-Knight elders tried to kill him and been at his side since then.

The female gargoyle Demoana is the head of her clan that she gathered from the survivors of the clans that were destroyed by the forces of the Light. All she wore was a low cut top showing much of her ample cleavage with only one shoulder strap. The skimpy shirt cut off shortly beneath her breasts. Other than that, all she wore was a loin cloth over her privates held up by a belt. Her skin and wings were actually blue rather than the grey of stone. The shock of hair on her head that ran down the length of her back was a blood red that contrasted with her skin tone nicely. Add in her more human like appearance and she was quite obviously one damn gorgeous female. Her race were once look upon as guardians before the Mage-Knight started to turn them into monsters in how they look. Her kind could turn into stone at day but only when they hadn't eaten or when they were mortally wounded but that was also a weakness as they could easily be destroyed in their stone forms. Naruto had gathered what was left of all of the clans of the old world and brought them to Mordor and serve as gaurdians of the cities and forts they made their homes in. And since they were suited to the nightlife made them prefect for night missions.

The last was Nana with green hair like that of the seagrass and fair skin of powder blue. The siren wore very little clothing with a silver fish-scale bikini barely holding in her generous breasts. A silken white skirt that reached almost to her feet but were slit on both sides to reveal those long toned legs. The islands that her people once made their homes on were overrun by one of the coastal kingdoms of the old world as it expanded its boarder killing or driving off the sirens who made their island homes. They were some of the few water races who joined Mordor as the water races who had joined were mostly from freshwater as the sea races stayed in the deep part of the ocean. The water races who joined Mordor work in shipping and gathering underwater resources, and some used their abilty of breathing in water to spy on places that were close to a body of water.

"Lord Naruto," the three women said as they greeted their lord.

"What news have you three brought to me today?" Naruto ask them.

"The Sound Village has been busy building up their defences and strenghten their boarder guards, they know that you and their leader have never been on good terms with each other and they don't want to be taken off guard like the Leaf Village was. Your old teammate has been busy lately training himself to face you," Lexiss said. "As for the Akatsuki, they have already collected most of the tail beast and with your return they will try to catch you. But since they have seen what might Mordor has they're smart enough to know that even with their power they're no match for the forces of Mordor."

"As expected," Naruto said, with Mordor taken over Land of Water the other countries as well as Hidden Villages would be more wary now seeing how much of a tactical mind he had shown.

"I report that the forts being built in Water are almost complete and should all be fully operational by the end of the month," Demoana said as her race spent so many generations living in forts and harden buildings they knew how to build them and the strenghts and weakness of them as well. "The people of Water as still uneasy with what has happen but from what my clan have overheard at nights most of them are happy with the old goverment gone. There are some who are ranting about use non-humans running around but we have already taken care of the ones who would pose as a real treat to us. The strongest operssition has been with the archpriest of one of the major temples has been getting his followers to rebel agaisnt us invaders."

"Once you get back have some of the troops tear down that temple and kill off all of the priests as well," Naruto said as he didn't want people like that around getting people to see their way like how it was in the other world just because they weren't human.

"As you wish," Demoana said.

"I report the the rebels of Water have all quited down since the takeover, many of them are unsure of what to do now that the reason why they were rebeling is now gone. Greywing is already trying to begin talks with them for a peace settlement," Nana said.

"I'll leave that to him then," Naruto said knowing that Greywing would be able to handle things on his end.

"There is also another matter," Nana said drawing Naruto's attention back to her. "All but the water races have a seat at the high council, I know that most of the water races fled rather then join Mordor the ones who sided with you want their voices to be heard."

"Yes you're right," Naruto said to Nana. "It's about time for the Water Races to have their own voice. I'll leave it up to you and the others to decide who will take a seat."

"I'll inform the Water Council," Nana said knowing this would be big news once it gets out.

"Sir when well you arrive to Water?" Demoana ask.

"Tell them it be another three days at the most," Naruto said. "Then the real work will begin."

"Real work?" Lexiss ask.

"Taking over a place is easy," Victor said. "The hard part is keeping it from falling apart, defending it and keeping rebel factions in check."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Naruto said. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Example the current US war that is becoming another losing war like Vietnam War which became a lost cause as it was started for all the wrong reasons and many young people who are the ones who fight the wars didn't believe in it and left the country. Once enough young people stop signing up to join the army any war will go downhill as there isn't any new soldiers to replace the dead ones.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	17. Races of Mordor

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Races of Mordor –

Here's a list of races that live on Mordor their habits and how they live. This list can change with new races being interdouce in later chapters.

Humanoid Races - Those who's body shapes are very much like that of a normal human.

Orc - Orcs are humanoid, but prodigiously muscled and green skin with broad noses and distinctive tusked mouths. Male orcs are significantly larger than humans, around 6 and a half feet tall when standing straight. Females are slightly larger than a human female, and while much more slender than their male counterparts, they are nonetheless well-muscled. Female orcs' tusks are very small to nearly nonexistent, arguably more exaggerated canines than tusks. But since Orcs interbreed with humans everynow and then of half-Orcs and with human blood in their veins will be born with flat human like teeth. Orcs are normally stronger then a human at least two to three times stronger which depends on what tribe the orcs come from. Orcs live together in either large settlements or in small tribes and can live just about anywhere. The Orc tribes are different from each other by the envoirment that they live in, Northen tribes can withstand the cold better and are bigger their then Southern counterparts, who in turn have longer limbs and are faster. They ware tribal tattoos to tell which cln they belong to. All Orcs share the abilty to quickly breed and mature at a fast rate, making them the ideal warrior race as they're able to quickly replace their fallen soldiers. Thanks to the selective breeding that the orcs went through several generations ago they're now taller, stronger, and smarter then they were before. Orcs are normally serve as soldiers in armies and labors, some Orc show talent in magic and become mages, but those born with the talent are rare. The Orc tribes and clans are all led by the great Orc chief Zhanok of the largest and strongest of the Orc clans. They still are the main fighting force of the Mordor army, to cut down their high brith rates Naruto has all the Orc females wear tatoos that doesn't allow them to easily become with child.

Goblin - There are many different types of Goblins and skin color from green like Orcs to a dull yellow, all of which share something in common with each other. All Goblins are short ranging from two feet to five feet, some half-breeds are known to grow taller, all Goblins are able to climb on almost anykind of surface, all have a wiry strenght that one wouldn't expect from their size, all Goblins have a talent of building things. Goblins like Dwarves are talented in metal working and can build anything that a dwarf can do but this talent differs from one type of Goblin to another. Like Orcs, Goblins live in either large settlements or small tribes, they usually make their homes in forest areas or underground. They also live close with giant spiders and use them as mounts, and harvest their spdier silk. Also they harvest the vemon of the spiders to create poisons or anitdots for them. The Goblin clans and tribes are all lead by the goblin chief, Kulur of the Green Heel clan who were the first of the Evil Race's tribes who joined Naruto. They mainly serve as engineers in the army and their cities always have factories to produce the supplies needed to maintain the army and the rest of Mordor.

Elves - In Dark Elves society is primarily matriarchal, with priestesses in the highest seats of power. Males are considered inferior to females within Dark Elf society, and while some males may be respected if they are powerful wizards, they are never allowed to rule. The Dark Elf sometimes use their dark arts to turn humanoid slaves into living sculptures. Dark Elf society is based upon violence, murder, cunning, and the philosophy that only the strong survive (though in Dark Elf tongue, a quirk of the language creates a reversal of cause-and-effect; more correctly, it can be translated as "those who survive are strong"). Hence, most Dark Elf plot endlessly to murder or otherwise incapacitate their rivals and enemy Dark Elf using deceit and betrayal. Dark Elf , particularly in higher positions, are constantly wary of assassins and the like. Their society, as a whole, is seemingly nonviable, but unlike other Elf Races they have high brith rates as their more passive then other elves. The philosophy has since been banned since they were chase out of their kingdoms and settlements cutting down their numbers, and since they started serving Naruto they been banned from killing each other and plotting to use other races. The other races all have a strong distrust with them as they still remember what happen the last time they listen to them, so the Dark Elves always follow what is ask of them by their Lord. Other types of elves are also on the island of Mordor, High Elves, Light Elves, Wood Elves, Ice Elves, Moon Elves, Fire Elves, Water Elves, Fire Elves, Wind Elves and Winged Elves. They were either married, sided, or taken as prisoners of war, most of the servant elves are kept in the Dark Elf city to keep an eye on them from trying to escape using their magic. The Elves are ruled by the council of Queens under the leadership of the oldest Queen Tarifa, they follow the word of Lord Naruto to the letter. They mainly serve as the magic troops and spies of the Mordor army.

Cyclops - The cyclop resemble seven and a half foot tall, relatively ugly humanoids with a single eye in the center of their foreheads. They are burly and muscular, their tough, ruddy brown skin is thick and doubles as armor. Quite often, in addition to the single eye, many cyclops also bear a stubby horn. Cylopses are brutes who live in desolate wilderness, far away from civilization. Cyclopskin live in the extreme wilds or on isolated islands, in small camps huddled around a cave, ruin or some other lair. Their hierarchies are strongly based on violence and domination, with the most powerful one, the one with the strength to pound every other Cyclops in the tribe into submission, being appointed the leader. The only technology they have is the knowledge on how to domesticate farm animals, but they do, however, exercise this heavily, and most Cyclops lairs have pens in which large numbers of goats and sheep are kept for food purposes. Though omnivorous, they prefer this meat to vegetable diets. Cyclops protect themselves at night from predators by placing a boulder or a wooden gate at the entrance to their lair. This seems to be more for the protection of the herded animals than the cyclops. Any treasure a tribe has is kept in a sack at the back of the lair, and is typically accessible only to the leader. Cyclopskin have very little regard for other life. They are, however, defensive creatures, and only attack that which enters their territory. Though an armed band might be left alone, weaker forces will be attacked outright. Cyclops fight with clubs and bardiches, some also use throwing spears, but due to the one eye, they are poor ranged combatants. Because of the tough skin, Cyclopses rarely need to wear anything better than animal hides. Cyclops, upon defeating an opponent, may not as much kill it as take it prisoner and keep it as a slave or eat it. They join Mordor when their settlements were raided and were force to flee. They're normally use as gaurds or shock troops and living in Mordor they live with Ogres as they share many habits with each other.

Giant - Some Giants are larger then normal humans ranging from around sixteen feet of Fire Giants the smallest and usually even tower over the most buildings Mountain Giants at fifty feet. They're very much like humans but for their sheer body size, but they have a slow birth rate. All giants can live for up to three times longer then human beings, topping up at around 300 years. They are a strong and almost unstoppable race, the average human cannot stand up to them making them both ideal guards and deadly warriors. Their skin is much denser then that of a human if they were the same height and only sidge weapons have any real chance of punching through the skins of larger types of giants. Because of their body size they spend most of their time gathering food, either by growing giant size plants or herding elephants, bred to have fast birth rates like cattle. The giants are lead by the Rock giant chief Begon who lead the shattered giant clans to Mordor. They're mainly serve as shock troops in the army using their size to send fear into the enemy troops and are builders as with their size can put up a building faster in day's even hours which might have taken weeks without them.

Troll - There are many types of Trolls each appear different from the other, Mountain Trolls are the largest standing at seventeen feet, Snow Trolls the smallest at seven feet have pale skin and have white fur. All trolls posses superb physical resilience and remarkable regenerative abilities, some can regrow their heads in some cases, because of this troll can live for a very long time. Most male Trolls have massive limbs, potbellies, and dark scales on its back and shoulders, the female trolls are smaller and are smarter and more graceful then males. Their skins are very thick and dense allowing them to take sword blows with no ill effect. All types of trolls possess limitless stamina, so long as they're fed regularly, they can eat things that a goat wouldn't eat. They are mainly carnivorous, but can digest plant matter if need be. Trolls aren't known for being that smart and have very little craftmanship among their kind, the weapons and armor they get come from trade with the other evil races. Trolls live in tribes or clans and often share their territory with Ogres and many Trolls live in the shared city Norkoven, but the trolls let the Ogres run things in the city under the leadership of the Ogre mistress Daninev. The Troll leader is Khananxan or Old Bonechewer of the Blue Troll tribe who is wise for a Troll and is one of the oldest at eleven hundred and seventy-six and still is going on strong, he united the many Troll tribes under him before joining Lord Naruto. Trolls are used as sappers pulling heavy weapons of war or wagons into the field and as heavy armor shock troops, a troll equipped with heavy armor and carrying a large weapon as a club or a sword are nearly unstoppable.

Ogres - As with Trolls, Ogres come in many different types, most of the Ogres have yellow skin and green hair but this differs between clans and tribes. Ogres aren't as large as Trolls but they're just as muscular as they are and their height ranging from one clan to another is either seven to over nine feet. Ogres can't regrow lost limbs as Trolls can but are in the most part stronger, faster, and smarter then most trolls. Their skin is like leather armor can even without wearing armor they can take alot of damage before dying and they like using blunted weapons to sharp edge weapons. Like Trolls, Ogres can eat just about anything but they prefer meat to plant matter. All types of Ogres can sustain a run for a day and pull incredible loads as Trolls can but can't do it for long without a breather now and then after a entire day of running. Ogres share their settlements with either Trolls, Cyclops or both, the Ogres are usually in charge of the work that is done in the cities and the Trolls, Cyclops follow their orders. Most of their settlements have factories that pump out materials from forged metals to leather, most of the raw materials of Mordor go to the Ogres before the finish product is shipped out. Ogres serve as shock troops in battle the same as Trolls do.

Lycans - Lycans have the ability to transform into bipedal creatures, part-animal of what type of what lycan clan they belong to, ranging from wolves, cats, and bears. Lycans display a number of greatly enhanced physical attributes even in their human forms, all Lycans are able to live for hundreds of years. They possess enhanced (superior even to those of the animals they change into, not just humans) senses of smell, hearing and sight and are also able to sense magic in close proximity to themselves and possess physical strength, durability, reflexes, and speed superior to most other races, and can power through solid concrete walls in their Lycan forms. These traits seem to apply even when the Lycans are in human form. In their Lycan forms the males look more animal while the females only grow bigger and furrier. Lycans can also use their claws and strength to scale sheer surfaces, having been seen to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. Lycans also possess superb physical resilience and remarkable regenerative abilities and show no mark or scars after taking heavy damage. Their recovery abilities are hampered by the presence of silver in their bodies. However, to older Lycans, the silver is rarely fatal. They possess heightened senses (which allow for them to detect the presence of magic and those who use magic), and the ability to land on their feet, like cats do. Silver, whether arrows or blades, are the Lycans' only weakness, as they seem to be violently allergic to it, but thanks to the demon power of Lord Naruto this weakness doesn't hurt them as it use to, it just stops them from recovering at normal speed. Although originally Lycans could only transform at the full moon, thanks to their Lord Naruto they more control they can exert over their transformation, to the point that they can change at will, possessing full mental control of their Lycan form. In their Lycan form, Lycans also have access to powerful jaws and razor-sharp fangs and claws, making them deadly close-quarters combatants. Unlike the Werebears, the Werewolves and Werecats use to fight among themselves until Naruto put the stop to it when they flock under his banner, which first started by the current leader of the Lycan's, Wulfenburg when he took a werekitten as his child. Lycan's serve as spies as they been living among humans for years and as night troops.

Vampire - A Vampire are normally born by the union of two Vampires as the surge of power that happens when a normal human is turn often leads them to start attacking humans and misusing their powers. When they transform, their eyes turn a startling shade of electric blue though some have golden shade instead of blue, while their incisors lengthen to become pointed fangs. All Vampires display most of the prominent vampire traits seen in myth and in popular culture: super strength, reflexes, coordination, speed, resilience and stamina, regeneration process and heightened senses. They can leap from very high places; at least 10 stories in some places, and landing without injury or harm. All Vampires possesse various degrees of these abilities, due to their age and experience, the older a Vampire is the stronger they become. Their heightened senses manifest in acutely increased depth perception, sense of smell, hearing, and nightvision; which manifests as electric blue eyes. Vampires need to drink blood but pure blooded Vampires don't normally drink human blood instead they drink animal blood as any blood would do, Vampires can eat normal food but they still need to drink blood. Vampires can't withstand sunlight as it burns their skin on contact but some older Vampires can stand up to sunlight longer then the younger ones can. Vampires were hunted down by the races of the light as too many of the turn vampires turn power hungry, those who fled the killing sided with Lord Naruto, and since then a law was pass that no human would ever be turn into a Vampire which was the cause of the killing to begin with. Vampires serve as night troops and magic users in the army, because of their small numbers and that they sleep in the daytime when most of the meetings take place with the leader of the Races they don't have a seat at the council, as they still haven't choosen one of their elders for the seat yet.

Catwomen - The existence of a semi-human race called Catwomen was something shocking for humans which was caused by wizard transforming female cats into human females. Although a huge panic did not occur right away; the loving look that they had soothed people's rejection to them. It also helped that Catwomen are generally positive and friendly towards other races. The look that people gave them was a look of interest in a rare animal instead of a monster until the hatred of all non-Good Races arose, resulting in their persecution as well. Situation wise, Catwomen are very adaptable, as much or more so then humans. Their social structure is pretty much the same as humans in that the group chooses who is to lead them. They tend to be very territorial when they find a home and will protect it from any who seek to invade it. The Catwomen race is born as normal human babies, but around the age of 4-10, they start to grow body hair, ears, and tails. And although there are individual differences, they have the ability to transform into normal looking cats in order to avoid attention. Their sense of smell is several thousand times that of a human. They use this sense of smell to find other Catwomen and darkstalkers. They also dislike sunlight and usually act at night like normal cats and darkstalkers. As the name suggests, there are no men in the Catwomen race. There have been Catwomen who married human men, but their children have a 50/50 chance of being a Catwoman. To be exact, any females born will almost always become Catwomen while any males will be normal human males. If the male is from another race, then the odds change drastically depending on type and power differences.

Morlocks - Morlocks are humanoid creatures who are desended of humans who lived underground for generations. They don't seem to wear clothing, and are instead covered with fur. They are almost antlike in their demeanor, in that they silently slink around in the dead of night and snag their prey. As a result of living underground, the Morlocks are extremely sensitive to light, and apparently have little or no melanin in their skin. Because they're good diggers they serve as minners, in exchange for food and things that they can't make for themselves. They also serve as guards in underground buildings.

Dwarves - Few in number but some members of the Dwarves clans have joined the Evil Races. The reasons range from befriending the Evil Races, being exiled by their clan or having nowhere else to go. The Dwarves are like humans but have stocky bodies and are stronger then humans also, the Dwarf males all have beards while the Dwarf women don't. All Dwarves are able to withstand magic better then most other races and don't have to worry about magical attacks. The places that they make their homes in are a matter of taste for the Dwarf in quiestion, some prepare to live on the surface and some prepare living underground. The Dwarves of Mordor either work in metal working or minning, or working in a Brewery keeping the Beer Kettles working and the pipes flowing with beer. The Dwarves of Mordor brought with them plans for Smelters to forge weapons and armor, plans for new ones and the know how of making great beer that all Dwarves love to drink. All the races of Mordor have a high demand for the beer that comes from their kettles.

Mutants - Are the failed experiments of wizards, mages, and alchemist who were either abandon or escape from their creators. They come in all forms from having horns or enlarge bodyparts, missing bodyparts, to being merged with another creature. The Mutants made their homes underground in the sewers of the cities that they were created from as the Light Races saw them only as monsters. There underground they lived off of the waste and things that were flush down the drains of the city above them. After the fall of the Mage-Knights the Mordor forces found a vast underground city in the sewers of the city the people underneath the city being there since the city's sewer systems were first built. The Mutants joined Mordor seeing a new life for themselves, on Mordor they're allowed to live whereever they want but because of being underground for generations many came to live in the settlements that were in mountaions or underground. The captial of Mordor, Aarishem there's another city underneath it named Drainage City by the people who make it their home where most of the Mutants who joined Mordor made their homes at, along with other races who prefer to live underground then above.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Non Humanoid Races - Those races who don't share much in body shape as a normal human.

Centaur - The Centaurs are noble beings who live in plains before being pushed out of their lands by humans who wanted their land for grazing or farming. They have the head, torso, and arms of a human but have the four legged body of a horse joining at the human's wait and horse's shoulders. They live in tight herds and clans, they are strong warrior race. Living on Mordor they herd the free range animals living in tented villages always on the move. Their horse bodies are generally chestnut colored with human hair and beards in colors matching that of chestnut, though some have blonde hair and black hair as well. Cavalries were formidable in their own right. But what could be more naturally comfortable than a man on a horse, a centaur. Being naturally as they are, they could gallop about with as little thought as a human does when running and battle at the same time.

Centaurian - Centaurians are like Centaurs in many way as they have the body of a stallion and the torso of a man. But they also has a pair of capricorn-like horns and has a long, rat-like tail that they can use as both an energy channeling point and a limb. Centaurians are known for their hunting prowess and their mystical powers. They live like the Centaurs but don't like to eat plants only meat, and many of them are born able to use magic. They serve as a cavarlry force with the Centaurs of the Mordor army.

Loxos - Loxos appear as bipedal, humanoid elephants of roughly Troll or Ogre size. Their skin is bluish-gray and wrinkled with rough, sparse hair. Loxos, like an actual elephant, have a trunk, this trunk end in three finger-like digits and they can use them as an arm. Loxo are seminomadic and peaceful clansfolk with a tribal culture which is a hybrid of Southern Asian and African real-life cultures. They inhabit warm plains. But due to them being hunted for their ivory they joined Mordor and serve a heavy armor troops along with other big races. Other then that they spend most of their time farming as they don't eat meat only plants.

Shokan - The Shokans are a subterranean people that live underground. Like all of their race, they possesses a tall ranging at an average of seven feet, muscular build, red eyes, and four arms. They're like Dwarves in many ways as they are great at minning and metal working. They're also powerful fighters who are very strong and because of their extra pair of arms gives them an edge in battle. They serve as front line fighters in the army.

Minotaur - The Minotaurs are the strongest of the beastmen tribes. And like all of the beastmen tribes while the males of their kind appear more like the animal that they're half of the females look more like human females. The horns of the Minotaurs are symbol of strenght to them and losing ones horn is a disgrace. Living in forest or jungles the Minotaurs were driven out by the good races. Minotaurs can eat meat but many prepare just eatting plants instead. They're able to pull five times their own weight and their hides are like leather allowing them to take alott of damage. They serve as heavy weapon and armor soldiers, the weapons they prepare to use are heavy class weapons which they easily swing around.

The Beastmen - Are the many tribes of part-man part-beast that make their homes on Mordor. Because of so many different types of beastmen around they have all been placed under the same title under the leadership of the Minotaur tribe. All the beastmen tribes while the males of their kind appear more like the animal that they're half of the females look more like human females. The beastmen tribes include, Deer tribe, Cat tribes ranging from all the hunting cats, Dog tribes ranging from all kinds of dogs to wolves, Goat tribe, Boar tribe, Sheep tribe, Rabbit tribe, Hyena tribe, Ape tribe, Monkey tribe, Ox tribe, Rhino tribe, Horse tribe and Rodent tribe. Depending on what tribe they're form they either herd or hunt animals for meat, or farm or gather their food. This also goes with what positions they have in the army if they serve.

Naga - The Naga's have the upper bodies of humans and the lower half is that of a snakes. They shred their skins like real snakes do and like snakes are able to dislocate their jaws to eat big pieces of food. They prepare live animals, from fish to rodents to cook food. They make their homes underground or in warm wet places as they like having water ways where they live. They're able to sqeeze their bodies into small tight spaces like how rats can go through holes no bigger then the size of their heads. Because of this ability many of the Naga manage to escape the Dwarves who chase them from their homes. They're fast and can move without making a sound, all of them have fangs some Naga have vemon glands and some can spit vemon from hollow fangs. They raise giants snakes which they use to guard or hunt with, and serve as mounts to other races. The skins of the giants snakes once shred are collected and use for making clothes.

Gamorrean - Physically, Gamorreans appear as greenish, slimy pig-like creatures. They are about 1.8 meters tall and weigh about 100 kilograms. Underneath their pig-like snouts, protruding from jowled cheeks are yellowed tusks. These complement the small, yellow horns the Gamorreans have growing from the top of their heads. They can be best described closest to pigs with their mouths and grunting kind of language. They are stocky, and very muscular, making them excellent melee/hand to hand fighters. They wear little clothing, consisting usually of a loincloth and primitive armor. Because of their physical characteristics and low intelligence, Gamorreans are usually employed as fighters, guards, or heavy laborers.

Wemic - Wemic is a being with the upper body of a humanoid and the lower body of a lion. Like centaurs, they are considered "tauric" creatures. Wemics are larger and stronger than humans; a wemic can leap up to fifty feet with a running start. Their front claws are sharp, and they can fight with both claws and weapons at the same time. The human part of a wemic has feline characteristics around his or her eyes and ears, and perhaps in the nose and teeth as well. Males are generally represented as having long mane-like hair. Wemics are excellent hunters and fighters. They do not make settled homes, but generally follow the herds they hunt for food. A nomadic, stone-age folk, wemics are often represented as barbaric, illiterate, and uncivilized; they are famous for being highly superstitious. Others would describe Wemics as nature-oriented people with a rich tradition of oral history; they live close to the earth and are in tune with its magical forces. They serve in the Mordor cavalries along side with the centaurs.

Troglodyte - Troglodyte is a reptilian humanoid who make their homes underground. A troglodyte is shorter than a human, with spindly but muscular arms and squat legs. It also has a long, slender tail. The stench of an angry or frightened troglodyte is so foul that it sickens all living creatures nearby, even after the troglodyte dies. Troglodytes covet iron and steel items, which are considered a status symbol. They serve as soldiers in the army the same as Orcs do.

Satyr - Satyrs are giant, anthropomorphic goats six to seven feet tall who walk on their hind legs. Skilled warriors, they wear heavy armor and wield giant ornate staves with large blades on either end. They were bred to be able to reproduce quickly like Orcs and are quick learners in battle. They fill the same role as Orcs do in the army but mainly serve as front line attackers thanks to their fighting skills and strenght.

Thri-kreen - Thri-kreen resemble humanoid praying mantises with golden-brown coloration. They possess six limbs, and usually use one pair for locomotion and the other two pairs as arms. They have excellent physical capabilities, allowing them to jump great distances. They also have sharp claws, poisonous bites, and regeneration abilities. An average thri-kreen has the life expectancy of only 30 years. However, this is countered by the fact that thri-kreen do not require sleep. A thri-kreen truly lives out every moment of its precious 30 years. Thri-kreen are formidable nomadic hunters who respect the land and hate creatures that despoil it. They will attack anyone who disturbs their home mainly humans who wanted their land for farming. They were driven from their homes by the good races and joined Mordor using their hunting skills into ambush troops.

Spider People - They look like humans in many ways but for their long spider fangs and four spider like legs on their backs. They make their homes underground, they usually make their homes along side with Goblins as the Spider People raise the spiders that Goblins use as mounts. Their bodies are triple jointed allowing them to climg and move in tight corners without any trouble and are strong enough to lift five times their own body weight with them climbing. They can cling to any kind of surface, and have web spinners in their arms and spider legs, they also are able to see in the dark. They have poison glands that can kill with in an hour give or take, they also use their vemon as a base for potions. The spider silk that they harvest from the giant spiders are used to make fine clothes or used to add extra protection to leather armor as the spider silk is strong as a metal cord. Because of their extra limbs when in battle Spider People often have retractable blades on their legs so that they can attack with four limbs while walking on their spider legs. Most of the Spider People are merchants selling the things that they make and in the army serve as forest units or night units.

Chitine - A Chitine resembles a sickly, white, four-feet tall humanoid with vaguely spider-like features. They have wavy hair, sly faces, and spider's fangs protrude from their mouths. Chitines have four arms, and these have an additional joint (a normal humanoid, such as a human, has three [shoulder, elbow, wrist, but the Chitine has a fourth), and this allows for greater flex in movement and manipulation. Chitines strongly live up to their spider heritage; in their underground cities and villages, they build with webs in the same way that humans build with wood and stone. They build everything out of it, homes, traps, clothing, weapons, and more. They live with the Spider People and with the Choldriths and fight along with them.

Choldrith - Choldriths are more spider-like than the common Chitines. They have the body of a sickly, white, bloated spider, but they have the head of a sly, fiendish humanoid, and the front two of their eight limbs are arms instead of legs. Like Chitines, their limbs have four joints (a normal humanoid, such as a human, has three; shoulder, elbow, wrist), allowing for more flex in movement and manipulation. They spend most of the time building webs or raising giant spiders.

Yeti - Yetis are big humanoid apes who live in cold climates who were driven out by humans seeing as monsters. The Yetis are not a violent people, in fact, they are friendly towards other races but this is only if manners are shown. Some have said that they're a little too friendly to some as the Yetis show affection by hugging. As long they are not treated as simply beasts and visitors show signs of sincerity, Yetis will show signs of friendship. To them, sincerity means bananas or other delicious foods which is a reason why they join Mordor because of the food that could be found there. To keep a good relation with them, food is an essential item. They make their homes in the cold parts of Mordor and help in shipping suppies in those areas.

Dragon - Red Death is the only member of this race to date. All dragons can live forever if not killed or hunted, and in the old world were the source of magic. Because Red Death was the last of his kind back in the other world he was the only remaining source of magic and with him gone from the other world magic is slowly draining away. Without his magic to fuel the other world's magic all but the weakest of magic are able to be used and elves once immortal won't be ageless or be able to live forever. The dragons live in tribes or clans with a centeral nesting ground that is usually protected by the oldest member of the clan. There were many types of dragons in the old world, some could fly and some couldn't, some could breathe fire, lightning, ice, and some poison. Depending on what type they are like Red Death a fire dragon mainly live in hot places.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Plant like Races -

Deku - The Deku are a race of plant-like creatures that live in forests and are plant like as they only need sunlight and water to survive. They bury themselves into soft ground and remain rooted in the ground until they need to find new ground or when something comes upon them. Deku are generally short and have leaves sprouting out from their heads. They often have red, glowing eyes, and their mouths are short, hollow tubes. Deku habitually shoot nuts out of their mouths to attack enemies. Deku's bodies consist entirely of wood and leaves, and they perish quickly if set on fire. In general, Deku are rather territorial, pelting those who approach their hiding places with Deku Nuts. They are typically cowardly creatures, and will hide or run from any potential threat that is not halted by their nut-spitting defenses. While the other races can't talk to them the Deku do seem to understand what is being said to them and won't start attacking people like they use to do. They're use as guards around the forest of the Village of Darkness and as guards for greenhouses to protect rare plants.

Mushroom People - The Mushroom People are a all human female like plant race. They all have large mushroom caps on their heads instead of hair, their bodies are pale in complexion, and they range from size of four to five feet. The Mushroom People live in damp, dark places as mushrooms do, most of them live underground where they raise mushrooms which they feed on. The Mushroom People can only eat the mushrooms that they grow, they gather organic waste break them down into mush by using the acid spores that come from their spit. They reproduce by either making clones of themselves or mating with another race. Becuase of their knowledge of farming mushrooms they are the ones who grow the mushrooms which are use in either magic, potions, and for eating. The mushrooms are a good export for the Mordor trading and shipping.

Netherleaf - Netherleafs are a type of intelligent plant. Netherleafs come in an extremely wide variety of subspecies, each with their own quirks and abilities. As a result they can grow in just about any environment that provides them with enough nutrition. However they tend to be found in areas that are densely populated by other non-plant species due to the fact that they are carnivorous. Despite this, Netherleafs tend to all share similar characteristics. Netherleafs tend to mimic any humanoids in the area in order to better manipulate the environment around them and confront, capture, and consume prey. Netherleafs are voracious and will eat just about anything living but there are specific insects they love to eat and will avoid eating as they are necessary for pollination and that they think they're cute for some reason. They can also receive nutrition from soil, water, sunlight, and especially moonlight and starlight hence they tend to be most active at night. Intelligence wise they vary from plant to plant. Some plant's intelligence is barely that of a drone while others, usually the Bloom, are more then capable of human level thought. Personality wise they are usually very calm, patient, and easy going but will not pass up a chance to devour something or someone if they can help it. They tend to live in groups called Patches and lead by a single powerful Netherleaf, usually called a Bloom. These intelligent plants are deadly and are able to take down things many times their size and power. Netherleafs can alter their bodies into a number of weapons such as leaf like blades or long whips with thorns in them. They can also alter themselves to look like a normal plant and thus simply wait for prey to get too close. One of the few ways you can tell the difference is the smell of meat or flesh that they tend to have in such forms. Netherleafs also have the ability to generate carious toxins in their bodies and release them such as Dream Dust which is a powerful paralyzing agent. Also, they're able to manipulate local flora to be their weapon such as crushing trees, poisonous flowers, etc. It should be noted that each of these abilities varies between species of Netherleafs. A desert Netherleaf would be most apt to manipulating desert plants and creating sharp spines while not being that good at making poisons. On the other hand, a jungle Netherleaf would be an expert at poisons but would not have the same spine making ability as the desert one. The Netherleafs of Mordor help in growing plants like trees for logging after an area is clear cutted and guards for areas around Mordor settlements.

Pikmin - They are the results of a failed experiment of a wizard in trying to create a plant base army. Pikmin are small, brightly colored creatures who stand only a foot tall. Pikmin are generally very weak, unless they are used in teams, as the Pikmin are excellent at working together. Pikmin speak only strange, foreign squeak noises to each other. Simple commands can, however, be communicated to them by the use of a whistle or any other device capable of producing high-pitched noises. Pikmin are very simple physically, consisting of little more than a head, slender body, two arms and two legs, all four of which are very thin. Pikmin have tiny little hands and feet. Pikmin facial features are somewhat strange. All Pikmin have two disproportionately large eyes, with round, black pupils. On top of the heads of all Pikmin are plant-like sprouts, which are either topped by a leaf, bud, or flower. The latter is the most developed stage of Pikmin; flower Pikmin move faster and attack more strongly than leaf or bud Pikmin. All Pikmin live in a pod called an Onion which is a Pikmin when one reaches old age and transforms into an Onion that makes seeds of Pikmin. To create seeds the Pikmin bring rotting and decaying objects from plants to dead animals back to the Onion. The Onion then absorbs the object, takes the nutrients for seeds, and produces seeds, from which new Pikmin sprout. Because of this the Pikmin are used as cleaning crew to clean up city streets and villages, making them a high demand as a Pikmin only transform into a Onion if its over the age of fifty and is in its third stage of life. Every city and settlement of Mordor have at least one Onion to help keep the streets clean. At night the Pikmin enter the Onion which can grow to be the size of a small shack, that feeds and waters them as they sleep for the night. There are never more then a hundred Pikmin in one Onion once the number is maxed out the Onion stores the seeds till they're needed.

Nut People - After the failer of the Pikmin another wizard using them as a base managed to create a fighting plant base force. The Nut People are short standing only at two feet tall, they came in three different types. They all look like dolls with yellow skins and solid green or blue eyes, no noses or ears. The difference between the three types is what kind of role they play in a fighting force. Like Pikmin they all come from a pod which makes nuts that bury themselves underground and Nut People come out. All Nut people are armed with armor and weapons the moment that they are spouted, made out of wood and plant fibers. The ones arm with wooden swords and wooden shields wear blue colored armor with an acorn like helmet. The ones with bows wear green colored armor their helmets have a red leaf sticking out from the top. The last ones wear red hooded robes holding staffs that they use for weak attack spells. To create nuts the Nut People bring rotting and decaying objects from plants to dead animals back to the pod. The pod then absorbs the object, takes the nutrients for seeds, and produces the nuts. While weak and very easy to kill with fire, the Nut People in a group are dangers and are able to take down large foes. They can be controled to use as troops but they can't survive for long without going back into their pod like the Pikmin which is the only way that they can fed. They're mainly used to help control the rodent numbers as they mainly hunt them to fed to their pods. Like the Pikmin there's no more then a hundred of Nut People to one pod, and the pods once the number of Nut People is maxed out stores the nuts inside till they're needed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Winged Races - Any race that are able to fly.

Aarakocra - Aarakocra resemble humanoid birds. The average specimen stands about five feet tall and has a wingspan of twenty feet. Halfway along the edge of each wing is a hand with three human-sized fingers and an opposable thumb. An elongated fourth finger extends the length of the wing and locks in place during flight. The hands cannot grasp while flying, but are nearly as useful as human hands when an aarakocra is perched and its wings folded back. Their powerful legs end in four sharp talons that can unlock and fold back to reveal another pair of functional hands. These humanoids have hollow, fragile bones. Their faces combine the features of both parrots and eagles. They have gray-black beaks and black eyes. Plumage color varies, but males generally have red ,orange, and yellow coloration, while females tend towards brown and gray. Aarakocra live among the highest mountain peaks in small tribes which control hunting territories and share a communal nest. The eldest male serves as leader, the second oldest as shaman. They're part of the air force of Mordor.

Andreenids - Andreenids are a bee like race which is very much like the bees that they look like. They have human like bodies but have exoskeltons, bee like wings and have bee like stringers on the ends of their fingers that regrow after use. All the Andreenids live in hives ruled by a single queen, the size of the hive is anywhere around a hundred to two-hundred. The Andreenids are almost all female with only a single male that's smaller then the females. They collect fruits and flowers to make honey which is a expenive export for Mordor. Due to their strength, flight, intelligence, teamwork, and their ability to create metal wax, a super strong flexible and versatile substance, they have been commissioned with a majority of the construction in Mordor.

Gargoyle - Gargoyles are a species of winged humanoid/reptilian creatures. They are fierce warriors and are incredibly powerful and resilient; though, their appearance and ferocity often means that humans vilify them as demons and monsters. They have sharp claws that can dig into any kind of solid surface and they can use this to climb up vertical surfaces. They are also excellent swimmers, and age at half the rate of humans with twice the lifespan. All of their kind can turn into stone at day but only when they hadn't eaten or when they were mortally wounded but that was also a weakness as they could easily be destroyed in their stone forms. Members of the clan are not necessarily related biologically bloodlines are shown to mean little to most gargoyles. Nevertheless, the gargoyles in a clan will consider themselves members of a single extended family, often referring to others of their generation as "Rookery Brothers" or "Rookery Sisters". This reflects the fact that gargoyles are hatched from eggs, which are stored communally in a rookery. As such, parents are never certain which of the hatchlings is their biological offspring. Rather, hatchlings are "children of the entire clan". The gargoyles are naturally attuned to the planet's rhythms. As such, female gargoyles will become fertile on the autumnal equinox every twentieth year, and will lay a single egg on the following spring equinox. All of the eggs will be stored together in the clan's rookery, and the communal hatching occurs ten years later. Because of this the number of Gargoyles are always small in number and the eggs of the clans on Mordor are under lock and key. They are the guards at night in cities and settlements, they also serve in the air force of Mordor.

Harpy - Harpies are bird like people who usually have soft blue color skin, their hands and feet are scaled like that of a birds. On their backside they have bird like tailfeathers spread out from the end of their tailbone. Their fingertips have razor sharp claws and a set of wings grew from the ends of their wrists, spreading out past their fingers and dark blue feathers covered them. They do have trouble walking on flat floors as their bird-like feet have trouble getting a purchase on a normal floor without having to dig thier claws in and leaving a number of gouge-marks. Over the roots of wood and dirt, they could walk easily over the floor without slipping or tripping. They make their homes in high places in either mountain, forest or in tall buildings, they're mainly hunter and gathers. Because they shed their feathers every few months they use those feathers as stuffing in beds or pillows, or made into clothing.

Bat People - Are like the Harpies but are shorter as they never get taller then five feet. Their bodies are covered with short fur and have large bat like ears, they also have sharp fangs. They are capable of flying for extended periods, even if they cannot attain an impressive altitude. They have poor vision during the day and at night, but makes up for it with their sonar that allows them to transverse any terrain at night and through even pitch blackness. They can eat plant and meat but some prepare to only eat fruits and others on meat. They make their homes anywhere that they can sleep during the daytime as they usually only are active at night. They work in mines using their sonar to tell rock from metal, they are also serve as scouts during night raids as while magic and jutsus can fool some their sonar always sees through tricks.

Fairy - The Fairies are a small human like race with wings and bug like feelers on their foreheads. While they are small just a few inches high some Fairies are able to grow to human size using their magic. The Fairies live in wooded areas and gather their food from their surroundings. They all have talent in using magic and mainly serve as healers in the army. They were driven from their homes as their forest homes were cut down and made into farmland, some went to live with the forest elves who protect their forest homes, while other fed up with their homes being destroyed joined Mordor. The fairies now make their homes in the forest around the Village Hidden in Darkness and act as guides to people who get lost in the forest.

Morcatha - They're small, weird flying creatures slightly larger than a spider monkey standing at two feet. Built along the same lines, but hairless and red, with bat-like wings instead of arms and with a spade-like point at the end of their tails. They're also about as low as you can get on the sentient scale. Any lower and they'd be considered animals. They don't do much but they do serve as guards, bitting and clawing at anyone they're told to attack.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Water Races - Races who are at home in water as they are on land.

Macra - Macra who are a crab like race that can live either land or water. They stand around eight feet, built with heavy muscles underneath their armor like outershells and are very strong. Their faces are a mix of crab and human while having no hair most of their faces that are covered in a hard shell. Their mouths are more like a human then a crabs. The only thing they normally wear is a kilt around their waist which makes it hard sometimes to tell the sexes apart as both male and female Macra look very much alike to other races. Their shells came in many different colors and have a large boney shell was on their backs. They also have four pairs of arms, the top pair was a pair of claws of that of a crab while the lower pair was more human but had boney shell covering it. Their claw arms are strong enough to crush stone which they use underwater to dig tunnels that serve as their homes. They mainly serve as a Navy force of Mordor and can be found anywhere close to a large body of water.

Bullywog - Bullywogs are a humanoid frog people, and supposedly the offshoot of some mad wizard's quest to develop a race of slaves. While they were not bred for intelligence, they did posses a rudimentary language and culture. They usually lived near water, content to forage and fish. Normally, the peaceful creatures traded with other races, offering fish and aquatic plants for metal articles or colorful items that they could use as jewelry or decorations. They are often found on board of ships serving as shiphands or working on docks as they're not known for their fighting skills. They are also known as great cooks as the story goes that a Bullywog befriended a cook and thought him how to cook which quickly spread through all of their settlements. It's common to see a Bullywog as a cook in Mordor but of course some of their choices in what goes into the pot is questionable as they like to eat bugs which they like to serve to others.

Kremlings - Kremlings are a race of crocodile like creatures, they all walk on two legs and stand anywhere from four feet to eight feet tall. They have the bodies with a tail and heads of a crocodile and human like arms and legs. They mostly live in places that have a body of water nearby, they live in tribes and are mostly fishers by trade. Kremlings are much stronger then a human at three times the strength on land and eight times in the water. Using their long and powerful tails in the water they're very fast and are able to make great leaps out of the water, they can also use their tails as whip strong enough to break bones. Their scales are strong enough to withstand arrow fire in most cases and their jaws are one of the strongest able to crush most things once they bite down. While they can't breath underwater but they can hold their breaths for hours at a time making them prefect to serve in the Navy of Mordor.

Koopa - Are a race of trutle like creatures who walk on two legs and they stand usually around five feet. The Koopas have yellow scales and armor like shells that they can pull all their limbs into without trouble. The color of their shells come in many different colors, Yellow, Green, Red, Blue, Brown, Purple, Orange, Pink, Black, White and different shades of those colors. They can stay underwater at hours of a time and are born swimmers. They mainly work on shipyards, ports, ships, and as armor units in theMordor navy thanks to their natural armor.

Tskrang - The Tskrang are lizard-like amphibian humanoids with long tails and a flair for dramatics. Many of them exhibit the behaviors and characteristics which are stereotypical to a swashbuckler. Tskrang are often sailors, and many Tskrang families run ships up and down the rivers of Barsaive. A rare subrace of Tskrang, the Kstulaami, possess a flap of skin much like a flying squirrel, allowing them to glide. While Kstulaami can be born as a random mutation in any Tskrang line, they tend to congregate into communities filled with their own kind. Both the Tskrang, and the Kstulaami mainly serve in the Navy of Mordor.

Hypello - The Hypello are a docile, amphibious race. They have blue skin and a characteristic manner of speaking which makes most of their speech sound slurred. The Hypello live primarily in and around the areas with large still bodies of water. Though extremely quick and agile swimmers, they are curiously the only race in Mordor that does not participate in battle, as their "lackadaisical disposition draws them to less strenuous pastimes", or, put more simply, because of their laid-back nature. Because of their peaceful natures they were push from their homes by humans, making them go and seek new homes and some joined Mordor once the call came out for the races against the races of light came out. They are mainly fish, gather underwater resources and ship trade goods in water ways. Many other people find it hard to tell Hypello apart, male and female.

Manillo - A race of bipedal fish that are able to survive on land. A clan of traders who boast that they will one day control the world's commerce. Their trade area is any place that touches the sea but they are able to go into freshwater. They are notorious for their greed, which is way some of their race joined Mordor seeing away to make money, and when they learned that Naruto was going to send the island of Mordor to another world and said that anyone who wants to stay in the old world. Some decided to return to their homes while others saw it as a new market, those who stayed sent out a call to the other underwater settlements to gather as many who wanted to go to the other world with them. There is now a large number of Manillo settlements around Mordor, they have quickly set up shop and made a name for themselves in trading circles. With the use of a special sphere, members of the clan can transform themselves into the "Big Fish" which they use to transport goods underwater. They often appear as merchants and bankers in cities and settlements.

Siren - Sirens are an all female race who can breath underwater and have beautiful voices that can control weak minded males. The islands that their people once made their homes on were overrun by one of the coastal kingdoms of the old world as it expanded its boarder killing or driving off the sirens who made their island homes. They were some of the few water races who joined Mordor as the water races who had joined were mostly from freshwater as the sea races stayed in the deep part of the ocean. The water races who joined Mordor work in shipping and gathering underwater resources, and some used their abilty of breathing in water to spy on places that were close to a body of water.

Zora - The Zora are a race of aquatic humanoids who were fish who were transform thanks to a Magic School who dump their waste, including failed and leftover magical potions. Zoras rely heavily on water and reflect this dependency in their culture. Zoras resemble other marine creatures in their body structure. Most of them wear no clothes, but certain members of their species do wear clothing, or a helmet that completely encases their head. They are generally covered in silver scales, which give them a pale blue sheen from a distance, and they have dark blue spots on their extremities. Where humans sometimes have long hair, average Zoras have rear-hanging caudal extensions of their heads shaped like the tails of dolphins, perhaps as a cephalized form of dorsal fin. These tails undulate periodically, which gives a Zora's head the unique semblance of a fish. Zoras have two large ulnar fins located distally on their forearms, and some have smaller fins at their ankles. They have webbed feet and hands, they lack ears in the traditional sense, but do have pronounced noses. Zoras have their gills on their abdomen, analogous to the placement of lungs on a human. They were driven out of the waterway and lakes they made their homes in by humans. On Mordor they mainly gather underwater resources to trade or sell, often working with the Manillo in shipping trade goods, some are warriors and serve on battleships.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – If anyone has some races that they would like to see on Mordor go can send me the information on the race and what they look like. I'll update the list. I also need some more flying races.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	18. List of Beast

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

List of Beast –

Here's a listen of beast that can be found on Mordor. This list can change with add ons on later chatpers.

Land Beast -

Worgs - Large magical wolves which can be used as mounts and guard hounds. They can see in the dark and cast curses which weakens the enemy and once they catch the preys scent they always hunt them down. Worgs are very hard to control and often bite or kill their riders.

Hydra - A species of large carniverous reptile native to swamps and marshes. Usually has five to twevle heads and very powerful offensive capabilites as they can see all around them making sneak attacks almost impossible. There is also a fire breathing sub-species called Pyro Hydra.

Giant Spiders - Large spiders which lives in dark places and raise and bred by the Spider People. They can use poisons, webs and climb on walls. They are very useful as mounts, trap makers and as guards. They raise speed and strength but also grants raised stealth. Their webs are used to help strenghten leader armor or make into clothing.

Giant Scorpion - They are much like their cousins the giants spiders but are harder to breed so are rare to see in battle. As mounts they're not as fast as the spiders or climb like them but are much stronger and much more deadly to foes. With their claws and stringer they can quickly break through enemy lines.

Elephant - Giant beast that eat plants and are very strong. They are often used as beast of burden to pull or lift heavy objects. In battle they're strong enough to tear down buildings and crush people underneath their massive weight.

Tigerdillo - An intriguingly contrasting creature, it is a large animal that seems very aggressive, especially when hungry, but also very passive and quick to retract. It has the body and head of a Tiger, but its back is plated with an armadillo-like shell that continues to extend to the top of its head. A Tigerdillo is able to roll up into a ball when startled, much like that of a three-banded armadillo.

Landstrider - Landstriders are a race of forest-dwelling bug like animals. Cream-colored, sparse-coated, long-legged, and floppy-eared, these quadruped animals are easily tamed and allow themselves to be subjected to the will of the rider, ready to travel at incredible speeds. The Landstriders are generally easygoing by nature, but they have a bold edge and are ready to fight should the need arise, springing up on their back legs and delivering powerful, slashing blows with their front legs to their opponents.

Shirshu - A Shirshu is a large, wolf-like creature resembling a star-nosed mole. Its powerful nose is used to "see" scents and find its prey, having no real eyes to speak of. Its body, head, and tail mostly resemble that of a wolf or other type of canine. The bottom portions of their legs are also similar in appearance. Its tongue is barbed at the end and secretes a venom capable of eventually bringing down creatures larger than itself, leaving them completely paralyzed for up to one hour. The venom can also be harvested and used to produce non-lethal tranquilizer darts. It is able to track its prey from over a continent away. However, their acute sense of smell is also their weakness. When a large quantity of perfume is emptied around the shirshu, this caused it to become "blind" due to the overload of smell.

Devil Hounds - Smaller then Worgs and less powerful but are much faster and more controlable then they are. They can't be mounted by anything larger then a goblin but are useful as guards, scouts and trackers.

Cerberus - A large three headed hound with some have the ability to breathe fire. They are perfect as guards, mounts and battle beasts. They grant their riders the ability to fire a blast of fire along with higher strength and endurance.

Acklay - An Acklay is a large bug like creature with six legs, and scythe-like feet. It has a mouth full of sharp, long teeth. They are use as mounts but are as dangerus as Worgs and been known to kill and eat their riders if given half a chance.

Ohmu - Ohmu is a terrestrial crustacean that lives in jungles or swamps. It closely resembles the common woodlouse, but has some notable differences. While woodlice are typically around a centimeter long, Ohmu weigh several tons and are strong enough to destroy cities. Only giants are able to handle herding them and keeping them from crushing settlements near the Mordor swamp. An Ohmu has fourteen large eyes, the color of which depends on the mood of the Ohmu. (Light grey for sleep, deep blue for sad, light blue for calm, fiery red for enraged). Whereas woodlice molt in two stages, an Ohmu is capable of shedding its entire skin at once. It leaves through an opening at the rear of the shell. The resulting shell can be used by the races to manufacture various products, from windows (using the protective lens from the eye) to swords and armor. Ohmu shells are considered to be stronger, even while much lighter, than any of the manufactured goods of metal.

Bantha - The Bantha is a colossal, shaggy, mammalian mount with circularly-curved ram-like horns, used by the desert people as mounts or beast of burden. They have rough, uneven wool that completely conceals their skin, protecting it from violent sandstorms.

Chocobo - Are large flightless birds that live on open plains. They are friendly and are use as mounts.

Giant Lizards - The same as worgs but they also grant good dexterity, agility and grants heat vision. Perfect as guards, mounts and scouts for dry and hot places.

Giant Snakes - Giant snakes are raise and bred by the Naga who use them as guards and to harvest their poison. Can be ridden by small and light people, are very fast and can climb over almost anything.

Komodo Rhino - The Komodo Rhino is a cross between a komodo dragon and a rhinoceros. It has a large frontal horn at its nose and two more growing out the side of its head by its ears. Its tail and mouth are reptilian, and it has clawed feet. Due to their three horns and predominantly reptilian appearance, they bear a great resemblance to the Triceratops from the Late Cretaceous. They are used as mounts for heavy armor units.

Unicorns - Beautiful horses with gold, silver horns and hooves. They are very good mounts for experienced riders which grants a lot of speed, strength, endurance, holy magic and a healing touch.

Giant Ants - Perfect to use as workers, guards and cannon fodder. They're the size of a large dog and act like the smaller ants. Once you got hold of an ant queen is its entire hive your command. They are mainly used in minning as they're natural diggers and like small ants can lift ten times their own weight.

Giant Cockroach - They are just like the small cockroachs but are the size of a cat. They are mainly used as food by the races who don't mind eating bugs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flying Beast -

Pegasuses: Winged horses which are perfect as flying mounts for new flying riders. They grant good speed, strength, endurance and agility.

Griffin - Part lion and part eagle these flying beast are commonly used as mounts. They're the same as the Pegasus but they grants better sight and the ability to fire a blast of wind from their wings.

Giant Eagles - These giant birds are very useful since they can be used as flying mounts, scouts and as guards because of their perfect eyesight. They grant higher speed, strength and sharper sight.

Cockatrice - With the body of a snake and the head, wings, and feet of a rooster, these beast inhabit caves and ruins of relatively temperate regions. Although low in intelligence, the cockatrive can magically turn organic matter to stone with its touch.

Reptile Bird - The Reptile Bird resembles a cross between a green parrot and a lizard. It has a parrot beak, feathered tail, and wings capable of flight. The rest of its body resembles many small lizards, with spines down its back and legs. It has a clawed hand at the end of its wings, which it uses with its back legs to crawl around when it isn't flying.

Thunderbirds - A very powerful bird related to the phoenix but with powers over lightning instead of fire. Excellent scouts, mounts and battle beasts. They grant high strength, speed, endurance and the ability to fire bolts of lightning.

Giant Condor - Huge scary bird which is perfect as a flying carrier and resource gather in the mountains.

Phoenixes: A legendary bird with the power of fire. They make excellent battle beasts, mounts and scouts. They grant the same as the thunderbirds, but grants the ability to fire blasts of fire instead of lightning.

Giant Fly - The Giant Fly is an enormous brown-green insect that resembles an ordinary fruit fly with red eyes, translucent wings, and a fourth pair of legs. They are often cook and eaten by the Bullywogs who also breed them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Water Beast -

Leviathans - One of the few water creatures of massive size that came with Mordor from the other world. Related ot the water serpents and the dragons but much bigger, most are the same size as Red Death. These creatures make excellent mounts, battle beasts, carriers and mounts. They grant high speed, strength, endurance, agility and the ability to fire blasts of water and ice.

Giant Turtles - Big sea turtles used as carriers and underwater resource gatherers.

Garthim - Massive part crab, part spider, these vicious, black-shelled creatures can live both on land and water. Their two arms are like that of a fiddler crab with one massive claw to rip prey and a smaller one to hold or grab with. With their rock like shells they are often used as guards but are hard to control. They do have tasty meat but only giants and other large races are able to handle them and break open their shells with any real ease.

Water Serpents - They are the cousins of dragons but are an able to breed with them because of the different ways they live. Very useful as a guard, battle beast, mount and scout for those races who can breath underwater. They grant high agility, endurance and some the ability to fire a gas of poison.

Sando - The Sando aqua monster had a long, sinewy body that was almost feline in appearance, with hind legs used for movement on the ocean floor and massively finned claws to propel it through the water. While males could reach over two hundred meters in length, it was believed that females were limited to only three quarters of that size. They are slightly bigger then Red Death and are able to go on land.

Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna - A fish native to the waters around Mordor, with elephantine features and an approximate length of 2.5 meters. Chefs consider it a miracle ingredient and call it "the jewel of the sea.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – As with the last chapter I could use some ideas here.

Also the movie Postal by the bad director Uwe Boll is coming out soon. You know the one who made House of the Dead • Alone in the Dark • BloodRayne • BloodRayne II • In the Name of the King the bad movies base on videogames. Whatever you do don't watch it, don't buy it and don't rent it. If enough of us gamers don't watch or buy his films he won't be able to make another bad videogame base movie again!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	19. OC's of the fic

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OC's of the fic –

Here's a list of OC's of this fic.

Nartuo's harem the women of Naruto all have high ranks in Mordor and serve as his eyes and ears when they go and inspect parts of Mordor.

Cheesie a member of the Werecats the first of the women that would be in Naruto's harem. She's the leader of the women of the harem. She's cunning and is the one who who handles the paperwork when Naruto is away from the Island.

Leila of the werewolves is second to Cheesie and is always at her side. They use to fight all the time before Naruto steps in and put a stop to it and now they're never far apart from each other. She and Cheesie both help in the troubles that happen between their two tribes.

Emira Half Snow Troll her father is the cousin of Setamarr Losduf a half Ogre who took her mother a Snow Troll as his wife. She helps with the dealings with the Troll clans of Mordor and is also serves as a bodyguard to Naruto.

Elina of the Spider People she handles the dealings with her tribe members. She was a merchant before she joined the harem and handles all the deals with other countries in trading. She's very skillful in the merchant trade and always has her busniess face on her.

Rashida is from the naga tribe she's the one who handles the dealings with the underground races. She is also the one who handles the minning and underground works of Mordor making sure that the Island isn't over minned. The old mine shafts are either filled in or reused as a way to transport goods underground.

Suraya is a half-goblin from a human mother and goblin father. Like all goblins she is talented in machines and is the one who handles the affairs dealing with any new machines that comes from the goblin settlements. She's is always working on something and her room is always noisy with whatever project she's currently working on. She's the one who explains to Naruto about the new machines that need his aproval before going onto the market.

Farah a young dark witch of the Black Rose order and is the youngest of the harem. She was given to Narutoto help with the dealings with the humans who joined Mordor. She is young but shows great talent in magic and helps with any magic spells that are needed to be cast. She also helps in the dealings with the humans most of whom are black magic users.

Sharon of the minotaur clan who handles the dealings with the Beast tribes. She is a soft spoken woman who is also the one who handles the money affairs of Mordor, and shows Naruto all the reports in the taxes that are collected. She also helps in cutting cost and getting more income coming into Mordor working with Elina to handle the trading to other countries.

Honey of the Giant tribe who handles the matters of giants like housing for the different tribes of giants. She also handles the dealings with all the building projects of Mordor as giants are the ones who mostly build them because of their size making it easy for them to put up buildings.

Roxy of the ogre tribes and handles the dealings with them. She keeps Naruto updated in the output of the Ogre settlements that mostly deal with raw metal ores. She also serves as a bodyguard along with Emira because of their powerful strenght and recoverly powers.

Nina a member of the Harpies who was once a general of the Harpy Kingdom of Queen Mai. She now serves as the head of the army of Mordor and keeps them from getting out of hand. She keeps the arm forces of Mordor like a well oiled machine. She also deals with the affairs of the flying races.

Luthiv a female orc who deals with the affairs of the orc tribes. She also deals with the forts and settlements matters that come up with all of the people moving from Mordor to the new settlements in Waves and Water.

Tarma the daughter of the Dark Elf Queen Tarifa she and the leader of the other elf princess were given to Naruto to show that they now serve him. Each of the five Dark elf princess handle the information networks of Mordor amoung other things. Of all the women in Naruto's harem they are the most devoted and always does what he ask. As their race is still trying to gain the trust of the other races who well remember what they were like before their fall from grace.

Vex handles the information network.

Ducan handles the magic guilds.

Yuni handles the growth of magical plants.

Jade handles the breeding of magical animals.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mordor Leaders -

Zhanok, lord of the most powerful clan of orcs, an Orc of great size said to be descended from Yagut himself. The years spent turning his city into a center of both art and war had taken their toll, and at forty Zhanok appeared to be twice that age. But in the city of Semtaka, the last true refuge of dark magic shamans, the Red Order had been created to keep Orcs in touch with their past. While its forges and foundries churned out weapons and its breeding population turned out soldiers, each had been taught to read, count, and remember. While the city was thought of to be a place for weaklings by the ignorant, there was no doubting that its Orcs comprised the backbone of sergeants an army of such size required. He was a thinker, not a warrior, this Orc, and the years of study and city life had made him thin and pale, but inside lurked a mind none dared challenge. He had embraced the coming of the Demon Fox Lord who united all of the orc clans together. Zhanok was hand pick by Naruto to be the leader of the orcs as his knowledge proved to be very valuable in dealing with the different clans of orcs.

Kulur, master of Hargolik the town where most of the good are made on Mordor and of the goblin race. A goblin of average build, he made it a point to keep in shape and thus remain better disposed with his citizens, not to mention the fact that he regularly sampled the female students at the engineering schools.

Daninev, mistress of Norkoven, that outpost at Jabocson's Cleft that had been, for centuries, a stage of raiding and the home of the White Tusks ogres in the mainland. She had taken a husband, a strange thing in Ogre society, who was a half-blood of extreme cunning. It was her mate who made the outpost town of Norkoven profitable and ran the trade with the human city of Vrencia, as well as administering the few outposts outside the boarders of their lands under the evil races control. It was said that she had a link to the throne of nearby Bregna, that backwards and totalitarian Human kingdom run on the whims of Gregoriv XXI that may have been a thousand years passed, but somehow renewed on occasion. She was a towering amazon of female ogre, bearing all the marks and symbols of the Old Ways; her hide was alive with tattoos and markings, as were the skins of her people, the closest to being savage in that cruel and windswept place so far to the north-east. Her hair that normally hung to her lower back was gathered up into a number of rope-right braids, each with an old fashioned caltrop bound into the end; these were draped over her shoulder now, but more than once she had used those decorations to lash at the victims of her rage. What was more significant was that she was two-thirds finished bearing her third child and willing to make the trip to Norkoven, shrugging off the jests and jokes because she knew exactly who the father was.

Wulfenburg the lord of Kozik, and the leader of the werepeople. Before the Fox Lord came Wulfenburg and his fellow werepeople could only transform into their beast forms at the light of the full-moon, but hat didn't make him weak. Wulfenburg's strength was secrecy, and his agents operated along the west coast of the Continent, bringing back with them all manner of news and objects.

Tarus of the minotaur tribe the leader of the united beastmen. He was elected to represent the beastpeople as there were so many types of them that it was easier to just choose one of the tribe leaders to represent them at the counsel. Excepting his hoofed feet and distinctly bullish head, his body was human, quite massively muscled as well. He looked like he could rip a human asunder without any effort. The beastpeople had been driven from their homelands as humans hunted them down seeing only animals. They were the one of the first races who had flocked under the Fox Lords banner. With him being a Fox Demon who can change his shape the beastpeople saw him as one of their own.

Mai the harpy queen who is represent the flying races. She has soft blue color skin, her hands and feet are scaled like that of a birds. On her backside she has bird like tailfeathers spread out from the end of her tailbone. Her fingertips have razor sharp claws and a set of wings grew from the ends of her wrists, spreading out past her fingers and dark blue feathers covered them. The mountains and forests that use to be many of the winged evil races homes were destroyed or taken over by the good races. Mai's kingdom was destroyed by the dwarves who had driven them off their mountain keep just as the elves had done when they had tried to settle in the forest areas around the mountain. Many of her people were killed as they flew over the forest with elves shooting them down whenever one of them flew too low as they fled their mountain.

Khananxan, known as 'Old Bonechewer', as his name is hard to say for none troll tongue of the troll tribes is the battered and scarred Troll chief. He's an old troll of eleven hundred and seventy-six and still going on strong. Trolls could regenerate whole limbs (and in some cases, entire heads), so what did years mean to them. The huge, dark blue skinned troll's massive bulk reclined into a troll size hard wood chair that look as it was craved out from a trunk of a tree. He wore a single item of clothing; a baggy pair of pants. His leviathan blue skinned chest and matching skull were naked and completely hairless. And he was massive, standing at twenty feet tall, his bulk would be estimated by most people to be in excess of eight hundred and fifty pounds. They would be correct on their estimate of weight, but wrong if they attributed most to fat. While he definite was smoothed and rounded about the trunk and arms by a generally unacceptably thick layer of fat under the skin, most of what lay under that was muscle, quite inhumanly well developed muscle. His arms, bulging with fat overlaying even more bulky muscle, were nearly twice the width of a 'typical' Olympic weight lifter's. His belly, while bulging and smoothed by a not insubstantial layer of fat, nonetheless betrayed the location of sheets of ridged muscle underneath.

Pai-Lee-Chel the queen of the nagas, who is also know by Pai. The upper part of her body is that of a muscular busty woman but the lower half is that of a long snake body. Her skin is midnight colored and the elf ears peeking out from her silver-gray hair, one of her eyes the right one is completely white with blindness, damaged by a spell thrown at her during the mage-knights attack on her domain. Like most of the evil races in the room her people's numbers had dwindled over the years as the good races continue their holy war on them. Her people are able to squeeze their bodies into small openings that even small races find hard to fit through and the reason way many of them manage to escape the mage-knights attack. They breed and raise giant snakes which are used as guard dogs and as war beast in battle.

Shelob the spider queen of the underground kingdom of Xaina, before her people were driven off by the dwarves who had tunneled into their home. She looks like a normal human female but has long fangs and pale skin accentuating her shoulder length black hair. Popping out of her back are four long spider legs that all of her people have. Her bouncing breasts jiggled with every step she took as her long legs showed bare and sleek. The tiny red one piece dress she wore clung to her body even as it strained to contain her huge chest under its thin fabric. Her people are known for the silk they make that are woven into clothes that don't look very strong but have proven to be able to deflect sword blows. They also are the ones who raise the giant spiders that the goblins ride upon and the reason they were attack by the dwarves.

Dark Elf queen Tarifa. She is the oldest of the elf queens who had manage to escape the slaughter of their people. She was among the tallest of her people at five foot eight. Her flowing, shiny white hair fell almost to the top of her buttocks, framing an absolutely perfect face with high cheekbones and soft pouty full lips. Her face was oval in shape, and her flawless skin and it gave her a distinctly exotic look. She wore white leather that seem paler compared to her dark skin tone. When the Fox Lord came to the settlement that she and what was left of the dark elves tribes, numbering fewer then a few hundred, made up mostly of children and women. They had all pledge their clans honor in serving under him. She and the other queens as their husbands and most of the men of age had stayed behind to give their people the time they needed to escape, had all agreed when they formed a council with each queen representing their clan, that never again would they try to repeat the mistake of making puppets out of other races. When the other evil races had fled their homes they were helped by the other evil races along the way. But because of what had happen during the last great war that they had started, none of the other races would help them or give them shelter as they wandered to the last untouched dark elf settlement. The ruins of the mountain stronghold of a Dark Elf wizard killed by a long forgotten hero who had wanted to make his name remembered throughout the ages, but met the poison blade of the dark elf's clan member who came to collect the new medical potions that the wizard was producing for the clan. In the icy, broken by weather and time building the queens of their dark elves all agreed to regain their honor in the eyes of their fellow evil races. As out of all the evil races on Mordor, the dark elves are the smallest in number. They all know that they have to regain the trust of the other races if they are ever to re populate their numbers.

Standing at thirty feet high is the Rock giant chief Begon. His people had been driven off their homes in the mountains by the dwarves. Those bearded pests rain arrows on their camps, sow the ground with caltrops, and then hide in holes when they gave chase. Dwarves killed half of his clan's males three years ago in the other world in a cowardly ambush, and almost killed him as well. That's why when the Fox Demon Lord asked them if they wanted to help in clearing out the dwarves who had taken over the mountain pass of Iron Mountain that was the quickies road for the races who are fleeing from their homes to take to get to Mordor Island, almost all of them had signed up. The orcs had drawn out the dwarves in the pass in full force in front of the gate they had built. That's when the massive figures wearing kite shields as scale mail came into the fight. Each wore a helm the size of a house on theirs heads. The armor-plated titans that began to stride towards the tightly pack dwarf lines. Each footfall shook the earth and carried them thirty feet closer to them. The giants in their armored suits broke through the gates stepping on many of the dwarves as they made their way to their stronghold as the orcs behind them finished what were left of the defenders. After that they and the other giant clans got together and traveled to Mordor Island under the leadership of Begon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Allies -

Wendy Mage-Knight was the first friend of Naruto when he came to the other world. She's skilled in both fighting and magic, is currently working to earn the trust of her old friend.

Celecia a Light and Ice Elf mix thanks to her family tree. She can use both kinds of magic that are found in either of the two elf races. She's calm and collective thanks to her upbringing and is a young elfing of the age of twenty. She was in the same school as Wendy was and befriended her and her other friends.

Sally a young dwarf girl unlike most dwarves she likes being out and about in the world instead of being underground. She's skilled in metal working and knows her way around any part underground.

Nancy a dark hair sorceress of white magic. She acts as the healer of her group of friends and she's not very good with any attack spells that then to misfirer.

Dela Greywing head of the Greywing clan and a major supporter of Mordor in Water.

Grego the lord of Water and is currently held in his own castle.

Kicho the last of the noble house of Tayogam. A young woman who's land is being used as a port for all shipping from Mordor and was a stepping stone of the attack on the Leaf Village. She can see chakra and knows how powerful the person is.

Ima a retainer of Kicho who along with Ros stayed with her even when the other retainers left. She is skilled in using a large naginata.

Ros a retainer of Kicho who along with Ima stayed with her even when the other retainers left. She is a skilled ninja.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soldiers of Mordor -

Setamarr Losduf half ogre husband of Daninev runs the business side of his wife's city.

Ploknag a orc general who is overseeing the take over of Water.

Dofsukel a female orc Lieutenant Colonel who lead a unit of female troops that defeated heavy calvary using crossbows. She also lead her unit in the attack on the Leaf village.

Rhouzanthoun Dark Elf a information gatherer and wants to be part of Naruto's harem.

Fribik a goblin one of many factory managers of Hargolic the goblin city.

Keluid a goblin engineer the one who had thought to roll crush crystals into steel making a stronger metal, the one whose little wind-up toys were now commonplace in most houses as a new diversion for the squealing throngs of children that were produced in almost as high numbers as arrows. She also is working on crossbow like weapons that are place on either the sides of mounts or in wagons. All of the mounts of Mordor now have a side mounted launcher that fires spears. (1)

Victor the master alchemist of Mordor who is a hunchback human.

Herman a golem created by Victor to help with his experiments.

Zano an orc shaman and currently overseeing the hatching of a Black Dragon egg.

Lexiss a shadow demon who is remarkably beautiful in an exotic way. She was tall standing at five feet and nine inches in height. Her skin was oddly colored to be grey like that of light ash. Long, wavy black hair fell down her back and past her shapely ass. She wore a long one piece black dress that encompassed a sensual form from legs up until it ended right above full d-cup breasts. With slender shoulders and expanse of chest with cleavage exposed, she was an alluring sight to behold. Her kind could blend their bodies into any shadow and teleport using other shadows as long it the shadows were in their teleporting range. She was summon and used by the Mage-Knights as a way of gathering information using her power of teleporting as a focus point from their magic users to spy on people and places. Naruto freed her once the Mage-Knight elders tried to kill him and been at his side since then.

Demoana a female gargoyle is the head of her clan that she gathered from the survivors of the clans that were destroyed by the forces of the Light. All she wore was a low cut top showing much of her ample cleavage with only one shoulder strap. The skimpy shirt cut off shortly beneath her breasts. Other than that, all she wore was a loin cloth over her privates held up by a belt. Her skin and wings were actually blue rather than the grey of stone. The shock of hair on her head that ran down the length of her back was a blood red that contrasted with her skin tone nicely. Add in her more human like appearance and she was quite obviously one damn gorgeous female. Her race were once look upon as guardians before the Mage-Knight started to turn them into monsters in how they look. Her kind could turn into stone at day but only when they hadn't eaten or when they were mortally wounded but that was also a weakness as they could easily be destroyed in their stone forms. Naruto had gathered what was left of all of the clans of the old world and brought them to Mordor and serve as gaurdians of the cities and forts they made their homes in. And since they were suited to the nightlife made them prefect for night missions.

Nana a siren wore very little clothing with a silver fish-scale bikini barely holding in her generous breasts. A silken white skirt that reached almost to her feet but were slit on both sides to reveal those long toned legs. The islands that her people once made their homes on were overrun by one of the coastal kingdoms of the old world as it expanded its boarder killing or driving off the sirens who made their island homes. They were some of the few water races who joined Mordor as the water races who had joined were mostly from freshwater as the sea races stayed in the deep part of the ocean. The water races who joined Mordor work in shipping and gathering underwater resources, and some used their abilty of breathing in water to spy on places that were close to a body of water.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elf Slaves -

Amara Light Elf princess who was taken along with her younger sister at the elven temple in the other world and now is the servant of Naruto and his women.

Miko Ice Elf a maid of Amara now a servant of Naruto and his women.

Ayesha Wood Elf a maid of Amara and now a servant of Naruto and his women.

Minhane a elven hero of the High Elves and is the one who killed Dark Elf queen Tarifa's husband. He's currently being held in Mordor and being used to breed more non Dark elves with the female elves taken from the temple.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anyone who wants to give me idea of putting someone of your own creation in my fic please do.

Author's Notes –

1 – Got the idea from the old cartoon King Arthur and the Knights of Justice.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	20. Drainage City

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drainage City –

Red and yellow light flickered in the darkness. Heso woke slowly, and rubbed his tired eyes. The smell of the sewer was less pungent here. He was laying on a perimeter ledge in a cavernous round room. He sat up and his squinting eyes adjusted to the dimness. A lights on the walls lit the domed, gray brick walls, and water. He rose to his knees and examined his surroundings better. Five evenly spaced dark sewer pipes fed a steady flow of sewer water into a huge black pool in the center of the room. His mind slowly recounted the steps that brought him here, but his recollection was dreamy at best. The smell of sea salt permeated over a lesser amount of sewage in the warm humid air. The last thing he remembered was going into a pub to get a drink then waking up here.

"So you're awake," a voice said from behind him. Turning around Heso saw a strange creature, it had the body of a woman with pale skin, dress in overralls. But the strange part was her face she didn't have a nose or hair and it seems that the mushroom cap on top of her head was apart of her body. The mushroom woman smiled seeing his face. "You're a new comer to Mordor right."

"Yes, Heso said as he stood up. "Where am I?"

"You're in the underground city of Aarishem, Drainage City" the mushroom woman said.

"Underground city?" Heso ask.

"Yes for those of us who like living in underground places like sewers we made our homes here," the mushroom woman said. "You already know there are non humans living in Mordor right? My people the Mushroom People can only live in places like this, warm, wet, and plenty of organic waste."

"How did I get here?" Heso ask.

"I found you floating in one of the water pipes and drag you here," the woman said. "Good thing you woke up when you did I was thinking of dumping you're body into the Orango pit," the woman said.

"What's that?" Heso asks.

"It's where we get rid of most of the dead bodies of this city. Since even on this big island space is limited, we always burn the bodies of our dead and use the ash to enrich the soil for the crops," the woman said. (1)

"How do I get out of here?" Heso ask hearing what the woman would had done to him if he hadn't woken up he didn't want to stay around.

"Go through the tunnel behind me and you'll get to the main waterways of the city," the mushroom woman said as she steps out of the way to reveal a tunnel.

"Thanks," Heso said as he walks off.

"Oh yeah there are some Novistador's running around but don't worry they're harmless unless they catch you then they'll eat you alive," the woman said as she walks into the waist deep sewer water.

"Hey wait!" Heso shouted to the woman but she had gone under the water and was swimming away. He sighted and turn to the tunnel, that's when he noticed that he's been stripped of his money and left with only his sword.

The diminutive yet entirely shady woman's words lingered on Heso's mind as he made his way down the first stretch of hallway within what he could only assume was the way out. The heavy smell that filled his nostrils was a dead giveaway, but the sounds of water beneath his boots combined with the thick, moist air to produce an environment that was wholly uncomfortable for his senses. The change in temperature was quite drastic, too, and Heso was beginning to feel sweat form on his nose and brow as he inched down the darkly illuminated corridor. Heso scanned his immediate environment, everything from the decrepit corners of the brick walls, to the half-destroyed iron grates that were placed incrementally along the walls and floor. With his sword strapped to his side, Heso felt at least somewhat ready for the ominous warning that Salazar hinted at.

His slow, steady steps echoing throughout the hallway, Heso crept up to a corner, ready to peer around the left turn. Sidling up against the wall with his back, he shifted his weight downward so that his knees were bent in a supported sitting position. Peeking over his left shoulder slightly before withdrawing back again, he noticed another long corridor, containing more of the same decoration and layout. No immediate danger that he saw, though the second stretch of hallway was a tad longer than the one he just cleared. Glancing back quickly in the direction from whence he came, Heso popped out from the corner.

Cllsh...cllsh...cllsh...cllshclak...

As his footsteps echoed against the stone walls, Heso could have sworn he heard an extra reverb that wasn't his. Stopping dead in his tracks, he cocked his head to the side slightly, his mouth in the shape of a light frown as he listened for additional noise. Aside from the occasional drops of water and the constant, hissing silence of the atmosphere, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Heso didn't seem to find any immediate threat before him, either. Had to have been a false alarm. He felt pretty wired, but regardless, all the bizarre shit he'd been seeing since he got to Mordor was probably taking a toll on his internal security system. That notwithstanding, he was now on high alert. Resuming his trek, he advanced slowly, the echo of his boots against the damp floor resounding quite audibly.

Cllsh...cllsh...cllsh...clakclakclakclak--

Immediately shooting his glance up toward the stone-lined ceiling, Leon strained his eyes to try and find anything hiding in the darker corners of the tall surface above. Ducking to a standard crouch position, he quickly retreated to a corner so that he could get a better view of the new corridor before him. His heart was now pounding within his chest quite strenuously, and the heat radiating from his body quickly brought his thoughts back to six months prior.

He remembered feeling on edge like this before. Multitudes of hairy, tangled legs banging against bricked-ceiling, resounding with unmistakably loud thumps. Almost like balls on asphalt, only a lot faster and distinct. The stench of raw sewage as he and his units were sent to clear the sewers of enemy soldiers. The impossible size of the giant summon arachnids that were set loose on them. The thick, heavy air, that dark night was returning in spades. This was a bit different though. The sound was more subtle. Almost as though he were being watched. Or hunted. Whatever it was, it was trying to mask its own sounds by moving whenever he moved. Heso continued studying the ceiling for any traces of movement. Not taking any chances, he spent a good few minutes securing his immediate lines of sight before stepping forward.

...cllsh...cllsh...

To his surprise, no extra sets of steps were heard. Jesus, maybe he was imagining things.

...cllsh...cllsh...

...cllsh...cllshclakclakclakclakclak...

Mentally slapping himself, Heso put himself in reverse once again, eying the walls and ceiling that appeared before him as he back-pedaled. When he hit wall, he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Whatever the fuck was in the room was taking its sweet-ass time, that was for damn sure. As his sight passed along the ceiling where the next right turn was located at the end of the hall, he could've sworn he saw something move.

What the...?

Heso definitely noticed the light from the lights of the tunnels being refracted upon contact with the mystery surface. It was a good 40 feet away from his current position, but it didn't seem to be moving. If something were there, it probably didn't know it was exposed. Even if it was nothing, he thought it was better to be safe than sorry. Looking around for a few more times in a back-and-forth manner, Heso convinced himself to act after seeing the light bend slightly. Not taking any chances, Heso took careful aim with a small stone. Standing with his feet square on the ground with one slightly in front of the other, he threw the stone what he assumed to be the center of the transparent object, and--

--hhhiiisss!

With a squeal of sickeningly loud proportions, causing the once-transparent object to crash down onto the floor with a loud, squishy thump. Advancing forward in a light jog, Heso paid close attention to his culprit's fallen body, his sword trained on the new target. As he closed the distance between him and his mystery bug, Heso got a good look at its physique. A mixture of grey, green and beige hues, its segmented body looked like some sort of nightmare-turned-reality. A collection of beady eyes were flickering different colors as its large body gasped for air. Four enormous, fly-like wings were stuck on its slimy back, and two pairs of clawed-legs were sprawled out from under its abdomen.

As Heso retrained his sword at the oversized insect's brain, he noticed its eyes shift upward. As the bug maintained its short, strained breathing, it actually made eye-contact with him. Well, at least two of its eyes did. The other two had no discernible pupils that were looking in any direction, but the ones that did stared blankly up at Heso as he returned its gaze with the end of his sword. Its antennae wagging almost lifelessly, it didn't make any attempts to struggle, and it didn't even put up a fight. A minute ago, he could've sworn it was trying to hunt him.

Was it possible that they were that frail? Was it possible that, despite their imposing nature, they weren't after him? Looking down at the fallen creature, Heso felt a familiar emotion. It was the same feeling that ate away at him whenever he thought about the denizens of the towns and villages he and his fellow soldiers attack and raided. The people he ran into, and oftentimes killed when they fought back. Now, it seemed to be happening again, and the creature almost looked as though it were pleading with him.

Letting out a breath, Heso's stance faltered a bit. And just as his hesitation was getting the better of him, Heso was being pulled back into reality as the creature's mandibles and antennae went wild. As they snapped back and forth with a rejuvenated vigor, the bug's mouth opened all the way as multiple jets of fluid sprayed out in force. Jumping backward reflexively, Heso mouthed an obscenity as his legs narrowly avoided contact with the venomous gunk. Watching the stone walkway boil beneath him upon reaction with the creature's spit, Heso returned his attention back to the insect, his sword at the ready. Bending its legs, the creature attempted to push itself back up, shrieking and hissing with eardrum-piercing volume.

Before the creature could even lift itself a few inches of the ground, Leon plunge his sword into its head. As blood oozed out from the insect's cranium, the rest of its body spasmed and contorted as the cold steel buried itself into its head. Heso kept his sword in its head until he was able to easily discern that the beast was finished. As its body slumped against the floor, its eyes flickered with a dying blue color a few times more before shutting completely.

"Clever little fucker," Heso challenged as he stood over the bug's unmistakably defeated carcass. A mess of ripped-open muscle and exoskeleton remained where the top of its head once was.

Pressing his back against the wall, Heso shot a glance over the right corner. In his moment of triumph, he'd gotten carried away. Straining his ears, he peered over his right shoulder at the next stretch of hallway. It was much shorter than the one he just crossed, and it broke off to the left toward the end. After waiting a few heart-pounding minutes, Heso decided to pop out from behind the wall. If there were any other insects hiding in his immediate vicinity, he figured they would have come out already, especially after the commotion he'd run into with the first bug. Convincing himself to move on, he continued aiming his beretta forward as he scanned the walls and ceiling.

A large hole in the wall, probably the result of some concussive force or erosion, was located to his right. Without stopping, he shot a glance through, noting a path filled with heel-deep, murky water. Deciding it wasn't worth his time, he ignored the offshoot, pressing onward as he reverted his attention to the path in front of him. His breathing now returning to normal and his heart rate calming, he reached the end of the path. Slinking against the wall once more, he crept closer to the edge. As he prepared to look around the corner, he sincerely hoped the sewer system didn't contain a network of labyrinth-like tunnels. Hoping for the best, he glanced around the corner and saw a door. An iron door in the center of an otherwise brick-laden wall. For once, his imagination disappointed him, and he was thankful for it. The tension from his muscles leaving, Heso relaxed his stance a bit. Not wasting any time, he wiped his brow with his forearm and pushed the door open. Greeted by another brick wall, Heso noticed a dead end to his right and a path to his left. Eying the ceiling, Heso proceeded forward with a bit more haste not wanting to stay here longer then he had to.

Hearing the proximal sounds of standing water, Heso advanced to where the path before him grew brighter. Nearing the end of the short path, he looked around the corner where the walkway turned right. The floor actually tapered off and formed a small terrace, overlooking an enclosed pit. Noting the rungs of a ladder hooked onto either side of the pit, Heso emerged from behind the corner, taking in the full size of the chasm.

It was probably some sort of service section of the sewer system that was used for draining. Couldn't have been more than a twenty foot drop. The water level was all but drained, leaving maybe half a foot of filthy, stationary water. On the other side of the pit long and deep was another door. Hopefully, wherever it led, the exit wouldn't be too far off. As Heso approached the ladder, he took a better look of the water. It didn't seem to be flowing from any source none that he saw but for some reasons, multiple rings of faint ripples were radiating outward from various points. The water was dirty enough to turn up one's nose at, but clear enough to notice movement. Upon noticing the disturbance in the water, Heso removed his foot from the rung of the ladder. Looking down into the small cess-pool, he searched for any anomalies.

The metal door across the cess-pool opened as a strange looking human came into the room dragging the body of a large dog behind him. The man was large wearing overralls the kinds used in places like this. His head and jaw are deformed and he has pieces of flesh and skin missing. Hanging from his belt is a cleaver with an extened handle. He lifted the dog's body and threw it into the pit, making a great splash as it did sending the dirty water flying up. Suddenly the pit was alive as the same king of bug he just killed appeared and started tearing away at the dog's body.

"Hey what are you doing there?" the man shouted when he spotted him.

"I'm lost and I'm trying to find my way out of here," Heso shouted over to him.

"Stay right there, I'll go and get you," the man said exiting through the door he came out of.

Minutes pass as Heso watches the bugs in the pit quickly ate the dog's body till there wasn't anything left. He had heard about the strange creatures of Mordor but seeing them up close like this was something else. Then he heard footsteps and the man he saw across the pit appeared carrying the bug he had killed earlier.

"Hey did you kill this Novistador?" the man ask.

"It came out of nowhere," Heso said.

"You just wasted a good piece of meat here. It's all dirty and rats had gotten to it already," the man said as he tosses the bugs body into the pit where it was quickly torn apart and was eaten by its kin. "Come with me the boss is going to want to talk to you about this."

"What is this place?" Heso ask.

"This is the back of the butcher shop, and those bugs are what we serve. The one you killed must have gotten out from the pit, things like that happen now and then," the man said as he leads Heso back where he came. Passing through the tunnel the man went into the hole that Heso had passed over when he first went through.

Inside the heel deep water tunnel Heso saw the tunnel in front of him ended in a dead end but to his left was a heavy metal gate. "Come on," the man said as he opens the gate with a key.

"Right," Heso said as he step through the gate and the man closes it and locks it behind him.

"You're a new comer," the man said as he leads him through the tunnel.

"Yeah I am," Heso said.

"What are you doing in Drainage City?" the man ask.

"The last thing I remember was going into a pub for a drink then nothing and the next thing I knew I woke up here without a coin to my name," Heso said.

"I heard about that sort of thing happening now and then to newbies like you," the man said. "Whoever robbed you must had dump you down into a pipe and ended up here."

"Yeah a mushroom woman found me floating and dragged to shore," Heso said. "She told me how to get out of here and drove into the sewer water. How can she stand to be in that stuff."

"Her kind like being dirty," the man said. "They're like their namesakes like that."

They came to the end of the tunnel with a door on the left side and a waterhose on the other, the floor of the end of the tunnel was higher then the water level of the tunnel giving them a dry area to stand on. The man stop and turned on the water and washed the flith from his boots, then turned the hose on Heso's boots.

"The rules is to always wash off before entering," the man said before turning off the hose.

Opening the heavy door Heso saw that the room was a storeroom with boxes and barrels that were stacked on top of each other. They walk through the room and came to another door the man open it throwing it open. The room was a slaughter room where the bodies of animals were cut apart before being sold, hanging from the meat hooks were gutted bugs like the ones in the pit. The pool of blood and other body fluids have been washed down the drain in the middle of the room. The floor of the slaughterhouse has a small depression on the floor to allow the fluids of the waste from the meat hanging on the meat hooks to gather in one spot. This way the room would always be clean enough to meet any of the health codes within the city as Lord Naruto had passed laws that all food has to be fit to be eaten unless the food was only ment for one type of race.

There were three people in the room dress in aprons cutting up the bugs bodies, all of them look human but were strange looking. A man hanging a bug onto a meat hook has a tumor like growths all over his face and body. Other man seems to suffer from neurofibromatosis, explaining the reddish lesions covering his body, he also walks with a limp and has a large neck brace grafted to his body, he was lugging a bucket full of bug guts over to a large metal barrel. The last one in the room was a eight foot tall, huge, fat, cleaver-wielding butcher lady she walks over to Heso and the man who had brought him here.

"Latch who is this?" the butcher lady ask.

"Yes he's the one I told you about Judy. He was drugged and dump into a pipe and was saved by a mushroom woman. She's the one who told him to come here," Latch said. "He also was attacked by one of the Novistador that gotten out of the pit."

"You went and killed one of my Novistadors?" Judy said as she stares down at Heso.

"It tried to attack me," Heso said.

"He's a new comer," Latch said.

"A new comer hey," Judy said. "Well since you're new here and don't have a job yet, you're going to be working for me till you pay off the Novistador you killed."

"Work for you?" Heso said.

"Yes I could always use a helping hand around here and you'll do," Judy said grinning down at him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks later -

Heso woke up in his new home of Drainage City that rested right underneath the streets of Aarishem the captial of Mordor. He came here for a new start and now he's living in a sewer. His new home he shared with Latch the mutant who had found him across the Novistador feeding pit. He learned that the bugs were brought from breeders and were thrown into the pit till they were big enough to be eaten. They live in what Latch said is a goblin den as it's the standered living chambers of everyone living in Drainage City modeled by the homes of the underground races of Mordor live in. The room had two folding beds built on the walls of the room that could be folded up, and a small kitchen. He learned that when people needed to go to the toilet they went to one of the toilets built over the waterways of the sewers on platforms spanning the two sides. Other toilets were little more then pits that are slanted downwards with water flowing down to empty out into the waterways. And others are pots that are emptied out into the waterways when they're filled up.

The people living in Drainage City were mostly mutants acordding to Latch they were either homeless people changed by all of the magical waste poured down the pipes in the city they used to live before their lord brought them to Mordor or were test subjects of magic users. Since they all lived underground for generations most of them when offered to choose where they wanted to live had choosen to stay underground as for some their bodies couldn't stand living elsewhere. And from what he had learned both the city above and below were planned when the city was first built two years ago. Their lord Naruto didn't want to create a city that didn't had all types of races in mind when it was built and had the underground city built as well. The sewers were all clearly marked with street signs like the ones above, and fresh clean water pipes were placed all around so that the people living in the sewers always had clean water to drink and wash with. The housing were built right into the walls of the tunnels without weaking the supports to hold the city above them up. And to keep sickness down there were many different types of medical plants that could be found in the sewers given to the people to be grown and air vents to allow fresh air to flow down. Water treatments plants that collects most of the raw sewage and cleans the water that are flowing in the waterways. And some of the shops above ground had a storefront under as well so that the people below ground could always get what they needed. All the mutants say that the sewers of Drainage City are much better then the one they were living in before. Heso could see why the people of Mordor belove their lord so much.

Sure it wasn't what he had in mind when he first set his sights on coming to Mordor but then nothing ever turns out as you had them in mind at the time. At least he found a place to live and a job so he didn't had much to complain about as he knows but in Water that jobs are hard to come by and the only job he was able to get was by joining the army. In the day's since he's been here, he had made some friends in the weeks he's been living here. He made friends with a couple living next door, Okoshi and Nurude who owned a restaurant that sold roasted fish, that they run in front of their home like most of the people here do.

Nurude is a worm master, who has large worms living inside of her body, but what freaked Heso out was that some of her body parts were enlarged like a side of her belly, a fleshly tumor growing from her stomach and one of her breast for the worms to live in, with five holes on her body for them to come out of. The worms were large and long and have bug like arms but their heads were that of a normal looking human with hair but on a worms body. She uses the worms to catch fish with from the place where the sewage meets with the sea and fishes gather because of the warm water. The Brokenspine fishes they catch are easy to capture. Fishes get very indolent if they overeat. Those fishes are so bloated feeding in the waters, that it's covenient but a bit eerie.

Okoshi on the other hand has seven girls growing from his body, mostly on his left side. There are two large ones, one growing from his back from wher her legs would be and the other from his left shoulder where her right leg would had been, she doesn't have arms only had her left leg. There is a girl the size of a fairy attached to the top left side of his head by her stomach and she's fully devolped but is missing her right arm. A girl just like her is on the left side of his chest attached to him by her own chest and also missing her right arm. Another girl is attached from her back on his stomach a little bit larger then the first two girls, she on the other hand only has the lower half of her body hanging off of Okpsho's. On his arm is a girl that has all of her bodyparts and is attached to his arm by the side of her body. The last girl is like the one growing on his back but smaller and is on the low left side of his back. He has a strong body as he has to carry all of the girls on his body all of the time.

Heso and Latch brought some fish from the couple eating them on their way to Judy's butcher shop. On their way they passed by Bita's drug store which he runs with his young daughter Nie. Bita looked like a walking skeleten as his head was little more then a skull with eyeballs and he always wears a robe when he's running his store. Nie on the other hand looks normal but is very mature for her age. Every now and then he was go to the surface where he either get more supplies or go to the research lab of the university when he finds something he needs help with. He's known to have the best drugs of Drainage City with his disciple a man with six pairs of arms, Tegusudoh as second. His shop is also a place where people would sell raw materials for drugs or food items like dry leeches or slugs. And according to rumors Bita use to be partners with Victor, Lord Naruto's master alchemist who is a hunchback.

In front of Bita's shop is Cyst one of the workers of Judy's butcher shop. "You got Hydro?" he ask to Bita.

"Sorry but I still need some Man Eating Slug to complete that drug," Bita said.

"Come on Cyst you better hurry before Judy opens shop," Latch said as he and Heso passed by.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Cyst said.

As the threesome walked towards the shop flying past them was the girl Shitami who has bird like wings instead of arms. And swimming pass them in the waterway was Mezaru a mutant with a long eel like body. She had two arms but she had many legs on her body to help her swim, her kind could easily survive in the sewer water that many other water types avoided. Swimming behind her were Sumiso and Shinko a boy and a girl who were transformed into her race by swallowing her eggs. He learned that some of the mutants have the ability to transform normal humans into their type by many different kinds of means. Both Sumiso and Shinko had been living in a castle town home to Mage-Knights when they fell into the sewers during the attack on the castle by Mordor forces. Mezaru found them and got them to eat her eggs to turn them into her kind so that they wouldn't be killed by the other mutants as the people above killed mutants on sight.

Finally they got to the front of Judy's Butcher shop that also doubles as her hom, her shop had two front one for the people living in the sewers and another for the people living above ground. The store's front was little more then a sign that said, 'Judy's Butcher Shop' and a heavy metal door. And waiting to be let in were the three brother of the Jupiter's family, Goggle, Lizard and Pluto. Goggle's attire consists of a large coat and bowler hat, and his mutation consists of him having two slits on his face in place of a nose. He's the smarter of the brothers. Lizard, along with being small and nimble, has a severe cleft lip and malformed jaw. Pluto is the more imposing of the brothers, being extremely large in size and exceptionally strong, as he's capable of lifting and throwing a fully grown adult with one arm; Pluto possesses a misshapen head and face and appears to be mentally retarded. Judy's is the only one besides Trolls, or Ogres that towers over him and makes him back down. They made a living by hunting animals to be fed to the animals Judy has in her pits.

"What do you have for us today?" Latch ask the brothers.

"We got five Cockroachs and a Lurker," Goggle said. Behind him Plato had dragged on a flat cart five dog size Cockroachs and a man size frog. The cockroaches and the giant frogs called Lurkers breed like rats and it's up to people like the Jupiter brothers to keep their numbers in check. They were either eaten or were sold to be used as feed for other animals as the brothers were doing.

"Good, I'll pay you what they're worth," Latch said as he opens the door of the shop. The shop inside was like that of any butcher shop Heso had been to, but for the fact that most of the meat that's being sold come from bugs. Behind the counter was Suzie, she has an emaciated appearance, being almost skeletally thin, and abnormally thin face and slanted eyes.

"About time you three showed up," Suzie said. "Judy wants you guys to get one of the Sandcrawlers out from the pit."

"Alright," Heso said as he walks to the Sandcrawler pit out in the back.

"Wait Heso," Judy said as she walks out from the cutting room. "I got a job for you."

"What is it?" Heso ask.

She hands him a package of cloth with somekind of meat inside of it. "I need you to take this to the water treatment plant and give it to Fred."

"Right," Heso said. "Where's the plant?"

"Once you're outside turn left and keep going till you reach Rock Street and then make a turn right and you'll see a sign that will tell you where it is," Suzie said.

"Thanks," Heso said walking out.

The door opened and a big bulky, seven foot tall guy with red, burnt, melting skin and a small thin woman came in dragging a dead Flukeman between them. Flukeman was somehow spawned from the magical waste of failed potions. Flukeman appears to be a humanoid tapeworms who spread by implanting their lava into animals like the Lurkers through bites, there they feed on their flesh for a couple of months until they reach their next stage and exit through the frogs waste. The Flukeman adult forms are dangers as they would try to implant their lava into people and are killed when they are discovered. The lava's that are implanted into people must be either killed by drugs or cut out as they cause the people implanted with them pain and sickness.

"Caught this thing this morning," the man with the burnt skin said.

"How much is it worth?" the woman ask.

"Wait your turn they were here first," Lutch said as he was bartering with the Jupiter brothers on the price for their catch. Heso left and headed towards the treatment plant.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Near the treatment plant -

Heso on his way to the plant he passed the Orango pit that he heard about from the mushroom woman who found him. He learned that people of the city bring their dead here and other organic things to be dump into the organic mush. The chemicals and mold that are in the pit break down the flesh to be use on the farmlands of Mordor. The reason it's underground is because the mold used in the pit only grows in dark and wet places. When someone dies and their family doesn't want to burn them the corpse wagons of the city come and collects them. They take them back to the factory where the Organo is collected and shipped out, dumping the bodies into the corpse hole above ground. There the bodies are striped of their flesh by the workers of the Orango Pit. The hair and bones are recovered by someone with a market for them.

A seven foot tall, muscular man wearing a fireman coat and respirator came out of the enterance of the pit with a wagon full of bones dumping them into a pile on an empty space near the enterance where anyone who wants them can collect them. Swifting through the piles of bones of different races were mutants known as Rejects. They're unnaturally thin, and also have greenish skin and pupil-less eyes. They also often crawl around on all fours, instead of walking upright. They were suppose to be zombie like soldiers but weren't up to being fighters. Working along side them was a taller than average, chubby guy wearing a suit made of garbage bags and used jars. The bones of some of the races could be used in potions and drugs, so the bones that are thrown out from the Organo Pit always disappear in two to three days.

"Hi, Heso," said a young mutant wolf/cat woman.

"Hi, Hijiki, Haoba," Heso greeted the couple.

Both Hijiki the woman who greeted him and Haoba the large male carrying his mate under him as she holds on from under his body as they were both struck together till one of them dies. When their kind picks a mate the males penis becomes glued inside the famales vagina, locking them together and in the cases of like Hijiki, their mates body begins to change into the same kind of mutant as their mate. This goes with a female and a human male as well. Haoba like all males of his kind large the size of a troll if they stand on their hind legs, covered in dense fur and have large and long ears, their bodies are a mix of a cat and a dog but their faces remain human looking. The females on the other hand is much smaller so that the male be able to carry her easily. They have the same body but their arms and legs are long for their body sizes to help with their mate when they're on the hunt. As for how their pups come out from their mother with their father's penis is the way, is that there's a crack on it that opens when the pups are ready to come out.

"Should you be off to work?" Hijiki ask. She and Haoba stop every now and then to the shop to sell a stray dog or cat they caught and to buy some of the bug meat being sold.

"Got a package to deliver to the plant," Heso said.

"Be careful there's a Garthim on the loose," Haoba said.

"How did that happen?" Heso ask.

"It manage to escape from it's cage up above and found its way down here. There's a price on it for its capture," Hijiki said.

"Well be careful," Heso said as he walks to the treatment plant. This new life he has is nothing like what he had in mind but then again nothing ever really goes as plan. But he couldn't complain as he now has a life going for him. It's much better then the life of a soldier as he has what he needs now for a good start on the new country of Mordor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – I never did understand why we bury the dead in boxes when they should be left to rot in the ground as they should and enrich the soil.

Also the movie Postal by the bad director Uwe Boll is coming out soon. You know the one who made House of the Dead • Alone in the Dark • BloodRayne • BloodRayne II • In the Name of the King the bad movies base on videogames. Whatever you do don't watch it, don't buy it and don't rent it. If enough of us gamers don't watch or buy his films he won't be able to make another bad videogame base movie again!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	21. The Plan

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Plan –

In the island of Mordor in a massive castle that sits in the middle of a dense forest was the school for the Order of the Black Rose Witches. The women inside the building were drinking and eating merrily in a large and long room. Long tables ran down the entire length of the center of the main room. They were elbow to elbow at the table, laughing and swigging back various colored beverages or stuffing their faces with food. There were a couple dozen tables in the middle of the floor and far to the right side of the room was a kitchen area. Ranks of meat and whole pigs or sheep were roasting over open flames of the massive cooking pits, cooking pots bubbled as the stews inside boiled, pies and bread were baking in ovens great piles of plates and pots were place in piles waiting to be washed. Baskets full of fruits and vegetables were scattered around the kitchen, barrels full of salted meat were lined the walls with boxes of cheeses and sacks of flour, fresh meat hanged on hooks on the walls as well as dried spices. On the far left side of the room was where the ale and beer barrels were kept, the people serving out the drinks made a steady stream as the people at the table quickly empited their mugs.

On the second floor of the building overlooking the ground floor a woman dressed in a white catsuit that showed off her body, she also wore a tall white hat of some sort that came down over her eyes in a form of mask sat watching the events below. She also wore a pair of white gloves with purple claws at the fingertips, some matching white thigh high boots. She now stood well over six feet tall, almost 10 or 11 inches over. Hers was a statuesque body with just enough toned muscle to convey the appearance of optimum physical health, yet the soft curvature of hips, thighs, and huge jutting breasts aroused the basest of male instincts. She is Mistress Phantom a demoness who leads the Order of the Black Rose Witches for the past five centuries. Her order had been hidden since the Mage-Knights rose to power and hunted down the sisters of the order. Their magic was almost killed off until Lord Naruto came and began gathering all of the Evil races together, Mistress Phantom and what was left of the sisterhood joined and began to gather new sisters into their ranks from the human women who had magical auras, since then there's been an influx of half-breeds into the Order as the Witches began interbreeding with the different races of Mordor.

With her are some of the elders of the Order. Next to her eating a big piece of Manga Meat (1) was Granger a large woman. Not fat, mind you, she was a gym teacher who help the girls stay in shape; she was just...thick. Her bosom was at least an E cup, maybe even an F. Her body was thick and muscular with pleasant features, and a surprisingly beautiful face. Today she was dressed in a form fitting skirt and riding hose along with a thick leather jacket. She'd probably be considered extremely butch if not for the long, feminine hair, the tastefully (but noticeable) done make-up, and those fat cow tits hanging off her chest. She was gripping the two ends of the bone that the meat covered leaving the two ends bare frimly, as she rips with her teeth a good size bite from it. All magic users ate more then normal as using magic took alot of energy, which is why the castle that serves as the school always had ample supply of food. (2)

Next to her is Nail Kasier who was the only word most could think of that could come close to describing the woman that stood before him now. She was quite tall in comparison to the other women of the school almost as tall as Mistress Phantom. She was tanned so perfectly that the women of seaside villages could only dream of such as they lay on the beach trying. Her skin was the softest brown like that of toasted almonds and looked truly natural on her. Long soft hair the color of light vanilla cream spilled down her back to caress her butt. The rest of her long hair split at her shoulders with the hair on her front side cascading down to her full breasts as dual long swaths of silken hair. Soft bangs reached down her forehead and at some points past her eyes helping to frame a beautiful face that every goddess existing must be jealous of. Her eyebrows and soft lips were of the same color to complete the dazzling contrast to her darker skin. What nearly stopped most hearts as well as their breaths were those eyes. Bright, intense emerald green eyes stared out at them. Those eyes could make a man's dick explode in his pants in an instant while melting his heart at the same time. Her body was not to be ignored either. She wore a sleeveless leather vest that stopped a little bit below her breasts, leaving her smooth brown belly for all to see. The crisscross-cross of ties down the center of the vest strained to hold in her D-cup (his perverted mind calculated) breasts as it displayed the beginning curves and cleavage beautifully. Black leather pants encased her firm shapely ass and long legs that seems to go on forever until they reached her black high-heeled boots. She also had something that showed her demonic side as she has two bird like wings on top of her head, as almost all of the elders of the Black Rose Order were demons or half demons, which is one of the reason why they joined Lord Naruto who is a half demon as most of them are.

There was also two succubuses and one Incubus with them. The Incubus is a handsome young looking man named Adian. His clothes are a dark black pants and shirt; he's 6ft tall, has long black hair a bit past his shoulders, fierce looking red eyes and a very impressive figure that women would die to get their hands on. His teeth are razor sharp like an animals and his wings are much the color of his skin with a fleshy appearance of bat wings. They stick out at the back of his shirt; each one is 5ft long, 1'8ft in width and about a third of an inch thick. His tail hangs out from his pants just above his bum its length is as long as one of this legs with a thin appearance from the tip that slightly thickens towards his body, the tip of which is shaped like an arrowhead.

The two succubus women are very beautiful with long slender legs, E cup breasts, flat stomachs and shapely figures like an hourglass. Covering they're slender bodies are dark black pants and shirts like Adian. They're both 5'7ft tall and both of the women have wings and a tail like Adian only smaller in comparison. Each of their wings is 4'7ft long, 1'5ft in width and about third of an inch thick and of course hanging from above their bum is a long slender tail that's as long as one of their legs. One of the girls is named Asyalia, she has long blond hair a bit past her shoulders and fierce looking green eyes while the other is named Reia she has long reddish hair a bit past her shoulders and fierce looking yellow eyes. The other elders were down below with the younger witches.

A figure came out of the shadows as the shadow demoness Lexiss appeared. Mistress Phantom smiled as she saw her old firend. "Lexiss so glade that you came," she greeted her.

"Phantom, I've been busy," Lexiss said as she sat herself down at the table. "Lord Naruto has been keeping all of us busy since the fall of Water and the withdraw from the Leaf Village."

"Yes most of the girls of the school are now serving as magic troops in the army now," Mistress Phantom said. "How's Farah doing?"

"She's been keeping our lord warm in bed," Lexiss said. "And his seal that kept him from having children is almost gone."

"About time he starts fathering an heir," Granger said.

"I've heard about his prowless in bed is that true?" Nail ask as she's kept her ears open for any juicy stories about Lord Naruto's sex life.

"From what the women with him have told me, he has almost unlimited energy. You heard about the huge ring of fire that surrounded the Leaf Village? He was the one who was powering it," Lexiss said.

"You know he has almost every female of the races that can breed with him, but for a full demoness," Reia said taking a drink of wine.

"Yes and there's so many of us women who would love to be with him," Asyalia said.

"And there's also the matter that there isn't a demon in the high council," Adian said.

"Naruto is a half-demon you know," Lexiss said as Naruto had one foot in the relam of humans and the other in demons. "And he has always given us a fair deal."

"Yes but it's just not the same as it use to be," a new voice said.

In Mordor there were plenty of demons who joined Naruto once word spread that he was a half demon. Demons had been haunted for years by the Mage-Knights and the half-demons killed on sight, even if some choose to defend their human half they would always be betrayed by the humans who they protected. Which was way most of the half-demons had joined Mordor as most full blooded demons dislike the thought of a child being born from such a union. Which is way most of the older demons stayed behind seeing with Red Death gone feeding the magic of the other world they'll have easy pickings as their magic was demonic not dragon base. Most of the demons were like Naruto half-demons with some of the full blooded open minded ones were now in Mordor working in either the army or other fields that needed their power or skills. And because of the free sex life that most of the people of Mordor lived, there were many sex demons running around, mainly in the old city of Gannon named after the Tower of Gannon, it used to be the capital of Mordor before Naruto had the city of Aarishem built from the ground up. Gannon has become the place where shady deals were made and black markets were found, but because of Naruto's laws that were strongly enforced, there wasn't that much dealings with drugs or slave trade. Mostly people came for the theaters, gambling halls, and bars, others came for the sex that the sex demons needed to feed on.

One of these sex demons was a young succubus named Vanyasovsterlibin, known as Vanya amongst her buddies. A beautiful woman, tall at almost six feet. Bright blonde hair, smooth and silken, short in the back, much longer in the front. Her hair was split down the middle, and the bangs cascaded all the way down to her chest, almost completely concealing her rosy cheeks. Her eyes were very much visible however, an uncomfortably intense blue. Healthy colored skin. A deep expansive bosom of excessive size, considering her smallish shoulders. An athletic body, rather heavily muscled in the calves, thighs, buttocks, and back. Yet the body frame was undeniably slender, carrying the delicateness of femininity. She was "clothed" in an extremely scanty manner, a long thin ribbon of snowy white cloth wrapping itself two or three times around her torso. The ribbon started around her neck, then wrapped diagonally across her breasts, widening so that it just barely managed to both conceal her nipples and support her hefty bosom. It then traveled around the small of her back, around a hip, over the front of her pubic area, into the crevice between her legs, and finally ending at the tip of her butt crack. The strip of cloth did not seem to hang on her body, nor did it seemly tightly bound. It seemed to simply cling to her, as if it were embracing her. Each of her arms and legs had a thinner strip of cloth clinging to it, wrapped gracefully around each limb, ending at the wrists and ankles. Her feet were bare, but apparently she had no need for footwear, since she was airborne most of the time. Thanks to her large bat like wings and two smaller pair on her head.

"I miss being able to suck them dry," Vanya sighed.

"That's the reason why Lord Naruto made those laws in the first place," Lexiss said to the younger demoness.

"You're only following those rules because you want to bed our Lord," Vanya said back.

"As if it's any different then what you want," Mistress Phantom said.

"True," Vanya said.

"Lexiss, I know that you came here for more then just a visit," Mistress Phantom said.

"Yes, I came here to see how's the Powder of Life is going," Lexiss said. "It's been six years now since you began making it." Six years ago Naruto had the Black Rose Order make the magical powder that brings inanimate objects to life. In order to make the substance, the witches had to stir dozens of large cauldrons for six years. Only a few grains of the powder could be made at a time, making it extremly rare to find.

"Tell Lord Naruto the powder will be finish in a few more days," Mistress Phantom said. "Also how is Victor doing?"

"He's still the same as you last saw him," Lexiss said. "He's quite proud of being able to do the one thing that no alchemist could ever do make, a complete homunculi that's stable enough to survive more then a week or two."

"Yes but only because he had the help of our Lord and Red Death," Nail said.

"Yes that's true. I'll be seeing you around later," Lexiss said as she once again merged into the shadows.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the city of Aarishem -

On the docks of the city, Catherine a sorceress vampiress was watching as Herman the flesh golem created by her master Victor lifted the heavy equipment up and placed it where she needed it to go. Her fangs were very long, and her skin was quite pale. When she stood and looked at herself in the mirror, her image was almost transparent. Yet, from what she could see, she looked very erotic, and sensual. She had put on a very sexy black evening gown, and made sure that her large 38 D's were very exposed. Victor had contacted them and told them to ship some medical plants and equipment over to Water and Catherine would be coming along to make sure the shipment makes it. Besides she wanted to get close to Lord Naruto, as she knows well of his sexural needs to expel back up energy as the demon part of him has an almost unlimited source of energy.

"Franky check off all of the plants and their purpose I don't want to miss or send the wrong plant," Catherine said to a young woman next to her.

She was adjusting her work dress and trying to smooth her long black hair out. She was young, maybe 19 or 20. Her face was pale with great big blue eyes, and she was pretty in a vacant sort of way. She was about medium height and pretty thin, but she had the biggest rack she had ever seen on a girl that size. They looked like two melons sitting on her chest. They strained against her drab tan work dress pulling the material very tight across her tits, and making it look like the buttons were going to pop at any second. The dress had buttons down the front with a little belt, and it ended about mid-thigh on her very nice legs. One of these days Catherine would sample Franky and see if she tasted as good as she looked.

Franky held up a notebook and began reading off the plants being sent.

Numbing Grass, the leaves contains a numbing ingredient. Used in to treat cuts, broken bones, and burns.

Sleepy Grass, the leafes contains a drowsiness ingredint. Used in sleep potions and a base in medical potions.

Silica Gel Grass, medicinal plant that helps preserve meat and other things that spoil quickly, inedible on its own.

Salty Moss, a plant with a preculaiar taste, this stimulating raw material excites hunger. A base for some potions and drugs.

Spice Moss, a plant with a peculiar smell. Brewing it will increase the richness of its flavour. A base for some potions and drugs.

Red Mushroom, a spicy taste and used as a base for some potions and drugs.

Guarana Mushroom, extremely spicy, used in rage potions to drive soldiers blood boiling before a battle.

Blue Mushroom, slightly bitter, cures numbness and counters spells or jutsus that causes the body to lock up or slow down the body.

Deep Blue Mushroom, quite bitter, causes numbness, locks up the body or slows down the body.

Black Mushroom, you're no longer sleepy and you feel refreshed, counters sleep spells or jutsus.

Jet Black Mushroom, causes people to fall asleep and in powder form can enter through the skin.

Mysterious Mushroom, a orange colored with white spots mushroom, treats both sleepness and numbness spells or jutsus, has a dreamly flavor.

Brown Mushroom, a sweet-smelling mushroom helps recovers vitality.

Purple Mushroom, heals cuts and bleedings, both delicious and bitter.

Amazing Mushroom, a rainbow colored mushroom that recovers from near death, tastes wonderful.

Catherine nodded as all of the plants she was asked to bring were listed. "And the herbs?"

"Yes we have them too," Franky said. "We got all four herbs and printed some guide books in what their effects they are and how to use them."

"Read me the book," Catherine said wanting to make sure anyone could understand it.

Franky opens one of the how to books and began reading. "Each herb has its own unique medicinal value and, being completely natural, have no known side effects associated with their use. They can be mixed together and converted into a capsule or powder form to achieve different curative effects. The herbs are fast growers and can grow almost anywhere and grow like weeds if they're allowed to grow wild. There are four different kinds of herbs listed below."

"The Green Herb the most common is used to heal injuries ranging from minor to severe in nature, and can be combined with other herbs to amplify the desired effect. The capsule form of the Green Herb can neutralize various poisons and venoms with effects identical to that of its relative, the Blue Herb."

"The Blue Herb is used to cure minor poisonous infections (such as those caused by plant life, insects or venomous snakes). When the Blue Herb is combined with the Green Herb, it will both heal the wound and cure poisonous infections. The capsule form of the Blue Herb can heal wounds with effects identical to the Green Herb. Although the Blue Herb has the ability to purge most types of venom and poison from the body, it has proven completely ineffective against virus that make people sick."

"The Red Herb, is a slower grower then the first two herbs. However, unlike its counterparts, the Red Herb has absolutely no curative effect of its own, but can be combined with the Green Herb to amplify its effects. The capsule form of the Red Herb can be used as a hemostat to stop severe bleeding."

"The rare Yellow Herb, is rare because it's a slow grower and when it flowers offers few seeds. However, unlike its counterparts, the Yellow Herb has absolutely no curative effect of its own, but can be use to increase a persons vitality. In other words gives you more health allowing a person to take more damage than they use too. It should be mixed with a green herb to take full effect"

"The herbs can be grounded up, and then mixed in various combinations and will often achieve a different outcome or result. These effects are as follows:" Franky began reading off the list of herbs that can be mixed together.

Green Green, Restores 66 percent health.

Green Green Green, Restores 100 percent health.

Green Blue, Restores 33 percent health and cures poisonous affliction.

Green Green Blue, Restores 66 percent health and cures poisonous affliction.

Green Red, Restores 100 percent health.

Green Red Blue, Restores 100 percent health and cures poisonous affliction.

Green Yellow, Restores 33 percent health and increases vitality by 25 percent.

Blue Yellow, Cures poisonous affliction and increases vitality by 25

Green Blue Yellow, Restores 33 percent health cures poisonous affliction and increases vitality by 25

Green Yellow Red, Restores 100 percent health and increases vitality by 25 percent

Green Blue Yellow Red, Restores 100 percent health, cures poisonous affliction and increases vitality by 25 percent. (3)

"Good then everything is ready to go then," Catherine said.

"Looking forward to seeing our lord again?" Franky ask.

"Well he doesn't have a vampire in his harem yet," Catherine said smiling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Under the streets in Drainage City -

A man sat in front of a table as he poured chemicals into a metal pot and began mixing with a metal spoon. The drug he's making was for Zakuro a young woman who manages a discharge shop. She lives in a drainage under the port of the city. The day to day business of the discharge shop is constipation worn discharge, assistance with a delivery or an abortion. It's a shop for a Jake of all trades of the bottom as there would always be someone with worms to be taken care of. Zakuro had ordered some drugs to kill worms that have bred inside the stomachs of her customers. She also sold the worm eggs to him to be used in drugs depending on what kind of worms they are.

"Dad is it almost done?" Nie ask her father, Bita popping her head from the front of their shop.

"Yes it's ready," Bita said as he pours the drug into a large glass jar and then sealed it shut.

"Thanks dad," Nie said as she grabs the jar and went to the front of the shop.

"You can come out now," Bita said to the Dark Elf hidding in his lab.

A male Dark Elf came out of the shadows, dress in black that blended with his dark skin making him one with the shadows.

"Is the potion ready?" the elf ask.

"Yes, I have your queen's order right here," Bita said as he hands the elf a glass jar filled with fine powder. "Be careful this is powerful aphrodisiac and if you spill it you'll start a free for all orgy."

"I'll take care," the Dark elf said as he places the jar into a case lined with cotton. "Those elf slaves will be more willing to breed once this is used on them."

"You're queen has been ordering alot of these for awhile now. Aren't those elf slaves with child by now?" Bita ask.

"It's the High Elf, Minhane, he can't keep it up with all the elf women we been throwing him to," the Dark elf said.

"Well I have something here that can help him there," Bita said as he walks across the room and unlocks a wall safe and pulls out a small glass tube. "This is a transformation potion that will transforms any male who drinks it into the Erotomania form."

"Erotomania form?" the elf ask.

"This potion is for men who have sex demons as lovers or are their sex slaves," Bita said. "It makes the penis bigger, longer and the balls become bigger also. In the change form the male is able to please the sex demons and in some rare cases out last them. The male will have triple the normal endurance of that of a male Troll and the sex organs will refill everytime they cum. The side effects or that they can't be change back or be able to stand up to more then a day without having sex because of the build up of sprem well cause their balls to blow up. Because of this the males can only live with sex demons as they're the only ones who can handle the amount of sex that the male needs to relieve the pressure."

"I'm sure that queen Tarifa will find this useful," the dark elf said taking the tube from Bita. "Also the queens want you to make some Futan Potion."

"Futan Potion," Bita said smiling. "I see that they want to really enjoy them."

"The payment is all here," the elf said as he tosses Bita a leather bag of gold coins. "We'll be waiting for the potion."

"I'll have a butch of Futan Potion ready by the end of the week and I'll be adding the Erotomania potion to the bill also. That isn't cheap to make you know," Bita said.

"I'll tell them when I get back," the elf said as he teleported away with a short range teleport spell.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Land of Water -

A man dress as a monk scream as he flew backwards as a crossbow bolt embedded into his chest sending him falling from the second floor that overlooks the temple's main floor. The monks of the temple were cut down as the Mordor soldiers came pouring into the temple through doors or windows. The temple's ground was alive as the Mordor soldiers cut down every monk and priest that they could get their hands on. The archpriest of the temple face was lock in disbelief as he still clutched the spear that was run into his body. He had perched to his followers that with the holy power of their order they would be able to drive the inhuman invaders out of Water. Only to watch as the ragtag of follows poorly armed were slaughtered by the said invaders as they quickly cut their way through them and broke into the inner walls of the temple.

"For all their talk these holy men weren't much," Owa an orc soldier said as he wipes the blood from his sword as the screams of the monks died as there were fewer and fewer of them.

"They remind me of too much of the holy men we have in our world," Sal a goblin armed with a crossbow said. He spotted a monk running and took aim, then fired a bolt into his neck. "Always full of themselves and ofter so little in return with false gods and anyone that thinks differently from them is evil or a demon."

"So true," Owa said as he and Sal entered the temple as it was looted of the gold and other valuebles that the temple had collected from its followers for years.

The sheer amount of loot taken from the underground chambers of the temple were amazing, and the storehouses were full of food. So much money and food that could have fed so many others that the monks of the temple grew fat on as none of the monks of the temple were thin unlike most of the other people of Water most were lucky to get a good meal once a month. For the sake of a religion the people of Water straved and gave up so much for the sake of their souls that the monks of the temple said that they would save. Nothing more then a way for people to get rich without working very hard just by talking very loud and getting people to fear whatever the religion wants them to fear. Nothing more then a big con. (4)

"What are they going to do with this temple?" Owa ask Sal.

"I heard they'll going to burn or blow it up," Sal said.

"Yeah blow it up real good once all the loot is taken," Owa said as they watch chest and sacks filled with loot carried out of the now blood strain temple.

"Without this temple to take so much from the people of Water as soon as they get use to the life without them having to give to this temple for their souls. I'll think they'll start to warm up to us," Sal said.

"Would make things alot easier that's for sure," Owa said as their orders were to keep order and the lost of life low as thier lord doesn't want what happens now to come up again in the future.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the sea that surrounds Water -

Hinata stood at the front of the ship as they came within sight of the land mass of Water. She's been here before on missions, but this time it would be different as the Land of Water had fallen to the forces of Mordor in a single night. Naruto had made everyone so focus on his attack on the Leaf Village that none were prepared for the sneak attack on Water's central goverment and the joined attack on the Hidden Mist Village as well. She knew that there was already talk about invading Water but attacking an island country like Water would have been costly. Such planning had to go into it with so many things that could have gone wrong and taking encount of what people might have done at any given time. Naruto was both a warrior as well as a thinker as he came up with the idea the moment that Leaf Hunter had tried to kill him...

'No it couldn't be,' Hinata thought to herself as she thought of something that ran chills up her spine and made her put her hands on her stomach in a protective manor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Manga meat is a meat primarily seen in manga, anime and video games, especially in comedic genres. They are often used in depictions of primitive times or eaters with prodigious appetites. However, there are similar depictions of meat in the form of meat on a bone before the series, so the actual origin is somewhat vague.

Characteristic depictions

The main form is a big piece of meat covering a thick bone. Moreover, it has been butchered so that the meat is a single piece.

The texture of the meat does not usually appear to be soft; people eating it tend to hold it in one or both hands and tear at it with wild abandon. The meat stretches as if it were rubber, but eventually rips.

The meat comes in various sizes, but the length of bone tends to be anywhere from 40 to 80cm and the meat covers about two-thirds of the bone.

The meat is cooked by grilling or smoking it.

The meat is usually seasoned by spices like salt, pepper, and so on, but sometimes it doesn't seem to have any apparent seasoning.

In reality, animals do not have parts where flesh covers a significant-sized bone cylindrically and uniformly. Thus, the meats as depicted in manga (which can be held in the hands) do not exist. There are actually restaurants and butcheries and such where cuisine labeled "manga meat" is offered. In these cases, it is the creation of a chef. Minced meat or something like it is wrapped around a bone, and it usually has a texture like hamburger, though it varies between different realizations of the form. Even so, while this has fulfilled some people's fantasies about actually eating manga meat, it isn't really very much like the meat portrayed in fiction.

2 - It's the same as the magic users of the Slayers world are. Lina eats alot because she uses alot of energy for her to use high power spells.

3 - In the next Resident Evil game I hope that they'll put all four herbs into the game.

4 - All of the religions that I know have the samething in common, conning people out of their money and telling others that any other way of thinking will send them to hell. And all the religions of the cross since there's too many different branches now has spreads intolerants ever since it became a religion. My view of things is in line with the movie Dogma. The major theme of the film is about modern people regaining their faith in God, and the danger in faith being confused with dogma. The film also is critical of the usage of religion to justify greed, war, racism, and homophobia. It also states that Heaven is for everyone, not just one religion, and that a person's race, religion, sexuality, and upbringing will not condemn him/her to eternal damnation, as long as s/he is a purehearted, good person. Which in todays world is already hard enough to do and it doesn't need people who are stuck up with what their beliefs are to make things harder.

A reminder the movie, Postal by the bad director Uwe Boll is coming out soon. You know the one who made House of the Dead • Alone in the Dark • BloodRayne • BloodRayne II • In the Name of the King the bad movies base on videogames. Whatever you do don't watch it, don't buy it and don't rent it. If enough of us gamers don't watch or buy his films he won't be able to make another bad videogame base movie again!

And if you do want to watch this bad movie don't rent or buy it. Boll won't be able to make any money off of his bad movie if no one watches it and no studio will ever buy or make one of his movies again. The game Postal isn't a great game to begin with so you already know that Boll can make it worse so don't waste your money on it.

The film had opened in two countries. It opened at number 27 in the German box office, taking in $79,353 from 48 screens and has banked $133,568 as of November 11. In Austria it ended its box office run after two weeks with $5,165. As of December 9, the worldwide gross stands at $141,783. And it cost over $15 million to make.

So whatever you do don't waste any money on this movie Ever!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	22. Landfall

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Landfall –

In a Mordor field tent that sat a few miles from a battlefield a young orc doctor was busy. Tadzig checked his kit one last time and threw it on his back, the medical pack was filled to bursting with gauze, needles, silk thread, poultices, and powders and felt like it weighed a ton. He'd always had difficulty with the pack, being somewhat small for an Orc. In fact, he was downright weedy compared to the front line fighters. If not for his skill in medicine, he would have been abandoned in the forest when he was eight. But about that time he took interest in being a medic and had a steady enough hand to thread silk thread through a fine needle, something that won him instant admiration from his teacher and predecessor. Since then he'd risen through the ranks of the medical corps and became the favoured 'doc' to general Ploknag and hadn't swung a sword in his life. It was about time that the Fox Lord appeared and began to gather all of the evil races together under his banner. That's where his skills came to great use as the Fox Lord was gathering up people like him who's talents are someplace else other then warefare.

Seeing he was having trouble, Tadzig's favorite nurse (and lover) Risprak hobbled over to help him. Risprak had lost her left leg below the knee to an Elven sword and was no longer combat worthy, something that had left her depressed and frustrated until she met Tadzig. The peg was oaken, carved by her lover from oak and even had a detailed, if not functional, foot at the end. He had nursed her wounds and taught her to walk again, then taught her to live again. Her tunic was a dull gray now, but would be soiled with the blood of the wounded and dead by the end of the shift, and her cherry red hair would be matted and disheveled as well.

Risprak set the pack straight and wondered how she'd fallen for this runty little rascal. He was a sorry looking Orc, scrawny and short, he was half a head shorter than she and weighed maybe two-thirds what she did. But his hands… Oh, those hands. They were magic to her, and while he may not have been as large 'down there', he more than made up for it with the fact that he seemed possessed of the stamina of three soldiers. She'd seem him go without sleep or food for four days doing triage and surgery, then fucked her for an hour before finally falling asleep for a day and a half.

"Ya know," she said to him as she tightened a strap, "why doncha just let me carry da bleedin' ting fer ya?"

He snickered and grabbed his 'little black bag' from the table, "Oi always could use me a pack horse." He turned and snuck around behind her to give her broad ass a quick smack and quickly took a few steps away.

Risprak spun about and nearly lost her balance in the process. He'd always poked fun at her thick hips and buttocks, even when he was poking himself between them, and she knew it was a joke but couldn't help but to make a remark. "Yew sayin' I gots a horse ass, runt?"

He took a step back and smiled broadly, "I was thinkin' more 'long the lines o' a cow, but at least yew wipe." With that he sprinted out of the tent and saw a metal bowl sail over his head. She'd want his talents tonight to pay for that one, but he didn't mind at all. As he ran, he called out to the rest of his staff and soon twenty others joined him heading to the field, with a platoon of orderlies in tow.

The wounded were lined up in uneven rows, moaning, groaning, and bleeding from today's attack. Even with most of Water in the control of Mordor there were still those soldiers of what's left of the Land of Water army still running around trying to regroup to counter attack the invaders. There were also what were left of the followers of the temple who's leader was trying to get his followers to attack what he saw as demons. Tadzig set up the emotional wall he'd created for such situations and started doing triage as he walked down the rows. He'd assign conditions until he passed twenty who would live and spotted Ploknag's bodyguards carrying the general towards him. Tadzig saw the general was badly wounded and called for a table. An orderly ran up and began to set up a table made of metal rods and canvass while Tadzig tried to diagnose the general from a distance. The table had been crafted by Dwarves and purchased through middlemen, Tadzig was grateful for such cunning when it came to quality manufacturing. The table prepared, Ploknag's retinue set him down and began to strip his armour and clothing from wounded areas. Tadzig set his pack down and threaded a needle, while running his eyes over the general and deciding how to proceed. Ploknag was heavily injured from the attack on a small town that had members of the Water Army trying to retake Water. Blood flowed from wounds on his chest, arms and legs while an arrow protruded from his abdomen. He'd seen the old Orc survive worse and knew every scar on Ploknag's body; he'd treated almost all of them.

The medic quickly stuffed poultices into wounds while giving orders to the retinue. (1) Ploknag's bodyguards had stopped questioning him after the first time Tadzig treated the general and followed accordingly; Tadzig was one of very few Orcs Ploknag actually trusted. Wounds were bandaged, cuts were stitched, and the old bastard had enough strength to pull the arrow out himself once Tadzig gave him the all-clear. More herbs and a few stitches later, Ploknag was reclining comfortably and recuperating while Tadzig went to work on the rank and file.

Many hours passed and Tadzig was finishing a stitch by torchlight. Ploknag had returned to the front under heavy guard and under orders to stay out of combat. Once the wounded had all been dealt with, Tadzig allowed himself to drain his canteen and sit down. The old general made his way over and sat beside him. "Great work, kid," he said, lightly punching Tadzig on the shoulder. He'd called him 'kid' since Tadzig had pulled him from the brink of death four winters before and would probably do so until one of them finally went down.

"Thank you, sur"

"Chin up, kid. Ye saved a lot of the boys, and me as well. Got me back to the front in time to win, ya did."

"Good to hear it, sur," Tadzig had always been a pacifist at heart, and had trouble taking compliments after a battle.

"Damnit, boy! You're the reason we won! Gimme a frakkin' smile!" The general laughed and his retinue echoed his feelings. Tadzig managed a small grin and felt his mood brighten somewhat as Ploknag threw a thick arm over his shoulder. "The town's ours, kid. And there ain't gonna be no retaliation fer a couple days so we gots a chance to fortify and rest up. I found a cozy little 'course next to where I'll have me office, you and your nurse can sleep in a real bed tonight." Ploknag gave an exaggerated wink and his retinue snickered amongst themselves and dispersed. They knew Tadzig's feelings for the peg-legged, big-bottomed, Risprak went a lot deeper than simple lust.

"General," a dark elf spoke appearing with a headband of Darkness on his head.

"What is it?" Ploknag ask.

"Lord Naruto's ship is going to reach Water by tonight and lady Cheesie wants most of the fighting over with before then," the dark elf said.

"Easier said then done," Plohnag said. "I have rebels popping up everywhere. Luckly Greywing is talking to the rebel leaders who were fighting against Water before we came along. The rebels I'm dealing with are mostly temple followers, Water soldiers and what's left of the Mist nins."

"There is also the matter with the land holdings of the nobles that have been killed. To get Water back on its feet and help in recovering from the war the resources of Water must flow again. There is a distillery and a quarry both owned by a noble, now departed," the dark elf said handing the general a map to the two targets. "Both targets once they're up and running again will help in the rebuilding of Water and in supplying this fort. There's also another target that needs to be taken care of."

"I'll send some of my troops to the quarry and the distillery and see if any of the workers are still there," Plohnag said looking over the map. "If not there's plenty of soldiers who know how to work in a distillery or a quarry." He also saw another target listed on the map that the elf mention, a port town under control of a noble clan. It seems that the clan is trying to raise a rebel army to fight them and are the ones sparking the attacks on the Mordor forces on Water. There was also a note on the map saying how the attack should go.

The plan was to get the harbour ablaze, then assault the town as the town's people fled the inferno. With luck, the harbour would burn, but the garrison would put out the flames. By the time the Mordor troops entered the city, the garrison would be exhausted and put up very little fight, after which, the city would be either secured or sacked, depending on its condition. But only on the noble section of the town that's split from the poor from the rich, which like the capital city of Water, Makovo was walled off from each other.

The worst case was that the rich part of the town would be burned to the ground. Under the ashes, the Mordor forces would search for the vaults and salvage the city's stores of gold, iron, silver, and whatever other valuables remained. Above all other concerns, however, was the mine below the city. A deep shaft of gem-rich kimberlite ran below the city, and it's treasures would now fund the rebuilding of Water effort now that funding were running low. The conquest of Water had turned out to be more expensive than Nartuo's coin-counters had expected, and with the damage of the civil war, the bad farming years, and the rebuilding of many negeleted buildings, bridges and so forth. To pay for all of this money had to be found, and the riches source of money and resources were from the nobles and lords of Water who have been taking more then their share of Water's resources for too long. And since to get Water on a new start Nartuo had ordered that all of the officals and nobles of Water to be killed and all of their wealth and land holdings taken.

"Tell the she-cat the town be lighting the night sky," Ploknag said.

"I'll give her the report," the dark elf said before using a speed jutsu to disappear in thin air.

Plohnag looked towards a harpy who served as a carrier. "Go back to the fort and tell Grexus that he has a job to do."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Mordor fort town -

Cart after cart of plunder came through the gate of the newly completed fort, to feed the army's consent need for fresh supplies. Loads of iron ingots and captured weapons and armour would be recycled into new weapons and armour or reused. Great quantities of salted fish, grains, and meat would add to their food stocks. Countless rolls of canvass and cloth, as well as stacks of furs and skins would be used to improve the quality of winter clothing. All taken from the estates of nobles and officals who had either been killed in Makovo or after hearing what happen fled their homes. And the weapons and armor taken from the soldiers of Water so as if they had the will to try to fight they wouldn't have any of their weapons or armor to aid them.

Even with the plunder the army ate up the supplies fast and the need to find a good supplie of resource was an on going task. A lumber mill was built nearby to supply timber, fishing boats sat in the harbor off loading their catch, pig pens fed and the trash of the fort and small farms were springing up inside the fort to help with the food supply. Which was running short as an army has to eat every day and drains alot of resources fast, so the need for more supplies is always a consent need.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In one of the mess tents -

A long line of soldiers stood in line waiting for their chow. A Goblin dressed in furs was quarreling with a heavily-scarred Orc over provisions and the rest of the army was watching on. Food had become scarce as there was only so much food that could be shiped to the fort. And they couldn't go and start looting any of the farms or settlements as they were under order not to cause any lasting unrest with Water, as it wasn't like back in the other world where they came from. The only ones who were eatting well were the Pikmin and the Nut People who kept the fort clean by gathering all of the organic trash back to their pods. Many voiced their complaints with the rations they have been getting.

"It's always the same soup. It's just plain water with hunks of rotten bread floating in it. What I wouldn't give to eat some real food," a Cyclop said.

"This joint's philosophy is 'quantity over quality'. I mean, yeah it fills you up and all, but it tastes like garbage," a Minotaur said washing down the meal with some mead. (2)

"All there is to eat here is that thin broth and moldy bread. We soldiers don't live like the aristocrats," said a hobgoblin who saw how nobles lived and ate as she had taken apart in looting one of their houses in the other world.

"It doesn't taste too great, but it keeps your belly full. Oh well. Ever since that last blow to the head, all I can taste is color anyways," a Gamorrean said taking a bit of his ration.

"It's not so bad," a mushroom woman said as she and others of her kinds digs into their meal.

"I can't believe these guys. They gulp that slop down as if it were a gourmet meal," a Kremling said watching the mushroom women glopping down their meal.

"Gods, this food makes me sick. Gotta eat it, though. Gotta put met on my bones. No one likes a troll who looks like a stiff wind could carry them away," a troll said.

"If only this food tasted half as good as it smells," a Gargoyle said.

"Ack! What's in this soup? Did someone confuse a cooking pot with a chamber pot? How do they eat this garbage?" a Aarakocra said to an orc. Two Pikmin walked pass carrying with them buckets of leftovers. "Alright they can but they like eating rotting stuff."

"Look at those maniacs pound their food down. We have to water everything down so we'll have enough to go around. And then they have the nerve to complain that it's bland!" a Naga cook said to a catwoman as she serves the soldiers waiting in line.

"Alright people," a half-orc named Grexus a commander of the fort said getting everyones attention inside the tent. "I'm going to need some people to march over to a distillery and a quarry to get them up and running again. And also I'm going to need some people for a night raid. Our Lord is going to make landfall tonight and we need to get all three places in control before that. And we can get some good grub also instead of the crap that we have been eating."

"Finally we get to see some action," a orc said as others voiced their approval.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in Water -

Jonea of the Fellglade clan stood upon the ramparts of Onyx's massive granite walls that separate the rich and the poor sections of the city. Past the horizon, the foul Mordors had not only taken the captial, but had destroyed the Hidden Mist Village as well. Reports had come in, informing her of the pillage of Jak which the Wolf clan had tried to gather supporters. The meager town had been almost totally destroyed, everything of value taken, and a field of corpses left behind. But there had been Mordor carcasses left as well, a great many of them. The Wolf Clan had made them pay, but had been apparently obliterated in the process.

"How many are there of you are left?" Jonea ask the Mist nin who stood infront of her of her estate. After the news of the attacks on both the captial and the hidden village she's been gathering as many Mist nins and soldiers she could get her hands on.

"So far there are only twenty-three of us who came to your call there could be others but most will be in hiding," the oldest of the Mist nins said an old man who has seen many battles in his life but nothing on this scale.

"I thought that you Mist nins were stronger then this," Jonea said. "One of the strongest ninja villages is now in ruins and the nins that are left shattered to the four winds."

"We nins are trained to fight against other nins not against an army of that size," the Mist nin said. (3)

"True and that you have never been train to fight anything but other humans either," Jonea said as she has seen the bodies of Mordor soldiers. She had heard tales of the non-humans of Mordor but seeing them up close was something else. And from the reports she has gotten they were all much stronger then humans are as the captured weapons were much heavier then most of the soldiers or nins would be able to swing around for any given lenght of time. "How's the recuitment going?"

"We have been gathering as many Water Soldiers as we can but most of them have just fled once they learned what happen," the nin said. Many of the soldiers were from the poor sections of villages and cities and once they learned that there wasn't anyone to pay them they just left as they didn't had any reason to fight anymore. "Most of the soldiers only joined because it was the only way they could make money and once that was gone they didn't had any reason to fight."

"What greater cause could anyone ask for but to fight against these invaders and free Water from their grips," Jonea said. "Onyx must stand as a guiding light for all of Water to see. The aristocrats of the city and those lucky to be out of the captial are all behind me."

'Only because they know what will happen to them if they get caught by Mordor forces,' the nin thought to himself. For the last few years Water had poor weather and the country was declining in power. Even though the farmers are just barely scraping by... the aristocrats, dress up eat gluttonnously and fo all the extravagant things they can. Night after night, they only concern themselves with hedonistic pleasure. The commoners of Water hated the nobles and the offiicals of the country for taking so much for themselves leaving them with next to nothing. Stories of how the commoners turned on the upper class were already spreading as the upper class were given up to Mordor forces when they tried to hide among the lower classes.

"Now see to the cities defenses, the last thing I want is to be taken by suprise as the captial was," Jonea said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Offshore of the city -

The clouds had covered the moon, shrouding the city in darkness. The port of the city was heavily guarded by potrol boats and Mist nins making sure that no Mordor ship enter their port. But the Macra, Zora and Siren soldiers didn't needed to sail across the water as they could just walk to the port by underwater. Men with old knees claimed that rain was on the way, while dockworkers began to clear space for the troop transports in the harbour to unload their belly-full of men and arms. The soldiers were from one of the army forts that had came to Jonea's call. Songs wafted through the air as the workers sang the many verses of 'From Onyx to Abar' to give their work a good cadence.

Underneath the docks the Macra and Zora began to place the fire bombs onto the underside of the wooden docks as the workers walked on the topside unware of the danger underneath their feet. The Siren's were already working their magic as they sang to enchant the workers into leaving their post and to make the soldiers to fall asleep allowing the soldiers to do their work and to sneak into the city. The plan was the same as the attack on Makovo, to keep the deaths of the commoners as low as it could be helped. The other soldiers were already getting ready for the attack.

Underground in the mine that laid below the city a large hole was suddenly made on one of the walls as a Shokan burst through with pick-axes in all four of his hands. Behind him were troops of his kind and other races who could travel underground easily, as they sneaked through the mine shafts up towards the upperpart of the city as the only enterance of the mine laid there. Once the fire was either put out and they would burst out of the mine and kill everything in sight, or they would head back deep into the mine and seal the tunnel behind them if the city began to burn.

On the city walls, the soldiers and lookouts began to disappear as they were taken down by Bat people troops or Gargoyles as they flew down out of the night sky. As they were the only flying troops who could fly at night without bumbing into things they were the perfect choice in taking the walls of the city. Soon the walls of the city were in their hands and the opened the main gate of the city letting in the Mordor soldiers. They quickly marched through the streets, taking care of anyone who tried to stop them but people mostly just darted back into whatever building they came out of when they saw what's outside in the streets. The soldiers stopped infront of the main gate that separate the rich and the poor sections of the city. They wouldn't marched into the city with a fire that's going to start any minute, their job was to keep the upper class from fleeing their part of the city and into the lower class section. Only if the fire was put out would they begin to march into the other half of the city.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes later -

The alarm went off throughtout the entire city. Jonea was jolted back to reality by the sound of the fire bells, as was her current bedmate a young nobleman. He grunted and shot his seed into her without knowing he'd lost control. Jonea was not strong enough to pry his hands off and was forced to stay there with his seeds spilling forth inside of her. She cursed him for this, but he was already lapsing into oblivion. Once his grip was released, she got to the west window and was wholly unprepared for what she saw.

Fire. A blazing inferno. Docks and ships caught fire and began to burn. The troopships were secured to the docks as the fire spread, and she could hear the shrieks of men and horses caught in the transports as masts and rigging and sail fell about the decks. Fully two thirds of the troopships managed to make their way to safety under oars, but those unlucky dozen transports that could not were already ablaze from stem to stern. Flaming figures plunged from the decks; some groups had hacked their way through the hull and were pouring out of the sides in full armour. The piers were on fire on both ends, the flames moving towards each other swiftly, and the brisk, cool night air carried sparks into the warehouses and shops along the dockside. The gambrel roofs of small houses flared up, the walls of tenements turned into sheets of flame, and everywhere was heard the sounds of bells, horns, and shouts as smoke began to fill the air.

Her city was ablaze.

She rushed back into her bedchamber and desperately tried to rouse the youngman she never bother to remember his name. Her shouts and slaps were not enough, so she resorted to emptying an emergency waterpot onto him. The noble bolted up spitting and cursing, and when he drew a breath to protest this very un-noble act, he smelled the hot, acrid smell of smoke. Speechless, he turned to her, realizing what was going on, only to catch a view of her backside as she pulled on some underwear. The smear of sperm on the lips of her sex, as well as the gobs that oozed down her legs were of very little concern as he tried to locate his own clothing.

Down in the city, crews of town guard and garrison were joined by an army of volunteers. They began to form bucket brigades and to tear down what they could to create a firebreak. People began to stampede in a panicked mass towards the gate, and those guards by the gateway were more than willing to open them wide. This was their first mistake. Mordor troops began to stream into the upper lass part of the city, cutting down the unarmed and frightened citizens in great swaths. The guards rushed to close the gates, trying to keep the invaders to a minimum. Little did they know that only a thousand Mordor troops were assigned to this as they were to drive the people towards the docks, and they were all inside by now. This was their final mistake. As word spread of Mordor soldiers at the gates and fire at the docks, the people fled in any direction they could. The Mordor troops moved through the streets with broadswords and axes in both hands, reveling in the bloodshed of non-combatants.

At the docks, the guard, the garrison, the volunteers, and what soldiers had survived began to win their battle. House after house was collapsed as fountains were emptied for their water. Finally the fire was under control. As their morale lifted, they were swarmed by townsfolk fleeing towards them. A confused horde had thought the docks were safe and began to rush to the water. The fire on the piers was not out. The coal-oil, bitumen, and pitch that kept them from rotting also kept them from being extinguished. Acrid smoke filled the air and the mob blindly ran into the awaiting deathtrap.

Screams and wails filled the air when those at the front discovered the inferno behind the smoke. More charged in behind them, feeling the searing heat of a raging conflagration on their skins as hot ash and smoke filled their lungs. But they would not be stopped. The exhausted guards tried to stop them but were overwhelmed, many were trampled to death under the stampede of humanity racing to their dooms. But the city was safe. While the docks were burning, the oil inside them kept them so hot that no sparks or hot cinders were to be seen, simply a sickly green inferno that began to boil the water the piers sat in. Some citizens made it to the water. Blind with smoke, maddened by pain, they found the water to be an even more painful place. In groups of dozens they were boiled like fish in the fouled waters of the harbor. The guards gave up on trying to stop them.

The sound of a horn called for an all out attack as the water troops began to leap out of the water far from the boiling waters of the docks taking the people by suprise. Those who thought to try to seek shelter in the mine were hacked to pieces as the Mordor soldiers hiding inside burst out of the mine tunnel and joined the attack. The gate that lead into the lower class section of the city opened again as the Mordor troops that were waiting came into to mop up.

Jonea and the young nobleman made it to street level only to find absolute chaos awaiting them. Smoke still filled the air and frenzied townspeople ran in every direction. Lady Jonea shouted for the captain of the guard, but he was nowhere to be seen. She grabbed a guard and threatened to have him imprisoned unless he told her what was going on.

"Mordor soldiers, my lady! There are Mordor soldiers in the city!" he said to her.

"Impossible!" Jonea said eyes widening.

"I tell no lie, mistress," his young eyes were filled with fear the same way his face and clothes were black with ash. "When they opened the gates to let the people flee, the soldiers charged in! They.." His words were cut short by an axe that planted itself into his neck. Blood spurted into the air and all over the mistress and the noble while the young man clutched at his throat, gargling blood and writhing on the paving stones.

An Orc garbed in armor chop the nobleman's head in two, spilling his brains on everything around. Jonea was so shocked she could not move until a thick, green-skinned hand closed about her throat. Just as reality began to reassert itself, she felt a sharp pain blossom from the back of her head and the world went black.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the flagship of Mordor -

Naruto stood on the deck of the ship as it sailed towards the port of the capital city of Water. Farah, Suraya, Hinata, and Nina stood with him as he watched the port become bigger as the ship came closer. He could already make out the shape of Honey as she stood on the dock waiting with his other women. It be nice to see his other women again, as ever since he first gotten use to having a harem, he's been use to having sex almost everyday and often as more and more women were added to the list. Farah, Suraya, Hinata, and Nina had been his only bedmates for several weeks now and are starting to be worn out by his sex drive. Not that they really minded but they all needed some rest.

"According to the griffin rider most of the rebels have been dealt with and most of the settlements are in our control," Nina said reading the report she had gotten and what the rider had told her. "There was some trouble with a port city of Onyx trying to cause a major upraising but that has been dealt with."

"What about the businesses that the late nobles own?" Suraya ask. "Are they up and running again?"

"Most of them are," Nina said. "Some have been strip by the fleeing workers and need to be rebuild or been in disrepair for years and need to be repaired."

"That's expected," Naruto said.

"What about the Mist Village?" Hinata ask.

"All fighting has ended and the hunt for any leftover Mist nins are already on the way," Nina answered.

"Isn't it wonderful my lord," Farah said. "We have proven that Mordor is a power to be respected."

"Yes but remember never to let a win go to your head," Naruto said. "There's always a chance for failure no matter how much we have on our side of the table. The only way to win on a board this big is to always be on guard for anything."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere -

In Onyx, Grexus surveyed his domain. Half the city was charred, but the important things remained. A light snow fell on the three great stone silos filled with grain stood amidst the ruin, already the shops had been looted, the homes taken by soldiers who now had warm places to stay. The few remaining upperclass were sorted into two groups: the able-bodied males (roughly six thousand) who now cleared the streets and put out hotspots under the watchful eye of their captors, and the females (maybe five thousand) who would be either be used a toys or put to work. If they didn't they would be killed or be chop into pieces for a cookpot. Grunts bunked in real beds, ate bread, soup, and drank good ale. The harbor was clogged with charred masts and a thick mat of floating corpses. Many had drifted out to sea with the tide, but many more became jammed amidst the wreckage and were now bloated and pale. But that didn't stop trolls to pick a piece of boiled meat to snack on. The rest of the city was intact and under Mordor's control.

Outside the city walls, the Mist nins hid themselves in the trees. They barely managed to escape when the fire broke out, they knew what would happen if they were found.

"What's the plan?" a young nin ask their leader the oldest and highest ranking of them.

"We're doing everything wrong," the leader said. "We're trying to cut down a fast growing vine by cutting just the branches. To defeat Mordor we have to go to the root."

"We're going to kill the Fox Lord," a young female nin said.

"Yes but we can't attack him here in Water he'll be too well guarded," the leader said. "We'll have to go to Mordor to kill him when he thinks he's safe."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – A poultice, also called cataplasm, is a soft moist mass, often heated and medicated, that is spread on cloth over the skin to treat an aching, inflamed, or painful part of the body. It can also be a porous solid filled with solvent used to remove stains from porous stone such as marble or granite.

2 - Mead is a fermented alcoholic beverage made of honey, water, and yeast. Meadhing is the practice of brewing honey. Mead is also colloquially known as "honey wine". A brewery that deals specifically in mead is called either a meadery or a mazery.

3 - From what I know of Naruto's world ninjas are only trained to fight other nins and have never been trained to fight against an army.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	23. No More Magic

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No More Magic –

Tsuande sighed deeply as she looks over all the reports on her desk, the sounds of rebuilding drifted through the air as the village rebuilt itself from the siege Mordor had launched on them. Everything was on the short end of the stick, counting the lives and lives ruin by the siege but also the cost of rebuilding and resupplying the village. There was also the backlash of the reason why the attack had started with a Leaf nin trying to kill a lordof a country without any just cause. The attack was just in retaliation for the attack, even if it was just a ruse so that Naruto's real force could attack Land of Water. Missions were starting up again but there wasn't enough of them as most were looking elsewhere to hire nins as they now have a very bad reputation.

"Tsuande you wanted to see me?" Shikamaru ask stepping inside the room.

"Yes," Tsuande said. "The Fire Lord has asked for a report on the effectives of our forces against Mordor's forces. He's offering some aid in rebuilding the village if we send a good detail report."

"From what I have seen most of Mordor's forces are trained to attack as a unit. During the attack Naruto used heavy armor units combine with siege engineers manning the forts, flying units, and light caralry. Our weapons aren't made to fight against armor soldiers, as you remember that when some of the nins tried to break through the enemy line their weapons either bounced or broke on their armor. And the siege weapons they used on us were all placed out of range of any of our jutsu's and very well protected. The flying units were the same as they kept out of range as they flew over the village. And the caralry were used to run down anyone who tried to break in or out of the village on the burn out plain that they had made around the village. My jugdement is that we were like an armor cavalry unit protecting a fort. Both of us are trained for lightning maneuver and attack. Both of us are the least suited troops for point defense. We're trained to work in small or single units rarely ever attacking in any mass attack. Any nin would be able to fight off most of the soldiers of Mordor one on one, in some cases anyways. Their strenght lies in attacking in mass, I think that they're only use to fighting against other armies like their own, that's what I figure after the Immortal's came at us, they followed the basic attack forms from the old war manuels that I have read. They're dependent on supply trains and fresh troops, cutting them off would cripple them. If we had the chance of fighting them on a field of our choosing we would have been able to drive them back but once they had dug themselves into a fort we we're the ones in the disavantage. With the fire burning the forest around the village it gave the mounted units the open space to be able to fight at their best and ran down any nins that tried to make a break for it. But there is also those nins that we saw with the Darkness headbands, looks like Naruto also knows about the weaknesses of his army and has trained his own nins to fight against other Hidden Villages. Combine with them fighting along side with the Mordor army makes a force that none of the Hidden Villages can face," Shikamaru said listening off what his take on the matters were.

"I thought as much. We're too spiecalize in our own art," Tsuande said. Their limits were made aparent when the attack started against a non ninja force. The ninja's of the element countries are separated their skills into 4 main categories and 4 minor categories. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Sealing were the main ones, Stamina, Force, Speed, and Intelligence, were the minor categories. Which prove to be all but usless against the forces of Mordor. Their jutsus proved to have little to no effect on the Mordor forces, their armor and weapons were made to withstand magical attacks which stood up to chakra base attacks. The Hyuuga's fighting style proved useless as their attacks are meant for unarmored foes, attacking the insides of a body allowed them to fight almost any nins of the Hidden Villages but against a well protective foe on the other hand made them easy prey.

"A ninja is a person that is highly trained in martial arts and stealth and usually hired for coveted purposes ranging from espionage to sabotage and assassinations. They are highly disciplined and chose stealth over head on combat," Shikamaru said remembering words from schoolbook. "We're just not train to fight as good as any of the Mordor soldiers could."

"Unless we retrain the younger nins we won't stand a chance against Mordor," Tsuande said.

"Yes but even if we do retrain them. Do you really think we'll be able to beat Mordor," Shikamaru ask.

"No, not even for a second," Tsuande said as Naruto had proven that fact all too clearly for all to see.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Onyx -

Two days after the attack the smoke still filled the streets of Onyx. Bodies and rubble were still being cleared from the streets, while Mordor soldiers continued their rampage, terrified survivors of the upper class were cowering in their hiding places, praying they wouldn't be found. The Mordor soldiers were on orders to kill off the upper classes or catch them and place them into work camps to clean up the city. Every now and then a scream would raise up as one of the nobles or groups in some cases were found.

In the palace, the scene was decidedly more orderly. The great hall was filled with low tables, servants quickly bringing out a rapidly prepared feast. The cooks had worked as though their lives depended on it, which was the truth, while a band of terrified musicians played a lively tune. Lounging on cushions, the commanders of Mordor's army, officers all, gorged themselves. Meat was ripped from haunches, fine wine swilled like ale from golden goblets. Laughter mixed with belches and farts and dirty jokes, the men and women becoming even more boisterous as the night wore on.

Seated on a carved wooden throne, Grexus surveyed the sight before him, a wine goblet in his fingers. He raised it high, declaring, "A toast to us "

"TO US " The officers raised their cups, their voices shaking the walls.

Grexus grinned. "That noblewoman thought she could take us down " he said, standing up. "But we showed her. Whose eating who food, drinking her wine, and sacking her city? Whose enjoying her...ah, furniture?"

At that the Mordor soldiers laughed again. The tables were the things holding the food. Scattered about the floor, lying on their backs on their hands and knees were women, naked but for golden chains about their waists, or jewels in their ears and around their necks, all of them beautiful. The wives and daughters of the city nobles and merchants, the upper classes only days before they themselves had lived in luxury, waited on hand and foot by the lower classes. And now they were the captives, at the mercy of their conquerors, who using them as tables and cushions. Platters of food lay on slender bellies and backs, while Grexus's commanders lay against feminine bodies, their heads pillowed on soft breasts, their goblets refilled from beakers held in slender hands.

"You pigs," Jonea the former ruler of the city said as she kneeled besides Grexus the Orc commander who brought her city to its knees.

"You shouldn't say those things," Grexus said eyeing the nake woman besides him. "The only thing keeping you out of the hands of myself or my soldiers is that, I want to give you to my lord as a gift."

"To the Fox Lord?" Jonea ask.

"Yes and, I hope you're tougher then you look," the orc chuckles. "You're going to be a fine toy for his his amusement."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the other world -

Tramping through the mountains, so close to the once Orc-held territory was more than a little unsettling for Eldor Greenwing, especially when it brought back so many memories of when that same expanse of land behind the Spine was Elven territory; memories that also brought back images of fire and war and death, and of the many others who were not as lucky as he to have escaped the Orc's fires. The path they took was narrow, and so well hidden and overgrown, he had a difficult time himself following it, but once he and his group reached the mountains, it was open and unprotected going. A narrow path shown to him by a Dwarf long turned to dust brought them to a cleft in between two mountains and gave Eldor his first glimpse of his former home since he wept for the dead upon a field of ash so many, many years ago.

Ash no more, the land opened up to a scene of treetops that flowed down from the mountainside and into the distance; for a moment, Eldor thought himself transported back to the first time he had ever seen these lands from so high up. He was barely a hundred years old then, and it was as though the entire world was a verdant carpet, lush and alive. It had taken his breath away.

But that mirage was broken when he saw what else lay in that vast stretch: hundreds of curls of smoke wafted upwards in the slow breeze, and when Eldor trained his eyes on them he could see buildings and tiny figures moving about. Roads, each twenty feet wide or more, ran this way and that and the traffic they conveyed moved with brisk speed as carts were drawn by horses, oxen, or two-legged beasts. Not even the mountains themselves were unscathed, below where he stood and maybe a mile to the west. dwarves and humans hewed stone from the foot of the mount in a quarry that looked as though it had already consumed a mountain of its own. Far to the east, where Eldor knew a place called the Butcher's Yard laid, the forest stopped and fields that stretched for miles surrounded a city unmatched by the kingdoms of Men. Hargo was its Orcish name, known more widely for the fortress that it existed to support, the Butcher's Block. The stories of the survivors from the Orcs' actions there still chilled him, but the Orcs along with the other evil races were now all gone from the land. The dwarves and humans had claimed the orc city for themselves and rebuilt the city as the Orcs had stripped the place before they left. With the Evil races gone the land could heal from their dark strain and peace could settle the once war torn lands.

Yet, more Elven lives were being lost. Elves that had an endless expanse of time ahead of them were being robbed of those years, many in their prime were taking ill and dying of old age before the eyes of their own parents. Eldor had lost another child already, how many would be left by the time he returned home?

There was one left who would know what was happening, one as old as the world, if the tales were true. His home was a volcano, one of few in the Spine, for there could be no more fitting abode for one, who, among his many titles, was known as the Moving Mountain. The dwarves and humans continued to be unwary within their own lands, and the Elves snuck past them at every juncture until they reached the home of the one Eldor sought. A dirt path lead their way towards the enterance of the volcano.

Inside it was warm, uncomfortably so. The thick air held the smells of brimstone and smoke and fire and more, so powerful that when Eldor closed his eyes he could imagine himself under the surface being taken by the Dwarven steam-carts in a cramped tunnel that also stung his nose with coal-smoke and steam during the last great war. The others would not follow him inside, which was just as well as none of them had even seen a creature like the Hardstone and their fear and awe would make any discussion difficult at best.

The red glow of molten rock was the only light in the place, the smoke that arose from that inferno blocked out what little sunlight would have struggled down the volcano's chimney. Eldors eyes, stinging in the gloom, searched about for the anicent beast that lived in this accursed place. But it was he who was spotted first.

"It was dangerous for you to come, Elf!" Hearing his own tongue spoken in such a way startled Eldor, and when he spun about, he found what he was looking for.

Hardstone resembles a red tortoise, only that he's so massive that when he walks he easily mistaken for a mountain, as that what he looked like as he sat in a pool of lava. It exhales an always present cloud of smoke through its nostrils and through holes in its body and has a dark grey stone shell. The volcano-shape hump on top of its shell constantly poured out thick smoke wherever it goes. Within Hardstone's body is the violent activity of a volcano, containing molten lava of up to 18,000 degrees Fahrenheit that occasionally erupts from his volcanic mountain-shaped hump on his massive shell. But it's shell was now duller and he was least full of life then the last time he had seen the anicent beast. Hardstone was the last of the anicent beast kings that use to roam the lands when the world was still young. Hardstone is the oldest being of the world as he's the only one who could remember a time when dragons first learned to talk and when the first of the elves came to be, even the oldest elf couldn't remember that far as those who lived at that time were all gone.

"Has someone finally come to make themselves a name," he said, grunting as he rolled over to better face his visitor, "To say they have slain the last of the anicent beast king's the known world has to its credit?"

"I've not come to slay you, beast king, if that it was you ask," Eldor's voice was shaky, even if this aged thing were weak from too many years, it was far from harmless.

"No, you come to ask why your kin are no longer immune to time, correct?" the anicent tortoise said.

Eldor blinked, then answered. "You know much, anicent one, but I see that time has not been kind to you, either."

The beast king gave a huff of amusement then winced before carrying on, "It is not time that has taken its toll on me, Elf, even though I am not wholly immune to it either."

"Then what?" Eldor ask.

"This world and its use of what my old friend use to bring to it has caused not only my downfall, but will so bring yours as well."

"Dispense with the riddles, anicent one, my people.."

"ARE NOTHING!" The beast king's voice boomed in the confines of the cave and for the first time since laying eyes on it here, Hardstone's eyes flamed to life. "You and all yours are but insects, the failed works of a forgotten being," the beast king rose to its feet, no small task in its weakened state, and began to amble towards Eldor with a voice filled by some unseen rage. "And now, you and all of its kind work to exhaust that single element which only my old friend possed! Which ONLY he had possess, since you insects have taken such pains to nearly eradicate his kind as well as my old friend!"

"You can't mean..." Eldor said realizing what the beast king meant.

"Yes, Elf, I mean magic!" Standing over Eldor, the beast king towered above, showing its glory even if its power had faded. "The humans use power as though it were limitless, and you Elves, just by living, drain away more than your entire race deserves! If I could cut down every last one of your despicable spawn, every two-legged thing on this accursed world, I would! But I cannot!" A flame kindled in Hardstone's maw, one that the beast king seemed to hold back as though every expenditure of energy on his part was dear.

"Then, what can we do in the face of such a fate?" the elf ask.

"The only way to bring back magic to this world is to bring back dragons to this world," Hardstone said. "What magic that is left is being drain even as we speak. Soon there won't be enough magic left to cast a simple light spell. But that of course is impossible as you and the other good races have killed off all but one dragon and drove the so called evil races away from this world. Upsetting the balance of the world because none of you could stand to see other beings who aren't like yourselves."

"That's not true!" Eldor said. "We had all good reasons to fight the evil races. Because of the fox lord's two of my daughters are gone because of them, along with the temple and the priestess who once walk through its halls."

"They are not dead," Hardstone said.

"What?" Eldor said eyes widening.

"The spell that was cast over the island of Mordor merely transported the island to another world," Hardstone said.

"Transporting a entire island? How is that possible?" Eldor ask. He had heard of spells that could open gateways to other worlds but never heard of one that could transport a island.

"Of course for the spell to work you would need thousands of souls to do so," Hardstoe explains.

"So the reason of the attacks were for us to gather in great numbers to fight them," Eldor said remembering all of those lost when the spell took place.

"Yes and now the only way to bring magic back to this world is for the spell to be cast again," Hardstone said.

"That will be hard with the Mageknights gone and Mordor along with the evil races gone, there has been great unrest," Eldor said.

"With the only thing that made you good races join together gone, all of you are starting to wonder about each other now," Hardstone said his glaze cutting through the elf seeing what he really is. "With so much that has been lost without a clear victory that was won, all of the races and nations are unsettled now. So much feelings were placed on the evil races and now with them gone they're looking at each other to release it."

"Sadly yes," Eldor said as allies were now looking at each other in a different light. "But with a chance to restore magic to the world again, I'm sure that the other races will gather together again."

"Even so, if they do. All of it will be pointless as with the Mageknights have hunted down all those who could use black magic, which only Mordor had. The spell can only work with both white and black magic are use as one," Hardstone said as the elven king's face fell. "The reason why, I tell you this is that I already know that there isn't a black magic user left in these lands as all of them have been driven to Mordor or been killed by the good races. You and the rest of the good races have brought this on your own. The evil races were only evil because you never gave them a chance to be anything else but evil as you and the rest saw it."

"You have any idea what they done to us?" Eldor said.

"No more then what has been done to them," Hardstone said. "Do you even know why the evil races banded together under the Fox Lord? It was because they had someone to help them against the good races who won't stop till all of them are dead. The Fox Lord was brought here by one of the Mageknights and becoming a half-demon because of the spell, he tried to help with the Mageknights but as he got better using his new demon powers the Mageknights feared that he would turn on them so they tried to kill him. Which he did as he would never betray anyone without a reason to."

"That's why the only Mageknight who survive the attack looked like she had seen a ghost," Eldor said remembering.

"Yes she was his friend and the only reason she was allowed to live," Hardstone said as he began to sink underneath the lava. "You and the other good races thought of yourselves to be good for so long that, even thinking that its was the other way around is beyond you. But of course you kind as the rest are nothing more then mistakes that were let loose. I'll just have to wait till you have killed off each other, then maybe the ones who were meant to be will comeback to this world."

Eldor said nothing as he watched the anicent beast went under to wait for his kind and the others to kill off each other. And the words he said haunted his mind. 'You and the other good races thought of yourselves to be good for so long that, even thinking that its was the other way around...'. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – You don't know what you're really like, until you see yourself from another set of eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	24. A Warning

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Warning –

At an immense fortification constructed many years before and expanded on by successive generations of engineers, the city-come-fortress that comprised both the Butcher's Block and the densely packed city of Hargolik, the aged chief of the twin structures, Fara hobbled about with the aid of his two best students. He was an old goblin, having seen nearly fifty-four years of work go into the Block. Under the urging of his students and those students who had become masters, he had that day finished a comprehensive volume of what he had learned over his many years.

Now, with Fribik and Keluid on his arms, he ferried the heavy, hand-written manuscript down the Path of Boots, the single long boulevard that ran through Horgolik to the many gates of the Block; the street's stones had twin, inch-deep ruts from long years of carts and carriages, and a foot-wide, foot deep, iron-grated gutter for the removal of water. While the rest of Hargolik was comprised of narrow, winding streets and many buildings that either hung over those roads or joined above them, the Path of Boots was nearly thirty feet wide, as flat as could be made while still allowing for water to run off, and as straight as a ray of sunlight.

Fara had walked that Path many times, in many uniforms. In his early days as a child, he recalled chasing mongrel dogs with his friends and stealing things from the merchants, as a soldier he marched out into the world of Man on more than one occasion, returning with arms full of loot; and as an engineer he oversaw the continuing expansion of both the Block and the city, always looking for ways to make things more efficient.

But his days were much behind him, and with his health failing, he had been easily convinced to create the work in his arms out of a desire to pass his knowledge to others. His destination was the printworks, a great building where in great presses ran low-quality paper over blocks of movable type for simple things, and where one masterful pressman, using a machine purchased from Men by agents of the Army would work its magic with vellum, bind the pages in stiff leather and hinge them with brass. All told, a single volume would cost more than any mere worker could hope to make in a year, but Fara had amassed a personal fortune during his tenure and would spend half of that on publication, donating the rest to the Engineer's Guild due to his lack of an heir. Well that was before they came to this new world and the machines that could be found here.

"Are the new ships ready?" Fara ask as he looks over to Keluid.

"The stream ships are all ready to set sail," the younger goblin girl said.

"Good the troops need those supplies," Fara said.

"The cost of staging that fake war as well as the war on Land of Water was more then the coin counters thought it would be," Fribik said.

"Yes that is always a problem," Fara said as many wars had been stop not because one side won, but because the money to run it ran out. (1)

"Once things settle down we'll be able to start making money again," Keluid said as this world have so many new and amazing inventions to discover. A brand new world was out there and it's all there just waiting for someone like her to find them.

"By the way where is Torgar?" Keluid ask.

"Knowing him he should be getting himself in trouble," Fara said shaking his head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Down the street -

A slight shift of Torgar's head sent the heavy fist sailing past and the dwarf wasted no time in grabbing the orc's forearm and gave it a twist. Pushing, twisting and driving on with his powerful legs, he took his opponent right over a table and a chair. The two of them crashed down hard, wood splintering around weren't the only ones in the tavern who were fighting as many different races had their fun. Fists and bottles flew wildly, foreheads pounded against foreheads, and more than one table or chair went up in the air, to come crashing down on an opponent's head. The brawl went on and on and the poor barkeep gave up in frustration, falling back against the wall and crossing his thick forearms over his chest. His expression ranged from bemused to resigned as the damage to his tavern but would be repaid by them, as they always paid for wrecking up their drinking hole.

"Might have known you be here," Fribik said as he grabs Torgar and drags him out of the building.

"Hey it was just starting to be fun," Torgar said as he brushes himself off.

"The ships are ready and you and your team started another bar fight again," Keluid said.

"Fine, fine," Torgar said. "I gather my men and we'll be at the docks."

"Well hurry the train to the port is leaving soon and this is your big chance to impress Lord Naruto with your craft skills in getting the machines up and running at some of the work sights in Water," Keluid said hands on her hips.

"Don't rush me," Torgar said.

"If you get there late you might have to work on the machines in the quarry and not the distillery," Fara said as he knows that no dwarf would ever pass up fixing up a distillery as their race is well known for their drinks.

"Why didn't you say so," Torgar said as he runs back into the fight to pull his friends out of the mess before the ships leave and their chance to show the world what a real drink is as nothing beats a dwarven ale.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in Mordor -

As usual, Skarabax was a busy place. This hotbed for criminal activity was the hub for every kind of illicit trade. But with the raise of the Fox Lord some of the blackmarket trade had slowed to a crawl as his laws made those who dealt in those kinds of things very hard to find buyers or the items they needed for it. But some of the other blackmarket trade were still around as drugs and the sex trade were still a big seller. One of the most popular places in the city, was the Fleshpot, a brothel-come-office building that made for some interesting business deals. Here could be found things as mundane as a Human or Orc willing to spread her legs for a few coins, to some more exotic delights, such as the trio of Black Elves who would only be purchased as a group. The most expensive piece of pleasure of them all came from a Turned Elf, found wandering the forests years go, but just as willing to obey as the day she was marked. There was a rumors that she was one of the first, that she belonged to an Orc Warlord and only left his side when he died.

But such things were usually beyond the means of the Fleshpot's typical customers and the Men who frequented it most often typically paid for an Orc they could spank and slap while they went about their business. The girls never complained, they could easily break a Human who went to far, and every now and then another unclaimed body would end up at the Troll's Plate, a 'restaurant' in the loosest use of the word. Tonight, the Girls, as the Orcs had taken to calling their little group, were lounging about on the great couch that could seat all five of them. They had a new member of their group, and envied her for the attention she would get.

The leader of the group, a tall, powerful looking female with close-cropped black hair named Ganaul stretched out and yawned. As the oldest, she didn't get as much attention as she wanted, but when an Ogre or another Orc came in, or a Human with odd tastes, she was the one they usually chose. Her seventeenth litter had just been born a month ago and she had grown restless from the recuperation time that was required before she could bear again. Given the choice between holding a sword or pumping out pups, she had chosen this and never regretted it; the company always changed, she enjoyed the sex, and was fully willing to be sodomized during the time when her unborn pup made her unusable by her more 'endowed' patrons. Ganaul was also thankful for the tattoos that kept her as tight as her first night, for without them, she would have wound up in the 'fair', where she would be servicing much bigger cast for entertainment instead of adding two litters a year to the Orc repopulation effort. Which all the races are doing as all of their numbers are smaller then they should be because of the long years of wars, so all are doing their best to build up their numbers.

Her oldest friend here was Zikuli, currently in the early stages of her fifteenth pregnancy. This one was a White Tusk by blood with hard muscles and shaggy white mane, but she had taken to smoking greyweed and her pups had never been the same quality since. Most of the time she was either on her back with a customer, or on her back with a brain full of smoke. Ganaul really wished she would quit the stuff, but without it, Zikuli just cried a lot. As good a friend as she was, this business had begun to take its toll upon her.

Next was Halyui, much younger than Ganaul, and equally as enthusiastic as the older Orc had been at that age; lithe and lean, adorned with curled red hair and parading around totally nude most of the time, she dove into everything with reckless abandon, favoring groups over individuals. This youthful Orc had some human blood in her somewhere, for she had been blessed with flat teeth, even though her parentage was full-blood Orc a dozen generations back. Some girls had all the luck.

On the far end of the couch was Telkura, the closest thing Ganaul had to an adversary. She had arrived shortly after Ganaul and made a few tries at gaining the upper hand, all of which failed because under her gruff and snooty exterior was a miserable bitch with no people skills. It wasn't the tawny yellow hair or the wider-than-typical ass or the pendulous breasts that kept her from being picked last all the time; it was the total hatred of the entire place that made her undesirable. This Orc had thought that going to Skarabax would be a little more interesting than hefting a rifle or being an officer's piece of ass, and found out that she would not simply be handed respect because she spread her legs for coins.

The newest addition to their company could not have been a month over eleven, 'mature' age for an Orc, even if they were pretty small most of the time. Dazinli had been the daughter of an officer or something, brought here to keep her from being used to sponge up musket balls; neck-length copper curls fell from her head, she was even more slender than Halyui, looking more like a green-skinned Elf had it not been for the small tusks, red eyes, and thick neck. Her tattoos were scarcely a few days old; she had been told what to expect while she was here, and it had taken a lot of Ganaul's 'motherly' instinct just to coax her out of the room all five of them shared. Currently, she was seated on her elder's knee, the way Ganaul presented all newcomers, making sure the crowd knew there was fresh meat; and the older Orc envied her for all the attention she would receive. Until the next one arrived.

Gananul hadn't left the city when she was in the late-stages of childbearing, she had seen some of the other Orcish 'temps' arrive, get 'pupped', and leave, returning to which ever city they'd come from to bear a litter in the relative comfort of civilization and get a handful of silvers coins for their trouble. All told, Skarabax saw about thirty Orcs come through here a month, and of those, only five were permanent residents out of choice or circumstance, and Ganaul preferred the party atmosphere here over the dirty and smoky cities. Here the air was clean, the liquor was good, and the crowd changed; she'd enjoyed her time at Skarabax and the city's lord was a good friend of hers; in fact, it was Karaber who was organizing Ganaul's party for her tenth year at the Fleshpot, and in return, she would be bearing him a pup or three out of respect and friendship.

She thought back to the early days, when Karaber's encampment had two or three wooden buildings and a stable, before the great stone ramparts had been built, before Karaber's fortress had existed, when she had wandered into camp with three other Orcs just looking to make a few coins on this side of Mordor. Karaber had taken to them, had a comfortable house built and named it the Fleshpot; the first organized business in this patch of wilds where there was no law, save his.

Now the Fleshpot was a four-story structure with central heating, running water, and a kitchen that worked around the clock. All told, there were at least fifty partners here, each catering to a different kind of perversion. Lord Naruto had much of Mordor rebuilt once he took control of Mordor, rebuilding much of the old and crumbling buildings. Many at the time wanted to kill the upstart but over time they all came to see him as the hero they need to survive the war against the light races.

There was Delnak, the Half-Ogre with breasts larger than Ganaul's head who liked letting smaller Men and Orcs have their way with her, thinking they were in power; tonight she was entertaining five Midborn Elves. Those elves, the product of Black and Light had minds more like Humans and brought great bundles of greyweed with them every time they showed up.

On the other end of the spectrum, there was the unnamed Elf that had wandered into the camp and became Karaber's property until he found out what men were willing to pay for a night with her. Ganaul had only met her on a few occasions and was always ill at ease when it was around. Her people had reduced this Elf to an animal so many years ago, and for some reason, instead of giving her cause to chuckle maliciously, Ganaul saw her as a victimized child and had the strange urge to cradle the little thing in her arms. The orcs back then used magic runes that the elf is covered in to turn her and others into sex craze beast. Word was that she was the first of the Turned, that there was evidence and documentation to the fact, but since Ganaul's reading abilities were wanting, she never bothered to pursue that avenue.

But she was not the only Turned Elf here, her counterpart was a strong and forceful male who had arrived on his own, made some quick words with Karaber, and found himself entertaining the few women who came this way. Ganaul had made the mistake of entering his room by accident one night and quickly found herself on her back; the Elf may have been small, but he forced himself upon an Orc who was twice as heavy and almost the same amount as tall, and Ganaul enjoyed every minute of it.

While thinking back to how that scrawny Elf had manhandled her, it took a nudge from Zikuli to bring her back. A stately looking man was politely inquiring about the price of the new female, the way he did every time fresh meat was in. He was a noble from somewhere on Mordor, and he had been a regular customer at Skarabax since the beginning; there wasn't a girl that came in who didn't end up with at least one litter from him, but since his tastes preferred the petite ones, he almost always took the youngest of the Girls.

The noble held out a token that said he had paid for the newcomer, gently took her hand, and left with a polite bow. Thinking back, Ganaul realized she had given birth to four litters from him in her early days here, and wondered if he was still as good in bed as she remembered. Once Karaber had pupped her up, she would have to reacquaint herself with the good duke.

Her train of thought left her once she spotted a dark elf entering the room. Most of his body was covered by a heavy brown cloak but he carried the symbol of darkness on the cloak. It's been awhile since one of the darkness nins came into town. But he didn't look or feel like he was here for pleasure. He looked around the room till he spotted Karaber who had stop by for some fun.

She manage to overheard him say. "Karaber the queen's have need for your two turn elves." Before a drunk orc slap her rear and ask if she wanted some fun. She left with the orc leaving her boss and the elf behind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mordor Dark Elf Village -

She is Anuk, daughter of the elven hero Vengal. She was one hundred and twenty-one years old, the youngest daughter to the senior wood elf ranger commander. She was born into a powerful and influential elf family, never wanting for anything. She had the best schooling, the best clothes, the best foods and lived in luxury as far as the elves considered the definition of that term. She was courted by only the most handsome and influential elves, but her hand had already been promised in marriage to the son of another powerful and influential family. Matarn was extremely handsome, and well established within the wood elf ranger command structure. He had risen to his position by virtue of his family and their standing, not by any of his own deeds. He had been involved in only limited combat against the evil races and in small raids against the dark elves, his family not willing to risk his life in the mundane duties of a soldier.

Anuk had gone through the standard wood elf ranger training and completed it with barely passing marks and a little nudge from her father. Anuk had never wanted to be a soldier, feeling herself above such things due to her family's influence and closeness to the royal elf family. She had gone through the training to please her father, and enhance her standing among her people, as well as attempt to impress Matarn. Anuk knew she was beautiful, and she made no big fact about that. Her five foot eight height came from her father, her long rust colored red hair and cerulean blue eyes she inherited from her mother. She weighed a hundred and twenty pounds, most of it muscle, but still with some baby fat spread out in places that she worked hard to control and get rid of. She was still considered a child by elfin respects, and this bothered her to some degree. She had long tapered legs, satiny skin and a tight, head turning ass that she worked hard at keeping that way. While she has a small burst but it went with her slim body type. Her cheekbones were high in a regal fashion, her light red lips soft and full. She had allowed Matarn to paw her body at times since she was to be his wife anyway, yet his groping was usually roughly done with no sense of what he was doing. Anuk had never been with a man, ensuring Matarn would have that honor.

Her capture had changed all that. The mercenaries that had captured or killed her small ranger unit were vile and disgusting men. And they were exceedingly brutal. Most of them were the most disgusting human men she had ever seen, and their appearance did nothing to quell Anuk's dislike for humans to begin with. She had been captured pitifully easily, one of the mercenary slavers hitting her on the back of her head during the battle. She had awakened to find herself in a large cage like cell, her head throbbing in pain. She felt the magic collar on her neck immediately, and gasped as her fingers inspected it. She could almost feel the drug working its way through her system. Anuk had looked up when the cell door opened and the enormous man had come in. She had flung herself at him in rage, intending to shred his face with her nails, but he simply backhanded her inexperienced and still woozy body across the cell and then pounced on her back as she tried to recover. He had shredded what remained of her uniform until she was completely naked and feeling exposed and helpless.

Then with the magic of the collar doing half his work for him in making her more docile he then proceeded to rape her savagely for several hours, taking her virtue with grunting animal like noises while tears had streamed down her face. He had even gone so far as to cum all over her naked body before he left her to wallow in sorrow. That had begun the cycle she had been living for the last nine months she was held by them. She had lost count of the men who had raped her, sometimes two or three at once, and with the collar keeping her from resisting for the most part, she endured acts so vile she did not even want to remember them. The collar and the fervent hope that her father would come for her with Matarn and rescue her was the only thing that kept her from taking her own life.

That was when the Fox Lord rose to power and sent troops to deal with the slavers. It turns out that the slavers have been taking any female of any race to make into a slave and the Fox Lord was stamping them and their kind out. The Mordor troops made short work of the slavers and freed all the slaves from their cages. But when it came to dealing with the good races slaves, some of them they just let go since some were useless to them but they kept her and the other elves as well as some of the sex slaves and brought them back to Mordor with them. Once on Mordor she along with the other elves were given to the Dark Elves. It turns out Mordor was gathering as many elves as they could which she later learn was to cast a long forgoten spell to transport Mordor to another world, using both black and white magic. Since all elves are magical beings even if they couldn't cast a spell they could still add their magic to the spell. After coming to this new world from what she has gather is the homeworld of the Fox Lord, she and the other elves taken were now the slaves of the Dark Elves.

She's the servant to a magic user name Dysea. Her mother was the leader of a small tribe of dark elves who took a high born elf as her husband and thanks to her mix bloodline she's able to use both magic energies that can be found in the bodies of High and Dark elves. Mid-born elves of High and Dark elf birth are able to use magic that can only be found in either race. While she bosses her around, having her carry her magic items whenever she goes out on a job, from what she has seen of what the other elves go through she had the lucky straw.

Anuk sighed hopelessly as she's dragged to the lower corriders of the stone tower in the middle of the village, as she carries Dysea's bag of magic items. As Dysea and Anuk made their way further into the earth, Anuk heard an unexpected but familiar commotion as they approached the lower wing of the tower. She heard the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, of lewd and wet sounds, of the cries of pleasure and perversion. Anuk shuddered at these noises, she knows those sounds too well as Dysea also took her pleasure from her flesh. She gasped as Dysea opened the final door to the lower chamber. Inside was something she had feared and hoped to never see. There was her friend, Kreya, in the midst of a sea of passion. Tall, beautiful, and strong dark female elves surrounded her, Kith assumed. Blade Dancers, who even in the throes of passion, never left their weapons out of hand's reach. The six blade dancers were deriving their pleasures from the former ranger captain.

"Still at it, I see," Dysea smiled as she watches the six Blade Dancers took their pleasure from the Moon Elf on a pile of silk cushions. "Well finish off and get her on her feet. We have a long way to go and I like to leave at the soonest."

Even though, by physical appearances, the blade dancers were formidable opponents, they obeyed the commands of their mistress as quickly as possible. Kreya cried out in pleasure and pain as the six stepped up their fucking, viciously pounding against Kreya's flesh. When Dysea and Anuk reach them the six elves were standing over the worn body of their toy that their mistress left them with. They all took pleasure seeing the elves that drove their kind underground that only Red Death the dragon could remember anymore, reduce to nothing more then mere toys for their pleasure as unlike their lighter skin counterparts they enjoyed sex and are very open with it.

"At once," the lead Blade Dancer said.

"About time," Kreya said as she wipes her face of juices. "I had just enough of being the target for sex all the time."

"As if you didn't enjoyed it," one of the dancers said.

"Only if you were good at it," Kreya said causing the dark elves to all stare at her.

"Oh really now," Dysea said smiling as she takes a small bottle out with red pills in them. "Did you know that the High Elf hero, Minhane is being used as a stud to breed new non dark elves? And that to keep up with the hundreds of elf women that he was given a drug that turned him into a sex monster? He can't go one day without having sex and always has at least a dozen women in his cell at any point since that last woman who was with him alone was almost killed by him as he wouldn't stop? If my girls are not your taste how about we throw you to him and see if you carry his child by the time we come back?"

"No," Kreya said eyes wide. She didn't want to end up as a breeder as the dark elves have started to call the elven women who were now carrying a child in them.

"Well then," Dysea smiled as she pops a pill into her mouth and a sudden tent formed underneath her robe. "I guess that, I can spare sometime drilling you in minding who's in charge around here."

"Don't forget us," the leader of the dancers said as she takes some pills and hands them to her sisters. "We like a second go on her as well."

"Anuk come and join us," Dysea said smirking as she holds up a futan pill for her as well. Seeing the look in her eyes she adds. "Either join us or you can join your friend under us where she belongs?"

Anuk seeing she had nowhere to go step forth and took the pill as well. Kreya eyes were wide as she sees her friend taking the pill. She looks around at the elves around her as they closed on in on her, she had heard about the futan pills but this was the first time she saw it in use and judging from the looks in the women's eyes they're going to show her how it works for a very long time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Land of Water -

The dark elf Rhouzanthoun was smoldering as she thought of what her lord was doing with his women. Right after he landed he had gone and had dinner with the Water Lord to talk about the treaty between Water and Mordor. Her lord never wanted to take over but with some much wrongs being done in the country and no one stopping it and his friend Greywing asking him to free Water from those who were destroying it for their own personal gain. The Water Lord agreed to the treay after some of the terms were hammered out first, he did agree that the nobles and the Hidden Mist village were out of control but he couldn't do a thing about them and thanked her lord for getting rid of them without having a mass killing of bystanders. All the troops in Water were under orders not to kill bystanders or plunder them as well. The only ones they could steal from were the nobles who they're ordered to get rid of. But most of the loot that was taken is going to go and help pay for the cost of maintaining the army and supplying them. After that he quickly left to see the needs for his women who have been away from him for so long. She really wises that it could be her with him now...

When she opened the door to her room of the building she and some of the other troops are using, Rhouzanthoun instantly noticed that something was wrong. A candle glowed in its niche above her personal shrine to the Cold One, one she had not lit. Worse was the fact that someone was in the room with her, but when she glanced about in the near darkness, there was no one to be seen. It wasn't until she went to extinguish the candle that the presence made itself known.

"Rhouzanthoun," came the voice from somewhere behind her. She spun and drew one of the stilettos that kept her hair in place, stabbing the air where she assumed the intruder to be. But air was all that she found. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and for the first time since theose human soldiers had tied her down and ravished her over a millennium ago, Rhouzanthoun was afraid.

Had she been lax in her training? Had her senses failed? Someone had entered her quarters and let her know they were there, but to what end? Had an enterprising member of the Assassin's Guild decided that it was their time to climb the ladder of power in the Dark Elves clans? Even thought they are banned from killing each other like they use to, there were still some who clung to the old ways of gainning power. With a word, she called forth a fraction of the power her magic had given her and the room glowed as bright as though the light of the sun had been stolen and released here, far below the surface. And there was no one for her to see. Rhouzanthoun had called forth this spell a few times and each time it left her target reeling, but there was no one there with her. They could not have been invisible, for the Cold Light shewed everything there was to see, so had her assailant been enchanted thusly, they would be as obvious as the tapestries on her walls. It was then she saw who had entered her room. A figure, if it could be called that, seemingly made of smoke, lay upon her couch, its hands folded over its belly. Rhouzanthoun moved to strike at the vision, but it shot up and a wisp of smoke shaped like a hand grabbed her by the throat.

"You always did move before thinking, Rhouzanthoun," came that same voice she had heard before, only this time, at speaking volume instead of a whisper. "I envied you for that talent, even if you chose to use it solely for slaughter."

The smoke took a more solid shape, and there, before her eyes, was a translucent image of her mentor, Grauz-Il-Iuren, whom she had poisoned almost ten centuries before. Rhouzanthoun's eyes widened; Elves, regardless of their breed, never created ghosts, those were for Humans, Dwarves, and all the other finite races. An Elven ghost was a thing unheard of. The hand released her throat and Rhouzanthoun's knees buckled, she panicked and skittered backwards until her back was against the wall, muttering to herself, 'this isn't possible' over and over.

"Impossible," replied the ghostly figure. "Nay, improbable, is more like it. Just because an Elven ghost has never been seen before, never meant there was no such thing." Here, the spectre seated himself upon the couch, the very same one Rhouzanthoun had let him die upon; for after his passing, she inherited all his possessions and titles, as was the custom in political assassinations. "I've heard the phrase, 'in death, all questions are answered' muttered by some of the more intelligent undead my students captured, and I must say that it is true. Every question I had ever pondered but was unable to answer was made so very clear to me; even those mysteries of the Cold One himself were revealed to me."

"W-what purpose does all this have," Rhouzanthoun stammered, "Why have you chosen to haunt me?"

"It was not my choice, dear Rhouzanthoun," he said with a sigh, "I was sent to you, to give you a message and perhaps guide you through the undertaking you seem so dead set on taking."

"The Cold One has spoken to me before, directly to me on several occasions, why should I trust you as his messenger?" But after coming to this world the gods that the races of Mordor followed just weren't there anymore as it wasn't their world.

"Because the Cold One's attention is focused elsewhere for the time being, from his prison he feels a dread future is on the way, and only with an active hand, can he prepare this world for its arrival." Grauz-il-Iuren's spectre rose, took a few steps towards the altar, once his, where Rhouzanthoun's copy of the Ta'Aur Kamhan sat. He reached out to touch it, but his fingers seemed to pass through its cover. Withdrawing his hand, he continued. "The Light races are on the edge of fighting among themselves and the magic of our world is fading. The gods of our world are doing what they can to save the magic but without a dragon to fuel the magic, it's a losing battle. The gods of the Light Races are trying to have their followers to open a gateway to this world, but as there are no longer any black magic users left on their side the spell can not be cast. But if they do find a way to this world, it's going to be another war between the light races and the dark races."

"You came to warn me?" Rhouzanthoun ask.

"Not just you but all of the dark races. For the races of light know that the magic of their world is fading and will do whatever it takes to take what they need. Even by doing the unthinkable to do so. They're trying to catch demons to use their magic to replace the lost black magic. There are there kinds of evils. First is fiercely determined, yet never realized the horrors of their actions. The second understands the profound atrocities they are committing but that just made them want to do more. And as for the third is the worse that many of the light races are, for noble ends always justified their cruel and unusual means. My body is dead, but my spirit returned to its source, I yet exist; all dead Elves still exist in some way. If this world is not prepared, none of us will exist. Once they reach the point of unlocking a power that even the Cold One fears," He turned to look Rhouzanthoun directly in the eyes, and as his smoky form disappeared, he said three words, "None of us," The words hung in the air for a moment, and then Rhouzanthoun felt that she was again alone.

Still, the ghost's words came to her, that the world needed to be prepared for something. But what? What threat was the other world that would pose such a threat? She dismissed this, if Grauz-il-Iuren had wanted her to know all the details, he would have told her; that much she remembered about him. He would return and make clear his words at a later time. And Rhouzanthoun knew she would still end up cowering like a child when he came again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – The quickest way to stop a war is to cut the money supply as with no money to pay soldiers with or buy supplies the army would quickly disband.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
